


Foolishly Completely Falling

by just_vanilla



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Cute, Famous Hary, Famous Louis, Fluff, M/M, Royal Harry, Smut, Twitter, mastermind niall, mixed POVs, prince!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis jest ¼ niesławnego boy bandu One Direction i od wieków jest zauroczony księciem Walii. Książę Harry otwarcie przyznaje się do bycia gejem i kiedy w programie telewizyjnym wymyka mu się, że uznaje Louisa za gorącego, ich drogi się krzyżują, a wszystko zmienia się w zgiełk emocji, niepewności i komplikacji, gdy chcesz po prostu pokazać światu kogo kochasz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Perspektywa Louisa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foolishly Completely Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817363) by [isthatyoularry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthatyoularry/pseuds/isthatyoularry). 



                Louis leżał na kanapie, z głową na kolanach Liama, oglądając telewizję. Zayn gwizdał w kuchni, kilka metrów za nimi, robiąc kanapkę dla Nialla, który czekał niecierpliwie na jednym z barowych stołków, kładąc głowę na wysokim stole. Liam przebiegł palcami po włosach Louisa.

  - Która godzina? – spytał Louis.

  - Wciąż 19:52, Louis. Tak samo, jak pytałeś ostatnim razem – powiedział Liam.

  - Tak, również tak samo, jak pytałeś poprzednim razem – dołączył Niall.

  - Dlaczego zegar tyka tak wolno? To tak, jakby świat był szczególnie irytujący, tylko po to, by mi przeszkadzać.

  - Albo ty pytasz zbyt wiele razy na minutę – wymamrotał Zayn.

                Louis dosłownie pytał o godzinę co minutę w przeciągu ostatniej godziny i wszyscy byli tym zmęczeni.

                Mieli dzień wolny tego wtorku. Wczoraj mieli późny koncert i wciąż byli wykończeni po trasie europejskiej, na której byli w ostatnim miesiącu. Miło było wrócić na jakiś czas do Anglii, chociaż Niall wciąż tęsknił za domem, gdyż był z Mullingar w Irlandii. Zayn ziewnął i położył kanapkę przed Niallem, którego oczy zaświeciły się jak gwiazdy i obaj wskoczyli na drugą sofę na wprost telewizora.

  - W każdym razie na co czekasz? – spytał Niall, żując głośno.

  - Tak, na co? – Liam spojrzał pytająco na Louisa.

  - Nic szczególnego – powiedział Louis, wysuwając brodę, oczywiście nie mówiąc prawdy.

  - Tak, jasne – wymamrotał Zayn. – Gdzie jest pilot? Leżysz na nim, Louis? Och, tutaj jest – powiedział, odnajdując go na podłodze pod ławą. – Obejrzyjmy coś zabawnego. – Chciał przełączyć kanał, kiedy Louis skoczył i pojawił się znikąd, wyrywając pilot z dłoni Zayna. – Co ty robisz?

  - Nie możesz zmienić kanału!

  - Dlaczego?

  - Nie twoja sprawa – powiedział Louis, znów wysuwając brodę, patrząc w bok.

  - Okej, poważnie, Louis. Co jest z tobą dzisiaj nie tak? – spytał Liam, gdy chłopak usiadł obok niego na kanapie.

  - Jesteś dziwny – powiedział Niall, patrząc ponad swoim jedzeniem.

                Louis nie odpowiedział. Nadal patrzył niecierpliwie na telewizor, przesuwając wzrok w tę i z powrotem na zegar na ścianie. Naprawdę nie chciał mówić chłopcom, raczej wolałby, żeby sami zdali sobie sprawę na co czeka, kiedy zacznie się program. Chłopcy przywykli do dokuczania mu cały czas o plotkach na temat gejostwa, ale od jakiegoś czasu wiedzieli, że te plotki były prawdą. Nie wpłynęło to na ich przyjaźń. Wszyscy byli braćmi i nie miało znaczenia jakiej orientacji był jeden z nich, wciąż kochali się jednakowo.

                Oczy Louisa znów przesunęły się na zegar i był zaskoczony, gdy uświadomił sobie, że była 19:58. Usiadł poprawnie na kanapie, a reszta chłopców zauważyła podekscytowany wyraz jego twarzy.

  - I coś się dzieje. – Zaobserwował Niall, uważnie patrząc na Louisa.

  - Założę się, że Zac Efron będzie w telewizji. – Zgadywał Zayn.

  - Trzydzieści funtów na Brada Pitta – zaoferował Liam.

  - Zgoda.

                Louis zarumienił się, ale nie oderwał wzroku od telewizora.  Jego, nie tak sekretne, zauroczenie miało być w Late Show of Ireland za dokładnie dwie minuty. Nie był zażenowany, ale nie specjalnie cieszył się z jęków i wycia chłopców, kiedy mówił im o księciu Walii.

                Reklama skończyła się dokładnie, gdy zegar wybił 20:00 i Louis poczuł, jak jego serce zabiło szybciej. To było żenujące, naprawdę. Był teraz taką dziewczyną, dokładnym powodem dlaczego nie powiedział tego chłopakom.

   _\- Witam w Late Show of Ireland!_ _Dzisiejszym gościem jest nie kto inny, jak książę Walii! Powiedzcie cześć księciu Harry’emu!_

                Ogromny aplauz wybuchł z telewizji i Louis poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone na widok chłopaka. Niall roześmiał się głośno, a Liam i Zayn dołączyli do niego.

  - Powinienem wiedzieć, Louis! Podkochujesz się w nim od miesięcy!

                Louis nie słuchał. Wszystko, co widział to uśmiechnięta twarz uroczego chłopaka. Był dziś nieco opalony, Louis słyszał, że był w Hiszpanii w tym tygodniu, a jego uśmiech był po prostu tak hipnotyzujący, jak zwykle. Włosy Harry’ego były wszędzie. Miękkie loki otaczające jego twarz, wyglądające niesamowicie miękko. Louis tak bardzo chciał ich dotknąć. A potem były usta Harry’ego… I jego dołeczki. To były te dwie rzeczy, w których Louis się zakochał.

                Jakieś dwa lata temu usłyszał, że książę Walii wyszedł z ukrycia. Wyszukał go i kiedy znalazł zdjęcie chłopaka z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy, z dołeczkami, czerwonymi ustami i brązowymi lokami, zakochał się.

                Tego wieczora książę Harry miał czarne dżinsy, bardzo obcisłe by być szczerym, idealnie otulające jego długie nogi. Ubrał białą, ładną koszulkę pod ciemny blezer, wyglądając bardzo elegancko, ale zwyczajnie. W sumie, był idealny.

  - Powinieneś tweetnąć do niego, powiedzieć, że dobrze dziś wygląda – powiedział optymistycznie Niall.

  - Tak, dobrze. On nawet nie wie kim jestem. A jeśli wie, to jestem pewien, że myśli, że jestem nikim tylko bachorem w boy bandzie.

  - Dzięki, stary – powiedział sarkastycznie Zayn.

  - Wiesz co mam na myśli – odpowiedział Louis. – A teraz cicho.

 _\- Witaj, Harry! Jak się masz?_ _To zaszczyt, że jesteś tu dzisiaj z nami_  – powiedział gospodarz, potrząsając dłonią Harry’ego, kiedy książę usiadł na krześle.

  -  _Dziękuję. Właściwie, to honor być tutaj_  – odpowiedział powoli Harry brytyjskim akcentem.

                Louis wiedział, że jako dziecko spędził wiele czasu w Anglii i nigdy naprawdę nie zdobył walijskiego akcentu.

 _\- Dobrze, zatem powiedz mi. Jak się masz._ _Naprawdę?_  – powiedział mężczyzna prowadzący show.

  -  _Mam się dobrze, dobrze. A ty?_

 _\- Och, jesteśmy tu, by mówić o tobie, Harry! Zawsze jesteś dżentelmenem, prawda?_  – Harry uśmiechnął się na to i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na powolne wypuszczenie powietrza. Ten chłopak po prostu sprawiał, że się uśmiechał.

 _\- Tak, cóż. –_ Harry wzruszył ramionami.

  -  _Więc, twoja siostra, jej wysokość, była tutaj jakieś dwa tygodnie temu, tak?_ _Powiedziała mi coś interesującego!_

 _\- Och, nie._ _Co zrobiła tym razem?_  – spytał Harry, wywołując śmiech wśród publiczności. Miał idealny wyraz twarzy, oczywiście cudowny, ale zmartwiony… Jednak bezpieczny w własnej skórze. Wyglądał dobrze.

   _\- Och, nie martw się, nie zakłopotała cię. Właściwie jestem całkiem ciekawy tego, co ty masz o tym do powiedzenia._

 _\- Uh, och._  – Lekki uśmiech by na wargach Harry’ego.

   _\- Teraz, powiedziała mi, że bardzo lubisz boy band One Direction, tak?_

                Louis wziął głęboki wdech. Jego usta były suche, a prawa dłoń trzymała w kurczowym uścisku pilota. Zayn i Niall wyli ze śmiechu, wydając kocie dźwięki. Liam wpatrywał się w jego twarz, uśmiechając się szczęśliwie i dźgając go w policzki.

  - CICHO! Zamknij się Niall! Zayn!!!

                Chłopcy próbowali stłumić śmiech, co nie udało im się zbyt dobrze, ale zachowali wystarczającą ciszę, by Louis mógł usłyszeć co Harry ma do powiedzenia.

                Książę roześmiał się zwyczajnie i powiedział z szczerością w oczach.

  -  _Tak._

                Omdlenie, wypadek, śmierć.

  -  _Hmm, interesujące._  – Gospodarz uderzył się palcem w wargi. –  _Masz ulubieńca?_ _W zespole?_

 _\- Oczywiście, ale kto nie ma?_  – Harry wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się. Jego dołeczki się ukazały i po prostu, tak jak zawsze, sprawiły, że motylki w wnętrznościach Louisa ożyły.

_\- Który jest twoim ulubieńcem?_

_\- Umm._  – Harry na sekundę spojrzał w dół. –  _Ten gorący._

                Dziennikarz uniósł brwi w  _„naaaaprawdę”_?

  -  _I kto jest tym gorącym, Harry?_

                Książę wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się.

  - _Och, przestań się z nami droczyć, Harry. Kto jest gorący?_

  - _Um, Louis Tomlinson._ – Harry poddał się, westchnął, a potem uśmiechnął. Um, co teraz?

                On… Harrry… On powiedział… Louis?

  -Louis! – Liam rozpromienił się.

                 _Okej, dobrze. Zatem nie wyobraziłem sobie tego,_  pomyślał Louis.

  - Brawo, stary. – Zayn posłał mu aprobujący uśmiech.

  - Pieprzony książę myśli, że Louis jest gorący! Książę gej! – Niall niemal podskakiwał na swoim siedzeniu. – Tweetnij do niego! Tweetnij do niego!

  - Zamknij się, Niall. Nie mogę po prostu do niego tweetnąć. I proszę, nie wszyscy żyją na Twitterze. Spędzasz za dużo czasu w Internecie.

  - Powiedział ten, który ogląda filmiki z Harrym na Youtube – wymamrotał Niall.

 _\- Naprawdę?_ _Huh. Cóż, moim ulubionym zawsze był Niall, ponieważ jest Irlandczykiem._  – Tłum roześmiał się z niskim chichotem Harry’ego.

  -  _Dlaczego lubisz Louisa?_

 _\- Cóż, jak, wydaje się być rozsądny, jest zabawny, gorący, tak. –_ Harry wzruszył ramionami.

  -  _Zatem ma cały pakiet?_

 _\- Można tak powiedzieć._  – Harry roześmiał się, a gospodarz i publiczność dołączyła się.

                Jego śmiech był po prostu zaraźliwy. Po tym wywiad ciągnął się dalej. Rozmawiali trochę o wydarzeniach charytatywnych i co Harry robił, kiedy był w Hiszpanii, oczywiście pytania o Harrym będącym gejem również zostały wyciągnięte, a kiedy gospodarz niezręcznie zapytał o życie miłosne Harry’ego, Harry po raz pierwszy zrobił się nieco… nie dosłownie wrogi, ale Louis mógł powiedzieć, że to było coś, o czym książę nie chciał rozmawiać. Jeśli Louis byłby szczery, prawdopodobnie również błagałby, by się dowiedzieć, ale widząc oczy Harry’ego, kiedy został zapytany o poprzedniego chłopaka, chciał naprawdę po prostu powiedzieć temu gospodarzowi, by się pieprzył za bycie zbyt nachalnym i nie widzenie tego, że Harry czuł się niekomfortowo. Ponieważ tak było, Louis zdecydowanie mógł to stwierdzić.

 _\- Mam na myśli, ty i twój ostatni chłopak zakończyliście związek kilka miesięcy temu. Nigdy nie dostaliśmy historii o tym, co się stało. Chciałbyś się czymś podzielić?_  – zapytał gospodarz.

                Louis zobaczył małe, niemal niewidoczne zmarszczenie na czole Harry’ego.

  -  _Cóż, czasami po prostu już tego nie czujesz. Nie ma już w czym dalej tkwić_  – odpowiedział prosto i krótko. Równie dobrze można to było przetłumaczyć na „Odczep się, to nie jest twoja pieprzona sprawa”.

                Kiedy wywiad dobiegł końca, Louis wyłączył telewizor i położył się na kanapie. Chłopcy patrzyli na niego z zaciekawieniem.

  - Więc? – powiedział Niall po chwili, przełamując ciszę.

  - Więc co?

  - Co zamierzasz zrobić?

  - Co masz na myśli?

  - Książę powiedział, że jesteś gorący, Louis. Książę, w którym podkochujesz się od zarania dziejów i książę, który także jest gejem. Dlaczego siedzisz? Zrób coś. – Nalegał Niall.

  - Nie mogę po prostu teraz czegoś zrobić. Będzie wiedział, że oglądałem program.

  - I? – spytał Liam.

  - Przestańcie mi zawracać głowę, chłopacy! Poza tym, świat nie wie, że jestem gejem, więc Harry prawdopodobnie także o tym nie wie. Pomyśleliście o tym?

  - Czy to nie jest dobra rzecz? Wtedy ludzie nie będą cię dręczyć – powiedział Niall.

  - Nieważne. Nie tweetnę do niego. – Louis wstał. – Cóż, dzisiaj…

  - Oto jesteśmy, Lou. The Tommo zamierza zaliczyć, tak! – Zayn zawołał radośnie.

  - Cokolwiek, Malik.

–

                Dwa dni później, Louis i reszta chłopaków byli na backstagu, po wspaniałym koncercie. Właście zeszli ze sceny i w podskokach ruszyli do garderoby, wciąż podekscytowani od zgiełku występu. Dzisiejszego wieczora solówki Louisa poszły idealnie i czuł się świetnie. Niektórzy ludzie kwestionowali jego zdolność śpiewania, ale dzisiaj naprawdę pokazał im, że jest inaczej

  - Dzisiejszy wieczór był genialny! Arena O2 była niesamowita!

  - Tak, Londyn zawsze jest dobry. – Zgodził się Liam.

  - Powinniśmy iść dzisiaj do Nandos - powiedział szczęśliwie Niall.

  - Nie mówisz tego zawsze, Ni? – Louis zaprotestował.

  - Jest tego powód!

  - W porządku. Idziemy do Nandos. – Zadecydował Zayn, gdy dotarli do garderoby.

                Liam i Louis weszli do jednej, a pozostali chłopcy weszli do drugiej. Gdy się przebierali, Liam spojrzał na Louisa, marszcząc brwi.

  - Nie napisałeś jeszcze do Harry’ego.

  - Dlaczego cię to obchodzi? – westchnął Louis.

  - A dlaczego ciebie nie? Zapytałem pierwszy.

                Louis ściągnął koszulkę przez głowę.

  - Dlaczego? – spytał Liam, chętny do znalezienia powodu kryjącego się za wahaniem Louisa.

  - On jest członkiem rodziny królewskiej, na miłość boską. Nie mogę po prostu do niego tweetnąć.

  - Tylko dlaczego, że jest członkiem rodziny królewskiej, nie oznacza to, że nie jest człowiekiem. Oglądaliśmy go w telewizji, wydaje się być w porządku.

                 _Wydaje się być bardziej niż w porządku_ , pomyślał Louis.

  - Tylko dlatego, że w taki sposób zachowuje się na ekranie, nie oznacza, że jest taki na prawdę. My powinniśmy wiedzieć to lepiej, niż inni, prawda? – Nie zgodził się Louis.

  - O co chodzi naprawdę, Louis? – powiedział Liam, mówiąc teraz na poważnie.

                Louis chciał po prostu wyjść spod jego spojrzenia. Wiedział, że powód, jaki mu dawał, nie był prawdziwym, dla którego nie był zdecydowany. On zawsze zatrzymywał swoje najbliższe wady i obawy dla siebie, ale chłopcy wiedzieli prawie wszystko o sobie nawzajem. Niemożliwym było utrzymanie tajemnic przed pozostałymi. Ale jedną wadą Louisa było to, że nigdy o tym nie rozmawiał.

  - O nic. Po prostu to zostaw, co? Proszę, Liam?

  - Okej, zostawię to. – Liam podniósł ręce i westchnął.

                Skończyli się ubierać i wyszli do swojej taksówki z resztą chłopaków.

–

                Później tego wieczora, Louis używał telefonu, przeglądając Twittera. W tyle jego głowy, tak jak reszta notatek z ostatnich dni, był Harry. Boże, powiedział, że Louis jest gorący. To był świetny komplement, zwłaszcza wychodzący z ust kogoś takiego jak Harry. Jasne, Louis słyszał to wcześniej od wielu nastoletnich dziewczyn, ale usłyszeć to od kogoś, kim jest się zainteresowanym, nawet jeśli się go nie spotkało, sprawiało, że jego wnętrzności drżały. Louis nigdy nie myślał o sobie jako „gorącym”. Właściwie nigdy nie myślał o sobie, jako przystojnym. To nie było tak, że myślał, że jest brzydki czy coś. On był po prostu bardzo nieśmiały. Nawet jeśli był bezczelny i zawsze dawał dobre przedstawienie, bał się odrzucenia i niemiłych przezwisk. Nie przyjmował dobrze krytyki. Zawsze odczuwał to jako uderzenie we wnętrzności. Za każdym razem, gdy ktoś na niego wskazywał, przyjmował to dość ciężko. Nie miało znaczenia, czy miał setki dziewczyn krzyczących, że jest seksowny, on zawsze słyszał tę jedną, mówiącą, że nie wygląda wystarczająco dobrze.

                Jego nieśmiałość była powodem, dla którego nie tweetnął jeszcze do Harry’ego. Jeśli Harry go odrzuci, wszyscy na twitterze będą wiedzieć. Ale w tym samym czasie jego odważna część mówiła mu: „Dalej, powiedział, że jest gorący na miłość boską. Lubi twój zespół. Dalej.”

                W końcu, po długim przeglądaniu tweetów Harry’ego, napisał do niego, publicznie.

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

Teraz wszyscy wiecie… @Harry_Styles jest moim ulubionym członkiem rodziny królewskiej…

                Położył telefon obok siebie, gdzie leżał na łóżku, oddychając powoli. Nie panikuj. Louis. Nie patrz na telefon. Oddychaj. Nie sprawdzaj telefonu. Nie…

                Potem rozległo się ćwierkanie ptaszka z jego telefonu, mówiące mu, że dostał tweeta. Wstrzymując oddech, z sercem bijącym głośno, otworzył telefon. Była tam odpowiedź, ale nie od tej osoby, od której się spodziewał.

**Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)**

@Louis_Tomlinson Muszę przyznać, że myślałam, iż masz lepszy gust :P

                Cholera jasna. Księżniczka Walii tweetnęła do niego. To było niemal nierealne. Gemma była kilka lat starsza od Harry’ego i pełniła bardziej oficjalną rolę, jako dziedziczka króla i królowej Walii. Podczas gdy Harry był bardziej człowiekiem charytatywnym, Gemma zajmowała się bardziej polityczną i biznesową częścią bycia członkiem rodziny królewskiej.

                Ale Gemma Styles nie tylko tweetnęła, ona także żartowała z nim. Właściwie to było dość urocze. Szybko wystukał bezczelną odpowiedź.

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

@GemmaAnneStyles Wybacz Księżniczko, to jego loki! :)

                Zajęło to tylko kilka minut, a potem była dla niego odpowiedź.

**Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)**

@Louis_Tomlinson Powinnam się domyślić…

                Louis odłożył telefon i położył się na łóżku, zamykając oczy. Czy to było prawdziwe życie?


	2. Perspektywa Harry'ego

                Harry był w łazience, szykując się do wyjścia. Przeglądał się w lustrze. Założył, jak zwykle, ciemne obcisłe spodnie i ciemny t-shirt, który odsłaniał jego obojczyki i czarny blezer. Miał ten szykowny styl, który dobrze współgrał z jego włosami. Jego dłonie przebiegły przez włosy po bokach, a potem odsunął grzywkę na prawo. Teraz był gotowy, by wyjść. Wziął portfel i telefon, i przeszedł przez salon w pokoju hotelowym, w którym się zatrzymał. To było bardziej jak mieszkanie, niż rzeczywisty pokój hotelowy.  
               Harry wszedł do windy, która prowadziła prosto do jego apartamentu (oczywiście, aby się tam dostać, potrzebny był kod) i oparł się plecami o ścianę, gdy winda wiozła go w dół, do lobby. Gdy tylko wyszedł, trzech ochroniarzy podeszło i podążyło za nim. Harry chciał przewrócić oczami. Nigdy nikt nie próbował go skrzywdzić. Jasne, dokładnie rozumiał dlaczego miał ochroniarzy i znał dokładne powody, dla których nigdy nie pójdzie sam w nocy po mieście takim jak Londyn. Ale na pewno byłoby miło, gdyby choć czasami mógł być sam. Szczerze mówiąc, myślał, że to ochroniarze przyciągali oko, nie on. Nie był nawet pewien, czy ludzie rozpoznaliby go bez ogona ludzi z pistoletami ukrytymi w kurtkach. Zazwyczaj ochroniarze pozostawali dyskretnie w tle i byli ledwo zauważalni, ale dzisiejszego wieczora to była większa sprawa.To była sobota (prawie tydzień po tym, jak Harry powiedział światu, że myśli, że Louis Tomlinson jest gorący) i było tam dużo ludzi, a samotny książę mógłby łatwo zostać ranny.  
               Harry ponownie stłumił chęć przewrócenia oczami. To ostatnie zdanie było słowami jego matki. Tak, rozumiał ją, ale miał dziewiętnaście lat i chciał być w stanie iść w różne miejsca, bez bycia obserwowanym przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny, siedem dni w tygodniu.  
               Wszyscy wyszli z holu luksusowego hotelu i Harry posłał uśmiech uroczemu recepcjoniście, który odwzajemnił go uprzejmie. Harry flirtował z nim wcześniej, ale uświadomił sobie, po około dwudziestu sekundach, że ten facet był hetero. Harry zwykle potrafił powiedzieć z odległości, czy ktoś jest gejem, ale w tym przypadku, blond końcówki na włosach faceta go zmyliły. On jednak, mimo wszystko, wciąż z nim flirtował. To nie tak, że cieszył się z tego, że recepcjonista nie czuł się z tym wygodnie. Po prostu ostatnio nie miał wiele okazji do flirtu. Odkąd jego ostatni związek się skończył, Harry przysiągł odpocząć od chłopaków. To nie trwało długo. Właściwie, to odwróciło się w drugą stronę. Kończył w wielu łóżkach, preferując sekretne, jedno-nocne przygody niż długoterminowe publiczne związki, które kończyły się w zupełnym upokorzeniu.  
               Gemma i jego mama były z nim ostatnio często w kontakcie, upewniając się, że nie dostanie reputacji i powstrzymają go od flirtu i spotykania się z ludźmi. Przez spotykanie nie miał na myśli randek, miał na myśli pieprzenie.  
               Portier uprzejmie skinął głową w ich stronę, a potem otworzył drzwi do eleganckiego, czarnego samochodu Harry’ego. Kierowca odjechał natychmiast, a Harry oparł się na siedzeniach, udając, że nie ma tutaj jego ochroniarzy.  
               Ostatnia noc była dobra. Był na ostatnim koncercie One Direction w O2. Oczywiście, nie stał w tłumie. Miał bezpiecznie, tajne małe miejsce. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać niesmaku w ustach. Nie dostał się, by przywitać się z zespołem po koncercie, gdyż jego matka najwyraźniej powiedziała ochroniarzom, by przyprowadzili go prosto do hotelu i nie miał za wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii.  
 - Jak się czujesz, Harry? – powiedział jeden z ochroniarzy.  
 - Dobrze, James. – Harry uśmiechnął się.  
               James był miłym człowiekiem. Właściwie wszyscy jego ochroniarze tacy byli i choć nie lubił ich mieć, to nie tak, że nie lubił ich jako ludzi. Mimo wszystko, to była ich praca.  
 - Jestem tylko trochę wkurzony na mamę. Wczoraj nie udało mi się spotkać z zespołem.  
 - Och, racja. Przepraszam za to. Wiem, że masz ochotę na Louisa.  
 - Tak, cóż. Prawdopodobnie mógłbym iść zobaczyć ich w Walii w przyszłym miesiącu.  
 - Dlaczego po prostu nie zdobędziesz jego numeru? Musi być jakiś sposób. Masz znajomości.  
 - Wiem, James. Ale szczerze mówiąc, to tak jakby oszustwo, wiesz? A ja nawet nie wiem na pewno, czy on jest gejem.  
 - Harry. Mówiłeś mi o jego obcisłych spodniach i bezczelności zbyt wiele razy, bym mógł to zliczyć i nawet bez widzenia tego faceta, mogę powiedzieć, że jest gejem.  
               Harry roześmiał się i uśmiechnął do Jamesa. On zawsze miał sposób, by poprawić mu humor. James był bardziej jak przyjaciel niż ochroniarz.  
               Samochód wydawał się zwalniać, a potem ktoś otworzył jego drzwi.  
               Nagle, gdy wyszedł, musiał zamrugać. Flesze aparatów sprawiały, że jego oczy bolały, a krzyki jego fanów raniły jego uszy. Cholera. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że tak wiele osób wie, że tutaj będzie. On po prostu chciał iść do kina, na miłość boską.  
               Dziewczyny krzyczały, gdy pomachał do tłumu i podpisał kilka swoich zdjęć (to zawsze było dziwne) i potem na szczęście wślizgnął się do kina z Jamesem idącym opiekuńczo za nim. Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. Było tutaj dużo ludzi. Nowy film właśnie wychodził. Oczywiście, Harry już go widział, był na premierze jakiś czas temu. Ale powiedział swoim ochroniarzom, że chce obejrzeć go jeszcze raz i przekonał Pete’a, jego oficjalnego opiekuna, by go puścił. Normalnie, Harry miał dwóch szczególnych ochroniarzy. Pete’a i Jamesa. Pete był technicznie odpowiedzialny za Harry’ego, ale Harry zawsze bardziej lubił Jamesa. Pete po prostu wykonywał swoją pracę. Harry wiedział to, ale z Jamesem było o wiele więcej zabawy. Chociaż dziś wieczorem, Harry miał dodatek. Nazywał się Steven i był nowy w tej robocie. Harry wiedział, że po tym, co ma zamiar zrobić, biedak pewnie zostanie zwolniony. Och, cóż, zawsze może znaleźć mu inną pracę.  
               Harry miał plan. Nie miał zamiaru zostawać i oglądać film. Rozglądając się, znalazł wyjście awaryjne koło łazienek. Genialnie.  
 - Chcesz coś do picia? A może popcorn? – zaoferował mężczyzna.  
               Harry uświadomił sobie, że to kierownik kina. Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przyjdzie do niego.  
 - To zaszczyt gościć cię tutaj, książę.  
 - Nie, dziękuję – uśmiechnął się.  
 - Um, przepraszam, ale moja córka nigdy mi nie wybaczy, jeśli nie spytam o twój autograf… – Kierownik powiedział z wahaniem.  
 - Och, tak. Oczywiście. – Harry uśmiechnął się i podpisał z roztargnieniem kawałek kartki.  _Teraz, jak to zrobić…_ , zastanawiał się.  
 - Mamy eskortować cię do twojego siedzenia? – zapytał Pete, wskazując na wielkie wejście.  
 - Um, tak. Chociaż poczekaj chwilę. – Harry pokazał ochroniarzom, by za nim nie szli i podszedł do kasy, gdzie stał facet, niezbyt zajęty klientami. – Przepraszam – powiedział do niego.  
               Facet gapił się za niego.  _Tak, to będzie łatwe,_  pomyślał Harry.  
 - Ty jesteś… Ty jesteś…  
 - Tak, Harry Styles. – Harry pochylił się nad ladą, patrząc mu w oczy. – Miło mi cię poznać. Właściwie zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś zrobić mi małą przysługę? – uśmiechnął się odpowiednio zalotnie.  
               Tak, ten facet to gej. Harry zauważył to w sposobie, w jaki chłopak patrzył na jego usta. Harry był zadowolony.  
 - Oczywiście. Oczywiście… Wasza wysokość!  
 - Proszę, mów mi Harry. – Oczy Harry’ego zamigotały. – Więc… Fred… – Przeczytał imię chłopaka na plakietce. – W jakimś momencie na początku następnego filmu, zamierzam wyjść na chwilę… – Spojrzał na chłopaka, który natychmiast zarumienił się słodkim, czerwonym kolorem. Ten facet był właściwie całkiem ładny. Karmelowy kolor włosów, cienkie usta…  
               Harry powiedział mu resztę planu, a potem uśmiechnął się uwodzicielsko, przygryzając wargę tylko tyle, ile było potrzeba. Ten Fred nie mógł oderwać od niego oczu. Fred zgodził się na plan i Harry uśmiechnął się.  
 - Okej, Fred. Do zobaczenia… - mrugnął i odwrócił się do ochroniarzy, którzy nie spuścili z niego oka na sekundę.  
               Wracając do nich, zatrzymał się wielokrotnie do zdjęć, ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Jego plan mógł zadziałać.  
               Po tym, jak został eskortowany na tył teatru, oparł się na siedzeniu, uśmiechając zwycięsko. James i Pete zajęli miejsca obok niego, a ten nowy, Steven, oparł się o ścianę przy wyjściu. Biedny facet. Najnowsi zawsze dostają najgorszą robotę.  
               Harry mógł kontrolować się przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut, zanim nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Ten film był do bani, a on był gotowy do wyjścia. Teraz.  
 - Pete, idę tylko do łazienki – powiedział niskim głosem.  
               Nie czuł się zbyt dobrze z kłamaniem Jamesowi. Uważał go bardziej za przyjaciela niż za kogoś, kto dla niego pracuje.  
 - Idę z tobą.  
 - Nie, Steven mnie weźmie. Już tam jest, więc. Ty ciesz się filmem.  
 - Przestań być uprzejmy, Harry. – James przewrócił oczami. – To jego robota.  
 - Nieważne, Steven ze mną pójdzie. – Harry wstał i podszedł szybko obok chłopaka i wyszedł z sali.  
               Minęli Freda przy kasach i Harry mrugnął do niego subtelnie. Dotarli do łazienki, a potem…  
 - Przepraszam. Mogę zrobić sobie z tobą zdjęcie?  
                Kasjer, Fred, był właściwie dobrym aktorem. Harry uśmiechnął się. Idealnie.  
 - Jasne, dlaczego nie. – Harry uśmiechnął się.  
               Steven sięgnął po telefon, a Fred mu go podał, ale właśnie gdy telefon miał przejść z rąk do rąk, upadł na podłogę.  
 - Ojejku. Przepraszam – powiedział Steven.  
               Pochylił się, by go podnieść i to wtedy Harry „poślizgnął się” i wpadł na Freda, który zderzył się ze Stevenem, który upadł na podłogę.  
 - Och, przepraszam! – zawołał Fred, pomagając mu wstać.  
               Harry uśmiechnął się do tej dwójki, zadowolony, że jego plan zadziałał. Steven nie był już na podłodze, z powrotem odwracając się do Harry’ego, co oznaczało, że miał około dziesięć sekund przewagi.  
 - Wybacz, Steven! – krzyknął, a potem pobiegł do tylnego wyjścia.  
               Wolność.


	3. Perspektywa Louisa

  - Więc, Louis. Słyszeliśmy, że przekomarzałeś się nieco z księżniczką Gemmą we własnej osobie na Twitterze? To musi być coś – zapytał dziennikarz.  
               Facet był chyba po trzydziestce. Miał dość ładne ciało z tego, co Louis mógł powiedzieć. Ciemne włosy i ładny uśmiech. Uroczy.  
 - Tak, tak. Chociaż nigdy jej nie spotkałem. Wydaje się doskonale miła. – Louis uśmiechnął się.  
 - Jest niesamowita. Była w programie kilka lat temu. Jej młodszy brat też jest uroczy.  
 - Tak. Czyż nie jest on uroczy, Louis? – zauważył Niall.  
               Liam i Zayn roześmiali nieco za bardzo, jak dla Louisa, a Niall uśmiechnął, zbyt zadowolony ze swojego żartu. Czy mogliby przez chwilę dać mu spokój? Nie mogli być nieco bardziej dyskretni? Jakich on ma przyjaciół.  
 - A jak ma się Harry, Louis? – Dziennikarz podchwycił komentarz Nialla jako potwierdzenie, że coś dzieje się między księciem a członkiem boy bandu.  
 - Um. – Louis spojrzał na dłonie, które leżały na jego kolanach.  
               Harry nie odpisał mu na Twitterze. Dlaczego nie? Jego siostra poświęciła swój czas, by mu odpowiedzieć. Dlaczego nie Harry? Może nazwanie Louisa gorącym było tylko żartem? Tak, prawdopodobnie. Najwyraźniej Harry nie był zainteresowany. Oczywiście, że nie miał na niego ochoty. Harry był członkiem rodziny królewskiej, na miłość boską. Mógł mieć kogo chciał.  
 - Ja… Odpowiem ci, kiedy mi odpisze. – Louis uśmiechnął się do kamer.  
               Dziennikarz roześmiał się, ale Louis poczuł, jak ręka Liama zaciska się na jego ramieniu. Louis wiedział, że Liam stara się po prostu być miły, pocieszyć go nieco, ale jakoś Louisowi się to nie podobało. Denerwowało go to, jak Liam dobrze go znał i czuł się jak otwarta książka dla chłopców. A on nie chciał litości.  
 - Ale był na waszym koncercie wczoraj wieczorem, prawda? – powiedział dziennikarz.  
 - Co? – Louis przełknął.  
               Gdzie Harry był? Niall roześmiał się na wyraz twarzy Louisa, sprawiając, że dziennikarz się uśmiechnął.  
 - Nie wiedziałeś? – Był wyraźnie tym podekscytowany, reakcją z pierwszej ręki i w ogóle.  
 - Nie. Dlaczego nikt nie mówi mi takich rzeczy? – zawołał Louis, zirytowany i nieco zachwycony.  
 - Powinieneś wiedzieć, że Harry jest głównym zauroczeniem Louisa. – Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, tylko gapił się na Zayna. Zdrajca! Przed kamerami! Poważnie?  
 - Och, naprawdę?  
 - Tak – powiedział Niall z zadowoleniem.  
 - To naprawdę raczej jak zauroczenie celebrytą. – Louis próbował to załagodzić i nie wyglądać na zbyt przerażonego, ale zdecydowanie się tak czuł.  
               Dlaczego Zayn z tym wyskoczył? Chłopcy robili sobie z niego żarty. Postawili go w złym świetle. I czy to nie spowoduje większej ilości plotek o byciu gejem? Harry był gejem i wyszedł z ukrycia. Niedobrze. Niedobrze. W co oni pogrywali? Jaki chory plan mają? Przerwij! Przerwij to teraz! Przyciągając wzrok Liama, rzucił mu długie, mordercze spojrzenie.  
 - Cóż, bierzemy to trochę za poważnie, prawda, chłopaki? – Liam pomocnie – lub raczej pod groźbą – zatrzymał sytuację, zanim wymknęła się spod kontroli.  
               Dziennikarz roześmiał się.  
 - Cóż, Harry, jeśli to oglądasz, my z CelebrityShots błagamy cię o odpowiedź na tweeta Louisa.  
 - Louis też błaga – wymamrotał Zayn do Liama, który się uśmiechnął. Louis chciał udusić ich obu.  
 - To była przyjemność, chłopcy! Dziękuję za wywiad!  
 - Dziękujemy! Było wspaniale – powiedział uprzejmie Liam, a Louis upozorował swobodny wzrok, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości gotował się w środku.  
               Wszyscy podali sobie ręce z prowadzącym i kamera się wyłączyła, a Louis obrócił się w stronę chłopaków, którzy wracali z pokoju, w którym przeprowadzano wywiad.  
 - Co z wami, chłopacy! Dlaczego?  
 - Pomyślałem, że potrzebujesz małego popchnięcia we właściwym kierunku. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, wyraźnie zadowolony z siebie.  
 - Tak i nie martw się, Lou. Twój rumieniec był absolutnie uroczy. Jestem pewien, że Harry to pokocha. – Niall roześmiał się.  
               Louis po prostu gapił się na nich wszystkich. Czuł się tak… przerażony i odsłonięty, i całkowicie wystawiony na pokaz. Wspaniale. Happy freaking hour!  
 - Jesteście okropni. A ja się nie rumieniłem.  
 - Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie – roześmiał się Zayn.  
               Louis mruknął do siebie, gdy szli po swoje rzeczy i kurtki.  
               Wszyscy byli w budynku Channel001 i robili wywiady przez całą noc. Louis był już gotowy, by wyjść. Zbyt długo siedział nieruchomo, tkwiąc tu przez jakieś cztery godziny. Chłopcy postanowili wyjść się dziś zabawić. Tylko Zayn odmówił, bo chciał spotkać się ze swoją dziewczyną, Perrie, skoro oboje byli w tym samym mieście.  
               Po rozstaniu się z Zaynem, poszli na jedzenie do pobliskiego McDonalda, a potem ruszyli w dół ulicy. Byli tylko przecznicę od jednego z lepszych klubów, do którego lubili chodzić. Dzisiejszego wieczora było mnóstwo ludzi w kolejce. Było jakieś zamieszanie, ale wydawało się być na tyle opanowane, że chłopcy zdecydowali się wejść. Dobrą rzeczą w byciu sławnym było to, że goście przy drzwiach cię rozpoznawali i nie musiałeś czekać w kolejce jak reszta ludzi. Louis i chłopcy podziękowali portierowi i wślizgnęli się do klubu, bez zbyt wielu rozpoznających ich ludzi.  
               Klub był pełny. Było głośno, był pot i było wszystko, na co Louis liczył. Musiał spuścić trochę pary. Nie bawił się w ostatnim czasie. Bycie w trasie i pisanie nowego albumu w tym samym czasie było wyczerpujące. Jednak dziś wieczorem czuł się dobrze. Tak, zamierzał się upić i robić głupie rzeczy. Dzisiaj nie było tu żadnych paparazzi.  
               Idąc do baru, chłopcy człapali przez tłum, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Louis nie chciał, by dzisiaj fani mu przeszkadzali. Dzisiaj był tylko zwykłym chłopakiem, imprezującym z przyjaciółmi, upijającym się i robiącym głupie rzeczy, których jutro nie będzie pamiętać.  
 - Podwójny zestaw shotów dla dwóch osób! – zamówił Niall.  
               Oczywiście, Liam nie pił. Zawsze był po bezpiecznej stronie, ponieważ miał problemy z nerkami, kiedy był młodszy. Daddy Direction był gotowy, aby ich ochronić, jeśli wymknęli by się spod kontroli.  
               Barman skinął głową i nalał im cztery kieliszki.  
 - Za genialną noc! – Niall podniósł pierwszej shota i uśmiechnął się do Louisa, wiedząc, że obaj nawalą się tej nocy.  
 - Za noc, której nie zapamiętamy! – Louis stuknął swoją szklankę z szklanką Nialla i wypił płyn.  
               Kaszląc nieco, obaj podnieśli drugie kieliszki i także je wypili. Liam przewrócił oczami, najwyraźniej żałując swojej decyzji o dzisiejszym wyjściu. Czując znajome, ciepłe mrowienie w brzuchu, Louis pociągnął przyjaciół na parkiet. Wystarczyło kilka chwil, by Niall znalazł kogoś do kołysania biodrami, a Liam i Louis natychmiast wkroczyli do spoconego tańca, prześcigając się nawzajem w wykonywaniu szalonych ruchów tanecznych. Louis rozważał już siebie jako oczywistego zwycięzcę. Liam nigdy nie miał szans.  
               Noc minęła szybko. Po czymś, co wydawało się jak godziny tańczenia i picia, Louis był podchmielony i przepychał się przez tłum do bary, zostawiając za sobą przyjaciół.  
 - Ja… Ja potrzebuję wody… Tak myślę – wyjąkał do barmana, który uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.  
               Było wokół niego dużo ludzi, ale na szczęście został rozpoznany tylko kilka razy i musiał zrobić sobie tylko kilka zdjęć. Wciąż się coś dzisiaj działo. To miejsce było wypełnione ludźmi i dziwne było to, że choć raz zamieszanie nie zostało wywołane przez niego i jego kumpli z zespołu. Louis nie zorientował się o co chodzi, dopóki nie natknął na jeden z stołków barowych.  
 - Jeszcze jedno piwo poproszę.  
               Ten głos. Louis go rozpoznał. Rozpoznałby go wszędzie, w każdej chwili, każdego dnia. Ale dzisiaj jego głowa była zamglona i nie mógł dopasować imienia do tego głosu. Odwrócił się lekko w lewo i znalazł chłopca z brązowymi lokami i dołeczkami. Serce Louisa przestało bić w piersi. Ten młodszy chłopak był piękny.  
               Barman podał Louisowi wodę, a potem nalał facetowi obok niego piwo.  
 - Louis, prawda? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się czarująco i jeden z jego dołeczków się pokazał.  
                _Nie mogę oddychać,_  pomyślał Louis. Ten chłopak znał jego imię. Ale cóż, większość ludzi znało jego imię.  
 - Tak, stary. A ty jesteś…? – Jakie jest jego imię? Louis je znał. Po prostu nie chciało pojawić się na jego języku.  
 - Harry. – Zaskakująco, chłopak uśmiechnął się szczerzej i pojawił się drugi dołeczek.  
               Louis chwycił mocniej butelkę z wodą, jego kłykcie pobielały. Harry.  _Harryharryharryharry_.  
 - Znam cię… – wymamrotał Louis. – Znam twoją twarz…  
 - Więc ktoś jest pijany – roześmiał się Harry.  
 - Tylko trochę. – Przyznał Louis.  
               Te dołeczki. Poczuł nagłą potrzebę, by ich dotknąć. Próbował powstrzymać swoją dłoń przed ruchem, ale ona nie słuchała. Sięgnął, by poczuć pozornie miękką skórę, ale gdy już miał jej dotknąć, znikąd pojawiła się dziewczyna.  
 - O mój Boże! Harry! I Louis! O MÓJ BOŻE. Jestem waszą największą fanką! Mogę zrobić sobie z wami zdjęcie? – Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco i podniosła aparat. – Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Znalazłam Harry’ego, a on jest z Louisem pieprzonym Tomlinsonem!  
 - Jasne, kochanie – wymamrotał Louis, a dziewczyna wcisnęła się między ich dwójkę i wszyscy pochylili się do zdjęcia.  
               Potem dziewczyna praktycznie odbiegła, krzycząc szalone rzeczy o członkach rodziny królewskiej i księżniczkach. Niektóre dziewczyny były po prostu zbyt szalone, by mogły być na zewnątrz, zadrwił Louis.  
               Teraz, Harry… Ładny, prawda?  
 - Więc…  co jest… z tobą? – zapytał Louis. – Sam… w klubie? Wiesz, że nieładne rzeczy mogą przydarzyć się ładnym chłopcom. – Uniósł brew, co oznaczało – „zaufaj mi”.  
               Ale Louis mógł przyznać przed sobą, że zabrzmiał głupio. Słowa wyszły powoli i niezorganizowanie.  
 - Więc co, jeśli jestem? – Chłopak pochylił się. – To tylko znaczy, że mogę wyjść gdy chcę… z kimkolwiek chcę wyjść.  
               Louis roześmiał się głośno. Teraz to było kiepskie. Ten chłopak z pewnością flirtował i był na swój sposób uroczy, ale to zdanie…  
 - Co? – Chłopak uśmiechnął się do Louisa.  
 - To zdanie było do dupy – parsknął cicho i wziął kilka łyków wody.  
               W jego głowie natychmiast zrobiło się jaśniej. Potem poczuł dłoń na ramieniu.  
 - Spójrzcie tutaj. Louis, podrywasz kogoś? Jest ładny. – Niall oddychał mu do ucha i ostry zapach potu i wódki doszedł do Louisa.  
               Niall położył głowę na ramieniu Louisa i zrobił szczenięce oczka do uroczego chłopaka przed nim, oglądając go po pijanemu.  
 - Ew, Niall, śmierdzisz. Idź do domu, zanim zbiegną się psy. – Louis odepchnął go.  
               Niall jedynie się roześmiał i zamiast tego oparł głowę na blacie. Kilka chwil później przybiegł Liam, chwytając go.  
 - Niall! Nie uciekaj ode mnie! I nie możesz spać na ladzie!  
 - Chłopaki, weźcie go do domu. – Barman wskazał na Nialla.  
 - Uwierz mi, staram się – westchnął Liam.  
 - Jestem zmęczony – westchnął Niall, opierając się ciężko o Liama.  
 - Tak, idziemy do domu, kolego.  
 - Nie… Chcę zostać! Powinniśmy zatańczyć! – wykrzyknął nagle.  
               Liam westchnął raz jeszcze i siłą odciągnął stamtąd Nialla.  
 - Widzimy się w hotelu, stary – powiedział. – Paul gdzieś tu jest. Upewnij się, że później z nim wrócisz.  
 - Cokolwiek, tato – odpowiedział Louis.  
               Odwrócił się do chłopaka, który przysunął się bliżej. Czując się o wiele lepiej, nagle rzucił dobre, trzeźwe spojrzenie na chłopaka przed nim. Szczupły, ale umięśniony, kręcone włosy… dołeczki. Te usta. Imię… Harry. CHOLERA. HARRY. KURWA. NIE. Nie ma mowy. Chwila. Te drinki musiały zrobić coś z jego głową.  
 - Czekaj… czy ty jesteś…  
 - Cii. Nie mów. – Chłopak uśmiechnął się, potwierdzając tym samym to, czego Louis się domyślał.  
               Harry pieprzony Styles siedział obok niego i Louis miał czelność nie wiedzieć kto to jest przez kilka dobrych minut. Louis chciał uwiązać sobie kamienie u nóg i się utopić.  
 - Co ty tutaj robisz? Jesteś tak jakby sławny.  
 - Cóż, a ty nie? – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.  
               Racja. Louis niemal zapomniał kim był. Wystarczyło, że patrzył w te głębokie, zielone oczy i zapominał o wszystkim. Jego otoczenie mogło zniknąć. Widział tylko te piękne usta poruszające się przed nim… Boże, te usta.  
 - Touché.  
 - Przepraszam, że nie odpowiedziałem na twojego tweeta. – Harry uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
               Jego oczy były skupione tylko i wyłącznie na Louisie. Jego cała twarz była hipnotyzująca. Louis pomyślał, że zgubi się, jeśli chłopak przed nim wkrótce nie mrugnie.  
 - W porządku – wymamrotał Louis.  
               Wspaniale. Teraz się rumieni. Poczuł się zażenowany. Dlaczego wysłał tego tweeta? To była głupia rzecz. Harry najwyraźniej pomyślał, że był zdesperowany.  
 - Właściwie… Pomyślałem, że mógłbym odpowiedzieć ci osobiście.  
               Zanim wiedział, co się do cholery dzieje, Harry pochylił się i jego usta dotknęły tego delikatnego miejsca pod uchem Louisa. Boże! CO SIĘ DO CHOLERY DZIEJE? Nie panikuj, Louis!  _Nie panikuj_ , próbował sobie wmówić. Ale druga połowa Louisa wygrała. CO SIĘ DO CHOLERY DZIEJE? Ale zanim Harry miał szansę wykonać kolejny ruch, ktoś nagle chwycił ramię Louisa, odciągając go. Paul.  
 - Louis. Nie powinieneś robić tego, co teraz robisz. I wiesz dlaczego.  
 - Wybacz, Harry – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.  
               Zanim Louis miał szansę powiedzieć coś więcej, został wyciągnięty z klubu. Nie winił Paula. Właściwie sam mu powiedział, by to zrobił, ponieważ Louis się znał. Wiedział, że robi publicznie głupie rzeczy po tym, jak coś wypije. A flirtowanie z ludźmi, którzy przyznawali się do homoseksualności było przeciwko zasadom.  
               Po tym, jak został wepchnięty do taksówki, odwożącej go z powrotem do hotelu, Louis oparł się o siedzenie. Harry pieprzony Styles. Harry pieprzony Styles flirtował z nim. Całował go pod uchem. Uśmiech powoli rozciągnął się na ustach Louisa. Nie wiedział jak albo dlaczego, ale Harry tam był. Boże, co się działo?  
               Louis westchnął i zamknął oczy.


	4. Perspektywa Harry'ego

                I już go nie było. Uroczy, ale pijany chłopak zniknął z zasięgu ręki Harry’ego. Louis był tutaj w klubie, tańcząc i wyglądając przytłaczająco dobrze. Gorący jak cholera, spocony i zarumieniony. Kiedy Louis w końcu rozdzielił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Harry wziął to jako okazję, by z nim porozmawiać. To było zabawne. Louis na początku go nie rozpoznał, oczywiście z powodów drinków, ale wciąż. To było nieco orzeźwiające. A kiedy Louis nie zakochał się w jego tekście, a zamiast tego śmiał się z niego, Harry’emu się to podobało. Teraz, gdy Harry o tym myślał, zgadywał, że to dobrze, że się nie pieprzyli. Jeśli mieliby to zrobić, chciał, by Louis to zapamiętał. Nie chciał być kolejną jedno nocną przygodą, chusteczką, którą Louis wyrzuci po jednym użyciu. Chciał Louisa. Nawet jeśli Louis nie chciał nic z nim robić, na pewno nie wydawał się przerażony, gdy Harry pocałował jego szyję.  
                Harry westchnął i wstał z łóżka. Wrócił do swojego hotelu około trzeciej nad ranem i został napadnięty przez ochroniarzy z Petem i Jamesem na czele i otrzymał godzinny ochrzan, w którym wydawało się, że Pete i James robią konkurs na to, który może krzyczeć głośniej na Harry’ego. Pete wygrał. Ale Harry tego nie żałował. Nie.  
                Harry poszedł pod prysznic, w myślach przeglądając swój dzisiejszy harmonogram. Najpierw poranny wywiad w radio, potem brunch z Gemmą. Po przeciągnięciu się pod ciepłym prysznicem, ubrał się i zszedł do holu, gdzie Pete, James i dwóch nowych ochroniarzy czekali na niego. Czuł się nieco źle z powodu Stevena, ale może mógłby wysłać mu czek. Harry uświadomił sobie, że sprawił, że brzmi płytko i tak, jak wszystko, co nie podoba mu się u wyższej klasy. Nie spodobało mu się to.  
                W drodze do budynku Channel001, niespodziewanie zdołał przekonać Peta do zatrzymania się w Starbucksie po kawę. Wysiadł z taksówki z Jamesem – najwyraźniej obawiali się, że ponownie ucieknie – i poszedł do kawiarni. Natychmiast zrozumiał, że przyjście tutaj było złym pomysłem. Sklep był pełen i od razu przyciągnął spojrzenia.  
  - Książę Harry! – krzyknął ktoś i Harry wiedział już, że „szybkie” wstąpienie na kawę było skazane na porażkę.  
                Teraz będzie musiał zatrzymać się na zdjęcia. Harry przynajmniej zamówił swoją latte, zanim podszedł pierwszy wielbiciel. Ludzie przychodzili po zdjęcia, a on podpisywał wiele kartek. Po chwili poczuł, jak jego usta rozpadają się po tak wielu uprzejmych uśmiechach. Kiedy podeszła do niego dziewczyna, był prawie gotowy do wyjścia.  
  - Harry! Słyszałam, że byłeś wczoraj w Boozed! I przyszedłeś z Louisem Tomlinsonem! To prawda? Jest coś między wami? Umawiacie się? – spytała, podekscytowana.  
                 _Czekaj, co? Skąd ona o tym wie?,_  zastanawiał się.  
  - Nie, nie przyszedłem z nim – wytłumaczył, ale dziewczyna wydawała się nie słuchać. – Skąd wiesz?  
  - Zdjęcie! Nie widziałeś go? Jest wszędzie na Tumblrze i Twitterze! Czekaj, pokażę ci! – wymamrotała.  
                Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Było zdjęcie jego i Louisa? Poczuł ukłucie winy w stosunku do chłopaka. Wina pochodziła z odrobiny radości i dumy, która rozpychała jego ciało. Ale wiedział, że Louis jeszcze się nie ujawnił i być może nawet nie był gejem, ale wiedział też, że Louis, widziany z gejem – to nie było dobre dla rozgłosu. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chciał utrzymać wizerunek hetero.  
                Dziewczyna podsunęła mu zdjęcie pod twarz. I oni tam byli. Na tym samym zdjęciu. Fanka była w środku, ale to oczywiste, że Harry i Louis byli w przyjaznych stosunkach. Louis miał na sobie obcisłe spodnie, tomsy i seksowną białą koszulkę, która odsłaniała obojczyki. Jego włosy były starannie ułożone. Grzywka na prawo i miały kolor kremowego karmelu. Uśmiechał się pijacko do aparatu, a obok niego stał Harry, trzymając piwo.  
                Cholera. Rozmawiał z Louisem raz i media już mieli używanie na temat ich nieistniejącego związku.  
                Minutę później biały van zatrzymał się pod Starbucksem i przyjechały media. Ktoś musiał po nich zadzwonić. Kurwa.  
  - Wychodzimy, Harry. – Zarządził James.  
                Harry nie protestował w najmniejszym stopniu. Wyszli przez drzwi i popędzili w stronę auta. Ale reporterzy byli szybcy i dotarli do nich.  
  - Czy to prawda, że ty i Louis spędziliście razem noc?  
  - Jest coś między wami?  
  - Umawiacie się?  
  - Czy to prawda, że się całowaliście?  
                Pytania grzmiały w jego uszach.  _Zabierz mnie stąd_ , pomyślał. Co miał zrobić, rozmawiał z Louisem tylko raz i już został wsadzony w ślubny garnitur?  
  - Bez komentarzy. Proszę odsunąć się od księcia. – Pete nagle tam był, pomagając Harry’emu dostać się do samochodu.  
                Po kilku chwilach przepychanek i wrzasków (media i paparazzi byli nieobliczalni w tych dniach), Harry w końcu wślizgnął się do samochodu. Wypuszczając oddech, pochylił się w fotelu. James wskoczył obok niego. Dwóch pozostałych ochroniarzy i Pete siedzieli niedaleko.  
  - Wow. To było ciężkie. Co zrobiłeś, by tak ich wkurzyć? – Zastanawiał się James, patrząc na niego.  
  - Myślą, że Louis i ja imprezowaliśmy wczoraj razem.  
  - I tak było.  
  - Nie! – zaprotestował.  
  - Ale widziałem zdjęcie. Więc sprawiłeś, że Steven został zwolniony, by się z nim spotkać? – James powiedział od niechcenia.  
                Harry poczuł się winny. Ale to była prawda. Skinął głową do Jamesa. W zasadzie tak właśnie było… Poza częścią ze spotkaniem!  
  - Nie spotkałem się z nim! – powiedział głośno, broniąc się.  
  - Och, rozumiem. – James spojrzał na niego wymownie.  
  - Co masz na myśli? I co ma znaczyć to spojrzenie?  
  - Po prostu chciałeś zrobić sobie przerwę i po prostu spotkałeś chłopaka swoich marzeń? I po prostu się z nim napiłeś?  
  - Tak. – Harry wzruszył ramionami, ignorując sarkazm w głowie Jamesa. Zmrużył oczy.  
  - Dobrze. Więc po prostu wymknąłeś się i tam był Louis?  
  - Tak, praktycznie tak – westchnął Harry.  
                Szczerze mówią, brzmiał jak dziwka. Wiedział, że to prawda. Ale znów, zawsze mógł zrzucić winę na to, że był dziewiętnastoletnim nastolatkiem, który właśnie wyszedł z długotrwałego związku i ma złamane serce.  
  - Bzyknęliście się?  
                Gdyby ktoś inny zapytał o to, Harry uderzył by tę osobę w twarz. Okej, nie zrobiłby tego, ponieważ w rzeczywistości był uprzejmym, zalotnym i uroczym dzieciakiem. Ale w jego głowie rzeczy zawsze mogły pójść inaczej. Chociaż James był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którym ufał. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry zbliżał się do kogoś, ten ktoś dźgał w plecy. To działo się przez mówienie mediom o nim lub ich związku, donoszenie na niego lub po prostu lubienie go przez wzgląd na jego sławę. To ostatnie bolało najbardziej. Powody te były głównym powodem, dlaczego nie miał żadnych prawdziwych przyjaciół. Znał kilka dzieci ze swojego środowiska, które były miłe i w ogóle, i zawsze miał z kim imprezować. Miał także kilku znajomych z poza rodziny królewskiej, ale rzadko chciał spotykać się z którymś z nich. Prawie zawsze wolał bawić się sam. Co zwykle oznaczało, jak powiedział Louisowi, że mógł wyjść w każdej chwili, z kimkolwiek chciał.  
  - Nie, nie bzyknęliśmy się. – Harry zacisnął usta.  
  - Ale chciałeś?  
  - Czy to nie oczywiste?  
  - Tak myślę. Ale hej, teraz możesz odpisać mu na tweeta i możecie się spotkać.  
  - Nie chcę zrobić tego w ten sposób. Tweetowanie to oszukiwanie. – Uśmiechnął się na ten rym. James przewrócił oczami.  
                Kilka minut później przyjechali pod budynek Channel001 i wyszedł razem ze swoimi opiekunkami. Robił śniadaniowy wywiad w radio. To miała być zabawa, dopóki nie wiedział, jakie pytania będą zadawane.  
                Wywiad był długi, ale całkiem w porządku. Prezenter radiowy mówił o najnowszej podroży Harry’ego do Hiszpanii, o obecności jego siostry na rozdaniu Oscarów i o nadchodzącym brytyjskim ślubie. Oczywiście, Harry tam będzie. Kiedyś poznał królową, a Kate i Williama spotkał kilka razy na różnych bankietach.  
  - A teraz, Harry. Co za plotki słyszę dookoła? Widziałem dziś rano na Twitterze, że Louis tweetował do ciebie jakiś czas temu.  
  - Tak, racja.  
  - I to było po tym, jak powiedziałeś, że jest gorący!  
                Harry roześmiał się, nieco zawstydzony. Ten komentarz został odebrany tak poważnie, nie to, że nie był wtedy całkowicie szery, ponieważ był, chociaż myślał, że ludzie wezmą to bardziej jako żart.  
  - Cóż, muszę to powiedzieć, Harry. Louis nie jest złym wyborem. Słyszeliśmy, że podąża w różnych kierunkach… Gra słów – roześmiał się.  
                Harry się uśmiechnął.  
  - Cóż, nigdy nie wiesz, ale nigdy nie powinieneś zakładać przypuszczeń. Ale on wydaje się być w porządku.  
  - A jednak nie odpowiedziałeś mu na Twitterze, Harry! – skarcił go żartobliwie prezenter. – Nie możesz nazywać seksownego członka boy bandu gorącym, a potem pozwalać, by siostra odpowiedziała za Ciebie, gdy on do ciebie tweetuje!  
                Harry roześmiał się, czując się nieco zakłopotany.  
  - No cóż, byłem.. zajęty! – Co miał powiedzieć? Że nie wiedział, co napisać?  
  - Zajęty! To najgorsze wytłumaczenie kiedykolwiek. Gdybym był tobą, zaspamowałbym jego konto przeprosinami.

 


	5. Perspektywa Louisa

  - Jesteśmy zaproszeni na brytyjskie wesele! Będziemy śpiewać na przyjęciu weselnym. – Liam wtargnął do ich wspólnego mieszkania.

  - O czym ty mówisz, Payne? – mruknął Zayn z kanapy.

                Była dopiero dziewiąta rano i chłopcy obijali się przed telewizorem.

  - Cholerne brytyjskie wesele! Kate i Williama. To jest ogromne!

  - Mówisz poważnie? – Niall usiadł na kanapie.

                Louis podniósł głowę z poduszki. Było jeszcze wcześnie, a on był wciąż zmęczony po wczorajszym show. Brytyjski ślub? Członkowie rodziny królewskiej… Harry?

                Louis nie był w stanie przestać o nim myśleć. Pocałunek w ucho był szczególny. Więc, Harry zdecydowanie był gejem. Louis już to wiedział, ale miło po prostu było być pewnym. Miał wcześniej kilka niewygodnych sytuacji i nie były one dokładnie preferowane, ale najważniejsze, Harry go pocałował. Więc komentarz odnośnie tego, że był gorący, nie był kłamstwem. Harry rzeczywiście myślał, że jest gorący i POCAŁOWAŁ go poniżej ucha. Jak seksowne to było? Louis nigdy nie byłby w stanie wymyślić coś tak intrygującego. Ale Louis zrobił z siebie durnia. Myśląc teraz o słowach Harry’ego, to było oczywiste, że Harry starał się go poderwać, a Louis po prostu wyśmiał jego tekst na podryw. Tak, to było naprawdę kiepskie, ale kim on do cholery był, by odmówić księciu Walii? Ale znów, on nie chciał tylko flirtu w barze. Harry pił, tak jak i on, i właściwie kim on był, by Harry w ogóle zapamiętał go następnego dnia? Harry prawdopodobnie już ruszył z miejsca. Okej, to były tylko trzy dni, ale Harry mimo wszystko był czarusiem. 

  - Tak, najwidoczniej wykonujemy Little Things na przyjęciu. To będzie niesamowite. Wiecie co jeszcze? – Ciągnął Liam. Cała jego twarz jaśniała i był tak podekscytowany, że Louis nie mógł powstrzymać dużego uśmiechu powstającego na jego twarzy. – Pieprzona królowa tam będzie!

  - Masz na myśli królową pszczół czy jak… smerfy – powiedział Louis.

                Liam musiał teraz żartować.

  - Mam na myśli pieprzoną królową!

                Chłopcy nie wiedzieli, co zrobić. To było przytłaczające. Jak daleko doszli? Louis nigdy nie był w stanie powiedzieć „Zrobiliśmy to”, ponieważ nigdy nie chciał brać niczego za pewnik. Ale to było ogromne. Jeśli cokolwiek miało udowodnić, jak długą drogę przeszli, to właśnie to. Po radości i śmiechu, chłopcy w końcu się uspokoili.

  - O boże. – Odetchnął Niall. – Ale ślub jest jak… za kilka miesięcy. Od jak dawna o tym wiesz?

  - Właśnie się dowiedziałem. Najwyraźniej Modest wiedział o tym od początku, ale nie powiedzieli nam, bo nie chcieli, by ludzie się dowiedzieli. Lepiej, jeśli my też nie wiemy. – Liam wzruszył ramionami.

  - Dziwne, ale okej.  – Zayn skinął głową.

  - Modest zawsze jest dziwny – mruknął Louis.

  - Tak, a jak twoja sytuacja? – spytał Liam Louisa.

                Louis westchnął. Nawet nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Modest wiedział, że lubi chłopaków, a nie dziewczyny i nawet przez jakiś czas kazali mu mieć brodę. To byłoby ryzykowne dla ich karier, jeśli by się ujawnił, a on nie był wtedy jeszcze pewien wszystkich rzeczy. Wiedział tylko, że całowanie chłopców w klubie było zakazane. Był bardzo dumny z siebie, że zdołał ukryć to przed mediami przez tak długi czas, choć kilka miesięcy temu zdjęcia jego, trzymającego dłoń przypadkowego kolesia pojawiły się i oni zawsze wychwytywali jego małe różnice, które zawsze robił. Nigdy wcześnie nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że nie był tak subtelny, jak myślał. Ludzie tak jakby już wiedzieli, ale większość wybrała to, by nie wierzyć w to, aż oficjalnie się nie ujawni.

  - Tak samo. – Wzruszył ramionami.

  - Mówiąc o sytuacjach. Jak tam Harry, Louis? – Niall uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

                Niall wiedział, że Louis jest mocno zauroczony i właściwie nie robił zbyt dobrej roboty w ukrywaniu tego. Przez ostatnie dni przechwalał się głośno o tym, jak Harry myśli, że jest seksowny (mała przesada o tym, co Harry powiedział, ale nic szkodliwego) i jak Harry do niego wpadł. Oczywiście, tylko członkowie zespołu wiedzieli o tej ostatniej części. I Paul. I barman… Louis zastanawiał się, co musiał pomyśleć. Facet niższy o głowę i któremu daleko do eleganckiej ligi księcia? Prawdopodobnie. Louis nie odpowiedział.

  - Och tak, racja. Nie wiesz, ponieważ nie tweetnąłeś do niego. – Liam uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

  - Louis! Jeśli chcesz, żeby coś się zdarzyło, musisz przejąć kontrolę nad sytuacją. - Uśmiechnął się Zayn.

  - Nie potrzebuję porad randkowych, w porządku? Rozmawialiśmy już o tym tak wiele razy. Zostawcie to w spokoju, chłopaki! – wykrzyknął Louis.

                Czy choć raz mogli przestać wtrącać się w jego sprawy?

  - Dobra, nieważne. Ale wiesz, że był na naszym koncercie wczoraj wieczorem? – powiedział Niall, patrząc na niego z mrużonymi oczami.

                Jasne, Liam był irytujący jak cholera, zawsze popychają Louisa, ale Niall był gorszy. Niall tak bardzo chciał, by coś się stało.

  - Co? Dlaczego nikt mi nie mówi takich rzeczy? –  _Znów_  to samo. Harry był na ich występie? Czy to już nie drugi raz?

 - Skąd o tym wiesz, Niall?

  - Twitter. Nie widziałeś tego? Spójrz na swój telefon!

                Louis mruknął coś na temat życia w Internecie i wstał z kanapy, idąc do swojej sypialni i wziął telefon ze stolika nocnego. Rzeczywiście, był tam tweet od Harry’ego.

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

Właśnie widziałem koncert 1D! @Louis_Tomlinson jest nawet bardziej gorący w rzeczywistości! ;)  
  
                Louis musiał usiąść na łóżku. Szybko napisał odpowiedź.

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

@Harry_Styles czy mają mnie wysłać do Tower of London, by zasugerować, że książę potrzebuje badania wzroku?

                Westchnięcie. Oddech. Nie sprawdzać telefonu. Oddech. Spokój. Oddech. Nie sprawdzać telefonu.

                Telefon zaświergotał.

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

@Louis_Tomlinson Nie sądzę, że tak to działa. Cóż, w każdym razie, podoba mi się to, co widzę.

                Louis prawie upuścił telefon. I znowu, Harry mówił, że on wygląda dobrze. To musi coś znaczyć. Louis skarcił się. Znowu zachowuje się jak nastoletnia dziewczyna. Był zdenerwowany i wszystko za bardzo analizował i powiedział sobie, że musi się uspokoić. Był dorosłym mężczyzną. To były po prostu żarty. Nic poważnego. Teraz oddychać, napisać i opublikować.

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)**

@Harry_ Styles Stary, jesteś na zupełnie nowym poziomie oczarowywania

  - Louis! Chodź tutaj! Przestań się ukrywać! – krzyknął Zayn z salonu. – Wiesz, że możemy przeczytać twoje tweety!

                A niech to. Teraz będą bardziej mu dokuczać. Jego telefon znów wydał dźwięk i sprawdził Twittera. Jednak tym razem wiadomość, którą dostał, nie była w jego interakcjach. To była prywatna wiadomość… od Harry’ego. Serce Louisa waliło głośno w piersi, a jego palec strząsł się lekko po kliknięciu w ikonkę skrzynki odbiorczej.

 **Harry Styles:**  Louis! Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz mnie z przed paru dni. Jestem twoim wielkim fanem, może słyszałeś ;) Byłoby wspaniale się spotkać. Jestem w Londynie przez kilka tygodni. Napisz do mnie.x

                To… Co… Nie ma mowy… Nie.

                Louis zerwał się z łóżka i ze swoim telefonem, trzymanym w dłoni niczym skarb, biegał jak szalony po mieszkaniu, krzycząc, warto dodać, i kiedy dotarł do salonu, rzucił się głową w dół na kanapę.

  - Co, do cholery…? – Liam posłał mu zmieszane spojrzenie, gdy Niall zaśmiał się głośno.

  - Wyglądasz jak latająca małpa! – wysapał między napadami śmiechu.

  - Spójrz! Spójrz na to! – Louis podsunął im telefon pod twarz, wciąż podskakując Tak, on na pewno zachowywał się jak mała dziewczynka. Chociaż tym razem go to nie obchodziło.

  - Nie ruszaj się! I przestań tak krzyczeć – powiedział Liam i wyciągnął telefon z dłoni Louisa.

                Podczas czytania, jego brwi się zmarszczyły, a potem na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmieszek.

  - Looooouuiss ma adoratora! – zażartował.

                Louis o to nie dbał. Jego twarz zaczynała boleć od uśmiechania się. Zayn i Niall także szybko przeczytali i obaj się uśmiechnęli.

 - Odpowiedz mu. – Zażądał Niall i wyjął telefon z ręki Liama. Zaczął pisać.

  - Hej! Stop! Co ty robisz? – Spanikował Louis.

  - Nie pisz nic głupiego, Nialler, ale nie oddawaj mu telefonu.

                Louis nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Nawet tatuś w tej grupie się na to zgadzał. Louis rzucił się na Nialla, starając się wytargać telefon z jego uścisku, co wywołało walkę na podłodze. W końcu dostał go z powrotem, ale to tylko spowodowało, że teraz Niall go przytrzymał, podczas gdy Liam siedział na nim, a Zayn ukradł jego telefon.

  - Okej, zobaczmy. „Drogi Harry. Z przyjemnością się spotkam. Może romantyczna randka przy świecach w restauracji, a potem uroczy spacer po mieście. Moglibyśmy skończyć w twoim hotelu i może zamówić jakiegoś szampana…”  
  - Przestań!!! – ryknął Louis.

                Liam zszedł z niego, śmiejąc za bardzo

  - „…. a potem wymknę się o czwartej nad ranem i zostawię cenną wiadomość na twojej poduszce, mówiącą: Do następnego razu… Tutaj jest mój numer…”

  - So call me maybe!* - Niall zaśmiał się, jak nigdy wcześniej i Louis skorzystał z okazji, by kopnąć go w brzuch.

                Po odrobinie przepychania i zabawnej (tylko ze strony Zayna) walki, Louis dostał z powrotem swój telefon. Z wielką ulgą uświadomił sobie, że wiadomość nie została wysłana. Odetchnął głośno i pokręcił głową na chłopców.

  - Odpłacę się wam, wiecie to, prawda?

  - Cokolwiek. Po prostu wyślij tą wiadomość. To było jak godzina – powiedział Niall.

                 _Bardziej jak kwadrans, ale nieważne_ , Louis wzruszył ramionami. Usiadł na kanapie i odpisał, z chłopcami wiszącymi mu na ramieniu.

 **Louis do Harry’ego** : Oczywiście, że pamiętam :) Z przyjemnością. Kiedy jesteś wolny?

                Wysłał to, a chłopcy spojrzeli na niego z dezaprobatą.

  - Co?

  - Zapomniałeś o x – jęknął Niall.

  - X?

  - On napisał, teraz ty musisz odpisać. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

  - Standardowa zasada. Teraz będzie myślał, że nie jesteś nim zainteresowany w ten sposób – ciągnął Liam.

                Mogli przestać? Zachowywali się, jakby nic w ogóle nie wiedział.

  - Chłopaki, to nastoletni sposób. My jesteśmy facetami! Nie podążamy za tymi głupimi zasadami.

  - On jest nastoletnim chłopakiem. Ma tylko dziewiętnaście lat, Louis. – Przypomniał mu Liam.

                Louis rzeczywiście nie myślał wiele o wieku księcia. Przynajmniej wyglądał jak mężczyzna, mógł to bezpiecznie powiedzieć, a kiedy się spotkali, zachowywał się, jakby był starszy. Louis czuł się przy nim jak nastolatek. Zgadywał, że to czar i pewność siebie Harry’ego w każdym ruchu i słowie. Chłopak wiedział, co robi, to pewne.

  - Wy wszyscy macie tylko dwudziestkę, chłopacy. A ja mam tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat. – Louis wzruszył ramionami. – A dziewiętnaście to nie tak mało. Plus, wiek to tylko liczba.

                Reszta chłopaków wzruszyła ramionami i Harry odpisał.

 **Harry Styles:**  Tu masz mój numer. Zadzwoń x

                Pod spodem była linijka cyfr i Louis stopił się na swoim siedzeniu. Numer Harry’ego był na jego telefonie. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. A Harry rzeczywiście mu z tym zaufał. Z tego, co wiedział, Louis mógł to po prostu opublikować online. I HALO? HARRY DAŁ MU SWÓJ NUMER. Na pewno chciał się spotkać i powiedział, cytuję: “Zadzwoń”. Tego było za wiele. Louis odchylił się w fotelu. Co mógł powiedzieć? Co powinni w ogóle zrobić? Jak w ogóle mogli…?

  - Czekaj, czy on ma na myśli teraz – zaczął Louis i wstał, tym samym zaskakując chłopców.

                Oni wzruszyli ramionami. Och, więc teraz się zamknęli. Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Halo? Pomóżcie mi!

  - Och, teraz chce naszej pomocy. – Niall uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Wcześnie to nie było dla ciebie wystarczająco dobre, ale teraz wracasz, czołgając się…

  - Przestań, Niall. Powinienem zadzwonić?

                Chłopcy zastanawiali się przez chwilę.

  - No cóż, oczywiście nie jest zbyt zajęty, skoro do ciebie pisze… – Zayn pomyślał na głos.

                Louis uniósł brwi, zachęcając go, by kontynuował.

  - Powinieneś zadzwonić za jakieś dziesięć minut. I powiedzieć, że twój harmonogram miał jakieś zmiany i okazało się, że masz jutro wolne. – Poradził Niall.

  - Czy to nie trochę zdesperowane? Mam na myśli, następnego dnia, poważnie? – Zastanawiał się Louis. Niall pokręcił stanowczo głową. Dobrze, Louis wypuścił oddech. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką chciał, to wyjść na zdesperowanego. – A dlaczego mam powiedzieć, że były zmiany?

  - Żebyś nie brzmiał na zdesperowanego. – Wzruszył ramionami.

  - A więc brzmię na zdesperowanego! – zawołał. – Niall!

  - Och, przestań Louis – krzyknął Liam. Jego twarz wyrażała przede wszystkim irytację, ale w jego oczach był błysk rozbawienia. – Po prostu. Zadzwoń.

                Louis wziął powolny, długi oddech i wpisał numer, który podał mu Harry. Już doskonale znał go na pamięć.

  - Włącz głośnik – poprosił Niall i Louis to zrobił.

                Położył telefon na białym stoliku i chłopcy wpatrywali się w niego uważnie. Dzwonek rozbrzmiał na kilka sekund, a potem przestał. Louis czuł się tak, jakby miał umrzeć. Jego serce zaczynało go zawodzić. O Boże.

  - Halo? – Powiedział powolny, głęboki, ale słodki głos.

                Louis zbladł. To było za wiele. Ten głos sprawiał, że mdlał, tak samo, jak robiły to dołeczki w twarzy Harry’ego. Liam uderzył go w tył głowy. Racja, musiał odpowiedzieć.

  - Cz-cześć – powiedział.

                Zayn przygryzł wargę i zakrył usta dłonią, powstrzymując się od śmiechu. Louis chciał się powiedzieć. Brzmiał tak głupio.

  - Cześć? – Głos Harry’ego zaśmiał się lekko. – Czy to Louis?

                Chciał umrzeć. To było zbyt krępujące. Liam posłał mu wzrok, mówiący, że wie o czym myśli i to zdecydowanie nie było opcją.

  - Hm, tak.

  - Więc, cześć. Jak się masz?

                Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Harry teraz się uśmiecha. O Boże. Zbierz się, Tommo. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął mówić.

  - Dobrze, dzięki. A ty?

  - Dobrze. W zasadzie, teraz lepiej. Byłem nieco znudzony. – Harry powiedział zwyczajnie. Dlaczego Louis nie mógł tak brzmieć? – Nie oczekiwałem, że do mnie zadzwonisz.

  - Och… – Louis zająknął się. – Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszedłem na desperata. – Zrobił minę do chłopaków, która mówiła „Co do cholery robię?!”.

  - Nie, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Cieszę się, że zadzwoniłeś. Jeśli ktokolwiek jest zdesperowany, to chyba ja. Wysyłać mój numer na twitterze i w ogóle… – Louis roześmiał się z zadowoleniem, że nie był jedynym, który czuł się nieco niezręcznie.

  - A zwłaszcza po klubie… Przepraszam, zanim pójdziemy dalej, chciałbym tylko za to przeprosić.

  - Za co? – Louis patrzył uważnie na telefon.

  - Cóż, wypiłem kilka piw, a ty byłeś przy barze i byłem trochę śmiały.

  - Nie, jest w porządku, Harry. – Louis uśmiechnął się na dźwięk imienia Harry’ego w jego ustach. Brzmiało tak dobrze. – Też byłem pijany.

  - Po prostu czuję się nieco źle i zakłopotany. Mam na myśli, pocałowałem twoją… – Louis wyskoczył po telefon, gdy chłopcy wystrzelili ze swoich miejsc. Louis próbował dostać się do telefonu, zanim Harry kontynuował. Złapał go w chwili i wyłączył głośnik.

 - …szyję i w ogóle… - Harry zakończył zdanie.

                Pozostali chłopcy posyłali Louisowi intensywne spojrzenia i pytające gesty, co oznaczało, że przejdzie przez piekło. Zaczęli gdakać jak kury i Louis próbował ich uciszyć.

  - Louis? – Głos Harry;’ego powiedział na linii.

  - Nie, nie. Harry. Jest w porządku. Po prostu odpuść. – Louis powiedział mu, idąc szybko do sypialni, machając chłopakom.

                Wyglądali na zirytowanych, zaskoczonych, a Niall wyglądał na zawiedzionego. Chciał usłyszeć resztę rozmowy. Louis zamknął za sobą drzwi i opadł na łóżko. Jeśli dobrze zgadywał, w tym momencie jego kumple prawdopodobnie stali pod jego drzwiami, przyciskając do nich uszy.

  - Okej, dobrze – westchnął Harry. – Czuję się dobrze, mogąc zrzucić to z piersi.

                Louis roześmiał się.

  - Nie powinieneś się tym martwić.

  - Tak, ale wiesz. Bycie całowanym przez innego kolesia nie jest zawsze mile widziane… – urwał.

                Louis uświadomił sobie, dokąd Harry zmierzał. Subtelnie zastanawiał się, czy Louis jest gejem.  _Co mam powiedzieć?_ , pomyślał. Nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć  _„No, tak. Jasne”_. Chciał dać Harry’emu znać, że jest gejem, ale nie, że jest desperacko nim zauroczony. Mimo, że był…

  - Cóż, nie zakładaj przypuszczeń – powiedział Louis. – Myślę, że słyszałem, jak ktoś to powiedział.

                Uśmiechnął się. Harry powiedział to w wywiadzie.  _To była dziwaczna odpowiedź,_  pomyślał z dumą. Harry będzie musiał ją trochę rozpracować. Usłyszał jego śmiech w telefonie.

  - Cóż, ten chłopak musi być mądrym człowiekiem.

  - Myślę, że ma także kręcone włosy – dodał Louis.

                Po tym, rozmowa poszła łatwo. Louis poczuł się tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiał. To było takie łatwe i przyjemne. Nigdy nie myślał wcześniej, zanim coś powiedział, choć czasami mówił dziwne rzeczy, ale Harry po prostu się z nich śmiał. Louis kochał to uczucie, wywoływać śmiech Harry’ego. To było uzależniające. Śmiech Harry’ego i myśl o jego dołeczkach w policzkach po prostu sprawiała, że Louis chciał to robić częściej. Rozmowa po prostu płynęła i nawet nie zauważył, że czas także płynął.

                Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i Zayn wsunął głowę do pokoju.

  - Louis, musisz się przygotować. Mamy próbę.

  - Ale nie ma jeszcze dwunastej.

  - Minęło już jakieś półtorej godziny. Musimy iść.

                Louis uniósł brwi. Rozmawiał z Harrym tak długo? Huh.

  - Um, Harry? – powiedział niepewnie. Nie chciał się rozłączać.

  - Tak?

  - Muszę uciekać. Mam próbę.

   - Och. – Milczał przez chwilę. – Cóż, kiedy cię zobaczę? –  _Chce mnie zobaczyć!_  Louis czuł się, jakby latał.

  - Um, myślę, że mam lukę w moim terminarzu około południa w piątek – powiedział. – Brzmi dobrze?

  - Doskonale.

                 _Ty jesteś doskonały…_  Louis ugryzł się w język, powstrzymując się od powiedzenia tych słów.

  - Cóż, zatem… – zaczął Louis.

  - Napisz do mnie.

  - Och, okej.

                Louis był nieco zaskoczony śmiałością Harry’ego. Podczas gdy on był nieco niepewny w nowych relacjach, Harry był zaskakująco odważny. Kiedy się pożegnali i Louis miał się rozłączyć, Harry powiedział:

  - Och, i Lou?

                 _Lou?_  Ksywki?  _Boże, Boże, ratuj mnie,_  pomyślał.

  - Nie mogę się doczekać.

                Harry się rozłączył. Louis po prostu leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Lou. Nazwa ta brzmiała dobrze. Chłopcy z zespołu czasami tak mówili, ale to nigdy nie sprawiało, że czuł się w ten sposób. Nagle, kiedy Harry to powiedział, to wydawało się właściwe. Ta ksywka była… Harry’ego. Ale potem Louis chciał się walnąć. Nie może tak myśleć. To tylko sprawi, że sam także będzie chciał być Harry’ego.

 

*Łapiecie, prawda? „Here’s my number… So call me maybe!”


	6. Perspektywa Harry'ego

                Dni ciągnęły się powoli. Od ich rozmowy, Louis był wszystkim, o czym Harry mógł myśleć. Podczas wywiadów przyłapywał się na tym, że myśli o głosie Louisa, zamiast odpowiadać na pytania, w czasie kolacji uśmiecha się grzecznie i udaje, że obchodzi go to, o czym mówią książęta lub księżne, kiedy tak naprawdę myśli o seksownym akcencie Doncaster, który miał przyjemność słuchać przez więcej niż godzinę. Czasami, gdy stał w kolejce po kawę, ktoś mógł wspomnieć rzeczy, które natychmiastowo sprawiały, że myślał o Louisie. Wszystko, co wystarczyło powiedzieć to chłopak, uśmiech, jeden kierunek, muzyka, szczęście lub po prostu wystarczyło się zaśmiać, by jego myśli powędrowały do tego chłopięcego wyglądu oczu Louisa, gdy ten się śmiał. To było strasznie rozpraszające i ludzie często musieli powtórzyć jego imię, by przywrócić jego uwagę.

                Wreszcie nadszedł piątek, na który czekał. Było około jedenastej rano i Harry właśnie wziął prysznic i wybierał ubrania. Chciał dobrze wyglądać, ale nie chciał za bardzo się przebierać. To powinno być zwyczajne spotkanie. Nawet nie zdecydowali co będą robić, ale cokolwiek by nie wymyślili, będzie cudownie. Sama myśl o Louisie sprawiała, że jego wnętrzności trzepotały. Rozmowa, którą mieli, była niesamowita. Obaj byli zrelaksowani, choć na początku było trochę niezręcznie, ale potem wszystko po prostu idealnie popłynęło. Z Louisem łatwo się rozmawiało. Nigdy nie przestawał wywoływać uśmiechu Harry’ego i często sprawiał, że śmiał się głośno. Harry wiedział, że ludzie nie zachowują się tak samo, jak przed kamerą, ale osobowość Louisa była niewątpliwie tak samo dziwaczna, śmieszna i niesamowita, jak ta z filmów, które widział. Louis po prostu taki był. Niezaprzeczalny. Nawet jeśli rozmawiali naprawdę tylko raz, Harry już miał bardzo silne uczucia. Louis był dobrym facetem. Był już także znany i nie potrzebował tytułu Harry’ego, by się wypromować. Wiedział także, jak to jest żyć tak, jak normalnie żył Harry i łatwo mogli to odnieść do siebie nawzajem. To było świeże i po prostu przyjemne.

                Harry podniósł telefon i zadzwonił do siostry.

  - Hej, Harry.

  - Hej. Gems, co byś założyła na spotkanie z kimś, dla kogo chcesz wyglądać ładnie, ale nie wiesz, czy to jest randka czy nie. Cóż, wiesz, że to nie jest randka, ale nie wiesz, co ta druga osoba czuje odnośnie waszego związku i jeśli to…

  - Okej, Harry! Przestań.

  - Przepraszam.

  - Z kim się spotykasz?

  - Nie chcę powiedzieć. – Wiedział, że Gemma nigdy nikomu by nie powiedziała, ale wciąż nie chciał, by ludzie już wiedzieli.

  - Czy to Louis? – Cholera. Skąd ona wiedziała? – Słyszę, jak oddychasz. Harry, jesteś co do tego pewny? Twój ostatni związek… – Tym razem Harry jej przerwał.

  - To nie to samo.

                Milczała przez chwilę, ale potem się odezwała stanowczym głosem.

  - Dobrze. Ale Harry, bądź ostrożny. Ostatni raz był do dupy i byłoby szkoda, gdyby historia miała się powtórzyć.

  - Wiem. Ale teraz to jest coś innego.

  - Cokolwiek powiesz, skarbie, ale pamiętaj, że Louis jest szalenie znany i cokolwiek zrobisz, natychmiast wypłynie na powierzchnię. Pamiętaj o tym.

  - Tak, tak. – Nie dzwonił do swojej siostry po wykład! – Ale co powinienem założyć, Gemma?

                Po długiej rozmowie, porównując różne stroje (Gemma doskonale znała jego szafę i często była tą osobą, która zamawiała jego ubrania, chociaż on rzeczywiście lubił zakupy i modę), zdecydowali się na standardowe dżinsy, biały t-shirt z nadrukiem, czarną beanie i jego niebieską dżinsową kurtkę z białym futerkiem na kołnierzu.

                Po poprawieniu loków wokół czapki po raz ostatni, opuścił hotel razem z Jamesem i Pete’m spacerującymi za nim. Znów złagodzili trochę temat bezpieczeństwa, ale widząc, że był czerwony dzień (dzień, w którym było dużo ludzi na zewnątrz), ich dwójka nadal spacerowała kilka metrów za nim. Normalnie nie lubił tego, gdy po prostu za nim podążali, wolałby raczej, by szli razem z nim, ale kiedy był z kimś, oni zazwyczaj po prostu szli z tyłu. Był do tego przyzwyczajany przez całe swoje życie i bycie obserwowanym było dla niego normalne. Ale to także znaczyło, że nauczył się kilku dziwactw i sztuczek, aby od nich uciec. Ale dzisiaj to nie zadziała. Był zbyt psotny w ciągu ostatnich tygodni.

                Harry także nie widział, jak to będzie, być na ulicach ze sławnym Louisem Tomlinsonem. Normalnie Harry miał kilku wielbicieli każdego dnia, ale dla Louisa to była inna historia. Gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, dziewczyny krzyczały i prosiły o zdjęcia, a Harry widział filmiki jego i pozostałych chłopaków z zespołu, wpadających w pułapkę. Louis prawdopodobnie przyprowadzi własnego ochroniarza.

                Zatrzymali samochód na pewnej ulicy, na której Louis powiedział Harry’emu, że się spotkają. Harry czekał w aucie, starając się uspokoić nerwy. Po raz pierwszy miał zamiar spotkać się z Louisem. Rozmawiali dwa razy i poflirtowali trochę na Twitterze, ale poza tym… To było jeszcze takie świeże.

                Kiedy zegar wskazywał na 12:08 (tak, Harry często sprawdzał czas), Louis przyjechał na miejsce, chociaż nie był sam. Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na uczucie rozczarowania w brzuchu, ale domyślił się, że powinien być szczęśliwy, że Louis chciał się z nim spotkać w ogóle.

                Harry wysiadł z czarnego auta z przyciemnianymi szybami i czuł się nieco zakłopotany. Nie chciał wypaść, jakby chciał się popisać czy coś. James i Pete także wyszli i oparli się o samochód, gdy Harry podszedł do Louisa. Rozpoznał Nialla obok niego. Oczy Harry’ego szukały jakiegoś ochroniarza, ale nie mógł znaleźć nikogo, kto by na takowego wyglądał. Zaskakująco, wydawało się, że dwoje sławnych członków zespołu przyjechało samych.

                Louis zobaczył go, kiedy dzieliło ich jakieś dziesięć metrów i gdy uśmiechnął się jasno, żołądek Harry’ego zatrzepotał jak szalony. Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, gdy zbliżył się do niego. Louis miał na sobie dzisiaj ciemne spodnie, które zostały podwinięte, pokazując jego kostki i założył TOMsy, pomimo, iż wciąż było dość chłodno na dworze. Miał czarną koszulkę z białym napisem „Killers”, a także rozpięty sweter i szarą beanie. Wyglądał fantastycznie. Ale znów, zawsze tak wyglądał.

  - Cześć – powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się uroczo.

  - Cześć. – Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

                Nie przytulili się, ani nic, ale to nie było niezręczne. Harry po prostu nie wiedział, czy to było właściwe czy nie. Niall jednak pochylił się do jednego z tych braterskich uścisków, który wydawało się, że każdy facet wie, jak zrobić, a Harry nigdy się do tego nie przyzwyczaił.

  - Jak się masz? – powiedział Niall.

  - Dobrze, dzięki. – Harry uśmiechnął się do nich. – A ty?

  - Świetnie. Próby były zabawne.

                Właściwie, pytanie było nieco bardziej skierowane do Louisa, ale Niall i tak odpowiedział. Mrugnął do Louisa, który zaczerwienił się. Oczywistym było, że Harry coś przegapił, ale nie ważne. Nikt nic nie mówił. To nie jest niezręczne, prawda?

  - Tak, więc. Książę Walii, to zaszczyt. – Niall zaśmiał się, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

                Harry uśmiechnął się słabo. Tak, teraz było niezręcznie. Na szczęście wkroczył Louis.

  - Więc, lunch, tak? – spytał Harry’ego, który skinął głową. – Myślałem o miejscu na końcu ulicy.

  - Tak, nazywa się Nando’s – wyjaśnił Niall.

                Harry roześmiał się, gdy Louis uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

  - Przepraszam, to wszystko,czego Niall chce. Możemy iść gdzieś indziej, jeśli chcesz…

  - Nie. Jest w porządku – powiedział Harry.

                Był w Nando’s tylko kilka razy. Ale tam zawsze było dużo ludzi. Jak ta dójka może udać się tam, nie wpadając w zasadzkę, zwłaszcza w porze obiadowej?

  - Nie martw się o ludzi – powiedział Louis, jakby mógł odczytać umysł Harry’ego. – Będzie dobrze.

  - No, tak. Jasne. – Okej, więc Pete i James z pewnością nie będą zadowoleni z wyboru miejsca. Ale szczerze, Harry’ego nie mogło to mniej obchodzić.

                Zaczęli iść ulicą (Harry nawet nie odwrócił się, by zobaczyć, czy jego ochroniarze idą za nimi) i byli cicho. Ostatecznie, Niall wlókł się z tyłu, mamrocząc coś o słabej podaży powietrza w ich określonym obszarze i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Louis po prostu przewrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął.

  - Więc, to poniekąd niezręczne. – Harry uśmiecha się do niego.

  - Tak, Boże. Przepraszam. I przepraszam, że wziąłem ze sobą Nialla, ale pozostali spotykają się ze swoimi dziewczynami i nie chciałem go zostawiać…

  - Jest w porządku. – Harry zerknął na niego.

                Louis patrzył w dół, na asfalt, a jego rzęsy zakryły oczy. Wow, były naprawdę długie, zauważył. To było dość godne podziwu.

  - Co robiłeś? – spytał Louis.

                To było proste pytanie, ale Harry nie mógł wymyślić dobrej odpowiedzi. Był na nudnych wywiadach, bankiecie i akcji charytatywnej. To wszystko było takie nudne. Miał powiedzieć Louisowi o starszych paniach mówiących o swoich najbliższych spadkobiercach, kiedy Louis mówił mu o swoich niesamowitych koncertach i imprezach? Nie, nie sądzę.

  - Nic specjalnego, naprawdę – powiedział. O Boże. To zabrzmiało nawet gorzej. By ratować sytuację, postanowił włożyć w to trochę uroku. To zwykle działało. – Głownie myślałem…

  - O czym? – Louis spojrzał na niego, wyglądając, jakby naprawdę go to obchodziło.

  - O tobie. – Louis zaśmiał się głośno.

                Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  - Co? To prawda.

  - Daj spokój. Ten tekst ssie nawet bardziej niż poprzedni. Nie rozumiem, w jaki sposób radzisz sobie z tymi tekstami. W każdym razie, nie działają na mnie, Harry. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, a skóra wokół jego oczu się pomarszczyła. Harry uśmiechnął się. Jego teksty mogą ssać, a Louis może je przejrzeć, ale Harry wiedział, że to część uroku.

  - W porządku, przyznaję, nie są za dobre, ale zdobyłem twój śmiech, prawda? A ten niezręczny spacer jest coraz lepszy, prawda?

  - Tak myślę.

  - Widzisz. Harry wie, jak działa urok. – Harry szturchnął ramieniem w ramię Louisa, a on roześmiał się cicho. Boże, Harry kochał ten uśmiech… Mógł patrzeć na niego na zawsze.

  - Um, chłopaki? – Niall odezwał się za nimi. Harry odwrócił się, przypominając sobie, że Niall był poniekąd z nimi. – Przeszliście miejsce. – Wskazał na znak Nando’s, a Harry się roześmiał.

  - Przepraszam. Byłem trochę rozkojarzony – powiedział, uśmiechając się do Louisa, który tylko się na niego gapił.

  - Dobrze, chodźmy. Jestem głodny.

                Po tym lunch poszedł gładko. Niall rozmawiał o przypadkowych rzeczach i okazjonalnie sprawiał, że zarówno Harry, jak i Louis się śmiali. Rozmowa poszła teraz łatwo, gdy niezręczna faza minęła, ale podczas jednej z tyrad Nialla o coś nieistotnego, Louis uderzył kolanem w kolano Harry’ego.

                Harry nie mógł oddychać. Czy Louis zrobił to specjalnie? Spojrzał w prawo i znalazł Louisa uśmiechającego się do niego, przewracając oczami w kierunki Nialla, który niczego nie zauważył. Ten gest wywołał uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego i sam szturchnął kolanem Louisa, uśmiechając się. Louis był po prostu piękny. Te karmelowe włosy, te zachęcające, wąskie usta… Te wspaniałe, głębokie oczy… Wszystko w nim było idealne. Harry chciał patrzeć na niego na zawsze i nawet nie zauważył kiedy Niall odszedł od stołu.

  - Jesteś dość ładny, wiesz? – wymamrotał do Louisa.

                Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Musiał mu to powiedzieć. O Boże. Co, jeśli Louis nie przyjmie tego dobrze?

  - Ładny? – spytał, prychając. – Dość?

  - Och, przepraszam. Zatem przystojny. – Harry uśmiechnął się.

                Przynajmniej nie wydawał się być obrażony. On naprawdę był przystojny, ale miał to miękkie, delikatne zabarwienie w swoich rysach twarzy, które mogło być opisane tylko jako piękne lub ładne, choć Harry wybrał to ostatnie, wiedząc, że piękne wydaje się być zbyt wielkim słowem. Może nazywanie Louisa ładnym także było za wcześnie.

                Czy Louis był w ogóle gejem? Kiedy Harry spytał o to dyskretnie, Louis odpowiedział tak niejasno (choć dość uroczo) i nie dał mu precyzyjnej odpowiedzi. Choć nie powiedział, że jest absolutnie hetero i ten pocałunek w barze… Mózg Harry’ego działał na szybkich obrotach. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słabo.

  - Ładne jest w porządku, chociaż myślę, że ja będę nazywał cię raczej przystojnym niż ładnym.

  - Więc mówisz, że nie jestem ładny? – Harry udał, że jest obrażony.

                Ich kolana dotknęły się pod stołem, wysyłając wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego. Louis uśmiechnął się i pochylił bliżej.

  - Mógłbyś być. Ale tak naprawdę podoba mi się przystojny wygląd… – Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Ten chłopak poniekąd słodką gadułą.

  - Czy wy dwaj nie wyglądacie przytulnie. – Niall pojawił się przy stole. Harry  niemal podskoczył i Niall zaśmiał się głośno na zszokowaną twarz Louisa, zanim znów zrobił się poważny. – Chciałem wam tylko powiedzieć, że jest tu sporo ludzi… Niektórzy patrzą. – Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

                Głowa Harry’ego poderwała się i rozejrzał się dookoła. Miejsce było zatłoczone i zapach różnego rodzaju smażonych rzeczy unosił się w powietrzu. Harry zorientował się, że Niall miał rację. Kilku ludzi patrzyło na nich z ciekawością. Był zaskoczony, że nikt do nich nie podszedł. Potem Harry zauważył Jamesa i Peta w pobliżu i z surowym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet Harry nie odważyłby się do nich podejść.

  - Och. – Louis także się rozejrzał. – Może powinniśmy iść.

  - Muszę iść, chłopcy. Spotkanie z przyjacielem – powiedział Niall. Louis prychnął i przewrócił oczami. – Dobrze, tak, nieważne. Nie chcę być trzecim kołem, okej. Na razie, pa! – Niall także przewrócił oczami i pomachał za jego plecami i wyszedł.

                Louis roześmiał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

  - Jest dość uroczy, nie?

  - Lubię go. – Harry powiedział szczerze.

                Niall zawsze wyglądał na zabawnego faceta i po spędzeniu z nim godziny, zrozumiał, że tak faktycznie było.

  - Dobrze. – Louis uśmiechnął się jasno i wstał od stołu. Harry zrobił to samo i wyszli z restauracji.

  - Więc co teraz? - Spytał Harry. Nie chciał, by to był już koniec.

  - Mam godzinę do zabicia, zanim będę musiał wrócić na próbę. Chcesz iść do Starbucksa czy coś? – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się nieco nieśmiało.

                To była najbardziej urocza rzecz, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Kto wiedział, że ten chłopak, który zawsze wydawał się być tak pewny siebie, może być tak nieśmiały?

  - Brzmi idealnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy spacerowali ulicą.

                Ten spacer był o niebo lepszy. Rozmawiali, tak jak wcześniej przez telefon, a wszystkie niezręczności już dawno minęło. Louis okazyjnie szturchnął go ramieniem, gdy szli, a Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać od zastanawiania się, czy to było zamierzone, czy to tylko przypadek.

                Całe to zastanawianie się ogromnie go zajmowało. Co, jeśli Louis był nim zainteresowany tylko, jako przyjacielem? Tak bardzo, jak Harry widział Louisa, wiedział, że bycie tylko jego przyjacielem będzie trudne. Pewnie, może będzie w stanie udawać, ale jeśli te motylki, które dostawał za każdym razem, gdy Louis na niego spojrzał nie odejdą, nie wie, co zrobi

                Dotarli do Starbucksa i ustawili się w kolejce.

  - Co chcesz? – spytał Louis, wyciągając portfel.

  - A kto powiedział, że ty kupujesz? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Tak, kto to powiedział? – Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego stanowczo.

                Harry poczuł, że jego twarz robi się czerwona. Okej, kurwa. To było przynajmniej żenujące. Niezręcznie. Mógł trochę za bardzo się w to wczuć. Może wyobraził sobie, że to bardziej randka, niż w rzeczywistości było. Och, to jest straszne! Harry pomyślał, że umrze.

Louis patrzył na niego bez emocji. Harry już miał powiedzieć jakąś żenującą wymówkę, która zniszczyła by każdą szansę jaką miał, by zdobyć tego chłopaka, kiedy Louis roześmiał się głośno.

  - O mój Boże – zachichotał. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i otarł je rękawem. – Przepraszam, to było takie zabawne! – Harry powoli uświadomił sobie, że Louis żartował i wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymywał.

  - Nienawidzę cię.

  - Przepraszam. – Louis zachichotał. – Powinieneś zobaczyć swoją twarz.

  - Wolałbym nie. Chcę zapomnieć, że to w ogóle się wydarzyło i to nie powinno być nigdy, nigdy, nigdy więcej wspominane… – Harry mamrotał, idąc do przodu.

                Louis roześmiał się i położył rękę na jego ramieniu. Ciało Harry’ego praktycznie się topiło. Gdzie jest jego czucie w nogach?

  - Nie, to powinno zostać odnotowane w książkach od historii. – Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem. –  _Tommo – pierwszy człowiek, który sprawił, że młody, bezczelny chłopak zamienia się w pomidora_. – Harry zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej. – Poważnie, powinni dać mi nagrodę Nobla za… spryt. A potem także za mój dobry wygląd.

  - Twój wygląd? – Zadrwił Harry.

  - Hej. To ty powiedziałeś, że jestem gorący. – Harry znów się zarumienił. O Boże. Louis musiał to wyciągnąć.

  - Nie martw się, Haz. Będę udawał, że to się nie stało. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie.

                Harry poczuł, że rumieniec powoli znika, nawet jeśli wciąż był zawstydzony i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Kto mógł się oprzeć tym wspaniale ukształtowanym ustom?

  - Haz? – spytał Harry.

                Ta nazwa rozgrzała jego brzuch, karmiąc motyle lub małe potworki, jak Harry lubił je nazywać. One uniemożliwiały mu skupienie.

  - Tak, Haz. Podoba mi się. Lub nawet Hazza.

                Harry uśmiechnął się. Haz.

  - Cokolwiek powiesz, Lou.

                Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.  _Tak, cokolwiek powiesz, Lou…_  pomyślał Harry. Wiedział, że cokolwiek Louis powie lub zrobi, Harry zawsze będzie to podziwiał.


	7. Perspektywa Louisa

         Minęły cztery dni, odkąd ostatnio się widzieli. Ich mała randka w czasie lunchu była niesamowita. Tak, na początku bardzo niezręczna z Niallem, ale potem… Wszystko było genialne. Louis kochał fakt, że może sprawić, że Harry się rumieni i że śmieje się z jego najgorszych żartów, i że zawsze tak uważnie słuchał, gdy mówił. Większość ludzi po prostu słuchała, gdy Louis mówił chaotycznie, ale Harry patrzył mu w oczy. To było dziwne, ponieważ większość ludzi tego nie robiła. Oni po prostu patrzyli wszędzie, tylko nie w jego oczy, ale Harry zdawał się patrzeć w nie głęboko, kiedykolwiek coś mówił i to zawsze zbijało go z tropu. To było takie niespodziewane, ale orzeźwiające. Ale także go przerażało. Louis czuł, jakby Harry zaglądał w jego duszę i to sprawiało, że robił się nieśmiały. Czuł, jakby Harry mógł dowiedzieć się o nim wszystkiego tylko przez jedno spojrzenie.  
          Louis był w studio z resztą chłopaków. Odświeżali niektóre solówki i po prostu odprężali się przez większość czasu. Louis siedział na jednym z foteli w kącie, z telefonem w dłoni. Był na Twitterze i przeglądał wiadomości, które dostał od fanów w przeciągu ostatnich dni.

 **Louis <3Amy (@Amy_Tomlinson4)**  
@Louis_Tomlinson Co jest z tobą i @Harry_Styles? Wyczuwam nowy bromance?  
 **RockmeNiall (@Whore4Horan1996)**  
@Louis_Tomlinson Jaaaaaak tam @Harry_Styles ??? Wiemy, że wiesz!  
 **Harrysbabe (@Jenna_Auckley)**  
@Harry_Styles ZNÓW SIĘ UMAWIASZ NA RANDKI? O CO CHODZI Z @Louis_Tomlinson ?

          Louis westchnął. Tak, on też się nad tym zastanawiał. O co chodzi? Wiedział, że Harry jest gejem i wiedział, że świat będzie reagować, jeśli Louis zacznie zbyt często spotykać się z nim publicznie. Zdjęcia jego i księcia były już wszędzie na Twitterze i Tumblrze, i to było przytłaczające. Tak szybko ludzie zaczęli tworzyć o nich plotki. Czytał gdzieś, że Harry i Louis poszli razem do gejowskich barów, a potem obściskiwali się na parkiecie. Westchnął. Gdyby tylko to była prawda.  
          Louis nie widział Harry’ego od czasu ich randki. Był tak zajęty z trasą po Wielkiej Brytanii, próbami i wywiadami. A Harry miał inne rzeczy: wymyślne bale i przecinanie wstęg na otwarciu szpitali czy coś. Cóż, wyobrażał sobie. że to właśnie było zajęciem Harry'ego. Ale jakoś nie bardzo mógł sobie to wyobrazić. Z pewnością miał obraz Harry’ego w eleganckich ubraniach, ale nie otoczonego przez ludzi noszących diamenty i korony. Tak właśnie wyobrażał sobie członków rodziny królewskiej. Ale Harry… On był czymś innym.  
          Telefon Louisa wydał dźwięk i to była wiadomość. Nie widział Harry’ego w przeciągu ostatnich kilku dni, ale sporo ze sobą pisali.

 **Harry:**  Nudzę się, Lou. Rozbaw mnie.  
 **Louis:**  Co robisz, Harreh?  
 **Harry:**  Jestem pomiędzy wywiadami.  
 **Louis:**  Naprawdę? Mówisz o mnie? ;) Wiem, że tak  
               Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
 **Harry:**  Chciałbyś.  
 **Louis:**  Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to, gdybyś mówił. Widzisz, słyszałem, że jestem dość ładny. Ludzie lubią mówić o ładnych ludziach.  
 **Harry:**  Jesteś takim kretynem. Przestań mówić, że jesteś ładny.  
          Louis domyślił się, że mógł wspomnieć o tym kilka razy…  
 **Louis:**  Przepraszam, myślę, że sława musiała uderzyć mi do głowy. Byłem widziany z tym księciem kilka dni temu i, bam, jestem w trendach na Twitterze.  
 **Harry:**  Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale twoja sława nigdzie nie zaprowadzi cię ze mną. Zacznij używać swojego uroku.  
 **Louis:**  To ja, będąc czarującym. Założę się, że to działa. Prawda/fałsz?  
 **Harry:**  … może działać.  
 **Louis:** Wiedziałem :D Kiedy mogę znowu cię zobaczyć?  
          Serce Louisa waliło, gdy wcisnął „wyślij”. Oto, jak wyglądało większość ich wiadomości. Zachowywali się zalotnie i z uśmiechem, i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale czuł się, jakby to był początek nowego romansu. Ale nawet nie wiedział, co Harry czuł do niego. Na ostatnim lunchu wszystko było takie wspaniałe. Harry dotykał go często, a Louis nie powstrzymywał się od robienia tego samego. I Harry nazwał go ładnym, na litość boską! Ich związek był taki łatwy. Wszystko przyszło tak naturalnie i szybko. Spotkali się raz i Louis już czuł, jakby znał Harry’ego.  
 **Harry:**  Kiedy masz czas?  
 **Louis:**  Kolacja w Hard Rock Cafe dzisiaj o 20?  
 **Harry:**  Uroczo.  
               Louis westchnął i uśmiechnął się promiennie. Harry zdecydowanie był czymś.  
               Było po siódmej i chłopcy pakowali swoje rzeczy i byli gotowi do wyjazdu.  
 - Panowie, idę do Hard Rock Cafe na kolację. Spotykam się z Harrym. – Uśmiechnął się.  
               Niall roześmiał się i zarzucił rękę wokół jego ramion.  
 - Więc, zmierzacie do czegoś, prawda?  
 - Jeśli masz na myśli seks, wtedy powiem nie.  
 - Jak daleko się posunęliście?  
 - Niall, my nawet się nie pocałowaliśmy.  
 - Co? – Niall wyglądał jakby coś stracił. – Jesteś poważny? Zostawiłem was do cholery, żebyście mogli uprawiać seks w toalecie Starbucksa!  
  - Niall! – zawołał Louis. – Ja nawet nie wiem, czy on mnie lubi w ten sposób.  
 - Kiedy was zostawiałem, patrzyliście na siebie, jakbyście byli gotowi wyssać sobie nawzajem twarze! Oczywiście, że on cię lubi!  
 - Pocałował cię w szyję, Louis. Daj spokój. – Zayn posłał mu typowe „serio?” spojrzenie, z uniesionymi brwiami i w ogóle.  
 - Ta, sam nie wiem. Był pijany… – Louis mamrotał, idąc korytarzem do wyjścia.  
 - Louis, przestań. Jeśli go lubisz, pocałuj go. To proste – powiedział Liam.  
               Wszyscy wyszli z budynku, w którym było ich studio i Niall zatrzymał taksówkę.  
 - Myślę, że powinniśmy stworzyć plan. Może powinienem do niego zadzwonić i…  
 - Niall! Nie zrobisz czegoś takiego. – Wybuchnął Louis. Niall zawsze kochał dobry plan i kochał być swatką.  
 - Dobrze. Ale niech wie, że go lubisz, okej? Jak, patrz na niego intensywnie i gap się na jego usta. Pocałuje cię. – Uśmiechnął się radośnie.  
 - Ni, wiem, jak się flirtuje, w porządku?  
 - A jeśli…  
 - Niall.  
 - … wtedy możesz…  
 - CZY KTOŚ MOŻE POWIEDZIEĆ NIALLOWI, ŻEBY SIĘ ZAMKNĄŁ?  
 - Przepraszam! – chrząknął Niall. Cała jego twarz posmutniała. Louis natychmiast poczuł się winny za krzyk. Niall miał tę minę, którą zmuszał cię do zrobienia wszystkiego, by pozbyć się tych szczenięcych oczu. – Tylko od kiedy powiedziałeś nam, że jesteś gejem, zawsze chciałem, żebyś miał chłopaka – wymamrotał.  
               Chłopcy nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć.  
 - Ni! To takie urocze! – Zayn roześmiał się łagodnie. – Kto wiedział, że z ciebie taki romantyk.  
 - Po prostu pomyślałem, że może ty i Harry moglibyście być tą potężną parą, którą wszyscy mogliby shippować w Internecie i wtedy byłbyś taki szczęśliwy…  
  - Przestań, Niall. Teraz to za dużo. Sprawiasz, że czuję się winny – westchnął Louis.  
               Niall pochylił się do Louisa i oparł głowę na jego ramieniu.  
 - Może mógłbyś go po prostu pocałować? Jak mały całus w usta? – powiedział Niall, będąc miękki i płaczliwy.  
 - Może…  
 - Proszę? – Zamrugał  na Louisa wielkimi oczami.  
 - W porządku. – Kto mógł się oprzeć tak uroczej rzeczy?  
  - Pinky promise?  
  - Pinky promise. – Louis wyciągnął swój palec i zawarli obietnicę. Kiedy skończyli, Louis natychmiast wstał, uśmiechając się do Louisa złośliwie  
 - Frajer.  
               Louis wpatrywał się w dzieciaka w niedowierzaniu.  
 - Niall! – Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Zayn i Liam roześmiali się głośno, a Niall wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Obiecałeś. Hah, naprawdę jesteś do bani, Louis. – Ponownie się zaśmiał.  
 - Poważnie, co jest nie tak z tym dzieciakiem? – zawołał Louis.  
 - Teraz musisz to zrobić. – Niall był taki dumny z siebie, że Louis chciał go uderzyć.  
               Taksówka w końcu dojechała na miejsce. Louis wysiadł i chciał się pożegnać z chłopakami, kiedy zobaczył, że oni także wysiadają z samochodu. Niall poszedł prosto do wejścia Hard Rock Cafe, w ogóle nie patrząc na Louisa. Zayn i Liam podążyli prosto za nim i także nie zwrócili na niego uwagi.  
 - Um, chłopcy? Co robicie? – Louis wszedł za nimi do środka – Halo? Niall?  
 - Dzień dobry – powiedział Niall do kobiety z przodu. – Stolik dla dwojga i drugi dla trzech osób, ustawiony w odległości słuchu dla drugiego, ale tak, by nie był widoczny dla tego stolika dla dwóch osób.  
 - Niall! – Co, do cholery?  
               Chłopcy całkowicie zignorowali Louisa, a kelnerka patrzyła na nich, bardziej niż zmieszana.  
 - Nie. Nie słuchaj go. – Louis jej powiedział. – Oni po prostu…  
 - Cicho teraz, Tommo.  
               Niall przyłożył palec do ust Louisa, a potem ułożył rękę wokół ramion kelnerki i poprowadził ją przez restaurację, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca. Louis chciał pobiec za nimi i krzyczeć na Nialla, by zatrzymał ten bałagan, ale Liam położył ramię wokół jego ramion, a Zayn stanął przed nim.  
 - Dlaczego to robicie? Ty, ze wszystkich ludzi, Liam – jęknął Louis.  
 - Po prostu opiekujemy się tobą, stary. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Jak to ma być opiekowanie się mną?  
 - Okej, więc Niall nieco przesadza. On totalnie oszalał na punkcie tego, by was zeswatać, że nie uświadamia sobie, że jest jeszcze tyle rzeczy o tym facecie, których nie wiesz. Mam na myśli, spotkałeś go raz.  
 - Trochę przesadza? – prychnął Louis. – I co masz na myśli, mówiąc „rzeczy, których o nim nie wiem”?  
               Co Liam sugerował? Że Harry nie jest tym, kim twierdzi, że jest? Louis poczuł, jak jego gardło się zaciska z gniewu i irytacji. Kim oni byli, by to mówić? Zaledwie kilka dni temu przywiązali go do pieprzonego krzesła i siłą nakarmili go brokułem i ciągnęli go za włosy, dopóki nie przyznał, że chce pocałować Harry’ego. Teraz udają mamę i tatę?  
 - Dobra, chłopaki. Przekraczacie granicę. Po prostu dajcie spokój, okej?  
               Chłopacy byli śmieszni. Nie mieli do tego prawa. Relacja między nim a Harrym była świeża, a oni już mieli zamiar ją zniszczyć.  
 - Nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, jak głupie i żenujące to jest? – powiedział Louis.  
               Dwójka chłopców spojrzała na niego nieco nieśmiało, a Zayn skinął lekko głową.  
 - Wiem. Myślę, że Niall po prostu chce zobaczyć waszą dwójkę razem. – Liam uśmiechnął się patrząc na blondyna, który dyskutował namiętnie z kelnerką o stolikach.  
 - Nie obchodzi mnie to. Po prostu idźcie do domu i weźcie małego karzełka ze sobą. – Louis westchnął i przewrócił oczami. Zostało jakieś piętnaście minut, dopóki Harry się nie pojawi. Louis spojrzał wyczekująco na chłopców. Oni się nie ruszyli. – Proszę?  
               Liam westchnął, jakby bardziej nie chciał zepsuć zabawy Nialla, niż randki Louisa (lub kolacji z gorącym księciem. Louis wciąż nie wiedział, kim byli).  
  - W porządku. – Liam powiedział i odwrócił się, by pomachać do Nialla. – Chodź, Ni. Wychodzimy.  
               Niall tylko spojrzał na niego obojętnie. Następnie cała jego twarz zrobiła się przygnębiająco smutna i zmarszczył brwi.  
 - Nawet nie próbowaliście – jęknął i ruszył w ich stronę, wyraźnie wkurzony.  
               Louis ponownie przewrócił oczami. Czy choć raz mogli zachowywać się na swój wiek? Niall podszedł do nich i wskazał na Louisa.  
 - Obiecałeś. Teraz go pocałujesz.  
               Chodziło mu o poważną sprawę. Louis odtrącił jego palec i zaczął wypychać chłopców z restauracji.  
  - Wynocha! Wynocha! Wynocha! Harry nie może was tutaj zobaczyć. – Popchnął ich przed siebie.  
               Gdy byli już przy wyjściu, Harry zobaczył na zewnątrz Harry’ego. Był wcześnie. Niech to szlag!  
 - Do środka! Do środka! Do środka! – krzyknął na nich i zaczął ciągnąc ich w przeciwnym kierunku.  
               Niech to szlag! Louis nie chciał, by Harry został zaatakowany przez trzech kretynów z jego zespołu, którzy byli najwyraźniej szaleni i na poziomie stalkingu, który kwalifikował ich na oddział psychiatryczny.  
 - TAK! – Niall był rozradowany i prawie podbiegł do swojego ukrytego stolika.  
 - Tylko, kurwa, nie pozwól mu nic zrobić, okej? – powiedział do Zayna, który skinął głową i wszyscy zniknęli za jakimś rogiem, gdy Harry wszedł do restauracji. Kurwa.  
               Louis nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Harry wyglądał… dobrze. Naprawdę, kurwa, dobrze. Jego włosy były wszędzie, obcisłe spodnie, szary sweter z dzianiny z niebieskimi guzikami rozpiętymi u góry i ciemnoniebieska beanie.  
               Harry spojrzał i zauważył Louisa stojącego przy ich stoliku. Jego oczy natychmiast odnalazły te należące do Louisa, jego twarz rozjaśniała, a usta wykrzywiły się w szerokim uśmiechu. Louis poczuł, że jego kolana robią się miękkie. Jedno spojrzenie od Harry’ego i Louis rozpływał się, jak lody na słońcu. A Harry był dosłownie słońcem dla Louisa. Jego uśmiech był idealny. Świecił jak gwiazda w pogodną noc. Louis chciał się uderzyć. Brzmiał tak tandetnie.  
               Harry podszedł do Louisa i zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, Harry pochylił się do ciasnego uścisku. Louis nie mógł oddychać. Jego serce uderzało jak szalony młot, a każdy centymetr jego ciała stawał w lawie pod dotykiem Harry’ego. Uścisk skończył się zbyt szybko, a Harry cofnął się o krok.  
 - Cześć – powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się nieco niezręcznie.  
 - Cześć. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego – To nasz stolik? – Skinął głową na ten za nimi.  
 - Tak, usiądźmy. – Usiedli naprzeciw siebie, co było nieco za dużym dystansem, jak dla Louisa. Oparł się łokciami na stole i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego. – Jak minął ci dzień?  
 - Nudno. Wywiady, sam wiesz. Zawsze trzeba odpowiadać na te same pytania. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
               Louis wpatrywał się uważnie w Harry’ego, który wydawał się być nieco zdenerwowany. Rozglądał się po restauracji i siedział dość sztywno na swoim miejscu. Louis skinął głową, decydując się odpuścić.  
 - Tak, niektóre dni takie są.  
 - Ale ty z pewnością przybyłeś mi na ratunek. Kolacja w Hard Rock Cafe, bardzo słodkie. – Uśmiechnął się, a serce Louisa zatrzepotało.  
 - Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
               Potem kelnerka podeszła do ich stolika, wyglądając na zdenerwowaną i bardzo zarumienioną.  
 - Cz-cześć! Jestem Chelsea i jestem waszą dzisiejszą kelnerką. Zdecydowaliście już, co chcecie zamówić? – powiedziała bardzo szybko, nie odrywając wzroku od notatnika. Była urocza, przyznał Louis, chociaż dziewczyna od wieków nie wywoływała trzepotania w jego żołądku.  
 - Cześć, kochanie. – Louis uśmiechnął się, a ona się zarumieniła. – Nie jesteśmy jeszcze gotowi. Wróć za pięć minut? – Zasugerował uprzejmie.  
               Skinęła głową i odeszła. Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego, który wpatrywał się w niego.  
 - Wszystko w porządku? – Louis próbował ukryć rumieniec. Czuł, że jego policzki są gorące tylko od intensywnego spojrzenia Harry’ego.  
 - Tak. – Harry potrząsnął głową, jakby chciał się czegoś pozbyć. – Zawsze nazywasz ludzi „kochanie”?  
 - Tylko czasami… kochanie – powiedział Louis i uśmiechnął się do swojego menu.  
               Nie był pewien, jak Harry zareaguje na to, jak go nazwał. Ale to słowo wypadło z jego ust tak lekko i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić, ale zaczął wyobrażać sobie nazywanie go tak po namiętnym pocałunku… w deszczu… Przestań, Tommo. Nie mógł tak myśleć. Nawet nie wiedział, czy Harry lubi go w ten sposób. Sio, wyobraźnio. Sio.  
               Spojrzał na Harry’ego spod rzęs, gdy starał się przeczytać menu. Nie mógł skupić się na różnych daniach. Jego umysł wciąż przesuwał się do chłopca, siedzącego po drugiej stronie stołu. Harry uśmiechał się do swojej karty menu, wyglądając na zarumienionego. Dlaczego? Czy dlatego, że Louis go zawstydził?  _Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie_ , pomyślał.  
 - Um, więc… co zamawiasz?  
 - Nie wiem… – powiedział Louis. Nawet nie wiedział, co było napisane w menu.  
 - Dlaczego ty nie zamówisz czegoś dla mnie… a ja czegoś dla ciebie? – Harry zasugerował powoli.  
 - Brzmi jak plan – Louis ożywił się i skoncentrował na menu, mając nadzieję, że Harry nie ma żadnych alergii i nie umrze przy stoliku. Kiedy kelnerka wróciła, Louis zamówił.  
 - Dla niego poproszę… Legendarny miejscowy burger – Louis wskazał na Harry’ego, który się uśmiechnął.  
 - A dla niego niech będzie BBQ Hickory.  
          Harry trącił nogę Louisa pod stołem, na fakt, iż obaj wybrali jedzenie z sekcji z burgerami. Dotyk natychmiastowo sprawił, że twarz Louisa zrobiła się czerwona Wpatrywali się w siebie intensywnie, Harry uśmiechając się znów trącił jego nogę. Kelnerka odchrząknęła, patrząc na nich pytająco.  
 - Słucham? – zapytał Louis.  
 - Zastanawiałam się co chcecie do picia.  
 -Och, um. Poproszę piwo.  
 - Dla mnie też – dodał Harry.  
               Dziewczyna szybko zniknęła ze zmieszanym wyrazem twarzy.  
 - Więc, gdzie są chłopcy? – spytał Harry.  
               Louis natychmiast zbladł. Niemal zapomniał, gdzie byli. Próbował rozejrzeć się subtelnie. Nie mógł ich znaleźć, ale jeśli plan Nialla zadziałał prawidłowo, to Louis mógł się założyć, że oni widzieli go doskonale i prawdopodobnie także słyszeli każde słowo, które wypowiedzieli.  
 - Um, w pobliżu – odpowiedział niewyraźnie.  
               Naprawdę nie chciał kłamać, ale ta sytuacja była dziwna i nawet nie chciał wiedzieć dlaczego czuł się tak, jakby musiał kłamać. Harry pokiwał głową, marszcząc nieco brwi. Zerkał ponad jego ramieniem nieco zbyt swobodnie.  
 - Coś nie tak, Harry? Wyglądasz na trochę spiętego – spytał Louis.  
               Nie podobał mu się taki widok Harry’ego. Harry powinien czuć się dobrze przy Louisie.  
 - Nie przeszkadza ci, że ludzie mogą zobaczyć nas razem? – Harry zapytał cicho. – To znaczy, jest mnóstwo fanów na zewnątrz. Wiedzą, że tu jesteśmy.  
 - Naprawdę? – Louis rozejrzał się. Na zewnątrz było ciemno, więc trudno było wyjrzeć, ale po chwili dostrzegł jakieś twarze. – Huh. Wiadomości szybko się rozchodzą. – Wzruszył ramionami.  
 - Nie przeszkadza ci to? – spytał Harry, wyglądając na zaskoczonego.  
 - Tak, to znaczy przywykłem do tego. Jestem w gazetach cały czas. – Jasne, zajęło mu to trochę czasu, by być w porządku z tym wszystkim, co o nim pisano. Cóż, nie zawsze był w porządku z tym, co pisali, ale nauczył się tym nie przejmować.  
 - Nie obchodzi cię to?  
 - Nie.  
  - Nawet… – Harry przerwał.  
  - Co?  
  - Nawet jeśli… jesteś widziany ze mną? – powiedział cicho.  
               Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego. Dlaczego, do cholery, miałby się wstydzić lub bać tego, że ludzie widzą go z Harrym? Na litość boską, Harry był księciem. To był zaszczyt, czy coś.  
 - Nie! Dlaczego tak myślisz?  
 - Ponieważ… – Harry wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Louis chciał chwycił jego podbródek i sprawić, by patrzył mu w oczy. - … Jestem gejem?  
               Jego głos był cichy, a oczy patrzyły na Louisa. Jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, jakby był gotowy na negatywną reakcję. A Louis był totalnej rozsypce. Harry martwił się, że Louis nie chce być z nim widziany… ponieważ był gejem?  
 - Harry – powiedział powoli. – Nigdy nie mógłbym nie chcieć być widziany z tobą.  
          To nie było „Jestem tak bardzo tobą zauroczony”, ale wciąż było małym skrawkiem deklaracji miłości. Cóż, w pewnym sensie. Louis usłyszał, jak ktoś kaszle w pobliżu. Niall. Louis chciał udusić tego dzieciaka. Harry nic nie powiedział i Louis poczuł, jakby powinien powiedzieć coś więcej.  
 - Szczerze, lubię być z tobą widziany. Ostatni raz był świetny i… wiadomości były… dobre. – Louis jąkał się i desperacko szukał słów. Nie chciał wystawiać się za bardzo, jednak czuł, że musi wytłumaczyć to Harry’emu. – Nie obchodzi mnie, czy ludzie nas widzą.  
 - Ale co z plotkami? – spytał Harry i wpatrywał się intensywnie w Louisa, przywiązując uwagę do każdego jego słowa.  
               Louis wiedział o jakiego rodzaju plotkach mówił Harry. Czytał rzeczy o sobie na Internecie, które sugerowały, co robi w swoich pokojach hotelowych. Ludzie już spekulują o nim, jako o geju.  
 - Nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą ludzie – powiedział stanowczo.  
               Szczerze, nie obchodziło go, czy ludzie myślą, że jest gejem; to obchodziło jego zarząd Harry wpatrywał się w niego i powoli uśmiech wkradł się w kąciki jego ust. Louis poczuł, jak jego własna twarz wykrzywia się w uśmiechu i obaj patrzyli na siebie. Oto znowu były te oczy, po prostu wtaczając się w jego duszę.  
               Louis potrzebował rozproszenia, bo inaczej mógł zacząć się ślinić. Pozwolił, by jego noga dotknęła Harry’ego pod stołem, a młodszy chłopak się zarumienił. Harry się rumienił. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego złośliwie, a Harry przewrócił oczami.  
 - Przestań się gapić. Nie jestem tak ładny. – Dokuczył Harry.  
 - Nie jestem całkowicie pewny, czy to prawda – powiedział Louis, patrząc czule na zaczerwienienie na policzkach Harry’ego, które zaczęło powoli znikać.  
 - Zamknij się.  
               Kiedy przyszła kolacja, Louis i Harry rozmawiali swobodnie o przypadkowych rzeczach, takich jak ich rozmowy przez telefon i Louis zaczął zapominać, że reszta chłopców była w pobliżu. Burger, który zamówił mu Harry był pyszny i na szczęście Harry nie udusił się tym, co zamówił mu Louis.  
 - Jak, kochanie? – zapytał, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry zarumienił się na to przezwisko. Nie wiedział, czy zamówienie piwa było dobre czy złe, ale po kilku łykach nagle poczuł się trochę pewniej i trochę odważniej.  
 - Niesamowite. Powinienem zamówić to także dla ciebie.  
 - Nie, to też było świetne. – Naprawdę było. Zaczął czuć się pełny i odsunął od siebie burgera. Harry się roześmiał.  
 - Mówisz, że świetne?  
 - Było! – Zaprotestował Louis.  
 - No cóż, i tak nic nie pobije moich śniadań.  
 - Och, naprawdę? Zatem co młody Harold robi na śniadanie? – Louis przewrócił oczami.  
               Harry zawsze znajdował sposób, by pochwalić się swoimi doskonałymi umiejętnościami gotowania.  
 - Tylko goście Harry’ego wiedzą.  
 - Och, naprawdę? A kiedy ja będę gościem Harry’ego? – zapytał Louis.  
               Nie wiedział dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Jego serce biło jak szalone. Rozmawianie o śniadaniu i byciu gościem u Harry’ego… Czy to nie brzmiało trochę jak…  
 - Kiedykolwiek zechcesz – Harry spojrzał w dół, a potem zerknął na niego spod rzęs. To spojrzenie było po prostu…  
 - Ja będę… B-będę o tym pamiętać. – Louis zająknął się. Czy oni rozmawiali o spędzeniu przez Louisa nocy u Harry’ego? – W każdym razie, gdzie mieszkasz?  
 - W tej chwili mieszkam w hotelu, ale mam mieszkanie w Londynie. Moja mama pomyślała, że moja kuchnia potrzebuje odświeżenia, więc… – Wzruszył ramionami.  
               Louis rozumiał sposób, w jaki Harry zmarszczył brwi, a kąciki jego ust były pochylone w dół, jakby Harry nie był zadowolony z decyzji swojej matki. Potem Louis uświadomił sobie, że mama Harry’ego była pieprzoną królową Walii. Wow.  
 - Ale to skończy się w przyszłym tygodniu, więc może… może chciałbyś przyjść?  
 - Bardzo bym chciał – powiedział Louis.  
               Ponownie dzielili jedno z tych długich spojrzeń. Stało się to zbyt częste. Bez myślenia o tym, Louis sięgnął do przodu i samotny palec przesunął się po dłoni Harry’ego. Dotyk był elektryzujący. Całe ramię Louisa paliło. Harry spojrzał na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczony, ale zadowolony.  
 - Nie powinieneś tego robić – powiedział cicho.  
 - Dlaczego nie? – Louis spytał, zastanawiając się, czy nie był zbyt pewny siebie.  
 - Bo nawet, jeśli cię to nie obchodzi… – Harry powiedział powoli. – To może spowodować problemy.  
               Louis westchnął i wziął rękę z powrotem. Tak, odrzucony. Louis próbował się uśmiechnąć, ale to nie wyszło przekonujące. Miał racje. Harry go nie lubił. To jest to. Teraz Louis chciał iść skoczyć z klifu.  
 - Przepraszam. Jeśli nie czujesz…  
 - Cicho – powiedział Harry.  
               Wziął rękę ze stołu. Ała, pomyślał Louis. Potem poczuł coś na kolanie. Dłoń Harry’ego… Co teraz? Był zdezorientowany. Harry nie chciał, by on go dotykał, ale potem sam to robił? Pod stołem. Teraz Louis zrozumiał. Dotykanie było w porządku. Prywatnie. Louis odsunął nogę od dotyku Harry’ego. Zraniony wyraz przemknął przez twarz Harry’ego, ale został ukryty dość sprawnie. Ale Louis zobaczył.  
 - To nie tak, że ja nie chcę… Chcę. Ale to jest jak wkładanie cię z powrotem do szafy. Nie powinieneś się ukrywać. – Teraz zrozumienie pojawiło się na twarzy Harry’ego.  
 - Ale to może zranić twój zespół. Nie chcę rujnować twoich spraw.  
 - Harry. Robimy to publicznie. – Louis powiedział stanowczo.  
               Wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Nie uzgodnili jeszcze kim są dla siebie, a Louis nadal zachowywał się w ten sposób dla Harry’ego, a Harry był gotowy do ukrycia się dla niego? To było szalone. To poszło za szybko. Ale to był Harry… Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc, co zaprzątało myśli Louisa.  
 - Więc zgaduję, że mnie lubisz. – Harry uśmiechnął się.  
 - No cóż, myślę, że myślisz, iż jestem gorący. A to musi oznaczać, że ci się podobam. – Harry przewrócił oczami. Potem odsunął talerz i pochylił się do Louisa.  
 - Okej, więc jak to jest. Tylko dlatego, że robimy to w miejscach publicznych, nie oznacza, że musimy powiedzieć ludziom. Możemy się często spotykać… Chodzić na kolacje… randki. – Motylki w brzuchu Louisa wiwatowały.  
 - Ludzie już myślą, że mamy bromance. Z tego, co słyszałem. – Louis uśmiechnął się. Harry był teraz tak blisko. Usta, usta, usta.  
 - Ludzie mogą myśleć, co chcą. Nigdy nie skłamię na twój temat – powiedział Harry i Louis roześmiał się, przewracając oczami.  
 - Cóż, znasz mnie ile, tydzień?  
 - Ale wciąż.  
 - W każdym razie ja nawet nie wiem, co powie mój zarząd. – Uświadomił sobie Louis.  
               Mieli mieć spotkanie w tej sprawie za kilka dni. Boże, prawie zapomniał. Wszystko to, Harry, i zapomniałby, co było ważne. Zarząd.  
 - Cóż, dopóki oni nie zdecydują… – Harry pochylił się.  
               Nagle wszystko się zmieniło. Harry miał go pocałować. Wszystko uderzyło w umysł Louisa. Chłopcy patrzyli na nich, zarząd, miękko wyglądające usta Harry’ego, ludzie w restauracji… Siedzieli dość prywatnie, ale wciąż. Jeden z tweetów przemknął mu przed oczami.  _Znów chodzisz na randki, Harry? Co jest między tobą a Louisem Tomlinsonem?_ Zarząd, sprzedaż płyt, patrzący ludzie, fani na zewnątrz. Louis zerknął na prawo i znalazł ich kelnerkę, praktycznie gapiącą się na nich. Tego było za wiele.  
 - Hej! – Louis żartobliwie go odepchnął. – Myślałem, że ty jesteś tym, który powiedział, by trzymać to w szafie. Lub raczej, pod stołem. – Zażartował.  
               Harry tylko uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.  
 - Stchórzyłeś? – zadrwił, ale w przyjazny sposób.  
 - Ja tylko…  
 - Jest w porządku – przerwał mu Harry. – Mówiłem ci. To duże ryzyko, wiele do stracenia.  
               Louis czuł się źle. To było takie złe. Dotarł do punktu nie ukrywania się z Harrym, a potem odrzucił go tak szybko, jak to do niego dotarło? I tylko z powodu zarządu i faktu, że ludzie będą mniej lubić zespól, jeśli on zdecyduje się całować chłopców zamiast dziewczyn. Myśl była odpychająca. Fakt, że nie mógł całować chłopaka, którego lubił, ponieważ ludzie będą go lubić mniej, tylko dlatego, że chłopak, którego chciał całować, był chłopakiem. To sprawiało, że chciało mu się wymiotować. Do tej pory nie rozumiał, co oznaczało bycie w szafie. Konieczność ukrywania się. Nie pokazywanie, kim jesteś naprawdę. Bycie… pod stołem.  
 - Kiedy się stąd wydostaniemy…  
 - Obiecuję, że pozwolę ci to mi wynagrodzić. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
               Wow. To było… Louis nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Przyszedł tutaj, do tej restauracji, mając nadzieję, że da Harry’emu znać, że był zainteresowany, a w zamian dostał obietnicę małej przyszłości i pocałunków… Znikąd pojawiła się kelnerka.  
 - Skończyliście?  
               Harry skinął głową i się uśmiechnął. Dziewczyna chwyciła talerze i umieściła je na ramieniu, w sposób, w jaki najwyraźniej tylko kelnerki wiedziały, jak to zrobić.  
 - Macie ochotę zobaczyć menu deserów? – spytała.  
               Louis i Harry spojrzeli na siebie.  
 - Nie. Poprosimy rachunek – powiedział Louis i przygryzł wargę.  
               Tak bardzo chciał się stamtąd wydostać, żeby móc dotknąć Harry’ego. On po prostu dał mu znać, że to w porządku i Louis nie mógł się doczekać, aby z tego skorzystać. Kelnerka odeszła i wróciła kilka chwil później z rachunkiem. Harry miał właśnie podać dziewczynie swoją kartę kredytową, gdy Louis mu przeszkodził.  
 - Kto powiedział, że ty płacisz? – Louis był upokorzony. To on zaprosił Harry’ego i to on powinien płacić.  
 - Kto powiedział, że płacę? – Harry parsknął śmiechem. Louis przewrócił oczami.  
 - Ha, ha, zabawny jesteś. Nie umiesz nawet sam wymyślić żartu.  
 - Cokolwiek. Wciąż płacę.  
 - W porządku.  
               Harry zapłacił i obaj wstali. Louis założył kurtkę, a potem czekał cierpliwie, podczas gdy Harry poprawiał beanie, tak, by była doskonale ułożona  
 - Jesteś taki powolny.  
 - Muszę wyglądać jak najlepiej.  
               Gdy już mieli wychodzić, kelnerka znów się pojawiła.  
 - Przepraszam, ale czy m-mogłabym zrobić sobie z wami zdjęcie?  
               Harry uśmiechnął się do niej, a Louis nie mógł się oprzeć patrzeniu na niego. Jego szeroki uśmiech był za duży, by proporcjonalnie pasować do twarzy, ale dziwnie to sprawiało, że wyglądał po prostu dobrze. On cały był taki piękny. Był czarujący i dużo z tego przychodziło z faktu, że był taki szczery ze wszystkim, co robił. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, jak otwarty był z nim Harry od pierwszego dnia. Nawet dzisiaj otworzył się, mówiąc o tym, że jest gejem, a potem o tym, że może wrócić do ukrycia tylko dla Louisa, faceta, którego znał tydzień, to było niesamowite. Ten chłopak był niesamowity. Harry był niesamowity.  
               Ustawili się do zdjęcia z dziewczyną pomiędzy nimi, ale Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od położenia ręki za nimi, by oprzeć ją w dolnej części pleców Harry’ego. Poczuł, jak Harry sztywnieje pod jego dotykiem, a potem powoli się relaksuje. Louis uśmiechnął się. Harry był tak samo przejęty jego dotykiem, jak on jego. Harry zarzucił rękę wokół ramienia dziewczyny, ale Louis poczuł dotyk. Harry powoli rysował kręgi na jego łopatce. Dotyk był tak elektryzujący, jak zawsze i Louis musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by spróbować się uspokoić.  
               O Boże, jak bardzo on chciał się stamtąd wydostać. Chciał wyjść i pociągnąć Harry’ego w jakiś zaułek i zerwać jego ubranie.  
               Wreszcie dziewczyna zrobiła zdjęcie i odsunęli się od niej.  
 - Tędy. – Louis zaczął kierować Harry’ego do drzwi, z dłonią na jego plecach. Był taki chętny do wyjścia stamtąd, że zapomniał o podstępnym draniu Niallu i pozostałych chłopcach.  
 - Huh. Czy to nie jest Niall? – zapytał Harry, zatrzymując się w pół kroku na sekundę. Cholera.  
 - Nie! – Louis powiedział zbyt głośno i boleśnie nieprzekonująco i natychmiast pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę drzwi.  
 - Oj, myślę, że to był Niall – powiedział Harry.  
 - Nie, to nie może być on. – Louis był takim złym kłamcą.  
               Mógł się założyć, że Harry go przejrzał. Ale Harry, raczej zdezorientowany, odpuścił i wyślizgnęli się na zewnątrz… tylko po to, by marzyć, by tego nie zrobili. Przestrzeń na zewnątrz restauracji była wypełniona dziewczynami i paparazzi, krzyczących na ich widok.  
 - O mój Boże. – Harry zamrugał w kierunku świateł kamer.  
 - Cholera – westchnął Louis.  
               Takie rzeczy przydarzały się zbyt często, by były zabawne. On chciał po prostu wyjść z Harrym, na litość boską.  
 - Chodźmy tędy, Haz. – Chwycił mocno ochronnie kurtkę Harry’ego i pociągnął go w lewo.  
               Ochroniarze Louisa pojawili się i pomogli im przepchnąć się przez tłum. Było tam też kilku innych ochroniarzy i Louis rozpoznał ich z jego poprzedniej randki z Harrym. Byli ochroniarzami Harry’ego i przypomniał sobie, że Harry powiedział kiedyś, że byli uzbrojeni. To właściwie przeraziło Louisa. Czy ludzie rzeczywiście starają się skrzywdzić Harry’ego tak bardzo, że potrzebuje uzbrojonej ochrony? Boże, był członkiem rodziny królewskiej, Louis to wiedział, ale myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć zranić kogoś takiego jak Harry była niewyobrażalna.  
               Ochronnie, Louis pociągnął Harry’ego za sobą, gdy przeciskali się przez tłum. Paparazzi byli dookoła i ochroniarze musieli ich odpychać. Ludzie krzyczeli tak głośnie, że Louis nie mógł zrozumieć ani jednej rzeczy. Został odsunięty przez swoich własnych ochroniarzy, by nie zostać zranionym, a wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to nie puścić ramienia Harry’ego.  
               Ktoś podjechał samochodem i z wdzięcznością Louis pociągnął Harry’ego do środka i sam zajął miejsce. Ochroniarze Harry’ego usiedli na przednich siedzeniach i odjechali.  
 - O mój Boże. – Harry odchylił się, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Czy to zawsze jest dla ciebie takie szalone?  
 - Prawie – powiedział Louis. – Ale wiesz, jak to jest. – Harry był członkiem rodziny królewskiej, musi wiedzieć, jak to jest.  
 - Nie aż tak. Moi fani są o wiele bardziej cywilizowani. – Wypuścił drżący śmiech.  
 - Albo po prostu czują, że jesteś bardziej delikatny. Mam na myśli, jesteś księciem.  
 - Delikatny? – Harry skrzywił się.  
 - Mam na myśli, jesteś ładny, ale ja mam mięśnie. – Harry roześmiał się na to głośno. Okej, Louis wiedział, że Harry był dość umięśniony, widział jego zdjęcia w Internecie, ale Louis też był wysportowany.  
 - Tak? – Harry pochylił się w stronę Louisa na siedzeniach.  
 - Tak – odpowiedział Louis.  
               Jego gardło było trochę suche, a twarz Harry’ego była zbyt blisko. Oblizał nieświadomie wargi. Harry odsunął się, tylko po to, by wcisnąć guzik przy drzwiach samochodu i ciemna szyba powoli wysunęła się pomiędzy miejscem, gdzie siedzieli, a przednimi siedzeniami, zostawiając ich samych w ciemnościach. Louis nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, w jakim rodzaju samochodu byli. Widząc, że to ochroniarze Harry’ego prowadzili, zgadywał, że był w czarnym, eleganckim samochodzie, w którym Harry przyjechał tego dnia, gdy mieli randkę w czasie lunchu.  
               Harry pochylił się, bliżej Louisa. On siedział po lewej stronie, a Harry przysunął się bliżej niego, porzucając własne siedzenie, dopóki ich twarze nie dzieliło tylko kilka centymetrów.  
 - Czy już jest później? – szepnął Harry.  
               Serce Louisa waliło w piersi. To było to. Miał w końcu całować chłopaka, w którym podkochiwał się od czasu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że jest gejem. Harry pieprzony Styles. Ale Harry  nie był  tym, kim jest, ze względu na nazwisko, które należało do rodziny królewskiej. On był po prostu jak… Harry Hazza. Haz.  
 - Tak – wymamrotał Louis, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry’ego. Przełknął nerwowo ślinę.  
 - W końcu – mruknął Harry i zamknął odległość między ich ustami.  
               Louis poczuł dotyk warg Harry’ego głęboko w wnętrznościach. Motylki w jego brzuchu były bardziej szalone, niż kiedykolwiek, a całe jego ciało po prostu topiło się w dłoniach Harry’ego. Louis miał szczęście, że siedział, ponieważ w innym wypadku, jego kolana by się ugięły. Usta tego młodego chłopaka były miękkie, jednak tak mocne i doskonale wiedział, co robił. Wargi były ciepłe i idealnie dbały o Louisa. Nie było języka. Po prostu usta próbujące siebie nawzajem, poznające swoje kształty.  
               I to było  niesamowite. Louis nigdy nie był całowany tak miękko, tak ostrożnie, tak doskonale. To nie miało znaczenia, że siedzieli na tyłach samochodu i że z przodu byli ludzie, prawdopodobnie doskonale wiedzący, co robili. Wszystko, co się liczyło, to delikatne dłonie Harry’ego, obejmujące jego twarzy i jego lekkie pocałunki.  
               Oddech Louisa był urywany. Chciał więcej. Pochylił się, naciskając ciałem na Harry’ego, pozwalając swoim dłoniom zawędrować w górę z jego ramion do głowy. Boże, jak bardzo chciał dotknąć tych loków. Ściągnął beanie. I te loki… Były tak miękkie, jak sobie wyobrażał i były splątane, ale nie na tyle, by zatrzymywały go od przesuwania po nich dłońmi.  
               Louis pochylił się jeszcze bardziej i poczuł, jak ręce Harry’ego przesuwają się w dół, zaciskając się wokół jego pleców, przytulając go do siebie. Był teraz praktycznie przyklejony do ciepłego ciała Harry’ego. Louis otworzył usta, pozwalając językowi Harry’ego się wsunąć, a on, bez wahania, pozwolił swojemu językowi badać usta Louisa. Jego język był ciepły i smakował tak słodko. Wcześniej, ulubionym smakiem Louisa był truskawkowy koktajl gorącym latem, ale po jednym spróbowaniu wiedział, że Harry, w każdej chwili, każdego dnia, w każdy sposób był najlepszym smakiem, jaki kiedykolwiek znał.  
               Całując go namiętnie, Harry odchylił się do tyłu, ciągnąc go za sobą. Ścisnął mocno biodra Louisa, umieszczając go na swoich udach, kolanami po obu swoich bokach, gdy oparł się o siedzenie. Jego dłonie chwyciły stanowczo uda Louisa  
               Louis poczuł się, jakby miał zemdleć. Nigdy nie wyobrażał sobie, że słodki, szczery Harry może być tak dominujący i że to może być takie… seksowne. No tak, wiedział, że Harry był w wielu łóżkach i że chłopak był naturalnie tak uroczy i zalotny, ale ta jego strona była kompletnym zaskoczeniem. I Louis to uwielbiał.  
               Zrzucając marynarkę, pozwolił, by opadła na podłogę samochodu i poczuł palące dłonie Harry’ego podróżujące po jego ciele, dotykające każdej części jego torsu. Usta Harry’ego przesunęły się, pracując nad ścieżką wzdłuż szczęki Louisa, w dół, napotykając szyję. Zostały tam, nadgryzając skórę, całując, ssąc i dając mu malinki. Louis nie mógł oddychać. To było… przytłaczające. Pocałunek przerodził się z słodkiego i ostrożnego, do szalonego w kilka chwil. Zaledwie godzinę temu zastanawiał się, czy Harry nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli dotknie jego ręki. To było szalone.  
 - Haz – westchnął, a Harry warknął nisko, sprawiając, że spodnie Louisa poruszyły się z podniecenia.  
          To było nie do zniesienia. W oddali usłyszał trąbienie samochodu i rzeczywistość uderzyła Louisa, jak policzek w twarz.  
 - Hazza – powiedział, starając się nie rozpraszać. Harry podniósł jego koszulkę, składając pocałunki tuż pod jego pępkiem. Przekręcił się i wygiął nieco plecy. To było takie gorące, a jego spodnie były takie ciasne. Musiał to powstrzymać, za nim będzie za późno. – Jesteśmy w samochodzie.  
 - Więc – powiedział Harry, robiąc małą malinkę na biodrze Louisa.  
 - Są… – Louis westchnął w niekontrolowany sposób.  - …ludzie… w samochodzie.  
 - Nie martw się – powiedział Harry pomiędzy pocałunkami. – Jest dźwiękoszczelny.  
               Louis niechętnie odsunął się od Harry’ego i zszedł z jego kolan, wewnętrznie żałując tego, gdy jego place opuściły jego ciepłe ciało i zobaczył rozczarowany wyraz na jego twarzy.  
 - Nie zrobimy tego w samochodzie – powiedział Louis.  
               To był po prostu fakt, który Harry musiał pojąć. Harry wydawał się zdawać sobie sprawę z powagi słów Louisa i oparł głowę na siedzeniu. Westchnął i zamknął oczy, a mały uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Louis obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
 - Bardzo dobrze całujesz, Louis. – Louis poczuł ciepło na policzkach, a uśmiech Harry’ego jedynie się poszerzył. Potem przysunął się bliżej i pochylił się.  
 - Nie – powiedział Louis, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Mówiłem ci…  
 - Proszę? – Harry ukrył twarz w szyi Louisa, szepcąc w jego skórę. – Lou…?  
               Czy to dziecko mogło choć przez sekundę przestać sprawiać, że tak trudno było mu powiedzieć „nie”? I to oczywiście nie pomagało, gdy wyciągał tę kartę z zdrobnieniem jego imienia.  
 - Nie. – Louis odwrócił głowę, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechania.  
               Usta Harry’ego całowały każdy centymetr jego szyi i szeptał „proszę” i „Lou…!”  
 - Nie przestawaj błagać, młody Haroldzie. – Louis starał się brzmieć, jakby pocałunki Harry’ego nie działały na jego ciało tak szalenie, jak to miało miejsce.  
 - Przestań grać trudno dostępnego.  
 - Nie gram. Po prostu nie chcę pobrudzić rąk w samochodzie.  
 - Tak, robisz to. Mogę to stwierdzić. – Harry skinął głową w kierunku krocza Louisa. Louis tylko zadrwił. – Świętoszek. – Harry uśmiechnął się w jego szyję. Louis roześmiał się.  
 - Dziwka.  
 - Dziękuję – powiedział, a potem zaczął całować szczękę Louisa. Jego usta były tak miękkie i chętne, tylko czekając na to, aż Louis obróci głowę…  _Trzymaj się, Tommo_.  
 - Nie.  
 - Nie przestanę, dopóki się nie poddasz.  
 - Baw się dobrze.  
 - Jeden pocałunek.  
 - Jeden. – Rozważył Louis. – Jeśli będziesz trzymał rączki przy sobie. – Kim był Louis, by odmówić księciu?  
 - Nie mogę niczego obiecać.  
               Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem  przycisnął do niego swoje wargi. Serce Loiuisa zatrzepotało jak szalone, tak jak wcześniej. Nerwowość, którą odczuwał wcześniej zniknęła, ale nie wydawało mu się, by mógł kiedykolwiek przyzwyczaić się do całowania Harry’ego.  
               Zbyt szybko ponownie poczuł dłonie Harry’ego. Louis chciał się roześmiać. To było tak, jakby był nastoletnią dziewczyną, posuwając się za daleko ze swoim chłopakiem. Zdenerwowane trzepotanie rozchodziło się w jego brzuchu. To mogło być niemal prawdziwe Nie chciał posuwać się za daleko z Harrym, zanim nie będzie wiedział, jakie są jego intencję w ich związku. Czy on chciał po prostu się z kimś przespać? Tak jak w barze, Harry szukał tylko pieprzenia, prawda? Ale potem znów, dlaczego zatem Harry dzwonił, pisał i spotykał się z Louisem przy innych okazjach? Ugh, to wszystko było bardzo frustrujące, a trzymanie się z daleka od Harry’ego było trudne, gdy on był cały na Louisie… Ale opanował się. Nie zamierzał skończyć upokorzony i smutny, jeśli Harry zerwie ich kontakt.  
               Louis odepchnął ręce Harry’ego i zakończył pocałunek. Harry mruknął coś o „ograniczeniu dostępu” i on po prostu musiał się roześmiać. Ten chłopak rzeczywiście był napalonym nastolatkiem. Louis pocałował go w policzek i poczuł wewnątrz ciepło na fakt, że rzeczywiście mógł to zrobić.  
 - Następnym razem – mruknął do niego.  
               Tak, chociaż nie wiedział, jakie są intencje Harry’ego, na pewno będzie następny raz. Harry objął Louisa, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu.  
 - Zatem myślę, że mogę poczekać. – Uśmiechnął się do Louisa i złożył słodki pocałunek pod jego uchem.  
               Louis spojrzał w drugą stronę, przez okno. Udawał, że pocałunek Harry’ego wcale na niego nie wpłynął, ale to nie była prawda w najmniejszym stopniu. Uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie przez okno. To nie mogło być prawdziwe.


	8. Perspektywa Harry'ego

                Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy ktoś popchnął go, by go obudzić. Usiadł prosto, rozglądając się dookoła, nieco dotknięty paniką. Znalazł swoją matkę przed sobą, odpowiednio ubraną w ozdobną garsonkę i z poważną twarzą.

  - Co to jest? – Przycisnęła papier do twarzy Harry’ego, zbyt blisko, by mógł cokolwiek zobaczyć.

  - Nie wiem. Nie widzę. – Przewrócił oczami.

                Jego matka położyła papier na jego łóżku i zaczęła przeglądać szafę w jego hotelowym pokoju. Harry nie chciał nawet pytać, co zamierza. Ziewnął i sięgnął leniwie po gazetę… i zbladł. To był magazyn plotkarski i na pierwszej stronie było ogromny montaż zdjęć Harry’ego i Louisa razem.

**Książę Harry i członek brytyjskiego boybandu** **na wytwornej kolacji.**

_Wszyscy wiemy, że gej, Książę Walii, nie był często widziany poza domem od czasu jego zerwania z synem właściciela Claude’s, Ty’em. Nigdy nie dostaliśmy szczegółów, ale słyszeliśmy, że zerwanie było dość burzliwe. Teraz, dziewiętnastolatek był widziany trzy razy z Louisem Tomlinsonem, jednym ze członków niesławnego boybandu One Direction. Czy coś się tam dzieje, czy to po prostu jeden z tych bromanców, o których słyszymy tak wiele?_

_Louis, lat 21, był często na pierwszych stronach gazet przez te ostatnie miesiące i plotki o tym, że młoda gwiazda popu nie idzie tylko w jednym kierunku (wybaczcie tę grę słów), ale jest widziany zarówno z dziewczynami i chłopakami, przywiązanymi do jego ramienia, chociaż Modest! Management i koledzy z zespołu Louisa zaprzeczyli tym pogłoskom dość często._

_Cóż, Louis, jeśli nie jesteś gejem, dlaczego wychodziłeś z Hard Rock Cafe, ciasno obejmując dwa lata młodszego księcia? Wyczuwamy troszkę miłości, prawda?_

_Dwójka była widziana, opuszczając restaurację około 22:30 wczorajszego wieczora, a potem zniknęła w ciemnym samochodzie, który przyniósł im, kto wie, może obłoki i tęcze?_

                Pod artykułem było zdjęcie Louisa, trzymającego opiekuńczo ramię Harry’ego. To było ciasne objęcie, jak twierdził artykuł, choć Harry pamiętał ten dotyk, jakby wydarzył się sekundę temu. Przypomniał sobie, że był tak wstrząśnięty przez śmiałość, jaką paparazzi okazywali w stosunku do Louisa. Kiedy byli kiedykolwiek wokół Harry’ego, przynajmniej nie pchali się na niego i nie krzyczeli mu w twarz, jak to robili Louisowi. A potem te dziewczyny. Harry wiedział, jak to jest mieć mnóstwo krzyczących fanów wokół siebie, ale nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji, jak ostatniej nocy. To było szaleństwo. Zgadywał, że to dobra rzecz, że byli otoczeni przez podwójną ochronę. Ostatniej nocy miał sześciu ludzi obserwujących każdy jego krok, ale był zadowolony, że byli tam również ochroniarze Louisa.

                Ten artykuł wywołał uczucia gniewu i irytacji w jego piersi. Jeśli autor tego tekstu był facetem, był blisko oberwania w twarz. Harry skrzywił się. Ty. Różne media zostały opłacone specjalnie, by o nim nie pisać. To były wspomnienia, o których Harry chciał po prostu zapomnieć. A potem fakt, że tak bezwstydnie spekulowali o seksualności Louisa, ugh. Ale oczywiście Harry wiedział, że media tak się zachowuję. Ale również nigdy nie lubił mediów.

  - To nie moja wina, że napisali o Ty’u – wymamrotał Harry do mamy.

  - Nie o tym chcę rozmawiać. – Jego mama położyła parę spodni na łóżku i jęknął w duchu. Chciał po prostu leżeć w łóżku cały dzień i myśleć o smacznych ustach Louisa. – Co się dzieje między tobą i tym Louisem? – wymówiła „s” i sprawiła, że Harry się wiercił.

  - To Louis – powiedział w prawidłowy sposób. Boże, nienawidził kiedy ludzie wymawiali jego imię w ten sposób.

  - Gemma mówiła, że między wami coś jest. – Och, naprawdę? Harry zmrużył oczy. Czy oni nie mieli niepisanej umowy, by nie mówić matce taich rzeczy? – Cóż, czy to prawda? – nalegała.

  - Nie wiem, co to jest! – powiedział.

                Szczerze, nie wiedział, czego Louis chciał. Najpierw mówił, że chce, by ich związek był publiczny, a potem stchórzył, ale Harry nie mógł go za to winić. Ale potem, w samochodzie… To było dobre. Ale Harry nie wiedział, na czym stali. Powiedzieli, że będą utrzymywać wszystko cicho, dopóki Louis nie dowie się, co powie jego zarząd. To było w porządku dla Harry’ego, tak długo, jak dostawał Louisa poza sceną.

  - Co to znaczy, że nie wiesz? – zawołała jego mama z szafy, która została dołączona do sypialni.

  - Mamo, to nie jest epoka kamienia, skąd ty pochodzisz. Nie możesz po prostu do kogoś podejść i poprosić, by był twoim przyszłym mężem. Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek. Wszystko idzie raczej powoli.

                Głowa jego matki wysunęła się zza drzwi.

  - Tak, ponieważ w tych czasach wymykasz się do klubów i upijasz się, by ich spotkać.

                Harry prychnął. Zabawna ta jego matka, prawda?

  - Nieważne.

                Jego mama wróciła z szafy, niosąc niebieską, zapinaną na guziki koszulkę i granatowy blezer. Usiadła na łóżku.

  - Ale teraz poważnie, Harry. – Wpatrywała się w niego, gdy siedział bez koszulki na łóżku. – To jest na poważnie, czy to tylko zabawa? Powinnam porozmawiać z twoim agentem PR czy coś?

  - Um. – Harry nie wiedział, czy to dobra rzecz do zrobienia. – Może…

                Nie był nawet pewien, ale wczorajszego wieczora był pewny jak cholera, że między nim, a Louisem jest coś więcej. Przynajmniej Harry jeszcze z nim nie skończył.

  - Dobrze. – Skinęła głową.

                Jego matka prawie nigdy nie pochwalała jego różnych związków, ale nigdy nie była jedną z tych, którzy odmawiali mu prawa do wybrania tego, z kim chce się umawiać. Nie wszyscy członkowie rodziny królewskiej to mieli i Harry był bardzo wdzięczny za to swoim rodzicom.

  - Teraz wstawaj i bierz prysznic. Idziemy do przymiarki na ślub. – Wyszła z sypialni, a Harry westchnął i położył się na łóżku.

                Przymiarka, racja. Wielkie wesele. Zapomniał. Cała ta sprawa z Louisem i udało mu się zapomnieć o wszystkich innych ważnych rzeczach. Louis. Cały brzuch Harry’ego rozgrzał się na myśl o nim. Sięgnął po telefon, leżący na stoliku nocnym. Odłączył go od ładowarki i szybko napisał.

**Harry: Tęsknię za tobą. Ostatnia noc była dość interesująca.**

                Wstał i wyszedł z łóżka i wskoczył pod prysznic. Odkręcił gorącą wodę i zamknął oczy. Louis był idealny. Jego delikatne rysy, miękkie usta i tak elektryzujący dotyk były przytłaczające. Ostatniej nocy Harry chciał po prostu zerwać jego ubrania i pieprzyć go na tylnym siedzeniu. Usta Louisa idealnie pasowały do jego, a jego ciepłe dłonie w jego włosach sprawiały, że czuł się wzburzony i podniecony.

                Opierając się o płytki pod prysznicem, Harry powoli sobie ulżył. Sama myśl o słodkim uśmiechu Louisa lub jego idealnych oczach i idealnej grzywce była wystarczająca, by eksplodował.

                Kiedy skończył, wyszedł i szybko się ubrał. Strój, który wybrała mu mama był dość pochlebny dla jego ciała i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że on i jego siostra mieli poczucie stylu.

                Jego telefon wydał z siebie dźwięk i szybko go chwycił. Louis. Jego serce znów zrobiło się ciepłe.

**Louis: Lepiej, żebyś tęsknił. Nie daję wszystkich moich dóbr za nic.**

                Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego telefonu.

**Harry: Nie musiałem cię błagać, byś dał mi chociaż buziaka?**

**Louis: Desperat.**

**Harry: Świętoszek.**  
  
 **Louis: Dziwka.**  
  
Harry: To zaczyna brzmieć dziwnie znajomo.

 **Louis: Och, więc ludzie często nazywają cię dziwką? ;)  
  
**                 Harry zmrużył oczy.  
 ****  
Harry: Więc wraca bezczelny Louis?  
  
Louis: Nie możesz bez niego żyć, kochanie.

  - Harry! Musimy iść! – krzyknęła jego matka.

                Głowa Harry’ego oderwała się od telefonu i niechętnie włożył go do kieszeni. Wyszedł z pokoju i znalazł swoją starszą siostrę wraz z mamą w salonie

  - Cześć, Harry.

  - Witaj, zdrajco.

                Nie wybaczył jej, że powiedziała ich mamie o Louise. Gemma prychnęła i tak czy inaczej go uścisnęła. Nie widywali się zbyt często, ponieważ przez większość czasu Gemma pozostawała w Walii z jej chłopakiem Peterem, jakimś walijskim lordem, o którym Harry nie miał wyrobionej opinii. Jego ojciec także przez większość czasu był w Walii i Harry wątpił, by kiedykolwiek opuścił swój gabinet. Jego mama latała z miejsca na miejsce. Utrzymywała społeczny wizerunek i Harry był jej głównym narzędziem, albo przynajmniej tak myślał.

  - Chodźmy – powiedziała ich mama i zjechali windą na dół, spotykając kilku ochroniarzy i policję, gotową ich eskortować.

                Harry nigdy naprawdę nie potrzebował policji, ale jak tylko pojawiało się więcej, niż tylko jeden członek rodziny królewskiej, nagle była ich cała parada

  - Wy, dzieciaki, pojedziecie samochodem Harry’ego i zobaczymy się na miejscu – powiedziała ich mama stanowczo i rozstali się z różnymi ogonami ochrony.

                Przed hotelem było wiele osób, czekających na nich w kolejce. Harry i Gemma wypuścili najpierw ich mamę a kiedy jej auto w końcu odjechało z krawężnika, wyszli

  - Wow. Dużo ludzi – powiedziała Gemma.

  - I paparazzi – mruknął Harry.

  - Zatem nie upadnij. Wiem, że jesteś niezdarny, więc po prostu będę cię trzymać. – Zażartowała, a Harry przewrócił oczami. – Jak Louis – dodała.

  - Zabawne.

                Szli szybko do samochodu Harry’ego i nie zatrzymali się do zdjęć. Harry całkowicie ignorował media. Wciąż był trochę wkurzony za artykuł, który przeczytał. Wślizgnęli się do samochodu, najpierw Gemma, a potem Harry.

  - Um, Harry? – powiedziała Gemma, mrużąc oczy. – Co to jest? – Podniosła cienką, zieloną kurtkę z białym futerkiem w środku. Harry wpatrywał się w nią. To była kurtka Louisa z poprzedniego dnia. Musiał jej zapomnieć.

  - Harry? – Domagała się Gemma. – Wiem, że to nie jest twoje.

  - Um. – Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Jej, to było żenujące. Nie to, że jego siostra gorszych rzeczy o nim, ale to było o Louisie. To było… prywatne.

  - Czy to… Louisa? – spytała w końcu.

  - Nie mogę powiedzieć. – Harry odwrócił wzrok.

  - Jest! – zawołała. – Harry, co tu się stało? – Potem jęknęła, unosząc się tak bardzo, jak tylko mogła nad siedzeniem, nie chcąc dotykać skóry. – Nie zrobiliście tego, prawda?

                Harry przewrócił oczami.

  - Nie. Możesz usiąść.

  - Dobrze dla ciebie. – Skrzywiła się. – Lub nie – dodała i wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy to znaczy, że wy dwaj macie coś teraz?

  - Nie wiem, co mamy.

  - Ale coś rzeczywiście stało się w tym samochodzie, prawda? Nie kłam, mogę to stwierdzić po sposobie, w jaki się rumienisz.

  - Jeśli ci powiem, pobiegniesz do mamy ze szczegółami?

  - Wiesz, że nie powiedziałabym jej takich rzeczy – skarciła go. – Chcę po prostu wiedzieć, czy masz sekretnego chłopaka, czy nie.

                Harry westchnął.

  - Nie wiem, okej? I to wszystko jest naprawdę frustrujące. Nie możemy robić tego publicznie, bo jego zarząd jeszcze nie wyraził zgody. To wszystko co wiem i tak, całowaliśmy się na tylnym siedzeniu.

  - Już się zorientowałam. – Uśmiechnęła się, ale jej uśmiech powoli przemienił się w grymas. – Jesteś tego pewien? Ponowne wskoczenie do szafy?

  - To nie tak, że znów będę w szafie.

  - Ale co, jeśli jego zarząd powie „nie”? Wtedy wasza dwójka nie będzie mogła być ze sobą w miejscach publicznych. Nie będziesz mógł go pocałować lub trzymać za rękę, lub przytulić. To nie będzie ciężkie?

                Harry zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na swoje dłonie. To będzie ciężkie. A on nawet nie rozważał szans, by zarząd Louisa powiedział „nie”. Ale to był Louis. Harry nie mógł wyobrazić sobie zakończenia z nim tego wszystkiego, zanim się jeszcze zaczęły.

  - Nie dbam o to – wymamrotał.

  - To twoja decyzja, mały braciszku. Ale naprawdę myślę, że powinieneś rozważyć rzeczy, zanim wskoczysz z nim w związek.

  - Słuchaj, nie zamierzam martwić się o rzeczy, które się jeszcze nie wydarzyły, więc… – Harry wzruszył ramionami. – Pozwalam, by wszystko potoczyło się tak, jak ma się potoczyć.

  - W porządku. – Gemma także wzruszyła ramionami i zapadła cisza.

                Nie było niezręcznie, to była po prostu cisza. W końcu dojechali do nie tak bardzo sekretnej lokacji na przymiarki i popędzili do środka, zanim paparazzi zdążyliby zrobić im zbyt wiele zdjęć.

                Dzień wlókł się powoli, a Harry miał dość bycia mierzonym i ludzi zapisujących to, jak szerokie były jego bicepsy i jak długie były jego nogi. Czy oni naprawdę potrzebowali tylu informacji? Kroili mu garnitur, na miłość boską, a nie robili badania lekarskie.

                Kiedy w końcu dostał trochę wolnego czasu, jego siostra przyszła.

  - Harry, przymierz to. Podczas gdy tu jesteśmy, równie dobrze mogę załatwić ci nowe ubrania.

                Harry westchnął, ale wziął różne pary ubrań, które mu podała. Wszedł do jednej z kabin i zaczął się rozbierać. Ubrania, które mu przyniosła, pasowały idealnie i musiał przyznać, że wyglądał dobrze. Wyszedł z przebieralni i znalazł swoją siostrę, siedzącą przed nim na kanapie.

  - Odwróć się – powiedziała do niego, kręcąc palcem.

                Zrobił, co mu kazano. Miał na sobie głęboko wyciętą, ciemną koszulkę, odsłaniającą ramiona Gdy się odwrócił się twarzą do siostry, ona jęknęła.

  - Harry! Czy to…?

  - Co?

  - Czy to malinka!? – Harry rozpoznał głos swojej mamy i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć nie tylko siostrę, wpatrującą się w niego, ale także matkę. Odwrócił się do najbliższego lustra i przyjrzał się swojemu karkowi. Och tak, to była malinka.

  - Kto ci ją zrobił? – Skarciła go matka.

  - Zgadnij, mamo. – Gems przewróciła oczami.

  - Louis? – powiedziała z wahaniem.

                Tak. Harry miał dość świeże wspomnienie tego, jak Louis całuje go, zanim wyskoczył z samochodu poprzedniej nocy.

  - Nie działam na dwa fronty, mamo. Rozmawialiśmy o tym rano.

  - Z tobą nigdy nie wiadomo – wymamrotała.

                Dobrze, to trochę zabolało. Jego mama często karała go, za skakanie z łóżka do łóżka, od tego strasznego incydentu/związku z Ty’em (Harry nie lubił nazywać tego związkiem, odkąd okazało się że był fałszywy.) Zgadywał jednak, że zasługiwał na ten komentarz.

  - Nie sypiam już na około.

  - Od kiedy? Od kiedy poznałeś Louisa? – prychnęła Gemma. – Poznałeś go jakiś tydzień temu.

  - Przestań sobie żartować. Jestem poważny w stosunku do niego – powiedział Harry i wrócił do przymierzalni po swoje ubrania. Już nie miał ochoty na przymierzanie strojów.

  - Hej, nie mam do tego wątpliwości. To wszystko po prostu stało się bardzo szybko, Harry. Nawet ty musisz to przyznać.

  - Szczerze, to nie tak szybko, jak myślisz – odpowiedział zza drzwi. – Spotkałem się z nim jakieś dwa razy, zanim się w ogóle pocałowaliśmy. To nie tak wcześnie. Większość ludzi całuje się na pierwszej randce, nie? To wydaje się takie szybkie tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy wysoko postawieni, a fakt, że jesteśmy sławni sprawia, że to jest takie poważne.

  - Tak sądzę – powiedziała Gemma, kiwając lekko głową.

  - Ale Harry, kochanie. Musisz zobaczyć, w jakiej jesteś sytuacji. Jesteś sławny i wysoko postawiony, i nic nigdy tego nie zmieni. To już jest poważne, ponieważ masz wiele obowiązków. – Jego matka boleśnie sprowadziła go do rzeczywistości. – Nawet jeśli nie zamierzasz poślubić tego chłopca, to wciąż daje ci reputacje, nie ważne dobrą czy złą.

                Harry oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Nie chciał tego usłyszeć. Nie jeszcze. To było za wcześnie. Dlaczego oni nie mogli mieć tego tak łatwym, jak każda inna, normalna para? Nie to, żeby byli parą. Jeszcze. Cóż, tego nie wiedział. To było tak skomplikowane! Ale denerwujące kobiety jego rodziny miały rację. Wiedział to. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać.

  - Po prostu obiecaj mi wziąć sprawy powoli, Harry – powiedziała jego matka. – Może wy dwaj powinniście poczekać chwilę i przemyśleć to. Kochanie?

                Nie odpowiedział. Zamykał racjonalną część jego umysłu i skupiał się nieco bardziej na tej zbuntowanej. Jego matka nie wie nic na temat tego, co jest między nimi! Oni mieli, co, jedną przyzwoitą sesję pocałunku? Nie byli jeszcze gotowi myśleć o tych sprawach! Harry wyszedł do rodziny.

  - Skończyliśmy już? Chciałbym wyjść.

                Jego mama westchnęła i kiwnęła głową.

  - Powiedzieć sprzedawcy, by zapakował twoje rzeczy?

  - Tak. – Harry zaczął iść w stronę wyjścia.

  - Nie zapomnij o naszym lunchu! W Grande. Jutro w południe – krzyknęła za nim Gemma.

                Racja. O tym Harry też zapomniał. Odmachał jej nie odwracając się, tylko po to, by dać jej znać, że usłyszał.

                Tak szybko  jak dotarł do wyjścia, czterech ochroniarzy szło za nim, James i Pete towarzyszący mu jak zawsze Na zewnątrz wciąż byli ludzie, chociaż minęło kilka godzin od ich przybycia. Ludzie i reporterzy krzyczeli do niego, by się zatrzymał i porozmawiał i zrobił sobie zdjęcia, ale Harry nie był w ogóle w nastroju. Przeszedł obok nich, nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, by na nich spojrzeć i wskoczył do samochodu, który się zatrzymał. I oto była, zielona kurtka. Leżała na siedzeniu, tam, gdzie położyła ją Gemma, wyglądając na trochę samotną. Podniósł ją i pozwolił swoim palcom wślizgnąć się do rękawów. Powoli podniósł ją do twarzy. Nadal pachniała przytłaczająco, jak Louis. Nie mógł wyjaśnić tego zapachu. To był po prostu Louis. Niechętnie położył ją na kolanach i wyjął telefon. Tak, prawdopodobnie powinien mu ją oddać. Wybrał numer, który zapamiętał tak szybko, jak tylko pojawił się na jego ekranie, wtedy, kiedy Louis zadzwonił do niego po raz pierwszy.

                Po kilku sygnałach, Louis odebrał.

  - Cześć. – Usta Harry’ego natychmiast uniosły się do góry, gdy usłyszał jego głos.

  - Cześć, Lou. To ja.

  - Hej, kochanie – odpowiedział Louis, sprawiając, że wnętrzności Harry’ego zaczęły wirować – Co się dzieje?

  - Właśnie skończyłem przymiarkę.

  - I mnie nie zaprosiłeś? Jeśli ktoś ma dobry gust, to ja. Czuję się zdradzony.

                Harry uśmiechnął się.

  - Przepraszam. Może następnym razem.

  - Trzymam cię za słowo – obiecał Louis.

                Nagle wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć Harry, to ubieranie Louisa i kazanie mu się obracać. Potem Harry chciał się uderzyć Taaak. Trzymaj myśli w ryzach!

  - Um, właściwie dzwonię, bo zostawiłeś kurtkę w moim samochodzie.

  - Ach, tak. – Louis odpowiedział powoli. – Więc nie dzwonisz, bo się za mną stęskniłeś?

  - Może troszeczkę. – Przyznał Harry i poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone, co było szalone, ponieważ Louisa nawet tutaj nie było.

  - Boże, czuję się taki doceniony. – Harry niemal słyszał,  jak Louis uśmiecha się po drugiej stronie linii.

  - Kiedy chcesz ją z powrotem? – spytał.

                Zapadła krótka cisza. Harry czekał, nieco zdezorientowany.

 - Um… – Nastała cisza.

  - Louis? – Więcej ciszy. Co on robi?

  - Tak. Um… może – wymamrotał – może po prostu ją zatrzymasz.

  - Zatrzymam?

  - Tak. To znaczy, mam mnóstwo innych kurtek. Jest w porządku.

  - Louis. Ja też. – Harry nie rozumiał, o czym mówi Louis.

  - Tak, ale…

  - Czy to nie jest twoja ulubiona kurtka? – Czy Louis nie nosił jej prawie cały czas?

  - Harry, po prostu… – powiedział Louis, ale potem przerwał, brzmiąc na nieco zirytowanego. – Po prostu ją zatrzymaj, w porządku? – Jego głos złagodniał.

  - W porządku. Skoro tak mówisz.

                Harry nie wiedział, co z tym zrobić. Dlaczego miał zatrzymać kurtkę Louisa? To nie miało sensu. Nie, żeby miał coś przeciwko. Chciałby mieć kurtkę Louisa. Była ciepła i pachniała nim. Jak mógłby nie chcieć?

  - Dobrze. Cóż… – Louis przerwał.

                Mała szczypta paniki pojawiła się w piersi Harry’ego. Nie chciał, by Louis zakończył rozmowę.

  - Louis?

  - Tak?

  - Kiedy znów cię zobaczę? Dzisiaj? – Harry powiedział niecierpliwie.

                Umierał, by znów mieć swoje dłonie na Louisie. Ta myśl była nieznośnie przytłaczająca. Wystarczyło wyobrazić sobie Louisa, wijącego się pod jego dotykiem… Może dziś w nocy…

  - Nie mogę. Przepraszam. Mam próby dziś wieczorem.

  - Och. – No to po planie. – Um, to jutro wieczorem?

  - Jestem jutro u Alana Carra z chłopcami…

  - Och.

                Czy Louis go zbywał? Chciał, żeby Harry zatrzymał jego kurtkę, by nie musiał się z nim więcej spotykać? Och.

  - Ale może… Spotkamy się jutro na lunchu? Myślę, że mogę zrobić przerwę około jedenastej.

  - Mi pasuje. – Nastrój Harry’ego ponownie się rozjaśnił. Prawdopodobnie mógłby wpasować Louisa przed jego lunchem z Gemmą.

  - Dobrze. Um, słuchaj Haz, muszę lecieć. Ale porozmawiamy wkrótce, dobrze?

  - Tak. – Wiedział, że znów się skrzywił.

  - Jutro, kochanie?

  - Jutro. – Obiecał.

                Zakończyli połączenie i Harry zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale czuł się trochę nieswojo. Czuł się tak, jakby Louis nieco go zbywał, choć nie do końca… To było mylące. Może po prostu Louis miał napięty grafik. Oczywiście. To było to. Louis był gwiazdą pop, na litość boską. Oczywiście, że był zajęty.

                Ale Harry nie radził sobie z przekonywaniem samego siebie. Chciał Louisa obok siebie (lub pod sobą. Ale wiesz, cokolwiek byłoby w porządku) już teraz. Był przyzwyczajony do dostawania wszystkiego,  co chciał i kiedy chciał. Jego ostatni… incydent był dla niego czymś wielkim do poradzenia sobie. Przynajmniej tak myślał.  _Nie sądzę_ , pomyślał, krzywiąc się.

                Harry znów podniósł kurtkę Louisa do nosa i powąchał. Przynajmniej zdecydowanie zatrzyma tę kurtkę.


	9. Perspektywa Louisa

   
               Louis siedział na kanapie obok Nialla, który przeglądał Twittera, z głową na kolanach Louisa. Louis czasami zerknął w dół, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje na jego telefonie, upewniając się, że Niall nie tweetuje czegoś głupiego.  
 - Wow. Masz dużo więcej obserwatorów od czasów Harry’ego.  
 - Wiem.  
               To było właściwie bardzo dziwne. Od nocy, kiedy ich pierwsze zdjęcie dostało się na Twittera, ludzie spamowali na jego koncie, pytając o Harry’ego. A tweety nie zawsze były taktowne. Ludzie pytali go prawie wprost o to, czy się pieprzą.  
 - To szaleństwo. Spójrz na to. – Niall wskazał na tweeta.

 **Jenna <3 Louis**  
@Harry_Styles Trzymaj ręce z dala od @Louis_Tomlinson on nie jest gejem! (Jest mój)  
  
               Louis zmarszczył brwi. Od kiedy ludzie byli tak przeciwni jemu, będącemu gejem? Nie to, żeby się przejmował się tym, co mówią jakieś dziewczyny w internecie. Absolutnie nie…  
 - Może powinieneś powiedzieć światu, że jesteś gejem. Wtedy pewnie byliby zadowoleni, że jesteś z Harrym. Twoje ujawnienie się byłoby o wiele łatwiejsze, ponieważ umawiasz się z księciem.  
 - Tak sądzę. Nie rozmawiałem o tym jeszcze z zarządem. Ale założę się, że powiedzą nie – mruknął Louis.  
               Ich zarząd dbał tylko o miliony dziewcząt, które myślały, że mają szansę na randkę z Louisem i resztą chłopaków. Niall wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do przewijania strony.

 **PrinceHarryILYSM  
** Nawet jeśli @Louis_Tomlinson byłby gejem (a nie jest), wciąż nie sądzę, by @Harry_Styles się z nim umawiał. Nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla księcia.

 **Jake Lee**  
Nie wydaje mi się, by @Harry_Styles i @Louis_Tomlinson się umawiali. Może obaj są gejami, nie wiem, ale nie sądzę, by nasz Harry chciał umawiać się z członkiem boybandu. Ma o wiele lepszy Styl ; )  
  
               Dobrze, to rzeczywiście bolało. Ale w każdym razie, to chyba prawda. Harry był księciem, członkiem rodziny królewskiej. Jeśli skończyliby razem, Louis musiałby robić te wszystkie królewskie sprawy, o których nie ma pojęcia, jak je robić i Harry byłby zawstydzony i Louis oczywiście nie będzie wystarczająco dobry. Niall wyszedł z Twittera i odłożył telefon.  
 - W tym pokoju i tak jest już za dużo negatywności – mruknął i spojrzał na Liama i Zayna, którzy gapili się na siebie.  
               Mieli kłótnię tego poranka i chociaż sprawa była irytująco głupia, oni wciąż obdarzali się zwężonymi spojrzeniami. Było już około pierwszej po południu. Mieli poranną sesję gier wideo, choć umysł Louisa był cały czas na innej planecie. Kiedy spojrzał w lustro tego ranka, jego szyja została oznaczona w kilku miejscach. Louis był jednak z tego bardzo dumny. Mimo wszystko, to Harry je zrobił.  
               Nagle, jego telefon zaczął wydawać dźwięki i zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś dzwoni. To był Harry. Jego serce przyspieszyło i sięgnął po komórkę, z Niallem wciąż na swoich kolanach. Potem Louis przypomniał sobie to, co ta dziewczyna na Twitterze napisała. Louis nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla Harry’ego.  
               Odebrał połączenie z cichym „cześć”, czując się nieco zdołowanym. Ale gdy tylko usłyszał głos Harry’ego, nie mógł poradzić nic na to, że doszedł do siebie. Harry powiedział mu o jakiejś przymiarce i Louis natychmiast pożałował, że nie mógł tam być. Ubieranie Harry’ego… tak, to było marzenie. Kiedy wspomniał, że Louis zostawił kurtkę w jego samochodzie, Louis zmarszczył brwi. To była jego ulubiona kurtka. Nawet nie zauważył jej nieobecności, gdy opuścił Harry’ego zeszłej nocy. Nagły ruch Nialla zaskoczył go. Niall wyrwał telefon z jego ręki i przykrył go dłońmi, więc Harry nie mógł nic usłyszeć.  
 - Powiedz mu, żeby ją zatrzymał.  
 - Co? Co ty robisz? – Louis chwycił telefon. Niall go nie puścił.  
 - Powiedz mu, żeby zatrzymał kurtkę.  
 - Dlaczego? Daj mi telefon. – Niall podał mu go, ale zaczął gestykulować, by go pogonić.  
 - Um – Louis powiedział do telefonu. Był zmieszany. Dlaczego, do cholery, Niall chciał, by dał swoją kurtkę Harry’emu?  
\- Zaufaj mi, Louis. – Niall skinął głową.  
               Ten karzełek był tak skomplikowany, ale potem znowu, on był naprawdę geniuszem. Mógł zmusić każdego do zrobienia wszystkiego. Louis ufał wszystkim chłopcom, a Niall nigdy nie zrobił nic, by zaszkodzić jego związkowi z Harrym, prawda? Louis postanowił go posłuchać.  
 - Um, może… Może po prostu ją zatrzymasz – powiedział z wahaniem do Harry’ego.  
 - Zatrzymam?  
 - Tak. To znaczy, mam mnóstwo innych kurtek. Jest w porządku. – Niall słuchał uważnie rozmowy. Siedział tak blisko, że mógł prawdopodobnie usłyszeć głos Harry’ego, nawet jeśli rozmowa nie była na głośniku.  
\- Louis. Ja też.  
               Niall przyłożył dłoń do ust, starając się nie śmiać, a Louis westchnął i zamknął oczy. Facepalm. Och, Hazza, po prostu zatrzymaj tę cholerną kurtkę! Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale najwyraźniej to było ważne dla Nialla. Liam i Zayn spojrzeli na niego zaciekawieni i obaj podeszli do nich, porzucając walkę na spojrzenia, również starając się przysłuchać rozmowie. Harry wciąż nie łapał.  
 - Harry, po prostu! – Louis niemal wykrzyknął. – Po prostu ją zatrzymaj, w porządku? – Starał się nie brzmieć na sfrustrowanego.  
               W końcu Harry zgodził się ją zatrzymać i postanowili spotkać się następnego dnia. Gdy tylko zakończył rozmowę, Louis zakrył twarz dłońmi, gdy usłyszał, jak reszta chłopców się śmieje.  
 - Ten chłopak naprawdę nie łapie aluzji. – Roześmiał się Niall.  
 - Hej. Nie masz prawa robić sobie z niego żartów. Tylko ja mogę. – Louis uderzył go lekko w ramię. – A teraz możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego, do cholery, właśnie zmusiłem Harry’ego do zatrzymania mojej kurtki?  
 - Pomyśl o tym. Harry ma twoją kurtkę, co sprawi, że myśli o tobie. Leży gdzieś w jego mieszkaniu, widzi ją i myśli o tobie. Tęskni za tobą. Ma wyjść i znów i widzi kurtkę, i myśli „Hm, założę ją”.  
               Trzej chłopcy patrzyli beznamiętnie na Nialla. Ten dzieciak… brak słów. Louisowi brakowało cholernych słów.  
 - Więc zmusiłeś Louisa, by oddał mu swoją kurtkę, żeby była maleńka szansa, że Harry ją założy? – Liam spytał z wahaniem.  
 - Daj spokój, to genialne – powiedział Niall. – Nie widzisz tego? Jeśli ją założy, to rodzaj oświadczenia. Zarząd nie będzie mógł nic zrobić. Ludzie wiedzą, że to kurtka Louisa, nosi ją cały czas. Jeśli Harry nagle wyjdzie, mając ją na sobie, wtedy BAM. Oświadczenie.  
               Oni po prostu gapili się na niego.  
 - Niall, jesteś geniuszem – powiedział Liam, jakby to było faktem.  
               Niall uśmiechnął się dumnie i uniósł brwi na Louisa, który to wszystko przetwarzał. Dając Harry’emu kurtkę, był nieco zaborczy. Jeśli ludzie ją zobaczą i rozpoznają, będą wiedzieli, że Harry był Louisa i że Harry rzeczywiście umawia się z kimś takim jak Louis.  _Weźcie to, Twitterowe suki_ , Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Nie wspominając o tym, że Harry, noszący ubrania Louisa… To było po prostu cholernie seksowne.  
 - I jeśli to założy, możesz z pewnością powiedzieć, że cię lubi – dodał Zayn.  
               Huh, Louis nawet o tym nie pomyślał. To może być jeden z najbardziej genialnych planów Nialla kiedykolwiek.

–  
               Dzień wlókł się powoli, a noc także nie była zabawna. Robili próby rzeczy, które znali już na pamięć i prawdopodobnie mogliby to zrobić śpiąc, gdyby musieli. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że myślał, iż właśnie teraz mógłby ocierać się o pewnego księcia.  
               Kiedy w końcu dostali małą przerwę, Louis podniósł telefon.  
 **Próby mnie dobijają.  
** _Zatem zamiast tego powinieneś spotkać się ze mną :)  
_ **Nie mogę doczekać się jutra…  
** _Ja też. Chciałbym, żeby czas mijał szybciej._  
 **Mógłbym poruszać się szybciej dla ciebie…**  Louis uśmiechnął się na swój tekst. Przyjmij to, młody Haroldzie. Odpowiedź zajęła tylko kilka chwil.  
 _Ach tak? Mógłbyś?  
_ **Cóż, myślę, że mógłbyś się dowiedzieć…**  
 _Drażnisz się_. Odpowiedział Harry i Louis uśmiechnął się wyobrażając sobie, jak Harry przesuwa się niespokojnie w fotelu. Ciasne spodnie i w ogóle, sam wiesz.  
 **Napalony nastolatek.  
** _Tylko dla ciebie._  Louis nie mógł poradzić na chichot. Harry był takim małym palantem. Głupol.*  
 - Z czego się śmiejesz? – spytał Niall, ciekawy.  
 - Hm, z niczego. – Louis próbował ukryć swój telefon. To nie poszło zbyt dobrze, ponieważ jego telefon znów zadzwonił.  
 _Dodam: nie zapomnij o ostatniej nocy. Ja na pewno nie zapomnę. Jak twoja szyja? W mojej pamięci wciąż jest świeży obraz tej delikatnej skóry. Sama myśl o tym sprawia, że chcę dać ci więcej. Tylko wyobraź sobie moje usta całujące twoją miękką skórę, przesuwając się w dół szyi… przez klatkę piersiową… i niżej…  
_                Louis przełknął ślinę. Okej, więc może Harry nie był taki zły w erotycznym smsowaniu. Wcale nie był zły. Cholera, Harry. Louis był wśród ludzi!  
 - Do kogo piszesz? – spytał Zayn.  
 - Nikogo – powiedział i szybko wystukał odpowiedź do Harry’ego.  
 **Mały skurwiel. Nie jestem sam.** _  
_\- Prawdopodobnie do Harry’ego – powiedział Liam. – Twojego małego księcia. – Louis zignorował go.  
 _Ja jestem sam. Do bani dla ciebie ;)  
_ **Cóż, pozwól mi namalować mały obraz dla ciebie. Wyobraź sobie mnie na swoich kolanach, ocierającego się o twoje krocze. Tak, mój tyłek wygląda dobrze. Wyobraź sobie mnie, obracającego się, stojącego na kolanach wokół ciebie tak, jak ostatniej nocy. Całuję twoją szyję… pozwalam swojemu językowi posmakować każdego centymetra twojego ciała. Moje dłonie przesuwają się w dół, wślizgując się pod twój pasek od spodni….  
**                Dumnie, Louis wcisnął „wyślij”. To sprawi, że będzie się skręcał.  
 - Co mówi? – Naciskał Niall. Podszedł do niego, zapędzając go w kozi róg.  
               Louis wzmocnił uścisk wokół telefonu, wiedząc, co się święci.  
 - Nic! To  nie twoja sprawa. – Louis naprawdę nie chciał się rumienić.  
 - Och, a więc to Harry! – Liam uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
 - Pozwól mi zobaczyć. – Niall sięgnął po telefon, ale Louis odepchnął jego dłonie  
               To nie był dobry pomysł, ponieważ uderzając kogoś, oznaczało wyciągnięcie i pokazanie swojej ręki, a to oznaczało wyraźną szansę dla kogoś, by złapać i chwycić ramię.  
 - Puść mnie, Zayn! – ryknął Louis.  
 - Pokaż nam. – Niall jęknął i próbował wygiąć jego palce wokół telefonu.  
               Louis nie drgnął. Nie mogli zobaczyć. Nie było mowy, by… Niall w końcu dostał telefon w swoje ręce. Niech to szlag!  
 - Nie! – krzyknął Louis.  
               Gdy Niall miał odblokować telefon, ten wydał dźwięk.  
 - Cholera. – Louis powiedział to na głos.  
               Niall zmarszczył brwi, gdy czytał, a potem jego twarz zbladła o kilka odcieni i upuścił telefon, jakby go parzył i pozwolił mu upaść z powrotem na kolana Louisa. Twarz Nialla była definicją horroru. Wskazał na Louisa, dysząc.  
 - Mówiłem ci, byś tego nie robił. – Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie, zastanawiając się, jak bardzo Harry poszalał. Może to nie było takie złe, mimo wszystko. Może to nauczy Nialla kilku rzeczy.  
 - Nie sądzę, że nadal chcę wiedzieć co było tam napisane – powiedział Liam, wyglądając na nieco przerażonego.  
 - Ja też nie. – Zayn puścił ramię Louisa.  
               Louis skorzystał z okazji, by sprawdzić, co wysłał mu Harry. Na ekranie blokady był mały podgląd wiadomości, który widział Niall. Louis spojrzał na niego. Okej, więc obraz, który Harry zdecydował się namalować nie był ładny. Właściwie, był naprawdę brudny. I nieznośnie gorący.  
 - Przestań to czytać, Louis! – wykrzyknął Niall. – Nie zapomnij, że znam część z tego, co napisał. Boże, ew! I przestań tak wyglądać!  
 - Niby jak?!  
 - Louis, wyglądasz, jakby twój chłopak właśnie wysłał ci sprośną wiadomość, co zrobił! – krzyknął Niall. – I to nawet nie było seksowne. To było obrzydliwe.  
 - To dlatego, że nie jesteś gejem. To jest naprawdę seksowne. – Louis obronił Harry’ego.  
 - Czy możemy przestać o tym mówić? Chcę iść do domu i do łóżka, i  nie myśleć o Louisie i Harrym robiących to, gdy zasnę – powiedział Liam, krzywiąc się.  
                _Śmieszne_ , pomyślał Louis. To było to, o czym on chciał pomyśleć, zanim pójdzie spać.  
 **Przepraszam za nie odpisywanie, kochanie. Byłem trochę zajęty.  
** _Moje umiejętności w erotycznym smsowaniu są tak dobre, prawda? ;)  
_ **Właściwie, chłopcy przyparli mnie do muru i ukradli telefon. Nie martw się. Niall był jedynym, który zobaczył twoją ostatnią wiadomość.  
** _Zrobił CO?!  
_ **Nieważne, przynajmniej uważam, że to całkiem seksowne. Niall obserwował mnie, gdy to czytałem. Zrobiło się bardzo gorąco.  
** _Mówisz teraz poważnie?  
_ **Nie martw się. Jesteś jedynym, który dostaje moje słodycze.**  
 _Dobrze._  
 - Idę spytać, czy możemy wyjść. Wiemy już wszystko – powiedział Liam i wyszedł do innego pokoju.  
               Tak, Louis także był gotowy do wyjścia.

 

  
*w oryginale:  _cheeseball_ , co w slangu oznacza osobę, która mówi lub zachowuje się głupio, śmiesznie. Używane także tuż po tym, jak ktoś powie coś głupiego; a także opisuje to nastolatka, zazwyczaj płci męskiej, który udaje, że jest fajny. Nie miałam innego pomysłu na przetłumaczenie, ale jeśli coś macie – jestem otwarta na propozycje ; )


	10. Perspektywa Harry'ego

                Dłonie Louisa były ciasno splecione wokół pleców Harry’go, gdy jęknął cicho do jego ucha. Te dźwięki sprawiały, że Harry oszalał. Jego usta prześledziły drogę od szczęki Louisa, do tego wydrążonego miejsca przy jego obojczyku. Gryząc, całując, ssąc, zrobił znaki, które z całą pewnością pozostaną tam na kilka dni. Dłonie Louisa wsunęły się pod bluzkę Harry’ego, wywołując dreszcze biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Pozwolił jednej jego dłoni zsunąć się niżej po plecach, do tyłka Harry’ego, przysuwając go bliżej. Oddech Harry’ego już był krótki, gdy poruszał się ostro naprzeciw bioder Louisa. Nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Ubrania Louisa musiały być zdjęte.

                Wyciągnął rąbek koszulki, odsłaniając naturalnie opaloną skórę. Pochylając się, pocałował jego biodro, zostawiając znaki, gdy przesuwał się do jego piersi, podciągając koszulkę.

  - Nie, nie, nie – powiedział Louis, starając się złapać oddech. Obciągnął koszulkę, przez co Harry się skrzywił.

  - Dlaczego nie? – wymamrotał do jego ucha, gdy całował je tuż poniżej. Jego palce rysowały kółka w okolicach paska spodni Louisa, gotowy, by wsunąć  je niżej.

  - Ponieważ. – Odetchnął Louis.  
  - Ponieważ co? – Prosi Harry, ale nie może powstrzymać ust przez ponownym przyciśnięciem ich do Louisa i ssaniu z niecierpliwością jego dolnej wargi. Już z trudem oddychał, a niskie dźwięki, uciekające z głębi gardła Louisa niczego nie ułatwiały. Potrzebował więcej.

  - Dlaczego? – spytał ponownie, szarpiąc pasek Louisa.

  - Ponieważ… – Louis westchnął pomiędzy pocałunkami Harry’ego. – Jesteśmy na kanapie… w garderobie… w jakimś radio…

  - I ktoś może wejść?

                Louis skinął głową, ale jednocześnie przysunął się bliżej. Harry postanowił, że Louis był zdecydowanie przekonujący. Zmienił pozycję i przycisnął Louisa do miękkich poduszek, mocno chwytając dłońmi jego biodra.

  - Haz… – Louis zaprotestował cicho, domyślając się, co on ma zamiar zrobić.

  - Cicho, Lou.

Harry pocałował niechlujnie jego biodra, przesuwając się pod jego pępek i niżej, po miękkim, szczęśliwym szlaku do krawędzi spodni. Powoli rozpiął je zębami, robiąc się bardziej twardy, gdy rozpinał zamek błyskawiczny. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Louis wił się pod nim, a on przytrzymywał jego uda, upewniając się, że jest nieruchomo.

  - Harry…

  - Nie martw się, Lou. Zadbam o ciebie – szepnął Harry.

                Louis wydawał się poddać i wsunął dłoń we włosy Harry’ego, podczas gdy druga ścisnęła mocno jego koszulkę na ramieniu. Harry uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, że go przekonał. Ten chłopak był rzeczywiście nieco pruderyjny. Cóż, przynajmniej w porównaniu do Harry’ego.

                Gdy już miał ściągać ostatni kawałek ubrania, który stał mu na drodze, rozległo się ostre pukanie do drzwi. Louis natychmiast poderwał głowę i usiadł, puszczając loki Harry’ego.

  - Cholera!

  - Louis! Koniec przerwy!

                Harry rozpoznał głos Liama i jęknął głośno, nie z przyjemności pochodzącej od leżenia na Louisie, a na myśl o jego konieczności powrotu do pracy. Liam jednak wydawał się odebrać to inaczej.

  - Um… Chłopcy… – powiedział, brzmiąc na bardzo zażenowanego i nieswojego. – Po prostu… Pospieszcie się? Okej?

                Harry uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który wykręcił się spod niego i wstał. Harry westchnął. Dlaczego po prostu nie mógł spędzić czasu z tym niesamowitym chłopakiem? Zajęło mu kilka chwil skupienia, ale w końcu jego spodnie nie były zbyt ciasne. Louis także wydawał się ogarnąć, gdy Harry znów otworzył oczy. Louis podszedł do lustra, a potem jęknął na swój widok.

  - Masz szczęście, Haroldzie, że to audycja radiowa. – Wskazał na siniaki, które prowadziły od jego szczęki do obojczyków, gdzie zaczynała się koszulka. – W przeciwnym razie, byłbyś teraz martwy.

                Harry uśmiechnął się. Jeśli miał być szczery, był z nich bardzo dumny. Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie stał Louis, spoglądając na siebie w lustrze. Jego włosy były w porządku, nieco zmierzwione, ale nic, z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Jego policzki były zaczerwienione, a usta bardzo czerwone od całowania. Spojrzał na Louisa, który desperacko próbował poskromić swoją grzywkę i poprawić koszulkę, by zasłonić ślady. Poddał się jednak, widząc, że jest to koszulka z nisko wyciętym kołnierzem. Harry obserwował go w tej śmiesznej sytuacji i próbował się nie roześmiać. Po kilku próbach, Louis wyrzucił ręce w powietrze z irytacją.

  - I tak nikt ich nie zobaczy. – Harry parsknął śmiechem i objął Louisa od tyłu.

                Zobaczył ich dwóch w lustrze i nie mógł nic poradzić na trzepotanie serca, gdy dostrzegł Louisa w swoich ramionach. Wszystkie te uczucia, które mógł wywołać tylko Louis.

  - Nie, tylko radiowy host i ekipa… moi ochroniarze. I także moi tak zwani przyjaciele, którzy będą mi dokuczali do końca świata.

  - Możesz powiedzieć, że upadłeś. Lub wszedłeś w wieszak czy coś.

                Louis tylko prychnął na jego żart i Harry uśmiechnął się. Przez chwilę było cicho. Nie była to niezręczna cisza, po prostu cisza. Przez lustro, Harry patrzył w oczy Louisa. Obrazek przed nim był prawie niewiarygodny. Jak w kilka tygodni proste oświadczenie doprowadziło go do tego punktu? Był tak wdzięczny swojej siostrze za wygadanie o jego grzesznej przyjemności.

                Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, ale potem obrócił w jego ramionach. Sięgnął w górę i przeczesał palcami na bok jego loki, które były nie na miejscu.

  - Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że pomyślałeś, że jestem gorący. – To było prawie tak, jakby myślał o tym samym, co Harry.

  - Bardzo cieszy mnie fakt, że jesteś. – Louis tylko uśmiechnął się do niego.

  - LOUIS! – Głos zaskoczył ich. – Wypierdalaj stamtąd! Zaczynamy za trzy minuty! Przestań całować swojego chłopaka i wyłaź! – Głos Nialla zagrzmiał przez drzwi.

                W pokoju nagle zapadła cisza.  _Chłopak?_

  - Um… – wymamrotał Louis.

                Chłopak! Czy Louis w ogóle widział go w ten sposób? Ale oni nawet nie powinni spotykać się w ten sposób, zgodnie z zarządem Louisa… jak mógł…? Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Spojrzał na Louisa, który wyglądał, jakby czuł się tak samo niezręcznie, jak on. Chociaż Harry nie wierzył w związki przez jakiś czas, przez ostatnie miesiące, jeśli ma być szczery, nie mógł nic poradzić na małą szczyptę nadziei, świecącą w nim. Jeśli ktokolwiek, Louis był właśnie kimś, z kim mógł sobie wyobrazić związek. Louis by go nie zranił, prawda? Harry poczuł, jakby musiał mu to powiedzieć.

  - Naprawdę cię lubię, Louis – mruknął mu do ucha.

  - Ja…

  - LOUIS! – Ponownie głos Nialla.

                Louis tylko parsknął śmiechem i wysunął się z uścisku Harry’ego.

  - Pogadamy później, tak? – Harry skinął głową i patrzył, rozczarowany, jak chłopak wychodzi przez drzwi.

                Louis mu nie odpowiedział. On właśnie powiedział mu, że bardzo go lubi, a Louis nawet nic nie powiedział. Harry westchnął i patrzył, jak dłoń Louisa sięga po klamkę. Ale właśnie kiedy miał otworzył drzwi, odwrócił się i cofnął się szybko, tylko, by wycisnąć zażarty pocałunek na ustach Harry’ego, który sprawił, że jego kolana zmiękły i dostał zawrotów głowy.

  - Do zobaczenia wkrótce. – Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, wiedząc, że właśnie sprawił, że Harry zobaczył gwiazdy.

                Wyszedł z pokoju i chociaż Harry miał trudności z prawidłowym oddychaniem, wciąż śmiał się na echo głosu Louisa, dobiegające z korytarza.

  - Niech ktoś da mi pieprzone polo!!!

                Harry westchnął i poczuł zamęt w głowie. Jak ktoś tak doskonały, jak ten chłopiec z karmelowymi oczami, tymi głębokimi szaro-niebieskimi oczami, które miały w sobie odrobinę zieleni i z tymi wąskimi, ale zawsze miękkimi ustami, mógł w ogóle, chociaż przez sekundę, rozważać wartość Harry’ego? Harry był niczym.  _Niczym_. Louis walczył i zdobył każdy szczegół swojego luksusowego życia. Harry nie. Urodził się do sławy i popularności. Nie było nawet powodu, dla którego ludzie powinni go lubić, poza tym, że miał pewną rodzinę. Martwiło go to, szczerze, że ma tego wszystkiego rodzaju przywileje, kiedy był jak każdy inny, za wyjątkiem tego, że urodził się z załączonymi pieniędzmi. Zawsze starał się robić tak wiele dobroczynności, jak tylko mógł, ponieważ to nie wydawało się w porządku, że ludzie mieli dużo gorzej tylko dlatego, że nie urodzili się jak on.

                Louis zrobił wszystko, by zasłużyć na swoje życie. Pracował długo i ciężko, aby żyć życiem, o którym marzył.

                Harry nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na tę część jego życia. I to mu przeszkadzało. Nie zrobił nic, by zasłużyć na Louisa. Nawet jeśli nie zrobił nic, by z nim być, nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Louis chciałby z nim być.

-x-

                Po wymknięciu się z budynku Radio Channel przez tylne wyjście z Jamesem i Petem za sobą, Harry dostał się do samochodu. Był spóźniony. Powinien spotkać się z Gemmą prawie dwadzieścia minut temu. Na pewno będzie wkurzona, ale pełnowymiarowa sesja obściskiwania się z Louisem była tego zdecydowanie warta.

                Przyjechał do Grande i wszedł do środka, ciesząc się, że dziś nie było reporterów i znalazł Gemmę przy stoliku z tyłu restauracji. Było dość dużo ludzi wokół, ale byli na tyle uprzejmi i cywilizowani, by nie podchodzić ani do Harry’ego, ani do Gemmy. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej. Spojrzała znad magazynu i posłała mu rozdrażnione spojrzenie.

  - Przepraszam za spóźnienie. – Spróbował przepraszająco wyglądającego uśmiechu, ale wyraźnie jej nie zaimponował.

  - Nie jest ci przykro – powiedziała, wciąż patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami.

  - Dobrze, nie jest mi przykro. – Nie, zdecydowanie nie było mu przykro.

  - Niech no zobaczę. – Posłała mu analizujące spojrzenie. – Wypieki na twarzy, szkliste oczy i czerwone usta. Zgaduję, że właśnie zrobiłeś swojemu chłopakowi loda.

                Harry przewrócił oczami. Przywykł do śmiałości swojej siostry.

  - Mhm – mruknęła do siebie jako odpowiedź, a następnie zamknęła magazyn i włożyła go do jej starannie zorganizowanej torebki. Machnęła dłonią na czekającego kelnera, który niemal przybiegł do ich stolika. – Wino, braciszku? – zapytała.

  - Ja wezmę tylko wodę. – Nie lubił pić tak wcześnie.

  - No cóż, ja wezmę kieliszek białego, dziękuję. A potem oboje weźmiemy sałatkę cezara.

                Kelner skinął głową i odszedł. Harry spojrzał na siostrę.

  - A co,  jeśli nie chcę sałatki?

  - Nie obchodzi mnie to. To dla ciebie dobre. – Harry stłumił chęć ponownego przewrócenia oczami i zdecydował się odpuścić. Sałatka cezara była właściwie nawet smaczna.

  - Muszę z tobą o czymś porozmawiać – powiedziała Gemma, jej oczy  nagle zrobiły się miękkie.

  - O czym? – Przez jej przepraszający wyraz twarzy Harry przeczuwał, że nie spodoba mu się to, co ma do powiedzenia.

  - Um, wiesz, że zbliża się dzień ślubu… – zaczęła, patrząc na stół, nie spotykając oczu Harry’ego. – I wiesz, że musieliśmy odesłać nasze karty RSVP* już kilka miesięcy temu..

  - Po prostu to powiedz, Gems. – Harry już czuł, jakby wiedział, co się święci.

                Spojrzała na niego z poważnymi oczami.

  - Ty tam będzie, Harry.

                Natychmiast poczuł, że blednie. Zamknął oczy i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wiedział, co zamierzała mu powiedzieć, ale usłyszenie tego tylko sprawiło, że ból w klatce piersiowej wzrósł.On nie mógł tam być. Ty nie może tam być. To będzie za dużo. Harry nie widział go od dnia ich, tak zwanego, „zerwania”. Tam nie było nawet co zerwać, ponieważ „Niespodzianka! Nie kocham cię, Harry. Ha-ha, nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę tak myślałeś” miało miejsce.

  - Dlaczego. Do. Cholery. On. Przychodzi.

  - Przykro mi, kochanie. Ale Claudowie robią wiele dla brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej, a ponieważ byliście razem w tamtym momencie, zaprosili go, ponieważ jego ojciec i tak przyjdzie.

  - Nie byliśmy razem. – Harry powiedział ostro.

  - Ty byłeś. – Gemma powiedziała to uprzejmie, ale to zabolało. Zabolało, ponieważ Harry naprawdę wierzył, że byli razem.

  - To się nie liczy, jeśli-

  - Nie ważne, Harry. To było jakieś trzy miesiące temu – powiedziała, gdy kelner wrócił z ich napojami. Harry odchylił się na krześle.

  - Właściwie, mimo wszystko napiję się trochę wina. Daj mi butelkę – powiedział mu.

                Kelner skinął głową, nieco zmieszany i odszedł. Gemma posłała Harry’emu spojrzenie pełne dezaprobaty.

  - Tak jak mówiłam, to było miesiące temu. To szansa, by pokazać mu, że jesteś lepszy od niego, dobrze? I masz teraz Louisa?

                Louis. Ta myśl rzeczywiście sprawiła, że poczuł się lepiej. Louis sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej. Ale ich związek wciąż był nowy i kto wiedział, czy Louis w ogóle będzie w jego życiu za dwa tygodnie? Jego myśli przesunęły się do tego, jak Niall go nazwał. Chłopak Louisa. I znów coś zatrzepotało w jego brzuchu. Tak, on naprawdę chciał być chłopakiem Louisa. Tylko, że Louis jeszcze nawet technicznie się nie ujawnił. Tak, ludzie praktycznie domyślali się czegoś, odkąd wyciekły te zdjęcia jego z jakimś kolesiem w ramionach, ale Louis wciąż był oficjalnie hetero. Dopóki Louis się nie ujawni, Harry nigdy nie będzie mógł oficjalnie być jego chłopakiem. Nawet nie wie, czy Louis czuje do niego to samo. Może Harry był przelotnym romansem. Tylko kimś, z kim Louis mógł spuszczać parę. Skrzywił się.

  - Nawet nie jestem pewien czym jesteśmy.

  - Może powinieneś z nim o tym porozmawiać.

  - Mieliśmy jakieś dwie porządne sesje całowania, Gems. Nawet jeszcze go nie dotknąłem. Jest zbyt wcześnie, by odbyć taką rozmowę.

  - Po pierwsze, nie muszę wiedzieć jak daleko się posunęliście i po drugie – westchnęła – po prostu z nim porozmawiaj. Mogę powiedzieć, że myślisz o nim poważnie. Może powinieneś dać mu znać, żeby on też był tego pewien.

                Harry rozważył to.

  - Może masz rację.

  - Wiem co mówię. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

                Potem wrócił kelner z ich sałatkami i butelką czerwonego wina. Wino przypomniało mu, dlaczego w ogóle je zamówił.

                Obiad trwał powoli. Gemma mówiła o swoim chłopaku, którego imię Harry prawdopodobnie powinien pamiętać, ponieważ byli ze sobą już jakiś czas, a on naprawdę starał się słuchać. Ale to było trudne. Pociągnął łyk wina, podczas gdy siostra posłała mu zmartwione, zmieszane z dezaprobatą spojrzenie. Wypił prawie połowę butelki, kiedy Gemma powiedziała mu, że musi wyjść przez coś ważnego.

                Harry opuścił restaurację i wrócił do domu, do swojego hotelowego pokoju. Wino sprawiło, że poczuł się zmęczony, a sama myśl o nadchodzącym ślubie była męcząca. Chciał po prostu zwinąć się na łóżku i wąchać kurtkę Louisa. Więc to właśnie zrobił. Natychmiast po powrocie do domu włączył telewizor, przyniósł sobie pudełko czekoladek i zakopał się pod kołdrą z kurtką Louisa mocno zaciśniętą w dłoniach. Pachniała Louisem i to sprawiło, że za nim tęsknił. Spotkali się jakieś trzy, teraz cztery razy, jeśli liczyć wypadek w barze. Jeden raz spośród trzech spędzili czas tylko na całowaniu się i jasne, to było niesamowite (mimo wszystko to był Louis), ale Harry chciał więcej. I był pewien, że Louis mógł mu to dać. Louis, idealny, idealny Louis. Kiedy rozmawiali, słowa przychodziły tak łatwo do ust Harry’ego. Przez telefon mogli mamrotać o rzeczach, które tak naprawdę nie miały znaczenia, ale wciąż wydawały się być ważne, by się nimi podzielić. Harry pamiętał ich pierwszą rozmowę kiedy Louis do niego zadzwonił. To było takie niesamowite, że w końcu rozmawiał z kimś, kto był po prostu tak łatwy i wszystko przychodziło tak naturalnie, kiedy byli razem.

-x-

                Harry leżał w łóżku cały dzień i to było dość nudne, więc kiedy przyszła wiadomość od Louisa, pospieszył zobaczyć, co mu przysłał.

**Włącz kanał czwarty. Jestem u Chatty Man. Tęsknię.x**

                Racja! Harry uderzył się w czoło. Zapomniał, co było dziwne, ponieważ wszystko, co mówił Louis wydawało się przylepić do jego mózgu, jak guma do żucia do buta. To dręczący ból odnośnie ślubu i wino musiało sprawić, że zapomniał. Dobrze, może brał to nieco za daleko. To było kilka miesięcy temu, jak powiedziała Gemma. To było w jednej trzeciej bolesne i w dwóch trzecich niezręczne i upokarzające, co go przerażało. Harry znalazł pilot i zmienił kanał. Wydawało się, że zdążył na czas. Louis i reszta One Direction właśnie siadali na kanapę u Alana Carra, który śmiał się i przedstawiał ich. Louis usiadł na prawym końcu, z Liamem obok, a następnie siedział Niall i Zayn na drugim końcu. Miał na sobie ciasne szare spodnie, które sprawiły, że coś skręciło Harry’ego w środku i oczywiście miał parę Tomsów, które pokazywały jego idealne kostki i założył także czarne, gładkie polo. Harry roześmiał się. Wydawało się że ktoś mimo wszystko dał mu koszulkę. Włosy Louisa były ułożone w tę grzywkę którą Harry uwielbiał, nie za dużo lakieru i wystarczająco chłopięce, i uśmiechał się ciepło do gospodarza.

  - Więc, One Direction! Minęło już trochę czasu od waszej ostatniej wizyty! – powiedział Alan Carr.- Wiele się wydarzyło. Wydaliście dwa albumy i mieliście wielką trasę. Teraz macie swój najnowszy album, Take Me Home, którego nazwę wyjaśnicie później, panowie – mrugnął do publiczności – i robicie teraz wiele występów w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, prawda?

                Chłopcy skinęli głowami.

  - Tak, myślę, że można powiedzieć, że rozgrzewamy się nieco przed światową trasą, która rozpoczyna się za dwa miesiące – powiedział Liam, a chłopcy się zgodzili.

                Harry z drugiej strony poczuł, że jego uśmiech zniknął. Ich światowa trasa… Louis będzie jeździł po świecie w ciągu zaledwie dwóch miesięcy. Harry nie będzie go widział. Potem chciał się uderzyć. Kogo on oszukiwał? Nawet tak naprawdę się nie umawiali. Nie wolno mu było martwić się o przyszłość, kiedy nawet nie wie, czy będą ją mieli.

  - Tak, słyszałem o tym. Gratulacje. – Alan przytaknął, a chłopcy podziękowali mu z dumą.

                Uśmiech Louisa był olśniewające. Po pytaniach dotyczących Zayna umawiającego się z Perrie Edwards z Little Mix i o Payzer, a potem o kawalerskie czasy Nialla, Harry naprawdę powinien wiedzieć, co się święci. Był zaskoczony, gdy Alan Carr zapytał o niego.

  - Więc, Louis. Czy to w porządku, jeśli zadam ci trochę pytań?

  - Oczywiście. Po tu jestem. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Słyszeliśmy co nieco o twoim bromansie z Księciem Walii, Harrym. – Alan poruszył brwiami, a publiczność się ucieszyła. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – A może powinienem powiedzieć “romansie”? – Iiiiiiii uśmiech zniknął. Harry poczuł panikę, patrząc na nieruchomą twarz Louisa. Na szczęście, wkroczył Liam i roześmiał się odpowiednio. Co za chłopak.

  - Cóż, Louis zawsze miał męskie zauroczenie księciem.

  - Tak, to dobry chłopak. – Zgodził się Louis, robiąc całkiem dobrą robotę ze swoją maską.

  - Rozumiem dlaczego tak myślisz, Louis. Ale powiedz mi, co się dzieje między wami? – zapytał Alan i Harry gapił się na ekran, zastanawiając się nad dokładnie tą samą rzeczą, co gospodarz programu. – Widzieliśmy wasze tweety na Twitterze, więc gdzie to się wszystko zaczęło?

  - Um. – Louis się zarumienił. LOUIS SIĘ ZARUMIENIŁ!

  - A teraz się rumieni! – Zaśmiał się Alan, a reszta chłopców do niego dołączyła, podczas gdy Louis wyglądał na absolutnie upokorzonego. To było naprawdę urocze.

  - Książę nazwał go gorącym w jednym z programów w Irlandii i powiedział, że jest jego ulubionym członkiem zespołu. A potem Louis zatwettował do niego i… – powiedział Niall, ale przerwał, gdy Louis bardzo subtelnie poklepał go po kolanie i uśmiechnął się lekko. Dla każdego ten uśmiech wydawał się zrelaksowany, ale Harry widział w oczach Louisa urojone sztylety, które były posłane w stronę Nialla. Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  - Och, teraz rozumiem. Atrakcyjność seksualna. – Alan zakaszlał teatralnie.

                Szczerze, Harry nie rozumiał jak Louis mógł się z tym pogodzić. Jakiś telewizyjny gospodarz nie wiedział, kiedy przekroczył linię. Dlaczego zarząd zespołu tego nie zatrzymał w pierwszej kolejności? Potem uświadomił sobie, że byli na żywo i Modest! prawdopodobnie nie mógł nic zrobić. Ale wciąż, ten Alan był po prostu niegrzeczny. Posuwał się za daleko, prawda? Ale koledzy z zespołu Louisa śmiali się i wyglądali raczej na zrelaksowanych. Harry westchnął. Może po prostu przesadzał. Ludzie z zewnątrz mogli to wziąć jako żart, prawda? Louis miał dziewczynę przez rok jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu, więc żadnego powodu do bycia podejrzliwym, prawda? Pomimo tych zdjęć Louisa i jakiegoś faceta…

  - Och, nie. To nic takiego. Jesteśmy po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. – Louis wzruszył ramionami.

                Harry musiał przyznać, że choć wiedział, że Louis to powie, to wciąż było do bani.

  - Bullshit** _. –_ Alan znowu zakaszlał, sprawiając, że publiczność znów się zaśmiała.

                Louis uśmiechnął się przybierając „przyjmuję to, mimo, iż to nie jest w ogóle prawdą” twarz. Harry musiał dać mu punkty za aktorstwo.

  - Dobrze, wracamy do was ludzie po przerwie, z jeszcze większą dawką One Direction! – Ekran zmienił się na reklamy. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Wysłał wiadomość do Louisa, ot tak.

 **Dobry aktor…;)  
** _Wiesz to._  
 **Teraz udawaj, że nie powiedziałem ci właśnie, że jestem taki twardy przez oglądanie tego, że czuję się, jakbym miał wybuchnąć, słysząc tylko twój głos.**  Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. To będzie zabawne.

_Jesteś kutasem._   
**Ignoruję kalambur i powoli… powoli… obciągam sobie, wyobrażając sobie ciebie i mnie dzisiejszego poranka…**   
_Przestań. Niszczysz moją karierę._   
**Nie rób się twardy, to będzie widać w tych obcisłych spodniach. Teraz wyobraź sobie mnie w moich.**

_Przestań._

**Nie musisz ich czytać _._** Harry uśmiechnął się, wiedząc doskonale, że Louis i tak to zrobi.  **Ale wiedz, że za każdym razem, gdy telefon**   **zabrzęczy ci w kieszeni podczas programu… To będę ja, mówiący ci jak go trzymam.**

                Louis nie odpowiedział i Harry uświadomił sobie, że to dlatego, iż program znów się zaczął. To będzie zabawne. Zobaczył ledwo zauważalne rumieńce na policzkach Louisa lub po prostu to sobie wyobraził. Widzisz to, co chcesz widzieć, prawda? Wystukał kolejną wiadomość i wysłał mu ją. Zauważył natychmiast, jak Louis lekko zwęża oczy, gdy ją dostał. Gdy tylko ponownie się zrelaksował, Harry wysłał kolejną. I tak to szło. Za każdym razem, gdy rumieniec na policzkach Lou zdawał się znikać, wysyłał kolejną wiadomość, sprawiając, że czerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, niż wcześniej. Harry obserwował, jak poklepał się niemal niezauważalnie po kieszeni i jak przygryzł dolną wargę i lekko zmrużył oczy, patrząc w kamerę i Harry wiedział doskonale, że to było przeznaczone dla niego. Chłopie, Louis go znienawidzi, kiedy później spojrzy na wiadomości i zobaczy, że wszystkie były wypełnione niczym innym, jak uśmiechniętymi buźkami lub iksami. Ale Louis sam był dość psotny, więc mu wybaczy, racja? Prawdopodobnie. Po chwili…

                Wywiad w końcu się skończył i Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie na pełną ulgi twarz Louisa. To było zdecydowanie coś, co musi zrobić ponownie. Harry odłożył kurtkę Louisa na krzesło obok łózka i czekał. Może tylko…

                To zajęło jakieś pół godziny, a potem – w końcu – Harry dostał telefon, na który czekał.

  - Harry – powiedział głos Jamesa. Huh, dobrze, więc to nie było to, czego oczekiwał. Czekał, aż Louis zadzwoni i ochrzani go za zrujnowanie jego kariery i… – Louis Tomlinson czeka w holu, prosząc o uzyskanie dostępu do twojego pokoju. Nie ma hasła do windy.

                Głos Jamesa był formalny, chociaż Harry wiedział, że James naprawdę chciał powiedzieć _„Obcisłe spodnie są tutaj, czekając, by pieprzyć cię dopóki nie połamie twoich kości”_. Cóż, Harry z pewnością miał taką nadzieję. W zasadzie był nieco zszokowany. Nie spodziewał się, że Louis tutaj przyjedzie.

  - Nie jest na liście, ale pomyślałem, że mogę zadzwonić, na wypadek gdybyś po prostu zapomniał go na niej umieścić – powiedział James.

                James nigdy nie dzwonił do niego na temat odwiedzających. Jeśli nie byłeś na liście, to nie byłeś na liście. Trudna miłość. Harry był teraz bardzo zadowolony z pracy Jamesa.

  - Powinieneś dostać podwyżkę, J. Dzięki. Daj mu kod.

  - Tak, proszę pana.

                Harry był podekscytowany. Przyjście Louisa tutaj było czymś o wiele większym, niż kiedykolwiek sobie wyobrażał. To trwało tylko kilka minut, a potem Harry usłyszał, jak winda wydaje z siebie dźwięk, gdy drzwi się otworzyły. Harry siedział na kanapie w salonie, obserwując, jak Louis wchodzi dość niezręcznie. A potem zobaczył Harry’ego, który oczekiwał najgorszego.

  - Twój kod to 69 69 69? – spytał Louis, wyglądając na rozbawionego. – Kreatywnie.

  - Dzięki. – Wstał z siedzenia.

  - Zboczeniec. – Louis uśmiechnął, a potem wyglądał na zirytowanego. – Właściwie zamierzałem wbiec tu dramatycznie i zbić ci łeb za to, co mi zrobiłeś, ale to trochę trudne, kiedy musisz zostać sprawdzony pod kątem ostrych przedmiotów i potrzebujesz kodu do windy, by dostać się na twoje piętro.

  - Ach, tak wiele wad bycia z Harrym Stylesem. – Podeszli do siebie bliżej, dzieliło ich teraz zaledwie kilka metrów.

  - Ale teraz mam kod i powiedziałem temu masywnemu kolesiowi, by umieścił mnie na liście na stałe. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, gdy powiedziałem mu, co ma zrobić. – Louis zadrżał.

                Ten masywny koleś to musiał być Pete i Harry roześmiał się, wiedząc, jak bardzo Pete nienawidzi, gdy mówi mu się, co ma zrobić. Harry niemal sam bał się to robić. Potem jego serce się rozgrzało. Na stałe?

  - Wpisałeś się na stałe na moją listę?

  - Można tak powiedzieć. – Louis uśmiechnął się i objął go ramieniem w talii.  _Czy to znaczy, że chce być w pobliżu?,_ pomyślał Harry. – Mam na myśli, twoje mieszkanie i tak wkrótce będzie gotowe, więc.

                Wzruszył ramionami. Racja, radość Harry’ego opadła. Na stałe było tylko na tydzień.

  - Co się stało, Harold? – spytał Louis, widząc zmianę w jego wyrazie twarzy.

  - Nic. – Harry odepchnął te uczucia.

                Louis był teraz tutaj i to się liczyło. Odgarnął samotny kosmyk włosów z twarzy Louisa, wpatrując się w usta niższego chłopaka. Naprawdę chciał go pocałować. Pochylając się, pozwolił, by jego usta otarły się lekko o jego. Niemal usłyszał, jak Louis mruczy. Ich usta się rozdzieliły i Louis spojrzał na niego ciepło.

  - Cz-cześć – wyjąkał.

                Louis znów pocałował go ostrożnie, miękki usta powoli pieszczące jego. Ciało Harry’ego płonęło, a jego oddech był krótki z tęsknoty i bolącej potrzeby dotknięcia go.

  - Louis? – mruknął cicho.

  - Tak?

  - Chodź ze mną do łóżka?

                Harry nawet nie rozpoznawał własnego głosu. Był ciepły i miękki, i wypełniony troską. Spojrzał w oczy Louisa. Zobaczył je trochę rozszerzone i nie wiedział dlaczego, ale wydawało się, że Louis był nieco przestraszony. Nagle Harry poczuł najsilniejszy ból, by zadbać o niego.

  - Lou…? – Pocałował jego policzek, tak ostrożnie, jak tylko mógł. Czuł westchnięcie Louisa na swojej skórze.

  - Tak, kochanie. Oczywiście.

  
*RSVP – skrótowiec pochodzący  od francuskiego zwrotu  _répondez s'il vous plaît (_ dosłownie: proszę odpowiedzieć), umieszczany na zaproszeniach, gdy zapraszający oczekuje potwierdzenia zamiaru przybycia zapraszanego.


	11. Perspektywa Louisa

                Louis obudził się w łóżku sam. Przetarł oczy, próbując rozeznać się w sytuacji. Był prawie nago w ogromnym łóżku z wieloma poduszkami i grubą kołdrą wokół siebie. Rozejrzał się, czując się bardzo zdezorientowany. Pokój, w którym był, był duży i jasny, z kremowym kolorem ścian. Były drzwi, prowadzące prawdopodobnie do szafy, a potem następne, które zapewne prowadziły do łazienki. Potem sobie przypomniał. Harry. Louis spędził tutaj noc. Powolny, raczej zadowolony uśmiech zaczął tworzyć się na jego ustach. Ostatnia noc… była idealna. Był dość przestraszony, gdy Harry prowadził go do swojej sypialni. Nie chciał powiedzieć tego Harry’emu, ponieważ to było dość kłopotliwe. Tak, Louis był doświadczony. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł zrobić i prawdopodobnie nieco więcej, ale ostatniej nocy, to było emocjonalne. Nigdy nie zrobił nic z kimś, na kim mu… zależało. Był przerażony, że rano Harry mógłby z nim skończyć. Umysł Louisa powędrował z powrotem do wcześniejszej nocy…

_\- Czekaj – wymamrotał naprzeciw chętnych ust Harry’ego._

_\- Co się stało, kochanie? – Harry spojrzał na niego, gdy leżeli pod kołdrą, prawie nadzy._

_\- Ja tylko… – urwał._

_\- Co? – Harry zaczynał się teraz martwić._

_Louis rozważał powiedzenie żartem: „Prawdopodobnie powinieneś wiedzieć że mam STD”_ (tłum. STD – choroby przenoszone drogą płciową)  _i po prostu zapomnieć o powiedzeniu mu prawdy i przelecieć go… ale Harry był zbyt uważny, by się na to nabrać._ Powinieneś przemyśleć to, zanim cokolwiek powiedziałeś, Tommo!, _skarcił się._

_\- Czego się boisz? – Harry powiedział cicho, marszcząc brwi. Louis naprawdę nie chciał wyjść na przylepę. Lepiej by było, jeśli wyskoczyłby z tym STD… – Po prostu mi powiedz. To będzie do bani, jeśli to zatrzymasz._

_\- W porządku. – Louis westchnął. – Ja tylko… Ja.. Ty… i… jutro… ja… ja… sam… – Dobra robota, Tommo. Spektakularna. Ale Harry i tak wydawał się załapać._

_\- Boisz się… że nie będzie mnie tu rano?_

_\- Um. – Louis odwrócił wzrok, choć było to trochę trudne, gdy Harry leżał ciasno do niego przyciśnięty, z twarzą zaledwie kilka centymetrów od jego. Louis wzruszył ramionami. – Tak, tak sądzę. – Odważył się rzucić spojrzenie na Harry’ego. Uśmiech formował się na jego twarzy._

_\- Kochanie, nie musisz się martwić. Będę wracać do ciebie, do ciebie_ _– zaśpiewał ostatnie zdanie I Louis chciał go kopnąć w twarz. To był fragment z piosenki jego zespołu. Dupek._

_Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy Louis przewrócił oczami._

_\- Nie, ale poważnie. Lou… Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jestem tu, tak długo, jak mnie chcesz._

_Jeśli tylko Louis mógłby wyrazić wszystkie swoje uczucia, które miał w tej chwili, to groziłoby przejęciem jego ciała i tańczeniem nago w całym apartamencie w odpowiedni sposób, zrobiłby to._

_\- Cóż, może to jest czas, by ci powiedzieć… Mam AIDS. – To był zbyt dobry żart, by sobie odpuścić. Harry przez około pół sekundy przybrał oszołomiony wyraz twarzy, a potem zmrużył oczy._

_\- To nawet nie było śmieszne._

_\- Tak, było. – Louis uśmiechnął się, ale potem spoważniał. – Ale Haz… Naprawdę chcę, byś został. Ja chcę zostać – powiedział to. Powiedział Harry’emu, że go chce. To było odciążające, jakby zdjęto mu z ramion ciężar. Nareszcie powietrze było czyste._

_Potem, najbardziej uroczy uśmiech, jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział, pojawił się na twarzy pięknego chłopaka nad nim. Jego dołeczki sprawiły, że Louis zasłabł._

_\- Będę szczęśliwy, mając cię. – A potem opuścił usta do Louisa i-_

                Telefon Louisa zadzwonił i przywrócił go do rzeczywistości. Stan baterii był niski, ale nie dbał o to. To może być coś ważnego, jak telefon od Harry’ego.

                To nie był Harry.

  - Staaaaaaaaaary – powiedział Niall, próbując udawać amerykański akcent, ale skończył brzmiąc jak jakiś obcy język, który nie powinien być dopuszczony do mowy. Gdziekolwiek. – Gdzie jesteś? Nie wróciłeś do domu na noc? Powiedziałeś, że po prostu skopiesz tyłek Harry’ego za co- Nieeeee! Zostałeś na noc? Uprawialiście seks? Uprawialiście słoooodką miłość?

                Louis westchnął. Niall był po prostu czasami trudny do zniesienia, zwłaszcza rano.

  - Tak, Niall. Zostałem na noc.

  - LIAM! Louis i Harry uprawiali słodką miłość! – Niall krzyknął głośno do telefonu. – Zawołaj Zayna. Musimy się spotkać.

  - Niall-

  - Ty i Harry uprawialiście seks? – zapytał Zayn. Okej, więc najwyraźniej Louis był teraz na głośniku.

  - Uprawiali słodką miłość. – Poprawił go Niall.

  - Niall, jeśli nazwiesz to tak jeszcze raz, wezmę twojego cennego pluszaka i uduszę-

  - Jak było? – zapytał Liam.

  - Czy jego nogi naprawdę wyglądają na takie długie bez spodni? – Zastanawiał się Zayn.

  - Ile razy to zrobiliście? – Zażądał Niall.

  - Naprawdę chcesz wiedzieć? – zapytał go Louis. Liam prawdopodobnie żałował tego pytania. Louis celowo ignorował Nialla od tego momentu.

  - Tak. – Niall odpowiedział zdecydowanie.

  - Tylko dobrze czy źle-

  - Albo fantastycznie lub spektakularnie? – dodał Niall.

  - …żadnych szczegółów, proszę – kontynuował Liam.

  - Tak, szczegóły. – Naciskał Niall.

  - Jesteś trochę zboczony, karzełku.

  - Przejdź do rzeczy, dobrze? – powiedział Zayn. – Śpieszę się.

  - To było, werble proszę…

  - Po prostu to powiedz. – Louis niemal mógł usłyszeć, jak Liam przewraca oczami.

  - …werble… To było-Niall-słuchasz-kurwa-oszałamiające. – Zamilkli na chwilę.

  - Czyli było dobrze? – spytał Liam.

  - Tak, ale masz zapłon. Było dobrze. – Umysł Louisa wrócił do obrazów pięknego, dobrze ukształtowanego tyłka Harry’ego…

  - Ile razy?

  - Niall…

  - TOMMO!

  - W porządku! Dobrze, myślę, że można powiedzieć, że dotarłem do miejsca, w którym już fizycznie nie mogłem.

  - Mój chłopak. – Zaśmiał się Zayn. – Teraz wychodzę. Do zobaczenia wieczorem! Mwah.

  - Tak, ja też wychodzę. Nie chcę rozmawiać o tym więcej, niż to konieczne, więc… – Głos Liama zanikł, gdy prawdopodobnie odchodził od telefonu.

  - Nie! Liam! Nie zostawiaj mnie przy telefonie z Niallem! – Brak odpowiedzi. A niech to, poszedł sobie.

  - Masz czerwone ślady po paznokciach na plecach?

  - Pa, Niall. – Louis się rozłączył.

                Przewrócił się na łóżko, uśmiechając się, gdy pomyślał o poprzedniej nocy. Harry był taki dobry… A skoro mowa o tym. Gdzie dokładnie był Harry? Louis wstał z łóżka, marudząc nieco na ból mięśni. Tak, seks z Harrym był tak dobry.

                Louis znalazł łazienkę i obejrzał się w lustrze. Miał kilka nowych znaków na piersi, a na ramionach był intensywnie wyglądający znak po ugryzieniu. Tak, więc to było co najmniej bardzo gorące i, cholera, miał ślady paznokci na plecach. To było poniekąd… gorące.

                Louis obmył twarz wodą, a potem zdecydował, że lepiej wskoczyć pod prysznic i umyć zęby, skoro już tu był. Poranny oddech i zapach seksu po prostu nie współpracowało z jego perfekcyjnością. Kiedy skończył, znalazł szczoteczkę Harry’ego i pastę do zębów w szafce na ścianie. Wow, kto wiedział, że cudza szczoteczka może smakować tak dobrze? Po doprowadzeniu włosów do idealnej grzywki, ukradnięciu Harry’emu kilku produktów, odrzucił ręcznik i przeszukał szuflady Harry’ego. Znalazł bokserki i parę zbyt dużych dresów. Czuł, jakby teraz przynależał do Harry’ego. Miał malinki i ukąszenia na całym ciele, pachniał mydłem waniliowym Harry’ego i jego pastą, a także nosił rzeczy należące do samego księcia Walii. Ta ostatnia myśl niemal przeraziła go na sekundę. Harry był pieprzonym księciem. Gdyby tylko Walia wiedziała, jak niegrzeczny może być ich cenny chłopiec… Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  - Louis?

                Obrócił się i zobaczył Harry’ego, gapiącego się na niego. Był już właściwie ubrany w dżinsy i… w jego kurtkę. Kurtkę Louisa. Ten widok sprawił, że dziwne rzeczy zaczęły dziać się w jego brzuchu.  _Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy, by umrzeć_ , pomyślał Louis. Ale widok Harry’ego noszącego jego ubrania… prawdopodobnie mógł być przyczyną jego śmierci.

  - Lubisz moją kurtkę? – powiedział i podszedł bliżej.

  - Lubisz moje spodnie? – Harry położył dłonie na biodrach Louisa, przyciągając go mocniej do siebie. Jego ręce wsunęły się za krawędź dresów, ale zostały w okolicach bioder. Uniósł brwi. – Najwyraźniej także moje bokserki.

  - Trzeba korzystać z tego, co mogę – powiedział Louis, ciągnąc rąbek koszulki Harry’ego pod kurtką. – Włączając ciebie. – Louis przyciągnął go bliżej i Harry pochylił się, przyciskając do siebie ich nosy.

  - Ostatnia noc była…

  - Oszałamiająca? Spektakularna?

  - Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że to najlepszy seks, jaki kiedykolwiek uprawiałem, ale oszałamiający również się nada. – Harry delikatnie pocałował jego policzek. Nieśmiały uśmiech rozciągnął się na ustach Louisa. Najlepszy seks, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek uprawiał? Louis był…? Jasna cholera, wiedział, że był dobry, ale…

  - Naprawdę? – spytał zbyt cicho według siebie.

  - Naprawdę. – Harry pochylił się i pocałował go przytłaczająco długo. Louis nie narzekał. To był jeden z tych uroczych porannych pocałunków, których Louis nigdy naprawdę nie doświadczył. Całował się rano, ale nigdy nie doświadczył tej uroczej części. Z Harrym jednak…

                Usta Harry’ego zwlekały i Louis czuł, jak jego kolana słabną. Motyle latały dziko wewnątrz niego i nie mógł uwierzyć że to się dzieje naprawdę.

                Po około dziesięciu minutach, Harry zakończył pocałunek. Pocałował Louisa w policzek raz i drugi, a potem w końcu wyciągnął go z sypialni i zaprowadził do kuchni.

  - Twój apartament ma kuchnię?

  - Tak, kocham gotować. Nie miałbym jej w innym wypadku. – Harry posadził Louisa na jednym z krzeseł w pomieszczeniu i zdjął kurtkę Louisa, kładąc ją na stole. Potem zaczął przeszukiwać lodówkę.

  - Co robisz?

  - Gotuję ci śniadanie. Mówiłem ci, moje naleśniki są najlepsze. – Louis czuł się zaskoczony. Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie… robił mu śniadania… jak to.

  - Cóż, mogę pomóc? – Nie lubił czuć się bezużyteczny.

  - Um… – Harry zawahał się, wbijając jajka do miski. – Czy… wiesz, jak gotować?

  - Tak. Kto nie wie, jak gotować? – Dobrze, więc tak, on nie wie. On nawet nie wie jak zrobić jajecznice na litość boską.

  - Jesteś pewien? Widziałem program kulinarny, gdzie pytałeś Liama jak użyć trzepaczki… – Cholera.

  - W porządku, nie wiem, jak gotować. – Louis jęknął i wstał, by objąć Harry’ego od tyłu i schować twarz w jego koszulce. Pachniał jak mydło waniliowe i Harry. Roześmiał się miękko i odwrócił się, więc Louis mógł sięgnąć i go pocałować.

  - Możesz… naszykować stół? – Zaproponował Harry. To było coś, co Tommo może zrobić.

  - Tak, proszę pana. – Puścił Harry’ego i zaczął przeszukiwać szafki. – Gdzie masz talerze?

  - Na prawo od zlewu. Nie, nie ta… Ta.

  - Widelce i noże?

  - Tutaj.

  - Szklanki?

  - Nad zlewem. Nie, ta druga szafka.

                Louis spojrzał na różne półki wewnątrz. Kurwa. To nie jest dobre. Zerknął na Harry’ego, który był zajęty wylewaniem ciasta na patelnię. Louis spojrzał na półkę nad nim, potem na Harry’ego, a potem znów na półkę. To było upokarzające. Spojrzał na szklanki, krzyżując ramiona.

  - Co robisz? – zapytał Harry.

  - Czekam, aż szklanki spadną.

  - Co?

  - Odmawiam użycia stołka. A wskoczenie na zlew po prostu nie jest bezpieczne.

  - O czym ty mówisz?

  - Spadnijcie, wy haniebne kawałki gówna.

  - Lou?

  - Tak.

  - Jesteś zły, bo nie możesz sięgnąć szklanek?

  - Nie.

  - Lou?

  - Dlaczego po prostu nie mogłeś je umieścić w normalnym miejscu, gdzie mogliby je dosięgnąć normalni ludzie?

                Harry zaśmiał się cicho i zostawił kuchenkę. Wyciągnął rękę i Louis patrzył z zazdrością, gdy wyjął dwie szklanki i podał mu je. Gdyby nie pieprzył tego chłopaka tak dobrze ostatniej nocy, kopnąłby go. Skarcił Harry’ego, układając szklanki na ładnie zastawionym stole, a potem wrócił, by popchnąć go na lodówkę i spojrzeć mu w oczy. Harry tylko uśmiechnął się do niego i przyciągnął go bliżej.

  - Nie jestem tak niski – powiedział Louis.  _Nie był_.

  - Wiem.

  - Naprawdę, nie jestem.

  - Louis…

  - Jestem po prostu drobny, odrobinę niższy, wiesz? Jak-

  - Louis, mógłbyś się zamknąć, bym mógł cię pocałować? – Harry nie czekał na odpowiedź i po prostu przycisnął swoje wargi do Louisa. Omdlenie. Te usta… Boże, te usta… Takie miękkie… i idealne i… W końcu Harry odsunął się od niego, ale przytrzymał go mocno przy swoim ciele.

  - Nie jestem niski – powiedział Louis.

                Harry po prostu przewrócił oczami i przyciągnął go do kolejnego, głębokiego pocałunku. Louis poczuł, jakby został zabrany przez wróżki i umieszczony w jakiejś krainie, gdzie umawia się z księciem i- Co to za zapach?

  - Pachnie czymś spalonym. – Zwrócił uwagę Harry’emu.

  - CHOLERA! – Harry wyskoczył z uścisku Louisa i podbiegł do kuchenki.

  - Ach, tak. – Louis przypomniał sobie. – Naleśniki. – Lub raczej czarna masa… czegoś.

                Harry jęknął głośno i wyrzucił spaloną mieszaninę.

  - Um, Harry. Myślałem, że mówiłeś że jesteś dobrym kucharzem? Albo to był dobry kutas…?* Nie wiem.

  - To twoja wina. Rozproszyłeś mnie. Twoje złe zdolności gotowania wpłynęły na tą całą kuchnię – zawołał, zrzucając niepowodzenie na Louisa. Teraz, Haz…

  - Nie posuwałbym się tak daleko. Może byłeś po prostu rozproszony przez moje nagie ciało. – Harry odwrócił się do niego, krzywiąc się.

  - Myślę, że jesteś całkiem przystojny bez koszulki… – Patrzył na Louisa do momentu, aż był dość skrępowany. – Ale to nie ma znaczenia! – warknął. – Śniadanie jest zniszczone.

  - Co w tym wielkiego? Możemy iść do Starbucksa.

  - Byłem tam jakieś pół godziny temu, kupując wszystkie składniki na to genialne śniadanie i…

  - I co z tego? – zapytał Louis.

                Harry naprawdę krzywił się nad spalonymi naleśnikami. Po prostu trzeba to olać, to zdarzało się Louisowi cały czas.

  - Ja po prostu… Ja naprawdę chciałem zrobić ci śniadanie. – Harry spojrzał na niego spod rzęs. I Louis poczuł coś… strasznego w klatce piersiowej. To było tak strasznie cholernie ciepło wewnątrz niego i te pieprzone motylki miały imprezę, a Harry sprawiał, że czuł się tak… otoczony opieką i to był po prostu straszne! I doskonałe.

  - Chodźmy do Starbucksa, tak? Obiecuję, że zrobisz mi śniadanie następnym razem? I możesz nawet za mnie zapłacić.

  - W porządku. – Harry się poddał. Louis stanął na palcach i pocałował jego policzek.

                Dzień był niesamowity. Dostali w Starbucksie herbatę i bułeczki na śniadanie, a potem udali się na zakupy. Louis nie miał pojęcia, że Harry lubi to tak samo, jak on. Harry zawsze był tak dobrze ubrany, że do Louisa nigdy nie dotarłoby to, że lubi second handy. Ku absolutnej przyjemności Louisa, Harry miał na sobie jego zieloną kurtkę. Była nieco zbyt krótka na nim, ale to nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ Harry ją, kurwa, nosił. To było boleśnie seksowne.

                Spędzili dzień przymierzając brzydkie kapelusze i płaszcze, a Louis nawet zmusił Harry’ego do kupienia jednej z tych futrzanych czapek, które ludzie nosi jakieś sto lat temu. Harry chciał kupić Louisowi parę butów, ale on odmówił, ponieważ musiałby nosić w nich skarpetki. Harry po prostu przewrócił oczami i rzucił mu  _to_  spojrzenie. Tak, to spojrzenie, byłlo tym, co tworzyło się pomiędzy nimi. Wiedząc, że są w miejscu publicznym i Louis nie mógł jeszcze się ujawnić, znaczyło to, że nie mogli traktować się tak czule, jak chcieli. To było trudne. Louis musiał to przyznać. Ilekroć Harry dotknął jego ramienia, wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to ścisnąć go i pocałować go w policzek, a kiedy Harry miał na sobie ten granatowy kapelusz, chciał po prostu rozerwać jego ubrania i pieprzyć go na najbliżej ścianie, ale to, co było najtrudniejsze, to było wtedy, kiedy szli ulicami i czuł obecność dłoni Harry’ego tak blisko swojej i wiedział, że nie ma mowy, by mógł ją chwycić. To bolało najbardziej, ponieważ było takie proste. Chciał po prostu trzymać jego dłoń, na litość boską.

                To był powolne popołudnie i Louis patrzył z boku na Harry’ego. Miał dzisiaj występ i będzie musiał wkrótce pójść.

  - Haz?

  - Tak?

  - Możemy iść do łazienki w McDonaldzie i się po obściskiwać?

  - Oczywiście, kochanie.  – Harry odpowiedział po prostu i Louis to kochał. Kochał bycie spontanicznym, a fakt, że Harry był gotowy na prawie wszystko, co wymyślił, był kochany.  _Nie, nie kochany_ , Louis skarcił się. Przyjemny. Przyjemny.**

                Louis pociągnął Harry’ego do restauracji z fast foodem i wymyślił plan.

  - Idź do łazienki i tam poczekaj. Zamówię dla nas jakieś koktajle mleczne.

  - Pospiesz się, kochanie. – Louis skinął głową i Harry zniknął. Louis czekał w kolejce przez następne dwie minuty, a potem plan się rozpadł.

  - Louis Tomlinson! – krzyknęła dziewczyna. Ona i jej dwie przyjaciółki podbiegły do niego z wielkimi oczyma.

  - Cześć, dziewczyny.  – Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie, rozpaczliwie pragnąć, by odeszły.

  - O mój Boże, to ty!

  - Tak, to ja. Jej. – Czy może brzmieć mniej entuzjastycznie? Złapcie aluzję, dziewczyny.

  -  O mój Boże, Louis. Mogę się przytulić? – zapytała dziewczyna w różowych włosach. Zaczęło go otaczać więcej ludzi.

  - Jasne. – Objął ją jednym ramieniem i udawał, że cieszy się rozmową z fanami. Zazwyczaj tak było, ale nie teraz. Jego kolejka przynajmniej poruszyła się do przodu i w końcu dotarł do kasy.

  - Dwa koktajle mlecze, proszę, jeden truskawkowy i jeden waniliowy. – Zamówił. Dziewczyna koło niego obserwowała go uważnie. Czuł się bardzo niezręcznie.

  - Dlaczego zamawiasz dwa? – zapytała.

  - Ponieważ jeden jest dla przyjaciela. – Martwiło go nazywanie Harry’ego przyjacielem. Chciał być w stanie powiedzieć… cóż, nie mógł powiedzieć  _chłopak_ , ponieważ nie tym był Harry, ale on tego chciał. I naprawdę chciał powiedzieć „Ponieważ seksowny wariat, którego pieprzyłem trzy razy ostatniej nocy potrzebuje swojego milkshake’a.”

  - Dziewczyny?!***

  - Um, nie. Tylko przyjaciel. – Czy oni mogą pospieszyć się z tymi milkshakami, proszę?

  - Umawiasz się z kimś?

  - …Nie. – Tak.

  - Co z Eleanor? Widziałeś ją ostatnio?

  - Nie. – Zdecydowanie nie.

  - Czy to malinka?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna.

  - Nie. – Tak, to była malinka. Wziął telefon i wysłał wiadomość do Harry’ego. Minęło prawie piętnaście minut odkąd się rozstali.

_Koniec planów. Wyjdź i uratuj mnie. Gdzie są twoi ochroniarze, kiedy ich potrzebujesz?  
_ **Aw, cholera.**

  - Czy to prawda, że Zayn i Perrie zerwali?

  - Nie.

  - Jesteś podekscytowany swoim dzisiejszym występem?

  - Nie. – Louis był już tak przyzwyczajony do mówienia „nie”, że to słowo po prostu wymknęło się z jego ust. Uświadomił sobie, że tym razem była to zdecydowanie zła odpowiedź. – To znaczy… tak? – Dobry strzał. – Myślałem, że powiedziałaś coś innego. – Dobrze, Tommo.

  - Widziałeś ostatnio Harry’ego Stylesa? – zapytała dziewczyna właśnie, gdy ktoś położył jego koktajle mleczne na ladzie. Podał temu komuś pieniądze i odwrócił się.

  - Właściwie tak. – Głos Harry’ego. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać wielkiego uśmiechu. Uroczy, prawda?

  - Truskawka czy wanilia, kochanie?

                 Prawdopodobnie nie powinien nazywać go „kochaniem” przed tymi wszystkimi ludźmi. Louis zobaczył kogoś, filmującego go aparatem. Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinien tego robić. Jej, teraz był martwy. Zostanie powieszony w promieniach wschodzącego słońca.

  - Truskawka. – Harry sięgnął po kubek. – I tak miałem za dużo wanilii w przeciągu ostatnich dwudziestu-czterech godzin. – Louis nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu. Żarty o seksie. Nieźle.

  - Dobrze, dziewczyny. My już pójdziemy. Do zobaczenia.

                Chwycił ramię Harry’ego i wyciągnął go z restauracji. A tam byli ochroniarze Harry’ego _. Po prostu relaksujący się w słońcu_ , skarcił ich w myślach Louis. Został prawie napadnięty przez wścibskich ludzi, a ich to nawet nie obchodziło, chyba, że chodziło o Harry’ego. Świetnie. Skrzywił się i spojrzał na telefon.

  - Jest prawie druga. Muszę iść, Haz.

  - Nie. – Harry wydął wargi. – Przez cały dzień nie miałem okazji, by się z tobą po obściskiwać.

  - Muszę zrobić próbę dźwięku i inne gówna przed koncertem. Nie mogę zostać dłużej. – Doszli do końca ulicy, gdzie czekał samochód Harry’ego. James Bond lub Piotruś Pan pewnie po niego zadzwonił. - Możesz podwieźć mnie pod arenę, jeśli chcesz? To da nam około pół godziny by po obściskiwać się na tylnym siedzeniu? – Zaproponował Louis, ssąc wargę. Byli teraz tylko kilka metrów od samochodu i ramiona Louisa nagle zaczęły boleśnie pragnąć dotknąć idealnie ukształtowanego ciała Harry’ego. Te nogi…

  - Jeśli ma do wyboru to, albo nic, to…

  - Po prostu wybuchnął płaczem ze szczęścia! – Louis uderzył go lekko w bok. Dotarli do samochodu. Louis wyjął milkshake’a Harry’ego z jego rąk i zaczął iść w kierunku kosza, który stał w pobliżu.

  - Nie, mój milkshake! – powiedział Harry, sięgając po niego. – Wziąłem tylko jednego łyka!

  - Albo milkshake, albo obściskiwanie się, Harry – powiedział Louis i uniósł brwi, patrząc zuchwale.

                Harry nie musiał się nad tym zastanawiać. Wyjął koktajle z dłoni Louisa i sam je wyrzucił. Uśmiechając się pod nosem, Louis wsiadł do samochodu, a Harry podążył za nim chętnie. Bond i Pan wskoczyli na przednie siedzenia i Louis powiedział im, by pojechali pod arenę. Potem szybko wysłał wiadomość do Liama, w której pisał, że dotrze tam sam, a potem odwrócił się do Harry’ego, który czekał niecierpliwie.

  - Teraz pocałuj mnie, ty głupcze. – Harry praktycznie rzucił się na niego.

                Po około dwudziestu minutach nieprzerwanego całowania i dotykania się dojechali na wielką arenę.

  - Wow, nie mogę uwierzyć, że występujesz tutaj. Widziałem kilka koncertów i wow, to jest wielkie.

  - Tak, to jest szalone. Jestem naprawdę zdenerwowany. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

                Harry spojrzał przez okno na ogromną przestrzeń. Uśmiech Louisa przygasł nieco, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nie będzie widział Harry’ego przez resztę dnia.

  - Chciałbym zostać… – jęknął i oparł się o pierś Harry’ego.

                Wyciągnął telefon i napisał do Paula, swojego ochroniarza, ze jest na zewnątrz i że prawdopodobnie będzie potrzebował eskorty, by wejść. Dużo ludzi było już pod areną, chociaż koncert zaczynał się dopiero za kilka godzin.

  - Ja też…

                Pomysł wpadł do głowy Louisa.

  - Nie możesz przyjść i obejrzeć koncert?

  - Um… – Pomyślał Harry. – Prawdopodobnie.

  - Potem moglibyśmy się zobaczyć i pójść do domu, do twojego łózka… – Czy on właśnie powiedział „do domu, do twojego łóżka”? Louis chciał się udusić. Naprawdę miał nadzieję że Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

  - Brzmi jak naprawdę miły plan… – wymamrotał, ale gdy już miał się pochylać, by pocałować Louisa, jego telefon zaćwierkał.

  - Przestań odzywać się w nieodpowiednich momentach. – Skarcił go.

 _Jestem przed czarnym, ozdobnym samochodem. Zgaduję, że to ty. Wyłaź._  To było od Paula.

  - Kochanie, muszę iść.

  - Daj mi buziaka. – Louis nie był tym, który odmawia. Pochylił się i miękki pocałunek szybko przeszedł w boleśnie odbierający dech. Ktoś zapukał w okno samochodu.

  - Cholera.

  - Nie zostawiaj mnie – jęknął Harry. – Nie mam jeszcze dość.

  - Wieczorem, Haz.

  - W porządku. – Puścił kurtkę Louisa.

  - Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy dotrzesz tu przed koncertem?

  - Tak.

                Louis dał mu ostatniego buziaka w usta i niechętnie wyszedł z samochodu. Paul czekał na niego, wyglądając na skwaszonego.

  - Wujek Paul, wyglądasz dobrze.

  - Czekałem na ciebie prawie dziesięć minut.

  - Och, co mogę powiedzieć, czas leci szybko, gdy się dobrze bawisz.

  - A propos, może chcesz to zakryć. – Wskazał na malinki na jego szyi.

                Świetnie, jego ochrona to widziała, co znaczyło, że zarząd z całą pewnością dowie się o tym i to nie było dobre.

                Dotarli do areny i Louis pomachał do fanów i zrobił sobie kilka zdjęć. Był teraz w naprawdę dobrym nastroju, wiedząc, że Harry przyjdzie na jego koncert i spędził trochę czasu uspołeczniając się z fanami, choć zadbał o to, by nikt nie wiedział malinek. Tak, prawdopodobnie wyglądał bardzo dziwnie, ściskając szyję dłonią przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut, ale co tam.

                Spotkał Nialla, Zayn i Liama za kulisami, a oni posłali mu porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, uśmiechając się do niego złośliwie. Właściwie, Niall tego nie zrobił, co było dziwne, ponieważ Louis myślał, że właśnie on będzie najgorszy, ale on najwyraźniej obrał sobie za cel nie patrzeć na Louisa w ogóle. Louis zgadywał, że wciąż był na niego zły za rozłączenie się tego poranka. Przewrócił oczami. Po próbie dźwięku, Niall wciąż ostentacyjnie unikał patrzenia na niego. Siedział teraz na kanapie, z nogam na stoliku przed nim. Louis wskoczył na miejsce obok niego. Nie mógł pozwolić, by był na niego zły, kiedy będą na scenie, prawda?

  - Nialler. – Przywitał go, szturchając w ramię.

                Odsunął się od Louisa.

  - Niall.

                Odwrócił głowę.

  - Przypominam ci, że Harry i ja uprawialiśmy seks ostatniej nocy.  – Louis ma nadzieję, że przynajmniej uzyska od niego reakcję ale to na nic. – Obściskiwaliśmy się, przyjeżdżając tutaj samochodem. – Nic. – Mam zadrapania na plecach…?

                Głowa Nialla się odwróciła.

  - Od jego zębów?! – Louis się roześmiał.

  - Nie, przykro mi.

  - Więc nadal jestem zły.

  - Ni!

  - Zaoferuj mi coś. – Louis gapił się na niego. Ten dzieciak był śmieszny.

  - Będę cię nosił na barana na scenie. – Zaproponował.

  - Nie.

  - Podczas gdy będziesz grał na gitarze w czasie „Rock me”. – Niall naprawdę wyglądał przez sekundę na kuszonego, ale potem szybko się odwrócił. – Zatem sam coś wymyśl! – wykrzyknął Louis.

                Ten dzieciak był niewiarygodny i udawał i tak, był jak dziecko. Niall odwrócił się do  niego ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Cholera. On tego chciał. Ten dzieciak był złym geniuszem pochodzącym z piekła, by go dręczyć, Louis był tego pewny.

  - Tweetnij zdjęcie twoje i Harry’ego.

  - Niall, dlaczego u diaska chcesz, żebym to zrobił? – Louis powiedział z irytacją. Ich zarząd będzie wściekły. Niall wiedział o tym bardzo dobrze.

  - Po prostu to zrób.

  - Dlaczego jesteś taki buntowniczy? Oni mnie zabiją. Chcesz mnie zabić, Ni?

  - To moja oferta. Albo będę irytować cię na scenie przez cały występ. – Louis tylko gaił się na niego. Teraz go szantażował? – Będę śpiewał wszystkie twoje solówki. – Ostrzegł. Louis skrzywił się na niego.

  - Potrzebujesz terapii, Niall. – Liam i Zayn podeszli do nich i stłoczyli się na drugiej kanapie, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie.

  - Wiesz, że to zrobię.

                Wpatrywał się w Louisa tymi szczenięcymi oczami, które działały na niego za każdym cholernym razem. To nie miało znaczenia, czy wiedział, co ten dupek robił czy nie, on zawsze to dostawał. I używał swoich szczenięcych oczu, szantażując go w tym samym czasie. To było absolutnie, szalenie śmieszne.

  - Louis… W głębi duszy wiesz, że chcesz to zrobić.

  - Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać… – Liam mruknął do Zayna.

  - Louuuuu…

  - W porządku! – Louis nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.

  - Świetnie! Ponieważ już tweetnąłem wasze zdjęcie. Nie martw się, wyglądacie bardzo uroczo w tych futrzanych czapkach. – Niall powiedział radośnie. Zayn i Liam roześmiali się.

  - Co do cholery, Niall! – Louis wstał, gotów, by uderzyć dzieciaka. Szukał swojego telefonu w kieszeni, ale go tam nie było. Niall podał mu komórkę.

  - Ty podstępny sukinsynu!

  - Nie ma potrzeby się denerwować, kochanie. Prędzej czy później zdasz sobie sprawę, że zrobiłem ci przysługę.

                Niall wzruszył ramionami, a potem odszedł w stronę stołu z jedzeniem, który stał w pobliżu. Louis kipiał, praktycznie się trzęsąc.

  - Widziałem, jak kradł go podczas próby dźwiękowej. – Liam mruknął do Zayna, który skinął głową.

  - Tak, ja też.

                Louis chciał uderzyć coś lub kogoś. Najwyraźniej jego przyjaciele knuli intrygi przeciwko niemu. Miał szczęście, że Harry będzie tutaj później. Przynajmniej ktoś, komu może zaufać. Podstępne dranie.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Rozumiecie – cook i cock ;)  
> ** w oryginale jest „Like-able, LIKE-able”, a ja naprawdę nie miałam pojęcia, jak to przetłumaczyć.  
> *** wcześniej Louis użył słowa „friend”, co w angielskim może oznaczać zarówno płeć męską, jak i żeńską. Stąd pytanie fanki.


	12. Perspektywa Harry'ego

                Harry był na telefonie, sprawdzając Twittera, w drodze na koncert. Dzień był absolutnie genialny, może poza tą częścią, gdzie czekał – co wydawało się jak dni – na Louisa, by wszedł do łazienki w McDonald’s. Plan nie wypalił, ale wszystko inne było idealne. Poprzednia noc była niebem. Lub tak wyobrażał sobie niebo. Po prostu leżenie z ramionami owiniętymi wokół Louisa i czucie jego ciepłego ciała przy swoim. Kiedy w końcu domyślił się dlaczego Louis był tak niepewny do robienia z nim seksualnych rzeczy, wreszcie poczuł że znów może z łatwością oddychać. Louis bał się dokładnie tego samego, czego on i Louis mówiący mu to, było jak zdjęcie ciężaru z jego serca. Ale teraz Louis wiedział, że Harry nigdzie się nie wybiera, a Harry wiedział też, że Louis planuje zostać w pobliżu przez jakiś czas. Dopóki nie pojedzie w trasę, co było… Harry nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale robił to tak czy inaczej.  _Nie, nie myśl tak do przodu_. _Rozgryziesz to później. Zostaw to_ , pomyślał. Zepchnął problem na tył umysłu i zamiast tego skupił się na Twitterze.

                Louis oznaczył go i poczuł się zmieszany. Nie powinni być zbyt publiczni, prawda? To był tekst i dołączony link do zdjęcia.

 **Louis Tomlinson  
** @Harry_Styles i ja mieliśmy cudowny dzień na zakupach. Czy nie wyglądamy dobrze w futrze?

                Harry kliknął w link do zdjęcia i natychmiast się zarumienił. To byli oni w futrzanych czapkach i okularach Harry’ego Pottera, z twarzami ciasno przyciśniętymi do siebie i uśmiechający się szczęśliwie. Byli uroczy, musiał przyznać, nawet jeśli był wściekły na Louisa za opublikowanie tego. To było… żenujące. Wyglądali tak bardzo jak para. Dlaczego w ogóle to opublikował. Nie powinni tak wyglądać razem! Zgadywał, że mogli to ciągnąć jako coś przyjacielskiego, ale wciąż… Harry westchnął. Nie mógł się powstrzymać i zapisał zdjęcie, ustawiając je jako tapetę. Czuł się tak bardzo jak chłopak. Nie powinien. Nie rozmawiali o tym. Było za wcześnie. Okej, uprawiali seks jakieś trzy razy poprzedniej nocy, więc może w porządku byłoby o tym porozmawiać. Rozważał zmienienie tapety na tę oryginalną, myśląc, że za bardzo się przywiązuje, ale… nie dbał o to. Lubił Louisa. Nawet o niego dbał… bardzo. Więc niech to szlag, będzie miał tę pieprzoną tapetę.

                Harry sprawdził odpowiedzi na zdjęcie.

 **Diana Stylinson  
** @Harry_Styles and @Louis_Tomlinson – już się pobraliście?

 **Georgia Wilson  
** @Louis_Tomlinson porzucisz swój boyband, by stać się księciem w prawie?*

**Penn-Larry-Lover-Smith**

@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles WYGLĄDACIE TAK DOBRZE RAZEM. CZY LARRY JEST PRAWDZIWY?

                Harry zmarszczył brwi. Czym, do cholery, jest Larry? Dalej przewinął stronę.

 **LindaLovesLarryStylinson  
** @Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson OMG jesteście tak uroczy razem. Larry Stylinson<3

                I znów. Larry… Stylinson?

**Amine Tomlinson**

@Louis_Tomlinson odejdź od geja, Tomlinson!

                Okej, auć.

 **Sandra Daniels  
** @Louis_Tomlinson Proszę, nie mów mi, że Larry jest prawdziwy? Należysz do strony hetero, Tommo <3 wiesz, że każda inna strona jest zła, kochanie <3

                Podwójne auć.  _Co za suka_ , wymamrotał do siebie. Nadal przesuwał stronę, a to wyrażenie nadal wyskakiwało. Larry Stylinson to i Larry tamto… Musiał to odszukać. Wygooglował to i nagle tysiąc zdjęć jego i Louisa wyskoczyło, a także artykuły o ich związku. Kliknął na jeden.

**Książę Harry i Louis Tomlinson w dniu wolnym**

_Ci dwaj chłopcy byli często widziani razem przez te kilka ostatnich dni. Najpierw było zdjęcie w klubie, a potem ta dwójka razem opuszczała restaurację, a teraz byli na czymś, co mogło prawdopodobnie być randką podczas zakupów. Przez cały dzień umieszczano w Internecie ich zdjęcia na ulicach, wyglądających na dość przytulnych, a gwiazda popu, sam Louis Tomlinson, opublikował zdjęcie ich dwójki, z twarzami przyciśniętymi do siebie, tylko kilka godzin temu na Twitterze._

_Ci dwaj rozpoznawalni mężczyźni, zwłaszcza Książę Walii, byli ostatnio tematem do plotek i kłótni wśród fanów. Sam książę otwarcie przyznaje się do bycia gejem i jest z tego dumny, choć jedynym dowodem, dla którego Louis Tomlinson może być potencjalnym materiałem na chłopaka księcia, są zdjęcia Louisa w ramionach bezimiennego mężczyzny. Osobiście chciałabym zobaczyć tak potężną parę w przyszłości. Ale kwestia seksualności Tomlinsona rozdziela fanów. Wydaje się, że połowa „directioners” uważa, że Louis mógłby być gejem, ale druga połowa rozpaczliwie protestuje. Teraz trwa słowna walka o „Larry’ego Stylinsona” (ich imiona złączone razem, tak fani nazywają ich związek) zarówno na Twitterze, jak i Tumblru i to powoduje niezłe zamieszanie._

_Louis i reszta cudownego One Direction była wczoraj u The Chatty Man i pojawiło się ciekawe pytanie o Larry’ego Stylinsona. Ale niestety dla wszystkich fanów Larry’ego, Louis zaprzeczył ich związkowi, cytując „Och, nie. To nic takiego. Jesteśmy po prostu bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.”_

_Teraz, myślcie co chcecie o tej dwójce, ale pamiętajcie, to byłaby piekielna para._

                Harry patrzył się w swój telefon z szokiem. Co do cholery…? Szybko wpisał  _Tumblr_  i  _Larry_  w pole wyszukiwania i wyskoczyła tona Larry-blogów. Jak ludzie robią takie rzeczy? Kliknął w jeden link i gapił się. Blog pełen jedynie zdjęć i analiz jego i Louisa. Przejrzał zdjęcia. Niektóre z nich były różnymi wariacjami zdjęć z klubu, na niektórych zostali wycięci fani, którzy powinni być między nimi, a potem były tony zdjęć, jak opuszczali Hard Rock Cafe, a także zdjęcia z ich randki z Niallem i, oczywiście, z dzisiaj. Harry zbladł, gdy znalazł klip wideo z McDonald’s. Z wahaniem wcisnął „play” i oglądał, z sercem walącym mu w piersi.

                Klip zaczynał się z Louisem, rozmawiającym z jakimiś fanami, nawet przytulającym jedną. Mimo tego, że był to niezręczny uścisk jedną ręką, Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na ukłucie zazdrości, które uderzyło gdzieś wewnątrz niego. Louis powinien być jego… w pewnym sensie.

                Potem oglądał smsującego Louisa, podczas gdy mruczał często „nie” na wszystko, o co go zapytano. Nagle sam tam był. Harry czuł się dziwnie, oglądając siebie samego i szczególnie oglądając Louisa. Czuł się tak… nachalny, mimo, że patrzył na samego siebie.

                Patrzył, jak Louis wyciągnął plastikowe kubełki milkshaków i powiedział: _„Truskawka czy wanilia, kochanie?”_  Poczuł odrobinę strachu. Co, jeśli ludzie to wyłapali? Och, kogo on oszukiwał. Ludzie już to zrobili! A potem usłyszał swój własny głos w dowcipie o waniliowym seksie. Świetnie, Styles. Idealnie pomagasz sytuacji.

                Jakość była gówniana i był za to wdzięczny. W przeciwnym razie był pewien, że można by zauważyć rumieniec na jego policzkach, gdy Louis nazwał go kochaniem. Harry skarcił się za myślenie o tym. Ludzie mieli nagranie Louisa, mówiącego do niego „kochanie” i Harry’ego, mówiącego seks-żarty, na litość boską, a on martwił się o mały rumieniec?

                Westchnął i w końcu dojechali na arenę. Ludzie w większości byli już wewnątrz i kierowca Harry’ego wyrzucił jego, Jamesa i Pete’a. Harry wystukał wiadomość do Louisa.  
  
 **Dlaczego opublikowałeś tego typu zdjęcie?? Wiesz, że nie możesz tego robić. Przy okazji, jestem na zewnątrz.**

                Louis odpisał w przeciągu sekund.

_To był Niall, ten drań! Ukradł mój telefon. On coś planuje. Szczerze myślę, że ten dzieciak to geniusz (ale go nienawidzę)…  przynajmniej w dziedzinie mafii i hakerów._

**Wiesz co to Larry?**

_Tak… nie wiedziałem, że słyszałeś. Liam powiedział mi o tym wcześniej._

**To szaleństwo.**

_Ale prawda._

**Jesteś „Larry-shipperem”?** Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Nie tak złym, jak Niall. Muszę uciekać. Wyślę kogoś po ciebie. Widzimy się wkrótce, kochanie.x_

                Harry odłożył swojego iPhona. Louis wiedział? I wciąż nie przejmował się tym, że byli widziani razem?

  - Wiesz o Larrym Stylinsonie? – zapytał z wahaniem Jamesa. Ten spojrzał na Harry’ego i  się uśmiechnął.

  - Myślę, że wszyscy wiedzą, Harry.

  - Nawet ja, a nie czytam plotek – dodał Pete.

                Huh, jeśli Pete wiedział, to prawdopodobnie każdy wiedział.

  - Myślisz, że Louis się ujawni? – zapytał, starając się brzmieć, jakby naprawdę o to nie dbał.

  - Och, skarbie. – James uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Już jest w połowie drogi.

                Harry nienawidził tej odrobiny nielegalnego szczęścia, która uderzyła w nim, ponieważ to nie miało znaczenia, czy Louis chciał się ujawnić, czy nie. Był także jego zarząd, a oni jeszcze nie podjęli decyzji. Louis powiedział mu, że rozmawiał z nimi wcześniej i że jego ostatni związek, który miał z tą dziewczyną, Eleanor, był przykrywką. Ale to było rok temu i teraz już zaakceptował i pogodził się z faktem, że jest gejem i po tym, jak kontrakt z Eleanor się zakończył, Louis odmówił jego ponownego podpisania. Zarząd powiedział, że pomyślą o pozwoleniu mu wyjścia z szafy, ale aż do odwołania było to ścisłe „nie”.

                Ale jeśli oni o tym myśleli, to może… I Harry był rzeczywiście bardzo znany, w porządku, był księciem na litość boską i był właściwie akceptowany wszędzie. Jeśli Louis ujawnił by się, podczas gdy umawiałby się z nim, to może jego wyjście nie byłoby wcale takie złe. Byliby silną parą, na którą patrzyłoby każde homoseksualne dziecko. Jak, książę i niesławna gwiazda pop będący gejami w związku i będący akceptowani, czy to nie byłby cholerny wzór dla kogoś, kto nie odważył się ujawnić? To byłoby niesamowite. Harry pamiętał, jak sam był przerażony ujawnieniem się. Był tak przerażony ludźmi, patrzącymi na niego, ale kiedy jego siostra w końcu się dowiedziała, była z niego taka dumna. Harry pamiętał myślenie, że „Jeśli moja siostra jest za mną, wtedy wszystko będzie dobrze.” I ujawnił się. Cholera, jakie było zamieszanie.

_\- Um – powiedział do mikrofonu._

_Przed nim były setki ludzi z kamerami i tony dziennikarzy, zaledwie kilka metrów dalej, gotowych do zaatakowania go pytaniami. Jego matka ogłosiła zaledwie tydzień wcześniej, że Książę Walii ma ważne oświadczenie do wprowadzenia. Był tak pewny tego zaledwie godzinę wcześniej, ale teraz, stoją tam, cała jego odwaga zniknęła. Zerknął na Gemmę, która stała kilka metrów dalej. Kiwnęła zachęcająco głową._

_\- Ja, um… jak, kiedy byłem młodszy, jak miałem piętnaście lat, um, dwa lata temu… – powiedział niezręcznie._

_Zazwyczaj był bardzo spokojny i mówił gładko, to jednak było ciężkie._

_\- Cóż… jak, ja… zawsze czułem się nieco inaczej… i to właściwie było bardzo trudne… ale potem Gemma się dowiedziała… i po prostu poczułem, jakby cały ten ciężar został zdjęty z moich ramion i… to sprawiło, że pomyślałem, że wszystko byłoby o wiele prostsze, gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli…_

_Wpatrywał się w tłum. Ludzie byli cicho, czekając, aż znów przemówi. Zauważył dziewczynę z plakatem, który głosił „Wyjdź za mnie, Harry. Będę mieć twoje dzieci. Będę twoją królową.” I cała jego odwaga zniknęła. Wszyscy będą tak zawiedzeni. Nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci. Cały jego kraj będzie go nienawidzić. Nie przekaże prawidłowo genów Stylesów._

_\- Ja… – Jego głos się załamał._

_Spojrzał na Gemmę. Chciał być daleko stąd. Chciał ukryć się i po prostu powiedzieć „Tak, moje loki nie są prawdziwe. Przykro mi, robię trwałą ondulację, od kiedy mam dziesięć lat. Pa.”, a potem uciec. Ale było za późno._

_\- Jestem… – wymamrotał._

_Nagle Gemma tam była. Wzięła dumnie jego dłoń i owinęła ręką jego ramiona i ścisnęła go delikatnie._

_\- Możesz to zrobić. Wszyscy jesteśmy tu dla ciebie. Mama, tata i ja. Kochamy cię – wyszeptała._

_\- Jestem gejem._

                Tak, to było zamieszenie. Ale Harry nigdy tego nie żałował. Jeśli mógł pomóc choć jednemu dzieciakowi zaakceptować, pokochać i uwierzyć w samego siebie i w to, że wszystko jest w porządku, to było wystarczające. Jeśli Louis by się ujawnił i był z Harrym, wtedy to mogło by zmienić naród. Harry westchnął.  _Śnij dalej, kolego_.

                Wszyscy wyszli z samochodu. Kierowca wjechał jakimś tylnym wejściem i samochód był tylko kilka metrów od tylnych drzwi prowadzących do areny. Przyjazd Harry’ego został zatwierdzony przez zarząd Louisa i ochronę Harry’ego, ale to było konieczne, by nikt się nie dowiedział, że on rzeczywiście tu był i przez całą noc miał być śledzony przez Pete i Jamesa, z dystansem nie większym niż pół metra.

                Harry spotkał przy wejściu mężczyznę po czterdziestce, który potrząsnął jego dłonią w mocnym uścisku. Harry rozpoznał go jako Paula i odwzajemnił uśmiech. James i Pete podążyli za nimi, gdy Harry był prowadzony przez korytarz. Mógł usłyszeć krzyki fanów One Direction przez cały budynek i to było dość przerażające. Nie wiedział, jak chłopcy w zespole sobie z tym radzili. Harry by oszalał, gdyby miał słuchać tego na okrągło.

                W końcu dotarli do kolejnych drzwi i Harry oraz jego ochroniarze zostali wpuszczeni do środka. Drzwi prowadziły do małego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdowało się biurko. Nigdzie nie było Louisa i chłopców, a zamiast pięknego głosu Lousa, Harry spotkał się z dwoma formalnie wyglądającymi mężczyznami. Obaj byli ubrani w koszule i mieli poważny wyraz twarzy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że są z Modest!Management.

  - Książę Harry. To zaszczyt.

  - Tak, dla mnie również – odpowiedział grzecznie, chociaż wcale tak nie myślał. Ci kolesie wyglądali o wiele za poważnie i z tego, co o nich słyszał, nie mógł sprawić, by jego uśmiech był szczery.

  - Mamy nadzieję, że twoja asystentka przedstawiła ci zasady i wiesz, co nie może być zrobione lub powiedziane dzisiejszego wieczoru?

                Harry skinął powoli głową. Tak, Linda zadzwoniła go niego wcześniej i przeszła z nim przez śmieszną ilość zbędnych zasadach. Nie, nie wolno mu rozmawiać z fanami i nie, nie wolno mu mówić o związku z Louisem i nie, z całą pewnością nie może wejść na scenę. To nie było tak, że on starał się zwrócić na siebie czyjąkolwiek uwagę. Był tutaj tylko po to, by zobaczyć swojego chłopaka, na litość boską! Cóż, technicznie Louis nie był jego chłopakiem, ale wiecie…

  - Tak – powiedział im, lekko zirytowany. Może teraz zobaczyć Louisa? Ten  pokój był przerażający.

  - Dobrze. I znasz konsekwencje nieprzestrzegania zasad? – powiedział jeden z mężczyzn.

                James i Pete wymienili spojrzenie. Nie lubili ludzi, mówiących do Harry’ego w ten sposób. Szczerze mówiąc, Harry nie przywykł do takiego traktowania i jemu też się to nie podobało. Sposób, w jaki ci mężczyźni się zachowywali, był taki, jakby posiadali wszystko. Wszystko i wszystkich, i fakt, że nawet nie powiedzieli Harry’emu swoich nazwisk, przeszkadzał mu ogromnie. Gdzie były ich maniery?

  - Tak. – Harry odpowiedział i chciał przewrócić oczami.

                Jeśli nie zobowiązuje się do zasad, to nie będzie mógł więcej zobaczyć Louisa. W końcu zrozumiał, dlaczego fani One Direction nigdy nie lubili ich zarządu.

  - Dobrze. Miło mieć cię na pokładzie, książę. – Jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął rękę i Harry potrząsnął nią z prostego obowiązku. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od mocnego ściśnięcia, tylko dlatego. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się odrobinę, a Harry uśmiechnął złośliwie. To było dziecinne, ale jednak.

  - Czy mogę zobaczyć teraz Louisa? – zapytał niecierpliwie.

  - Tak, ale zostało tylko pół godziny do rozpoczęcia, więc to musi być szybkie. Masz dziesięć minut.

                Dziesięć minut? Podczas gdy stoi w tym klaustrofobicznym pomieszczeniu, Harry mógł już obściskiwać się z Louisem. Strata czasu!

                Mężczyźni skinęli głową na drzwi i z niesmakiem w ustach, Harry wyszedł, otoczony przez Pete i Jamesa, a potem podążył za Paulem, który czekał na zewnątrz prawie pustego korytarza. Po dwóch minutach (tak, Harry liczył), wreszcie dotarli do kolejnych drzwi i Harry modlił się, by prowadziły do właściwego miejsca. Paul otworzył je dla niego, a on przeszedł przez próg. Znalazł się na tyłach ogromnej kurtyny i dźwięk krzyczących fanów nagle był szalenie głośny. Uświadomił sobie, że jest po prostu za sceną i rozejrzał się wokół. Był tam stół z jakimś jedzeniem, a potem kilka kanap i foteli, które były umieszczone wokół stolika w rogu. Niall siedział na jednym fotelu, a Liam i Zayn byli ściśnięci na kanapie. Louis jednak leżał na stoliku, z twarzą w dół, z ramionami zwisającymi po obu stronach mebla. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. To było po prostu takie w stylu Louisa.

                Louis musiał go usłyszeć, ponieważ podniósł głowę znad blatu i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu źródła śmiechu. Znalazł oczy Harry’ego i jego cała twarz wykrzywiła się i zeskoczył ze stołu. Spotkał Harry’ego w połowie drogi i natychmiast pochylił się do uścisku. Serce Harry’ego przyspieszyło jak zawsze, gdy przyciskał Louisa bliżej, wdychając jego zapach z zamkniętymi oczyma. Louis po prostu pachniał tak dobrze. Wciąż miał na sobie trochę zapachu waniliowego mydła Harry’ego i fakt ten, że Louis rzeczywiście używał jego mydła, sprawił, że chciał pobiec do domu i polizać głupią butelkę.

                Louis odsunął się od uścisku zbyt szybko.

  - Nie za blisko tutaj. Są ludzie, którzy nadal nie wiedzą jeszcze o… – powiedział przepraszająco, krzywiąc się na podłogę.

  - W porządku, Boo. – Harry się uśmiechnął. – Wiem o co chodzi.

  - Wiem, ale powinniśmy się obściskiwać w jednej z przebieralni, ale Modest! musiał zrobić te wszystkie ustalenia z twoją ochroną i teraz nie możemy być sami w żadnym miejscu i ugh, to ssie. – Louis mówił chaotycznie.

                Harry westchnął. Tak, to w rzeczywistości ssało. Nigdy wcześniej nie myślał o tym, jakim to było bałaganem. Jasne, myślał o tym, jaki to wywoła syf dla zespołu Louisa, ale nigdy nie rozważał tego w kwestii spraw zarządu i promocji. Dopiero gdy poznał tych chłodnych mężczyzn, Harry uświadomił sobie, jak poważne to było. Oni nawet próbowali przekonać jego asystentkę, by Harry podpisał kontakt, który obejmował tylko tę noc. To było śmieszne.

  - Chociaż nie ma za wiele osób wokół. – Byli tam chłopcy i facet, który zajmował się światłami i jakaś kobieta z zestawem słuchawkowym i kilku ochroniarzy. – Jeśli dasz mi bardzo szybkiego całusa, nikt nie zauważy. – Harry uśmiechnął się, starając się rozjaśnić nastrój Louisa.

                Ten odwzajemnił uśmiech. Boże, nawet kiedy wyglądał na nieco przybitego, Louis nadal był fantazyjnie piękny i sprawiał, że ramiona Harry’ego bolały w tęsknocie, by przyciągnąć go do siebie i trzymać.

  - Tak sądzę… – Louis uśmiechnął się i rozejrzał szybko.

                Och, więc faktycznie to rozważał? Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

  - Czekam. Jestem gotowy, byś skorzystał w każdej chwili. – Zadeklarował.

                Louis tylko prychnął, a po kolejnym rozejrzeniu się, bardzo szybkim ruchem chwycił się Harry’ego, stając na palcach, gdy przycisnął swoje usta naprzeciw jego. Pocałunek był krótki, ale dobry i usta Louisa opuściły te Harry’ego, zostawiając go pragnącego więcej.

                Louis rozejrzał się, upewniając się, że nikt nie patrzył. Jego oczy zwęziły się, gdy spojrzał tam, gdzie siedzieli pozostali chłopcy z One Direction.

  - Wiem, że patrzyliście. – Wyjaśnił im.

  - Nie patrzyliśmy – powiedział Niall, ostentacyjnie odwracając wzrok.

                Louis prychnął i chwycił dłoń Harry’ego. Policzki Harry’ego były rozgrzane, gdy spojrzał w dół, na ich złączone dłonie. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robili. Cały dzień odczuwał ból, by sięgnąć i chwycić dłoń Louisa, kiedy chodzili ulicami Londynu. W końcu mógł poczuć jego dłoń w swojej.

                Louis poprowadził ich do chłopców, przedstawiając ich.

  - Liam, Zayn, to mój Harold. Młody Haroldzie, to Zayn i Liam. Spotkałeś już tego fałszywego blondyna, więc… – Wzruszył ramionami.

                Harry poczuł, że się zarumienił. Powiedział:  _mój Harold. Mój Harold_. Powiedział to tak, jakby należał do Louisa. Całe ciało Harry’ego było ciepłe.

  - Cześć – powiedział do chłopców, potrząsając ich dłońmi.

                Uśmiechnęli się do niego ciepło i przywitali się. Louis pociągnął Harry’ego na jedną z kanap i schował się pod jego ramieniem. To było takie łatwe i podobne do  _związku_ , że Harry musiał siłą powstrzymać się od hiperwentylacji. Ty nigdy nie zachowywał się do niego w ten sposób. Oczywiście, wiedział teraz, że Ty nigdy nie był nim naprawdę zainteresowany, ale Harry czuł się teraz naprawdę głupio, że tego nie wyłapał. Ty nigdy nie trzymał jego dłoni tak, jak robił to Louis. Nigdy nie siadał z nim na kanapie w ten sposób i nigdy nie nazywał Harry’ego  _swoim_. Nigdy nie dzwonił do niego, by porozmawiać o głupich i niepotrzebnych rzeczach i nigdy nie pisał do niego, by zapytać czy znanie na pamięć każdej piosenki z  _Grease_  było zbyt homoseksualne. Harry czuł się głupio. Nie wiedział, jak powinien wyglądać związek. Powinieneś móc rozmawiać z osobą, z którą byłeś w związku i wszystko powinno być łatwe i przyjemne. Harry myślał, że Ty był niesamowity, ale patrząc teraz na Louisa, wiedział, że Ty nigdy nie był niesamowity. Nigdy nie był nawet odrobinę świetny, nawet nie był  _dobry_. Był kłamliwym draniem i nic w nim nie było niesamowitego. Obok Louisa, Ty nie miał szans. Ty był nikim.

                Louis, jakkolwiek, był niesamowity. Był tak uprzejmy i piękny, i mądry, i ekscentryczny i ponad wszystko tak łatwy.  _Nie,_  pomyślał Harry. Louis nie był niesamowity. Był nie-codziennie rozpierdalająco genialny.

                Harry przesunął swoje usta do ucha Louisa i wyszeptał czule:

  - Jesteś absolutnie genialny, wiesz to, prawda?

                Louis spojrzał na niego, nieco zaskoczony na to nagłe wyznanie.

  - Jesteś lepszy. – Odwzajemnił uśmiech.

  - Nie mógłbym być.

                Harry pocałował Louisa pod uchem, wywołując u niego dreszcze. Harry ciaśniej otoczył rękoma jego ramiona. Czuł się dobrze z Louisem blisko niego.

  - Więc… um. – Liam powiedział niezręcznie. – Jak się mają rzeczy? – Skinął na nich głową.

                Szczerze, Harry nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć.

  - Liam, wiesz jak jest. Niall informuje cię co godzinę. – Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Nie, nie robię tego – wymamrotał Niall, gdy przewijał coś na swoim telefonie. Harry uśmiechnął się. Naprawdę lubił Nialla.

  - Tylko staram się nawiązać rozmowę. – Liam wzruszył ramionami.

 - Równie dobrze mogłeś zapytać się oo pogodę – powiedział Louis i pociągnął dłoń Harry’ego, która rysowała kółka na jego ramieniu.

                Louis miał na sobie tylko t-shirt i jego wyeksponowana skóra sprawiała, że trudno Harry’emu było się powstrzymać. Jego skóra była taka miękka i gładka i wszystko, czego Harry pragnął, to dotknąć jej. Kółka zamieniły się w litery i wkrótce rysował „L serce H” na jego ramieniu. Louis spojrzał na dłoń Harry’ego i Harry się zarumienił. Louis spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczyma. Harry ponownie rysował ich imiona razem, a potem serce. Uśmiechnął się do Louisa, który teraz także się rumienił.

 - Jestem zadowolony, że mimo wszystko zdecydowałem się zatweetować. – Harry wymamrotał do jego ucha.

  - Ja też – odszepnął.

  - Awww, czyż nie wyglądacie przytulnie? – powiedział Zayn i uśmiechnął się do nich złośliwie.

  - Rujnujesz tutaj moment, Zayn? – powiedział Niall, wyraźnie zirytowany, gdy Harry zauważył, jak odkładał telefon. Chwila, czy on robił im zdjęcie? Louis wydawał się zauważyć to samo.

  - NIALL. Co ty robisz z tym telefonem?

  - Nic. Nie publikuję niczego na Instagramie czy coś.

  - Publikujesz nas na Instagramie?! – zawołał Louis.

                Panika urosła w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego, ale potem Niall roześmiał się miękko.

  - Tylko żartuję, uspokój się i Harry, nie wyglądaj na tak przerażonego. Oni już wiedzą, że jesteś gejem, więc. – Niall wzruszył ramionami.

 - To nie o to chodzi. Tu chodzi o karierę Louisa i waszą. Nie dbasz o to, że to mogłoby zmienić wszystko? – Zastanawiał się Harry.   

                Nie rozumiał, dlaczego Niall był tak chętny, by ich ujawnić.

  - Spokojnie. Rozmawialiśmy o tym jakieś setki razy. Nie dbamy o to. – Niall powiedział łatwo.

  - Chcemy tylko, by Louis był szczęśliwy, a jeśli chce się ujawnić, to chce się ujawnić. – Liam wzruszył ramionami.

  - Nie przejmujemy się. – Zayn skinął głową.

  - Ale ja tak. – Przerwał Louis. Spojrzeli na niego, gdzie siedział pod ramieniem Harry’ego, ciasno przyciśnięty do jego boku. – Nie chcę, by wasze kariery się zakończyły. Co jeśli ujawnienie się to zły pomysł? Co jeśli wszyscy nasi fani nas zostawią? – Louis wyglądał na niepewnego i przerażonego.

                Harry przycisnął go mocniej do siebie. Ich fani ich nie zostawią, prawda? Fani Harry’ego powrócili, prawda? Po jakimś czasie…

  - Louis. Kontrola rzeczywistości. – Liam gapił się na niego poważnie. – Ludzie już poniekąd wiedzą. Nikt nie powiedział niczego oficjalnie ze względu na szacunek, ale szczerze, oni już właściwie wiedzą, jeśli pomyślą wystarczająco mocno. To tylko o zarząd się martwimy.

  - Ale nasi fani…

  - Louis, pomyśl o zdjęciach, które wyciekły – powiedział Zayn, podczas gdy Harry słuchał uważnie. To było szalone, jak wspierający byli przyjaciele Louisa, nawet jeśli wiedzieli, że gdy Louis oficjalnie ogłosi, iż jest gejem, ich kariery mogą się zakończyć. – Ludzie wciąż cię kochają, nawet jeśli widzieli te zdjęcia i czy nie byliby po prostu szczęśliwy, jeśli byłbyś z kimś jak „Książę Harry”?

  - Cóż, tak sądzę. – Louis westchnął.

  - Ktoś tak rozpoznawalny, jak ja. – Harry wymruczał.

                Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Tak, to była dobra rzecz i pochwalał ten pomysł chwilę temu, ale kiedy Zayn to powiedział, to brzmiało, jakby był wykorzystany przez swoje pochodzenie.

  - Nie. – Louis powiedział uroczyście. Pozostali chłopcy słuchali z zaciekawieniem. – Nie z powodu twojego pochodzenia. – Louis przesunął się do Harry’ego i spojrzał mu w oczy. Harry poczuł się nieco zaskoczony. – Z twojego powodu. Z powodu, jaki jesteś. Ludzie kochają cię ponieważ jesteś niesamowity. Jesteś uprzejmy, zabawny, miły, mądry i tak cholernie czarujący i gorący, i jesteś po prostu szczerą i dobrą osobą. – Louis kontynuował, patrząc uważnie.

                Harry nie wiedział, jak odpowiedzieć. Nie wiedział, co ma powiedzieć. Jego usta drżały i czuł, jak jego oczy pieką. Louis po prostu nadal patrzył.

  - Nie jestem… – Harry próbował powiedzieć trzęsącym się głosem.

  - Zamknij się – powiedział Louis, marszcząc gniewnie brwi.

                Kilka sekund twardego spojrzenia, a potem zmiażdżył wargi Harry’ego. Pocałunek był krótki, ale wypełniony gniewną pasją i frustracją. Harry pomyślał, że zemdleje. Pocałunek był tak przejmujący, a uścisk Louisa na jego ramionach zdecydowanie miał zostawić po sobie siniaki. Louis odsunął się od niego i raz jeszcze na niego spojrzał.

  - Nic nie mów. Po prostu zaakceptuj to takim, jakie jest. – Patrzył na niego surowo. Harry skinął głową, nie czując tego wszystkiego. Jego umysł był w rozsypce po tym pocałunku.

  - Um, prawdopodobnie powinniśmy przygotować ostatnie rzeczy do koncertu – wymamrotał Liam bardziej do siebie, niż do kogokolwiek innego i oczy Harry’ego przesunęły się od Louisa, uświadamiając sobie, że wokół nich byli ludzie. Zayn przybrał słaby rumieniec i patrzył w bok niekomfortowo i pobiegł za Liamem, który odszedł. Ostatnim był Niall, wyglądający na niesamowicie zadowolonego.

  - Czyż nie jesteście najbardziej uroczy? To pójdzie na YouTube, kiedy się ujawnisz, Louis.

  - Niall… – Louis zamknął na chwilę oczy, wyglądając, jakby próbował przywołać jakieś głęboko ukryte uczucia spokoju. – Jeśli znajdę filmik z tego, co się stało, w twoim telefonie, osobiście cię zabiję – powiedział cicho, a potem otworzył oczy.

                Teraz, Harry w końcu zrozumiał zirytowany ton Louisa, gdy mówił o Niallu. Harry tak naprawdę nie wiedział, co czuł odnośnie Nialla dokumentującego ich prywatne chwile.

  - Wyluzuj, Tommo. To tylko materiał do mojego notatnika. To będzie wasz prezent na pierwszą rocznicę. – Niall uśmiechnął się i wstał z krzesła i zaczął iść w kierunku wielkiej kurtyny. – Idziesz, Louis? Musimy zrobić rozgrzewkę.

                Harry patrzył na plecy Nialla, gdy odchodził od nich, gwiżdżąc _„They don’t know about us”_. Dobrze, teraz Harry rozumiał, dlaczego Louis wciąż nazywał go irytującym geniuszem. Louis jęknął i rzucił poduszką w najbliższe krzesło.

  - On mnie tak-

  - Lou.

  - I chcę po prostu-

  - Louis.

  - A potem wziąć jego głowę… – Louis gestykulował z pasją. Harry zasłonił usta dłonią uśmiechając się szeroko.

  - Cześć – powiedział, kiedy zdjął dłoń z ust i w końcu się uspokoił.

  - Cześć – odpowiedział Louis.

  - Zamierzam cię teraz pocałować, a potem pobiegniesz i to będzie najlepszy występ twojego życia, tak?

                Louis skinął z wielkimi oczami. Powoli, Harry pochylił się i pozwolił swoim wargom delikatnie dotknąć te należące do Louisa. Ostrożnie złączył ich usta i miękki jęk Louisa spowodował silne uczucia wewnątrz niego. Sprawianie, że Louis jęczał, było jedną z najlepszych rzeczy, które lubił robić.

  - LOUIS! ZOSTAŁO DZIESIĘĆ MINUT! – krzyknęła kobieta i z westchnięciem Harry zakończył pocałunek.

  - Będę szukał cię w tłumie.

  - Będę z prawej strony sceny, skarbie.

  - Obiecujesz, że wrócisz ze mną do domu…? – Louis zapytał nieśmiało, delikatnie ciągnąć za rękaw Harry’ego.

  - Obiecuję.  
  


                Oglądanie Louisa na scenie tej nocy było niesamowite. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie stał tak blisko i energia, która biła od chłopców była po prostu toksyczna i wpływała na ludzi dookoła. Louis był absolutnie genialny. Promieniał. Latał po scenie, wyśpiewując swoje serce, jego głos był szczery i prawdziwy.

                I wtedy Louis go wyłapał. Spojrzał mu w oczy z miejsca, gdzie stał w snopie światła na scenie i to uderzyło w Harry’ego. Ten niesamowity chłopak był wszystkim, czegokolwiek chciał i wszystkim, czego mógłby chcieć. Te kochane, roziskrzone oczy i spocone karmelowe włosy i te cienkie i tak seksowne usta, i ten głos…

                Louis był wszystkim.  _Wszystkim_. Harry wiedział teraz na pewno. Miał przerąbane.  Był stracony. Nigdy nie wyjdzie z tego żywy. Wyjął telefon i wystukał tweeta.

**Harry Styles**

Truly, madly, deeply, I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you’ll always keep me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *w oryginale „a prince in law”, co jest aluzją do, m.in. „son in law” czyli zięć. Mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie.


	13. Perspektywa Louisa

                Przesiadywali w mieszkaniu chłopców, garbiąc się na kanapach i było już późno. Zegar wskazywał na drugą nad ranem. Harry był tam, leżąc obok Louisa, ze splątanymi kończynami. Louis bawił się jego lokami, pozwalając im w kółko przesuwać się przez swoje palce, potem prostując je i patrząc z zafascynowaniem, jak z powrotem się skręcały. Nie zaprzeczał, miał coś do kręconych włosów. Natychmiast po koncercie pobiegł na backstage, gdzie Harry czekał i razem poszli do ich mieszkania. Wypili kilka drinków i zagrali w kilka gier video. Ostatecznie się znudzili i po prostu usiedli, rozmawiając. Louis był tak zadowolony sposobem, w jaki jego przyjaciele przyjęli Harry’ego. Traktowali go jakby był w ich paczce, a on wpasował się idealnie. Szczerze, myślał, że chłopcy dadzą mu popalić, ale właściwie był dość dumny z tego, że zachowywali się tak dobrze.

                Louis wszedł na swojego twittera, zjeżdżając w dół i jak zazwyczaj ostatnio, znalazł setki tweetów powiązanych z Larrym. Potem jego palec zatrzymał się. Jego serce waliło w piersi.

**Harry Styles  
** _Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

_So baby say you’ll always keep me_

                Zbladł. To był cytat z jednej piosenek, której cover wykonywał jego zespół.

  - Haz…? – powiedział cicho, pokazując mu swój telefon.

                Harry przeczytał własnego tweeta, a potem zarumienił się, nagle nieśmiały.

  - Czy to… jest przeznaczone dla mnie? – Louis zapytał nerwowo.

  - Um, tak. – Harry skinął głową, a Louis mógł stwierdzić, że chłopak martwił się o jego reakcję. Harry… zakochiwał się w nim?

  - Ja… – zaczął Louis.

                Jego głowa była pusta i szukał słów, by powiedzieć, co czuł, ale nagle nie mógł mówić. Nigdy nie marzył o tym, by Harry mógł tak o niego dbać. Widział to w oczach Harry’ego i rozumiał to w sposobie, w jaki całował go ostrożnie, ale nigdy nie pomyślał, że te uczucia były tak silne. Chciał powiedzieć Harry’emu, jak bardzo czuł to samo i obiecać, że zawsze go zatrzyma. Zawsze.

  - Harry – szepnął, przysuwając się bliżej, więc ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry. Spojrzał mu w oczy i znów był przytłoczony tym, jak głębokie były jego oczy. Patrzyły prosto na niego i Louis czuł się mały. – Harry, ja…

  - Niall! Co, do cholery, zrobiłeś?! – Głos Liama zagrzmiał przez pokój. Obaj, Harry i Louis, odsunęli się od siebie, zaskoczeni. – Usuń to! TERAZ!

  - Robię to! Było tam przez jakieś dziesięć sekund – jęknął Niall.

  - Nie obchodzi mnie jak długo! USUŃ TO! – krzyknął Liam.

                Louis patrzył między nimi, wiedząc, że coś złego się stało. Liam nigdy na nich nie krzyczał. Karcił, ale nigdy nie krzyczał.

  - To ma trzydzieści retweetów! Usuń to!

  - Zrobiłem to! Zrobiłem! – zawołał Niall. – Przestań krzyczeć.

  - Co się dzieje? – zapytał zmartwiony Zayn.

  - Ten idiota opublikował coś naprawdę, naprawdę głupiego na Twitterze. – Liam skrzywił się na Nialla.

                Serce Louisa opadło. Och, nie. Co on teraz zrobił?

  - Co zrobiłeś, Niall?

  - Nic. – Wzruszył ramionami.

                Liam prychnął.

  - Co. Zrobiłeś.

  - Miałem zamiar natychmiast to usunąć. To, co zrobiłem. – Niall spojrzał na Liama.

  - To ma retweety, Niall. Jesteś martwy. Jesteś tak martwy. Zarząd cię zabije. A teraz Louis jest stracony. Nie przemyślałeś tego.

  - Właściwie to przemyślałem.

  - Jesteś kretynem.

  - CO, DO CHOLERY, ZROBIŁEŚ? – krzyknął Louis, wstając.

  - Poszukaj Larry’ego Stylinsona na Twitterze. Jestem pewien, że już jest wszędzie. – Liam skrzywił się.

                Wyjął swój telefon i zrobił to. Zayn i Harry pochylili się nad jego ramieniem, gdy czekał, aż strona się załaduje. Ta wyskoczyła i… Świat Louisa się zatrzymał. Nie wiedział co zrobić czy powiedzieć. Byli skończeni. Byli, kurwa, skończeni. Nie ma. Kurwa. Mowy.

                Strona była pełna tweetów z dołączonym zdjęciem. Na zdjęciu był Harry i Louis. Nie całowali się, chociaż ich twarze były bardzo blisko i uśmiechali się do siebie porozumiewawczo. To było zdjęcie z przed występu, na backstage’u. Powiedzenie, że Harry i Louis wyglądali na niesamowicie przytulnych było nieporozumieniem. Teraz było oczywiste, że się spotykają.

  - Niall, ty… – Louis rzucił się na niego, ale na szczęście dla twarzy Nialla, został zatrzymany przez Zayna, który poderwał się w sekundę ze swojego miejsca i przytrzymał go mocno w pasie.

  - Zabiję cię, Niall! – krzyknął, gdy próbował uwolnić się z ograniczających go ramion Zayna.

                Nawet Liam musiał podejść i pomóc go przytrzymać.

  - Nie żałuję tego! – powiedział Niall, nie wycofując się.

  - Jak możesz tego nie żałować? – krzyknął Liam.

  - Ty pieprzony dupku! Zniszczyłeś wszystko!

                Louis nie potrafił się uspokoić. Kiedy zarząd to zobaczy, wszystko będzie skończone. Wiedział to. To była wina Nialla. Nie był w stanie utrzymać swoich wścibskich rąk z dala od swojego konta na Twitterze i celowo wszystko zniszczył. Niall nic nie odpowiedział i Louis pomyślał, że rzeczywiście zaczął sobie uświadamiać, jak bardzo namieszał.

  - Nienawidzę cię, Niall. – Louis powiedział stanowczo.

                To była chwila złości, a on był tak wkurzony i te słowa po prostu wypłynęły z jego ust. Żałował ich natychmiast. Nigdy nie widział takiego bólu na czyjejś twarzy.

  - Przepraszam – wymamrotał Niall, ocierając oczy dłonią i wychodząc z pokoju.

                Panowała cisza. Nikt nie powiedział słowa. Louis już żałował powiedzenia tych rzeczy do Nialla. Wciąż był naprawdę wkurzony i nie zamierzał mu wybaczyć, ale powiedzenie mu, że go nienawidzi było kłamstwem i po prostu krzywdzące. Cisza trwała przez kilka minut, a potem telefon Liama zadzwonił. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i przerażenie miało zabrać nad nim kontrolę. Liam odebrał połączenie na głośniku, patrząc na Louisa.

  - H-halo? – Liam powiedział nerwowo.

  - Dzień dobry. Tutaj pan Wells z Modest!Management. Chcielibyśmy, żebyście wszyscy przyszli o 6:30 jutro rano, włączając w to księcia Harry’ego. Mamy sprawy do omówienia. Pan Johnson, wasz specjalista od reklamy oraz specjalista od reklamy Harry’ego będą czekać na was rano. – Głos był formalny i ostry, i naprawdę przerażający.

  - Och, d-dobrze. – Liam wyjąkał.

                Louis usłyszał, jak Harry zapada się na kanapie.

  - Dobranoc, panie Payne.

                Rozmowa się zakończyła. Spotkanie, w którym mają wziąć udział. Pan Johnson tam będzie, dyrektor Modest! i ich najwyższy szef. Cholera jasna.

                Oczy Louisa odwróciły się, by odnaleźć te Harry’ego, ale w zamian znalazł jego ciało, opierającego się na kanapie, wpatrującego się w przestrzeń.

  - Jesteśmy skończeni – szepnął.

                Byli. Skończeni.

                Liam wyszedł z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi sypialni. Zayn także wyszedł. Louis i Harry byli jedynymi, którzy zostali. Harry po prostu siedział tam, gapiąc się w sufit. Louis czuł się pusty. To był takie złe. Dlaczego po prostu nie mogli być wolni?

  - Haz? – powiedział. Harry skinął głową, ale nie spojrzał na niego. Louis wziął jego rękę. – Chodźmy do łóżka.

                Harry wstał powoli i Louis poprowadził go do swojej sypialni. Nie płakali i nie całowali się. Rozebrali się z ubrań i ukryli pod pościelą. Pokój był ciemny i cichy, i jedyną rzeczą, jaką Louis słyszał, był powolny oddech Harry’ego. Boże, chciał być blisko niego. Chciał wykrzyczeć wszystkie te rzeczy, które czuł, chciał powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo o niego dbał, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy Harry napisał coś takiego do niego. Louis zwinął się wokół Harry’ego, będąc większą łyżeczką. Chciał wyszeptać, jak bardzo o niego dbał i jak bardzo piękny był, i jak bardzo chciał, aby mieli normalny związek, gdzie mógłby trzymać jego cholerną rękę publicznie i całować się w metrze. Ale nic nie wyszło. To wydawało się bezcelowe. Prawdopodobnie byli teraz skończeni. Ale był winny Harry’emu powiedzieć jak się czuje. Wiedział, że powinien powiedzieć mu, że spadł z urwiska i że bardzo by chciał uciec z nim w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Ale to nie wyszło z jego ust.

                Zamiast tego pocałował miękko szyję Harry’ego.

  - Przepraszam – szepnął, gdy pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku.

—

                I oto tam byli. Cała ich piątka, czekając na przed salą konferencyjną, jak pięć niegrzecznych dzieci przed gabinetem dyrektora. Louis patrzył na Nialla, który gapił się, przerażony, w podłogę. Louis nigdy mu nie wybaczy. Nigdy. Ponieważ to była jego wina, że tutaj byli. To była jego wina, że mieli iść na swoją własną egzekucję. Louis spojrzał na bok, gdzie siedział Harry, marszcząc brwi na sufit. Louis nie był na to gotowy. Nie był gotowy na to, by już go puścić. Nie, jeśli to zakończy się źle, co było w 99,9% pewne, to wtedy Louis osobiście ukrzyżuje Nialla i wyciągnie mu oczy, kopiąc go w jaja. Wielokrotnie. To, co zrobił, było niewybaczalne.

                A Harry był cichy, tak jak w nocy. Wydawało się, że zapadł w jakiś rodzaj nieosiągalnego stanu i dryfował myślami gdzie indziej. Louis chciał go trzymać, ale nie mógł sięgnąć. Już wydawało się, że są skończeni. Ale Louis sięgnął i wziął jego dłoń w swoją, ściskając mocno. Harry nie spojrzał na niego, ale także ścisnął go lekko. Przynajmniej są w tym razem.

                Potem drzwi do sali konferencyjnej się otworzyły.

  - Panowie – powiedział mężczyzna w garniturze. Wszyscy poderwali się z siedzeń. – Możecie wejść.

                Louis rozpoznał mężczyznę jako Jacka. Pracował z ich publicystą i nad bardziej poważnymi sprawami. Jego obecność niezbyt pomogła mu się uspokoić.

                Weszli do pomieszczenia. Było podłużne i w dalszym końcu miało biurko. Przy biurku siedział mężczyzna, a po drugiej stronie było ustawione pięć krzeseł. Na stole przed ich krzesłami, leżały ostrożnie rozłożone dokumenty. W bliższym rogu, przy mężczyźnie, prawdopodobnie panu Johnsonie, stała kobieta z okularami i wąskim, niezbyt pocieszającym uśmiechem, a z tyłu stał drugi mężczyzna, wyglądający bardziej jak ochroniarz.  _Ochrona?_ , pomyślał Louis.  _Zaraz, bali się, że skoczę na kogoś?_

                Pan Johnson wstał i uśmiechnął się do nich gorzko.

  - Usiądźcie.

                Louis ponownie chwycił dłoń Harry’ego i pociągnął go do krzeseł na środku. Czuł się tak skrępowany i wystraszony pod spojrzeniem tego mężczyzny. To twarde spojrzenie autorytetu i siły było pierwszorzędnym materiałem na koszmar.

                Louis i Harry usiedli, a Liam zajął miejsce obok Harry’ego. Liam wciąż był zły na Nialla i nie chciał być w jego pobliżu tego ranka. Zayn usiadł obok Louisa, a Niall zajął ostatnie z wolnych siedzeń, obok Zayna. Louis gapił się na dokumenty, nie mógł zmierzyć się z tym zastraszającym człowiekiem i usadowił sobie, że te papieru to prawdopodobnie kontrakty, mówiące, że już nigdy więcej nie może zobaczyć Harry'ego. Ale potem, znowu, dlaczego reszta zespołu jest tutaj? Prawdopodobnie dla jakiejś wielkiej kary…

  - Więc, panowie. Mamy trudny temat do omówienia tego poranka.

                Louis przełknął. Jego gardło było suche, a jego dłoń trzymała w mocnym uścisku tą Harry’ego. Była spocona, a on niemal trząsł się ze zdenerwowania. Co, jeśli powiedzą, że nie mogą się widywać? Louis nigdy nie będzie mógł tego znieść. Dopiero wyznał Harry’emu, że się w nim zakochuje, na miłość boską! To nie może być koniec! Przywykł do tego, że Harry jest w pobliżu, to dzwonienia do niego i pisania do niego, i jeśli zniknie, jego życie będzie puste.

  - Wszyscy wiemy, że ta „Larry Stylinson” sytuacja wymknęła się z naszych rąk. – Pan Johnson kontynuował.

                To było to. To był koniec. Byli skończeni. Louis nigdy nie wybaczy Niallowi. Zerknął na niego i zobaczył, że chłopak był blady i wyglądał na przestraszonego. Spojrzał w górę i spotkał spojrzenie Louisa. Jego oczy były wypełnione błaganiem i prośbą. Louis odwrócił wzrok.

  - Te ostatnie kilka miesięcy spowodowały nam niezły bałagan, Louis.  – Och, więc teraz Louis spowodował bałagan? – Te ostatnie tygodnie były okropnie gorączkowe, chociaż poprzednia noc jest na szczycie listy. Nie tylko odmówiłeś przedłużenia kontraktu z Christiną, ale dowiedzieliśmy się, że opuszczałeś kluby z innym mężczyzną. – Louis nie mógł złamać spojrzenia, które mężczyzna na nim utrzymywał. – A trzy tygodnie temu, ten mężczyzna – wskazał na Harry’ego – powiedział ludziom, że uważa, iż jesteś „gorący”.

                Harry zarumienił się słabo i przełknął głośno w cichym pomieszczeniu. Louis ponownie ścisnął jego dłoń. Potem pan Johnson nacisnął guzik na pilocie, który trzymał, a ekran za nim się rozświetlił.

  - Potem byliście widziani razem w klubie.

                Ich zdjęcie wyskoczyło na ekranie. Co spowodowało, że Louis westchnął, było to, że to nie było zdjęcie z fanem, które krążyło po Internecie. To było inne, którego wcześniej nie widział. Louis siedział na stołku barowym, jego całe ciało było odwrócone w kierunku Harry’ego, który pochylał się, z twarzą blisko przyciśniętą do boku twarzy Louisa. Dla kogoś mógł coś szeptać, ale równie dobrze mogło to wyglądać na pocałunek.

  - To… – wyjąkał. – Ja… nie widziałem tego wcześniej.

  - Musieliśmy zapłacić fotografowi. – Pan Johnson powiedział rzeczowo.

                Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wyglądał na równie zszokowanego. Co, jeśli to ujrzałoby światło dzienne?

  - Zapłacić? – powtórzył wolno.

  - Wiemy o tym znacznie dłużej, niż myślisz, Louis. Utrzymywaliśmy to przez ostatni tydzień, próbując stonować wszystko tak bardzo, jak się da. Chociaż to video, gdzie żartujesz o seksie, to było trudne do uciszenia i spowodowało niezły bałagan, ale ostatecznie także to uciszyliśmy – powiedział Johnson. – Wciąż, ta Larry sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli.

                Raz jeszcze wcisnął pilot. Kolejne zdjęcie wyskoczyło i tym razem byli to oni z Niallem. Szli ulicą, Niall nieco z tyłu i to było oczywiste, że byli zainteresowani tylko sobą nawzajem. Zdjęcie zostało zastąpione przez kolejne, a następne zdjęcie zostało zrobione wewnątrz Nandos. Louis i Harry patrzyli się sobie w oczy.

  - Ta mała rzecz, Louis, nie została rozliczona z zarządem – powiedział, mrużąc oczy, ale kontynuował. – To zdjęcie także musieliśmy zdjąć z Internetu. Niezbyt ustawia twój image, prawda, Louis?

                Johnson patrzył na niego znacząco. Louis przełknął głośno.

  - Potem wy, chłopcy. - Spojrzał na Zayna i Nialla. – Zdecydowaliście, że to będzie zabawne, ujawnić Louisa w czasie wywiadu. Zacytuję cię, Zayn: „Powinniście wiedzieć, że Louis ogromnie podkochuje się w Harrym”. A potem mamy Nialla, zgadzającego się entuzjastycznie i mamroczącego o tym, jak się zeszliście. Na szczęście, Liam nieco to uciszył.

                Umysł Louisa kręcił się. Wszystkie te rzeczy, które zauważył zarząd! Uświadomił sobie, że Modest! obserwował ich jak jastrząb.

  - Po tym mamy was na „randce” w Hard Rock Cafe, coś, czego także z nami nie ustaliłeś, Louis, i nagle wszędzie tam byli paparazzi. Nie wiem, jak się dowiedzieli, ale tylko tyle możemy zrobić ze szkodami. Tysiące zdjęć, jak wychodzicie razem, dotykając się, mogę dodać, eksplodowało w Internecie.

                Pokazał im zdjęcia Louisa, ściskającego mocno ramię Harry’ego, ciągnącego go przez tłum. Louis zaczął sobie uświadamiać, jak niedyskretni byli co do swojego związku. Dodając do listy flirtowanie na Twitterze i to było dość jasne, że w jakiś sposób byli razem.

  - Jedna z ostatnich rzeczy, które chcę wspomnieć, to zdjęcia, które pojawiły się wczoraj.

                Zdjęcie ich dwójki na ulicy, uśmiechających się do siebie, wyskoczyło na ekranie. Louis poczuł się nieco ostrożny. To zdjęcie nie było przynajmniej tak oczywiste jak inne.

  - Nie widzicie tego? – zapytał Johnson, unosząc brwi. – Dobrze, zatem… – urwał, a nowe zdjęcie wyskoczyło.

                To była kolekcja tweetów od ich fanów. Johnson przeczytał je na głos.

  - Kimora1D mówi:  _Czy to nie kurtkę Louisa nosi Harry?_  Kate Stylinson mówi:  _Czekajcie, ludzie! Czy Louis nie miał na sobie tych ciuchów wczoraj u Alana Carra? OMG. Spędzili razem noc!_  A potem 1DLarryLover opublikował to zdjęcie.

                Obraz znowu się zmienił i cztery zdjęcia obok siebie wypełniły ekran. Na jednym zdjęciu Louis miał na sobie swoją zieloną kurtkę, a na tym obok, Harry ją miał na sobie. Pomimo tego, iż Louis już wiedział, łatwo było stwierdzić, że to ta sama kurtka. To to białe futro w środku, czerwona mała plamka w rogu… Nagle plan Nialla nie wydawał się już taki świetny.

                Na dwóch pozostałych zdjęciach było inne porównanie. Louis miał na sobie to obcisłe, czarne polo i szare, ciasne dżinsy. Tak, to były te same ubrania. Tak, spędził noc.

  - Myślę, że to cholernie dobry dowód, nie sądzisz? Zwłaszcza, kiedy byliście widziani razem na śniadaniu.

                Zdjęcie ich w Starbucksie wyskoczyło. Louis zaczął czuć się zły. Dlaczego to robili? Nie mogli po prostu powiedzieć im, że już nie mogą się widywać? To było zbyt ostre.

  - A potem, Niall. – Johnson westchnął. – Wypuścił wasze zdjęcie, leżących razem na kanapie. Zdjęcie było usunięte tylko sekundy później, ale ludzie mieli czas, by je zobaczyć. – Johnson patrzył na nich przez długi czas. – I wtedy zdecydowaliśmy… – przerwał. Serce Louisa waliło jak młot w piersi. - …że nie możemy pozwolić, by to poszło dalej.

                Wszystko się zatrzymało. Louis nie mógł myśleć. Wiedział, że to nadchodzi. Wiedział, że to się stanie. Ale teraz, kiedy w końcu to powiedzieli, to uderzyło w niego, jakby walnął w ścianę. Otworzył usta by zaprotestować, nawet jeśli wiedział, ze to nie pomoże, ale nic z nich nie wyszło. Nie mógł znaleźć własnego głosu. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć i nie mógł nic z siebie wydobyć. Usłyszał Nialla, szlochającego cicho i patrzył, jak szybko ociera swoje oczy. Zayn wyglądał blago, a Liam wpatrywał się stanowczo w dokumenty przed nimi. Louis nie mógł spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Harry na to nie zasługiwał. Zasługiwał lepiej. Zasługiwał na kogoś, kto mógł być z nim w pełni, i był z nim szczery i był z nim publicznie. Cholera, jego oczy zaczynały robić się mokre. Dłoń Harry’ego była luźna w jego i poczuł, jakby już się od siebie odsuwali.

  - Nie możecie tego zrobić – powiedział stanowczo.

  - Hm?

  - Nie możecie tego zrobić.

  - Po prostu posłuchaj mnie, Louis.

  - Nie możecie, kurwa, tego zrobić! – wrzasnął, podrywając się z siedzenia, w trakcie puszczając dłoń Harry’ego. Poczuł, jak ktoś chwycił jego ramię i zdał sobie sprawę, że to ochroniarz.

  - Po prostu posłuchaj, Louis. Wyjaśnię. – Pan Johnson powiedział spokojnie.

  - Nie możecie tego zrobić! – krzyknął. Niall zaszlochał. – Zamknij się, Niall! Nie masz prawa płakać! – powiedział Louis, gdy odegnał własne łzy.

  - Louis, usiądź – powiedział ochroniarz.

                Pod naciskiem ręki ochroniarza, Louis ponownie usiadł. Spojrzał z całą siłą na człowieka przed sobą.

  - Pozwólcie mi kontynuować. Uświadomiliśmy sobie, że nie możemy iść dalej. Sytuacja była tak źle prowadzona, a komunikacja pomiędzy nami w Modest!, a tobą, Louis, była bardzo biedna. Uświadomiliśmy sobie, że musimy iść krok na przód i lepiej kontrolować sytuację. Od teraz nie macie pozwolenia, by się widywać. – Spojrzał na nich uważnie. Łzy spływały teraz nawet bardziej. – Publicznie.

                Przez chwilę, pokój zamarł. Nikt się nie poruszył, nikt nie wydał dźwięku.

  - …publicznie? – Harry wyjąkał, otwierając usta po raz pierwszy.

  - Możecie widywać się jedynie w sekrecie. Publicznie możecie pokazać się jedynie, jeśli my tak zdecydujemy. Wymyśliliśmy na to plan. Ta sytuacja będzie prowadzona lepiej i będzie bardziej kontrolowana. Będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy będziecie widywani razem. Będziemy wiedzieć co zamierzacie do siebie tweetować i będziemy wiedzieć kiedy ujawnicie się publicznie.

                Louis nie rozumiał. Nie mógł nadążyć za słowami, które wychodziły z ust mężczyzny.

  - Pozwalamy ci się ujawnić, Louis. – Cisza. Zupełna cisza. Potem głos Nialla wybucha w pokoju.

  - WIEDZIAŁEM. KURWA, WIEDZIAŁEM. O MÓJ PIEPRZONY BOŻE. – Zeskoczył z siedzenia, wyrzucając pięści w powietrze i krzycząc jak szalony.

                Powoli, Louis zaczął sobie uświadamiać co się dzieje. Ujawniał się przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie z Harrym i robili to w zły sposób. Zarząd wkroczył, by poradzić sobie z tym lepiej. By zrobić to lepiej. Kurwa, ujawniał się.

                Zayn i Liam także zaczęli wiwatować. Louis po prostu odwrócił się do Harry’ego. Jego twarz była ukryta w dłoniach, a ciało trzęsło się lekko.

  - Haz – powiedział Louis.

                Spojrzał w górę z zaczerwienionymi oczami, ale ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. W tym momencie Louis poczuł się jak najszczęśliwszy facet na ziemi. Miał być z Harrym. Ten piękny, zabawny, uroczy i seksowny chłopak przed nim był wszystkim, o czym mógł marzyć. I Louis miał z nim być.  Zamierzał go pokazywać, chwalić się swoim pięknym, pięknym chłopakiem, który był najbardziej idealnym człowiekiem chodzącym po ziemi. Louis płakał, trzymając dłonie Harry’ego.

  - Ujawniasz się? – zaszlochał.

  - Ujawniam się! – wykrzyknął Louis i rzucił się na Harry’ego.

                Chłopak zapłakał, roześmiał się i przytulił go tak mocno, że Louis prawdopodobnie później będzie miał siniaki od jego rąk. Louis odchylił się, uważnie przyglądając się twarzy Harry’ego.

  - Jesteś idealny – szepnął. – Czy będziesz, proszę, proszę, moim chłopakiem? – wyszlochał.

                Harry zderzył ich usta razem, a Louis zapłakał bardziej. Przez rok chciał się ujawnić  i w końcu miał to zrobić, a posiadanie Harry’ego przy swoim boku czyniło to absolutnie idealnym. Miękkie usta Harry’ego zajęły się jego, jak zawsze i motylki pobudziły się do życia, tak jak zawsze. Harry odsunął się od niego, pozbawiony tchu i szepnął:

  - Tak. Tak, milion razy tak.

  - TO WSZYSTKO PRZEZE MNIE! JA TO ZROBIŁEM. KURWA, ZROBIŁEM TO. TOTALNIE POWINNI ZROBIĆ O TYM FILM. – Niall wiwatował głośno, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia. Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać, by odwrócić się od Harry’ego i spojrzeć na niego.

  - Jak, do cholery, zrobiłeś to, Niall? Sabotowałeś to od samego początku.

  - Sabotowałem? Naprawdę? Powinienem teraz powiedzieć ci moją wersję historii? – Niall uśmiechnął się, nie błagając dłużej o wybaczenie i stanął obok pana Johnsona. Ten spojrzał na niego, bardzo niezadowolony. – Mógłbym po prostu…

                Niall próbował zająć jego miejsce przy biurku, ale mężczyzna posłał mu chłodne spojrzenie.

  - Nie? Dobrze, zatem… – Niall odsunął się, ale i tak kontynuował. – Więc, panowie, pozwólcie mi zacząć historię o tym, jak Louis i Harry skończyli razem – powiedział dumnie, a potem rzucił się w swoją krótką historię. – Po pierwsze. Harry mówi, że Louis jest gorący. My zachęcamy Louisa, by do niego zatwettował. My, włączając mnie, co równa się, że ja pomogłem. Po drugie, idziecie na randkę w czasie lunchu. Kto tam był? Ja. Zmusiłem cię, byś wziął mnie, Louis, ponieważ wiedziałem, że jeśli tam będę  i schowam się z tyłu, będziecie wyglądali, jakbyście dbali tylko o siebie i tak było. Więc, punkt dla Nialla. Dalej, poszliście na randkę do Hard Rock Cafe. Kto się dowiedział? Paparazzi. Jak myślicie, do cholery, kto do nich zadzwonił? N-i-a-l-l. Widzicie, wasze zdjęcia się pojawiają i ludzie przywykają do faktu, że jesteście przyjaciółmi. Potem zmusiłem cię, byś dał Harry’emu swoją kurtkę i co? Nosi ją! Kolejne połączenie, by ludzie się zorientowali.

                Uniósł brew.

  - Potem zatweetowałem wasze zdjęcie, gdzie wyglądaliście jak chłopacy w pasujących, futrzanych czapkach. Ludzie zaczynają widzieć was jako parę. I wyglądacie razem dobrze. Wyglądacie razem uroczo i ludzie to lubią, nie jak twoje przypadkowe, gejowskie zdjęcia, Louis. Zdjęcia takie jak tamte  nie są dla ciebie dobre, by się ujawnić. Ale jeśli wyglądasz właściwie i uroczo, ludzie oczywiście widzą cię jako lepszą osobę, nie ważne, jeśli geja. Mam rację? A potem, ostatniej nocy, miałem zamiar usunąć posta, jak zrobiłem, więc pojawiłyby się tylko plotki o zdjęciu i ta sprawa z Larrym nabrałaby na intensywności. Cóż, zgaduję, że to poniekąd wybuchło w wielkie równanie, ale choooolera tak, jestem geniuszem. Doprowadziłem nas tu, prawda?

                Wszyscy wytrzeszczali oczy. Wszyscy się gapili. Louis myślał, że jego oczy wypadną. Nawet pan Johnson był zaskoczony.

  - Niall, ty cholerny sukinsynu. Jesteś pieprzonym geniuszem – powiedział Liam.

                Niall uśmiechnął się, zadowolony.

  - Chciałbyś coś powiedzieć, Louis? – Niall uniósł brew.

  - Tylko jedną rzecz, jeśli przejrzę twoje zdjęcia, znajdę album zatytułowany „Misja Larry”?

  - Um. – Niall spojrzał w bok. – Nie, nie. Nie bardzo. Nie. Nie.

  - Niall. – Harry wstał. – Dziękuję.

                Louis patrzył, jak Harry zmiażdżył Nialla w ciasnym uścisku.

  - W porządku, Harry. – Niall poklepał go niezręcznie po plecach.

                Harry odsunął się i uśmiechnął do niego.

  - Dziękuję.

                Pan Johnson odchrząknął głośno, przypominając im, że nie skończyli. Czekał cierpliwie, aż się uspokoją, zwłaszcza Louis i Niall, ale teraz znowu był czas na interesy. Louis niemal usiadł na kolanach Harry’ego, ale przesunął się na własne siedzenie, myśląc, że to prawdopodobnie byłoby nieodpowiednie i ten cały pan Johnson prawdopodobnie nie byłby zadowolony, jeśli siedziałby dłużej okrakiem na Harrym.

  - Słuchajcie, chłopcy. Żeby to zadziałało, musicie przestrzegać zasad. Wszyscy. – Posłał Niallowi ostre spojrzenie. – Będziecie nas słuchać i będziecie ustalać wszystko, co chcecie razem zrobić z naszym zarządem. Nie chcę się dowiedzieć o kolejnej randce w Hard Rock Cafe, w porządku? – Louis skinął głową. Jeśli to znaczyło, że może być z Harrym, to to zrobi. – Sprawy będą działy się ostrożnie, ale jeśli cokolwiek pójdzie źle przez któregoś z was, to wasz własny problem. Rozumiecie?

                Wszyscy skinęli, a Louis spojrzał na Nialla.  Przez sekundę chłopak odwzajemnił spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od odwzajemnienia uśmiechu, nawet jeśli szalał nad faktem, iż Niall manipulował nim i bawił się jego związkiem. Ale nie mógł naprawdę go nienawidzić… aż tak. Ale odwzajmnił uśmiech i Niall rozpromienił się, wiedząc, że Louis wybaczy mu w pełni za kilka dni.

                Louis odwrócił się do Harry’ego. Jego oczy błyszczały i Harry uśmiechnął się, ukazując dołeczki.  Żołądek Louisa się rozgrzał i motylki się poderwały. Harry był jego chłopakiem. Jak miał tyle szczęścia?

                Pan Johnson podszedł do nich z planem. Dał im najpierw przeczytać dokumenty z biurka, a potem wszedł w szczegóły. Zasady były proste. Zero tweetów, zero kolacji poza domem, zero wymykania się z hoteli, żadnych dni poza domem, zasadniczo, nie mogli robić nic publicznie, dopóki im nie powiedziano inaczej. Nie mogli rozmawiać z fanami o Larrym Stylinsonie, ale kiedy zapytają o to w wywiadach, powinno powiedzieć, że są tylko przyjaciółmi. Ale Louis wiedział, i z całą pewnością ich zarząd także, że nikt tego nie kupi. Będą uroczy i tajemniczy, grając kartą „nie wiem o czym mówisz” i wszyscy będą umierać, by się dowiedzieć, czy są szczerzy, czy nie.

  - Ale ten kontrakt jest tylko na dwa tygodnie. – Louis zmarszczył brwi. Co się stanie później?

  - Twój czas nadchodzi wkrótce, Louis.

                Dwa tygodnie. Za dwa tygodnie wyjdzie z szafy jako homoseksualista. Uśmiechnął się. Dwa tygodnie.

  - Jestem na to gotowy. – Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

                Po kolejnej godzinie z ich i Harry’ego publicystą (najwyraźniej kobieta w rogu była odpowiedzialną za kontakty Harry’ego z mediami) i po kolejnej godzinie intryg (co Niall kochał), byli wolni. Wychodzili z sali konferencyjnej, gdy Niall został zatrzymany.

  - Niall, chcielibyśmy z tobą porozmawiać. Wy chłopcy idźcie, to zajmie chwilę – powiedział pan Johnson.

  - Widzimy się po drugiej stronie, Ni. – Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

                Wyszli z pokoju, Louis mocno ściskając dłoń Harry’ego. Obaj chichotali i byli szczęśliwi, i Louis chciał wziąć Harry’ego tu i teraz.

  - Możemy iść do łazienki i uprawiać seks? – wyszeptał mu do ucha, stając na palcach.

                Harry się roześmiał.

  - Nie.

  - Proszę?

  - Musisz poczekać, aż będziemy w domu. – Harry uśmiechnął się i pocałował go w szczękę, doskonale wiedząc, co mu to robi.

  - Haz…

  - Kto teraz błaga?

  - Jesteś świętoszkiem.

  - Dziwka.

                Harry uśmiechnął się i Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać od odwzajemnienia tego gestu. Droga do apartamentu Harry’ego była przyjemna. Wykradli się tylną drogą, widząc, że kilku fanów było na zewnątrz, a następnie dotarli do windy. Weszli do środka i Louis praktycznie zaatakował Harry’ego. Przycisnął go do ściany, zrywając jego ubrania, nie będąc w stanie dostać się wystarczająco blisko. Dłonie Harry’ego zacisnęły się w pięści w jego włosach, potem pod jego koszulką, a potem na plecach, przyciskając go bliżej. Harry jęknął w usta Louisa, powodując dziwne rzeczy dziejące się głęboko w jego gardle.

  - Tak bardzo cię pragnę – sapnął Louis i sięgnął do swojej koszulki.

                W górę, w górę, odejdź, zniknij. Drzwi windy się otworzyły i Harry chwycił mocno pas Louisa i poniósł go. Louis owinął go nogami w pasie, wspinając się na niego jak koala. Harry zaniósł go przez salon, nie odrywając od niego ust nawet na sekundę.

  - Sypialnia? – wymamrotał.

  - Sypialnia, kanapa, stół, podłoga. Nie dbam o to – sapnął Louis.

  - Lubrykant jest w sypialni.

  - Zatem sypialnia.

                Harry postawił go i zerwał z siebie koszulkę. Louis polizał usta. Boże, mięśnie Harry’ego. Pocałował go znowu, prowadząc ich do sypialni, po drodze zdejmując koszulkę Louisa. Louis poczuł to, kiedy jego nogi uderzyły w krawędź łóżka i opadł na nie, ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego. Przerwali na chwilę i Louis skorzystał z tego, by to przetworzyć. Harry był jego chłopakiem. Harry był jego pięknym, pięknym chłopakiem. Uśmiechnął się, a Harry to odwzajemnił, zamykając dystans między nimi.

                Pośpiech, w jakim byli, zniknął. Louis powoli rozbierał Harry’ego, całując go delikatnie i pozwalając swoim ustom przesuwać się po każdej części jego klatki piersiowej.Położył Harry’ego na plecach i pochylił się nad nim, wysysając sobie drogę od jego szyi do bioder. Kochał to uczucie, kiedy Harry wił się pod nim. Louis powoli całował go niżej i niżej, podążając szczęśliwą ścieżką. Harry dyszał ciężko, zarumieniony. Powoli, Louis chwycił go, potem pochylił głowę i polizał od podstawy penisa, po główkę. Harry wydał z siebie pisk i Louis to pokochał. Powoli zaczął go ssać, a Harry wychodził mu na przód, z dłońmi w jego włosach. Kiedy Louis wiedział, że Harry był blisko, odsunął się i pocałował go w policzek.

  - Jeszcze nie, kochanie. – Uśmiechnął się.

                Harry przysunął go do ciasnego uścisku, całując jego szyję, sprawiając, że Louis znów ciężko oddychał. Przesunął się w dół, tak jak Louis i kiedy poczuł język Harry’ego liżący jego pępek, nie mógł tego dłużej znieść.

  - Pieprz mnie, Harry.

  - Z przyjemnością. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

                Potem wziął lubrykant i kondom z szafki nocnej. Położył Louisa na łóżku i powoli zaczął tworzyć kółeczka na jego wejściu. Ostrożnie, wsunął do środka jeden palec i Louis sapnął. Harry pracował nim i kiedy wreszcie był gotowy, wsunął drugi palec. To było bolesne na początku, ale, jak zawsze, uczucie to zostało zastąpione przyjemnością i w końcu trzeci palec Harry’ego był wewnątrz niego. Harry rozciągał go i Louis sapał jak szalony. Był tak twardy i gotowy na Harry’ego. Przyciągnął go do szorstkiego pocałunku, smakując jego usta. To było najlepsze uczucie. Posiadanie Harry’ego tak blisko i czucie jego całego ciała przy sobie, czując go pobudzonego i gotowego.

  - Jestem gotowy – szepnął i Harry skinął głową.

                Ustawił się między nogami Louisa i pocałował go głęboko. Louis czuł palce Harry’ego wysuwające się z niego, a potem jego penis, zastępujący je. To było bolesne i pisnął. Harry natychmiast się zatrzymał, pozwalając mu przyzwyczaić się do uczucia i odetchnąć. Tak, uprawianie seksu tak wiele razy zaledwie dwa dni temu pozostawiło ślad. Kiedy ból niemal zniknął, przycisnął klatkę piersiową Harry’ego bliżej swojej i szepnął, by kontynuował. Harry ruszył się i ruszył się dobrze. To było bolesne, ale przyjemne i wszystkie te przytłaczające uczucia z ostatnich dwunastu godzin odegrały swoją rolę w seksie. To było tak, jakby Harry zabierał wszystko, czego nie powiedział w formie seksu i Louis był bardziej niż zadowolony, otrzymując to. Harry uderzał w niego w kółko, a ich spocone ciała były splątane. Kiedy Harry uderzył w prostatę Louisa, ten krzyknął głośno, wielokrotnie jęcząc imię Harry’ego. Był teraz tak blisko i po szklistym spojrzeniu Harry’ego i jego jękach, mógł stwierdzić, że Harry także był blisko.

  - Dojdź ze mną, kochanie – sapnął.

                Harry jęknął głośno i, gdy Louis doszedł, klnąc, pokrywając białą mazią swoją klatkę piersiową, on także doszedł, głęboko w chłopaku.

  - Och, Boże. – Harry sapnął w szyję Louisa.

  - Jesteś niesamowity. – Louis pocałował go, nie przejmując się tym, że jego sperma była teraz także na Harrym.

                Harry odsunął się i wyrzucił kondom. Podniósł koszulkę Louisa z drugiego końca podłogi i wytarł nią swoją klatkę piersiową.

  - Wiesz, nie założę tego później.

  - Kto powiedział, że zamierzam pozwolić ci założyć ubrania?

                Louis jedynie uśmiechnął się do niego. Harry sapnął, opierając głowę o jego ramię, ich spocone ciała przyciśnięte do siebie. Louis łagodnie poklepał go po plecach, kochając uczucie jego miękkiej skóry. Harry pocałował jego ramię i Louis poczuł coś mokrego; spojrzał na niego i zobaczył łzy w zielonych oczach.

  - Haz – wymamrotał, głaszcząc jego włosy. – Dlaczego płaczesz, skarbie?

  - Ja… myślałem, że jesteśmy… skończeni – wyjąkał, wylewając łzy na ramię Louisa. – Byłem tak otępiały, gdy do ciebie zadzwonili.

                I Louis zrozumiał. Harry nie powiedział nic wcześniej, nie płakał, nawet nie protestował, kiedy Johnson powiedział, że nie mogą być razem. Może to było tak, jak kiedy Louis próbował powiedzieć o swoich uczuciach, ale nic nigdy nie wychodziło.

  - Jest w porządku.

  - Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że się ujawniasz. – Pociągnął nosem. – Nie chciałem powiedzieć tego przed tym wszystkim. Ale chcę być z tobą. Chcę trzymać twoją dłoń i chcę cię całować, gdy wszyscy będą patrzeć.

                Louis też zaczął płakać.

  - Czuję to samo – zapłakał. – Też tego chciałem. Jestem taki szczęśliwy, że jesteś mój.

  - Jestem twój… – załkał Harry. – Jestem twój.

                Szlochali razem i to było tak czarująco dobre, płakać nad tym wszystkim, co się stało. To działo się tak szybko i było tak wiele uczuć w tak krótkim czasie. Po chwili Louis zaczął się śmiać. Zachichotał pokornie, a Harry spojrzał na niego z miną „co ty do cholery wyprawiasz”, ale potem spotkał marszczące się oczy Louisa i także się uśmiechnął.

  - Jesteśmy tak żałośni – zachichotał Louis. Harry uśmiechnął się.

  - Nie, ty bardziej niż ja.

  - Odwołaj to, księżniczko.

  - Wierzę, że to „książę”.

  - Nie, zawsze będziesz moją księżniczką.

                Louis uśmiechnął się i Harry zagarnął go do uścisku. Louis patrzył w jego oczy, tak jak przed tym, gdy po raz pierwszy uprawiali seks i nie mógł tego dłużej wytrzymać. Zaśpiewał. Zaśpiewał piosenkę powoli, gdy zawinął kilka loków Harry’ego wokół swojego palca.

_\- Am I asleep, am I awake, or somewhere in between_

_I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me_

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined_

_Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine_

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_

_I’m just the underdog who finally got the boy_

_And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world_

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

_So baby say you’ll always keep me_

_Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love… with you. –_ Spojrzał mu w oczy. _– In love with you_  – szepnął.

                Harry patrzył na niego i pojedyncza łza spłynęła mu po policzku. Louis sięgnął i starł ją kciukiem.

  - Kocham cię, Hazza.

                Harry zamknął oczy i położył się na nim. Leżeli przez kilka minut i Harry chował twarz w szyi Louisa, gdy Louis powoli rysował kółka na jego plecach. Pomimo tego, iż właśnie wylał swoje serce, był spokojny. Nie martwił się o to, co Harry mógłby powiedzieć, ponieważ już wiedział. Wiedział, że Harry czuł to samo.  _Wiedział_. Minuty mijały i Louis był całkiem pewien, że Harry zasnął. Kiedy sam zaczął odpływać, usłyszał miękkie mamrotanie.

  - Też cię kocham, Lou.


	14. Perspektywa Louisa

                Następny tydzień był wyczerpujący. Zarząd Louisa i publicysta Harry’ego byli na szpilkach, co dało się odczuwać w każdej minucie każdego dnia. Nie komunikowali się ze sobą w miejscach publicznych, chyba że im powiedziano, że mogą. Jak w ostatni poniedziałek, kazano im spotkać się z Liamem w Starbucksie, a potem, wczoraj, w środę, zarząd wysłał tweeta z konta Zayna, mówiącego, że spędza czas z Louisem i Harrym, nawet jeśli Louis wiedział, że Zayn wolałby spędzić wieczór z Perrie. Oczywiście, Niall był wściekły, bo jak twierdził, to on był swatką i dlatego tweet powinien być wysłany z jego konta.

                Niall nie powiedział wiele o jego konfrontacji z Modest!. Kiedy Louis zapytał, czy wciąż jest w zespole, Niall po prostu odpowiedział, że chcieli z nim porozmawiać o ofercie pracy w FBI, ale zrezygnował, mówiąc, że nie jest jeszcze gotowy, by porzucić tę pracę. To wszystko było głupie, naprawdę. Dlaczego zarząd musiał wymyślać te rzeczy, kiedy Louis i Harry mogli po prostu z łatwością opublikować prawdziwe rzeczy o tym, co robią? Odpowiedzią Zayna na to, było to, że zarząd nie chce w Internecie zdjęć tego, jak się całują i uprawiają seks. Zabawny koleś, co nie?

                Louis uśmiechnął się. W zasadzie, Zayn bardzo się nie mylił. Każdą minutę, gdy byli sami, Harry i Louis spędzali dotykając się. To było tak, jakby dłonie Louisa nie miały dość uczucia miękkiej skóry Harry’ego, a jego usta nie mogły się powstrzymać od spróbowania tych Harry’ego. A Harry wydawał się czuć to w ten sam sposób. Louis nie mógł uwierzyć, że to rzeczywiście było prawdziwe. Trzy tygodnie temu, Harry był zauroczeniem, snem, czymś nieosiągalnym, co istniało jedynie w marzeniach Louisa, a teraz… Był jego chłopakiem, żyjącym, oddychającym, zajebiście dobrym w łóżku chłopakiem.

                W ten czwartek, Louis leżał na kanapie w mieszkaniu dzielonym z resztą chłopaków, z nogami złączonymi z Harrym. Wsunął swoją gołą stopę w dużą skarpetkę Harry’ego i przytulał się do jego ciała. Harry miał na sobie duży sweter, z niczym pod spodem i Louis cieszył się tym za bardzo. Rozpinał go wiele razy, tylko po to, by pocałować klatkę piersiową. Kochał to, jak Harry zamykał oczy za każdym razem, wzdychając na dotyk ust Louisa. Louis zrobił to znowu, tym razem nieco dłużej, zanim przesunął palce na biodro Harry’ego.

  - Proszę. Przestań.

  - To obrzydliwe.

  - Nie chcę tego widzieć.

  - Nie tutaj.

  - Liam! Zayn! Zrujnowaliście idealnie dobry moment Larry’ego. – Narzekał Niall.

  - Wybacz mi, jeśli nie chcę być w tym samym pokoju co Louis, liżący klatkę piersiową swojego chłopaka – powiedział Liam.

  - Louis, słyszysz nas. Przestań już – powiedział Zayn.

                Louis jęknął i przestał całować szyję Harry’ego.

  - Ale oni są uroczy! – Niall wydął wargę.

                Siedział z Zaynem i Liamem na drugiej kanapie, oglądając z nimi film. Louis i Harry także mieli go oglądać, ale zakończyło się to na niezbyt dyskretnej sesji obściskiwania.

  - Myślę, że jesteś zbyt opętany na ich punkcie, Nialler.

  - Nie jestem.

  - Tak, jesteś  - powiedział Louis, obracając się w ramionach Harry’ego, teraz siedząc twarzą do telewizora.

                Harry wciąż go obejmował, bawiąc się leniwie rąbkiem koszulki. Pochylił się i pocałował czoło Louisa, a Louis poczuł coś mokrego. Harry brał wcześniej prysznic i jego włosy wciąż były mokre. Dobrze, nie brał prysznica  _sam_. Louis był bardziej niż pomocny, myjąc jego ciało.

  - Jedynie wspieram wasz związek. Prawda, Harry? – Niall spojrzał na niego oczekująco.

                Louis rzucił mu zirytowane spojrzenie. Harry brał stronę Nialla w tej całej „manipulując twoim związkiem” sprawie. To trwało jakiś dzień, a potem Louis musiał przepraszać za zwyzywanie Nialla, a potem wrócili do swojej kochającej się i wcale nie irytującej przyjaźni.

  - Racja. – Harry zgodził się leniwie.

                Było około dziewiątej wieczorem i było zbyt wcześnie, by iść do łóżka, ale Louis niemal pragnął to zrobić. Louis i Harry spali w tym samym łóżku każdej nocy od ostatniej soboty, kiedy dowiedzieli się, że Louis ma się ujawnić i to był najlepszy sen, jaki kiedykolwiek miał.

  - Ten film ssie. Powinniśmy pograć w FIFĘ. – Zasugerował Zayn.

                Louis jęknął. Był zmęczony.

  - Powinniśmy zagrać. – Harry zgodził się i zaczął wstawać.

                Było to nieco trudne, ponieważ Louis wciąż był w jego skarpetkach.

  - Nie, Haz. – Louis narzekał. – Nie opuszczaj mnie.

  - Przestań jęczeć.

  - Zamknij się, Zayn.

  - Sam się zamknij. I podnieś swój tyłek i włącz konsolę. I Harry, proszę, zapnij swój sweter. Nie chcę oglądać znaków, które Louis zrobił pięć minut temu.

  - Uups. – Harry zarumienił się.

                To było dość urocze. Niall wstał i włączył grę i podał im kontrolery.  Mieli tylko cztery, ale Louisowi nie przeszkadzało oglądanie. Ziewnął i położył głowę na kolanach Harry’ego, gdy ten pochylił się nad nim, ściskając kontroler w dłoniach, gotowy do gry. Louis kochał obserwować Harry’ego. Był piękny. Kochał tą małą zmarszczkę, gdy Harry się koncentrował, a potem uśmiech, kiedy gra szła dobrze. I Louis kochał patrzeć na interakcje Harry’ego z jego przyjaciółmi. Harry wpasował się do nich, jakby był z nimi od początku. Łatwo było zapomnieć, że Harry był członkiem rodziny królewskiej. Lub raczej, kiedy widziałeś Harry’ego w magazynach i telewizji, łatwo było zapomnieć, że Harry był tylko normalnym nastolatkiem jak reszta z nich. Harry miał tylko dziewiętnaście lat i już miał na sobie taką odpowiedzialność. Fajnie było widzieć go zrelaksowanego i dobrze się bawiącego. Jak się okazało, Harry był trochę gadułą. Louis kochał to. Harry był dobry w grze i kopał tyłki „przyjaciół” Louisa bez wysiłku.

  - Mój chłopak jest niesamowity. Wy jesteście do bani. – Louis uśmiechnął się do nich.

  - Ty nawet nie grasz. – Zaprotestował Liam. – Także byłbyś do bani*, gdybyś z nim grał.

                Louis uśmiechnął się na tą seksualną aluzję.

  - Nieprawda. Pokonałbym Harry’ego.

  - Ha. Jasne. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Nie widziałeś jak gram? Bez obrazy, ale skopałbym ci tyłek.

                Oczy Louisa się zmrużyły i wstał z kolan Harry’ego.

  - Och, nie. Obudziłeś rywalizującego Tommo – powiedział Niall.

  - Naprawdę? – Louis sięgnął po kontroler Nialla, a ten oddał mu go chętnie. – Będziesz płakać, kiedy z tobą skończę, mała księżniczko.

  - Dawaj, dziwko. – Harry uśmiechnął się ze zmrużonymi oczami, podczas gdy pozostali patrzyli na nich uważnie.

  - To jest takie dobre. – Liam obserwował. – Harry jest bezczelnym Louisem, w postaci królewskiej.

  - Pamiętaj, że sam się o to prosiłeś, kochanie. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Jak ostatnio pamiętam, ty byłeś osobą, która o to prosiła. – Harry uniósł brwi.

  - O mój boże. Jest ich dwóch. – Liam gapił się na nich.

  - Będę udawał, że to ostatnie nie było o seksie. – Zayn zmarszczył nos.

                Gra się zaczęła. Była równa. Chłopcy patrzyli, jak Harry zdobył pierwszego gola, a potem, jak Louis zdobył dwa z rzędu.

  - Jak to wygląda z dołu, suko?

  - Nie martw się, skarbie. Znów będę na górze. Wiesz, że tak to lubię.

                Louis przewrócił oczami. Rywalizujący Harry może być zabawny, kiedy ta gadka-szmatka nie jest skierowana do niego, ale zaczynał rozumieć te zirytowane spojrzenia pozostałych chłopaków, kiedy zaczynali grać z Harrym.

                Harry przesunął się bliżej Louisa, wciąż grając i pochylił się nad nim.

  - Pamiętasz, jak wziąłem cię pod prysznicem w ostatni czwartek? – Louis przełknął. – Teraz wyobraź sobie mnie, robiącego to, podczas gdy ssę twoją klatkę piersiową niżej i niżej… – szepnął.

                Louis przełknął ponownie. To był dobry seks. Harry wyglądał tak dobrze w tamtym świetle… Potem Louis uświadomił sobie, że jego gracze się nie poruszają, a Harry zdobył punkt. Rozproszenie! Ten syn**… Racja. Mamą Harry’ego była królowa Walii. To zdanie nie przejdzie.

  - Ty mała dziwko! Niesprawiedliwe!

  - Frajer.*** – Harry parsknął.

                Dobrze, dwóch może grać w tę grę. Tym razem Louis oparł się o Harry’ego.

  - Cóż, nie wiesz tego, skarbie? Powinieneś wiedzieć jak dobry jestem z moimi ustami… – Gracze Louisa popędzili w stronę bramki Harry’ego. – Wiesz jak dobrze mogę cię wziąć… Jak głęboko… Gol! –zawołał Louis. – Kto jest teraz frajerem, dziwko.

  - Czy to tylko ja, czy słowo „dziwka” zaczyna brzmieć zwyczajnie? – Zastanawiał się Niall, gdy Harry gapił się na Louisa.

  - Ostatnia minuta, Tomlinson. Dajesz.

  - Z przyjemnością.

                Gra zakończyła się z Louisem, wpatrującym się wściekle w swój kontroler.

  - Przysięgam, przestał działać. Nie reagował, kiedy wciskałem guziki.

  - Jasne, kochanie. – Zaśmiał się Harry. – Przegrałeś, Boo. Przyznaj.

  - Nie.

  - Przegrałeś.

  - Nie.

  - I tak cię kocham. To w porządku, się przyznać.

                Louis zmrużył oczy. Teraz, kiedy Harry wygrał, jego gadka zniknęła i przyszła słodkość.

  - Chłopacy, łamię zasady i publikuję coś na Twitterze. – Niall powiedział przypadkowo.

  - Co robisz? – Sapnęli. Niall powinien wiedzieć lepiej!

  - Niall! – krzyknął Liam.

  - Co? Informuję was z wyprzedzeniem. To coś, racja?

                Zayn wyciągnął swój telefon i jęknął.

  - Niall, już opublikowałeś rzeczy na Twitterze. Jak, w liczbie mnogiej.

  - Cóż, to to samo.

                Louis jęknął, gdy sięgnął po własny telefon.

  - Jeśli to złe, będziesz żałował obierania strony tego manipulującego karzełka – powiedział do Harry’ego.

                Znalazł tweety Nialla.

**Niall Horan**

_Spędzam dzisiaj czas z chłopakami i jeden z nich przyprowadził specjalnego przyjaciela._

**Niall Horan**

_Jest tu ważny, konkurencyjny mecz w FIFĘ pomiędzy jednym z chłopców i tym specjalnym przyjacielem._

**Niall Horan  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson przegrywa, ponieważ jest zbyt zajęty oglądaniem jak @Harry_Styles poprawia włosy._

  - Przynajmniej próbowałeś być subtelny. – Zauważył Liam. – Na początku.

  - Nie jestem zajęty patrzeniem, jak poprawia włosy! – Narzekał Louis.

**Louis Tomlinson**   
_@NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles Przestań kłamać naszym fanom. Nie przegrałem._

**Liam Payne  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson @NiallOfficial @Harry_Styles Czy na tablicy wyników nie ma 3-2? The Tommo przegrał. Zawiedziony._

  - Ty też, Payne. Przestańcie prześladować mnie na Twitterze – jęknął Louis.

**Niall Horan  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles @Real_Liam_Payne Powinniśmy wyprzeć się ciebie, Louis. To nie jest dobre dla naszej reklamy._

**Louis Tomlinson  
** _@NiallOfficial @Harry Styles @Real_Liam_Payne Czy wy wszyscy nie przegraliście z Harrym pięć do zera?_

**Harry Styles  
** _@NiallOfficial @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne Przestańcie oznaczać mnie w swoich tweetach. Sprawiacie, że źle wyglądam._

  - Naprawdę, Harold?

                Harry wzruszył ramionami.

**Zayn Malik  
** _@NiallOfficial @Louis_Tomlinson @Real_Liam_Payne @Harry_Styles Przestańcie. Przez wasze kłótnie boli mnie głowa._

                Wszyscy spojrzeli na Zayna.

  - O. Mój. Boże. – Niall się zagapił. – Czy Zayn Malik właśnie opublikował coś na Twitterze?

  - Zamknij się, Niall. – Zayn przewrócił oczami. -  Idę do łóżka.

  - Ja też – powiedział Liam. – Pamiętaj, Radio 1 zadzwoni do ciebie jutro o ósmej rano, Louis.

  - Racja. – Ziewnął, wstając z kanapy i ciągnąc za sobą Harry’ego. – Łóżko?

  - Łóżko.

  - Nie idziesz do łóżka, Niall? – zapytał Liam. – Jutro długi dzień. Mamy wywiady i koncert.

  - Nie. Poczekam aż Modest! do mnie zadzwoni i mnie opieprzy.

 - Miłej zabawy. – Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

                Tak, wciąż cieszył go gniew zarządu skierowany na Nialla. Należało mu się, mimo wszystko. Dziwnie, Niall wydawał się cieszyć z łamania ich zasad. Louis wzruszył ramionami. Ktoś musiał to robić.

                Pociągnął zmęczonego Harry’ego do łóżka i przytulili się pod pościelą, ze złączonymi kończynami.

  - Kocham cię, Lou – wymamrotał Harry. – Przepraszam, że skopałem ci tyłek.

  - Też cię kocham. I nie zrobiłeś tego.

  - Cokolwiek powiesz, kochanie.

—

                Coś wibrowało. Louis zmarszczył brwi, chowając twarz w poduszkę. Znowu. Podniósł głowę, całkiem pewny, że poduszka zostawiła ślady na jego twarzy. Znowu wibrowało. Jego telefon, jak zgadywał. Co, do cholery…? Czy dopiero nie świtało?

  - Halo? – powiedział chrapliwym głosem.

  - Halo! Czy to Louis Tomlinson?

  - Tak? –  _Czego, do cholery, ode mnie chcesz?_

  - Tu Huw Stephens z Radio 1! – Cholera. Racja. Usiadł na łóżku, ciągnąc za sobą kołdrę i Harry jęknął głośno.

  - Cześć. – Louis powiedział tak radośnie, jak mógł, starając się nie brzmieć tak, jakby właśnie się obudził.

  - Co, do cholery? – Harry znowu jęknął, rzucając w niego poduszką. – Zamknij się.

  - Czy właśnie cię obudziłem? – zapytał go Huw.

  - Nie, tak, jest w porządku. – Próbował brzmieć radośnie. Nie wyszło to za dobrze.

  - Zamknij się, Louis – powiedział Harry, ciągnąc kołdrę. Louis wskazał mu, żeby był cicho.

  - Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem.

  - Nie, jest w porządku.

  - Jak się masz? Mamy wielu fanów, słuchających cię tego poranka.

  - Mam się dobrze, dobrze. Wielkie dzięki dla moich fanów. Kocham was wszystkich.

                Harry ponownie pociągnął za kołdrę, zmuszając Louisa, by się położył, by Harry mógł przykryć się po brodę. Louis starał się nie brzmieć na zbyt rozproszonego, gdy Harry przyciągnął go, owijając ramiona wokół niego i także słuchając rozmowy.

  - Uroczo. Mamy kilka pytań do ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że to w porządku, stary?

  - Dajesz.

  - Jedziecie na trasę do Ameryki, racja? Niektórzy fani zastanawiają się, na jakie miasto najbardziej nie możesz się doczekać.

  - Um. – Harry składał małe pocałunki na jego szyi. To było bardzo rozpraszające. – Nie mogę się doczekać na zagranie na Times Square.

  - Tak, to brzmi niesamowicie. Powodzenia wam życzę.

                Louis wiedział, że to była tylko pogawędka. Duże pytanie miało nadejść.

  - Tak, nie mogę się doczekać. –  _Nie mogę się doczekać, by zakończyć to połączenie._

  - Więc, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, że zapytam… Ty i Książę Harry, co się dzieje?

  - Um, wiesz, poznaliśmy się przez Twittera, a potem się spotkaliśmy. To dobry facet.

  - Tak, ale Louis! Detale! – Louis roześmiał się. Ten facet brzmiał jak Niall, tylko mniej prześladowczo. – Słyszeliśmy historię o tym, jak się poznaliście. Byliśmy tego świadkiem w przestrzeni twittera. Był na twoim koncercie tydzień temu? Na backstage’u?

  - Tak, przyszedł na nasz koncert. Jest naszym fanem, więc…

                Louis nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Szczerze, był na granicy wypaplania wszystkiego. Chciał powiedzieć im dokładnie, co się dzieje. Chciał podzielić się ze światem tym, jak niesamowity był Harry i jak dobrze całuje, i po prost jak niesamowicie dobry jest w łóżku. Może nie za dużo szczegółów, ale chciał, żeby wiedzieli, że Harry jest jego.

  - Ale byliście widziani razem dość często.

  - Tak, tak myślę. Jest dobrym facetem. – Czy już tego nie powiedział?

  - Powiedz mi, jeśli się zapędzam, ale ludzie się zastanawiają… Czy jest między wami coś więcej? Ludzie kwestionują „b” w słowie „bromance”.

                Tak, to było za daleko. On pytał go, czy jest gejem. Louis był prawie pewny, że ten mężczyzna nie miał prawa tego robić. Louis zmusił się do śmiechu, boleśnie świadomy, że Harry idealnie słyszał tę rozmowę.

  - Jesteśmy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi, stary. Kocham Harry’ego, jest świetny, ale jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

                Technicznie, nie skłamał. Naprawdę nie chciał kłamać.

  - Ach, wasze Larry shipper będą przez to zniszczone. Musi wam być przykro za złamanie ich serc. Muszę powiedzieć, że ta sprawa z Larrym spowodowała walki w waszym fandomie. Wielu pozostałych fanów nie wydaje się lubić Larry shipperów.

  - Tak, wiem. Ale ja kocham wszystkich moich fanów równo. Nie dbam o to, co shippują. Shippuj Larry’ego, shippuj Niama, shippuj Zerrie, nie dbam o to. Kocham was wszystkich.

  - Więc zachęcasz ludzi do shippowania Larry’ego? – Świetnie, ten Huw próbował go zapędzić w kozi róg.

                Ponownie udał śmiech.

  - Jesteśmy naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi…

  - LOUIS! Śniadanie! Wstawajcie, obydwaj! – Głos Nialla przedarł się przez teraz otwarte drzwi.

                Harry zamarł z Louisem. Wszystko zamarło. I było cicho.

  - Czy to… – zaczął Huw.

  - Niall, tak. Um…

  - Czy on właśnie powiedział…

  - Nie.

  - Um, więc…

                 _O Boże, nie uwierzył mi_ , pomyślał Louis.  _Muszę coś wymyślić. Ten Huw zdecydowanie usłyszał „obydwaj”. Wymyśli jakąś historię, teraz i szybko!_

  - Chomik. Mam chomika! – Harry parsknął śmiechem. – Kupiłem ją… wczoraj. Niall naprawdę ją kocha. Traktuje ją jak księżniczkę. Ma na imię Tina.

  - Naprawdę?

  - Um, tak.

  - Fajnie, pogłaskaj ją ode mnie.

  - Jasne. – Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Więc, twój komentarz do tej całej sprawy Larry’ego to to, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi? – Nie tylko przyjaciółmi…

  - Tak, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. –  _I więcej_.

  - Cóż, zatem pozwolę ci iść spać. Miło się z tobą gadało, Louis! Powodzenia ze wszystkim!

  - Dzięki, pa.

  - Do widzenia, Lou…

  - LOUIS I HAROLD!

                Niall. Pieprzony Niall. Louis rozłączył się szybko i wziął głęboki oddech. Jeśli ktokolwiek to usłyszał, to Niall był martwy. Ale, oczywiście, wszyscy to usłyszeli. Louis poderwał się z łóżka, z jedną myślą w głowie.

  - NIALL, ZAMIERZAM CIĘ UDUSIĆ…

—

                Piątek był długi. Była dopiero pora lunchu, ale Louis już był znudzony. Mieli wywiady cały dzień i ciągle zadawano im te same pytania. Oczywiście zarząd zadzwonił i nakrzyczał na niego za bycie tak złym kłamcą. Tumblr także dowiedział się o tym wywiadzie i ta rozmowa była wszędzie. Najwyraźniej ludzie teraz wierzyli, że dzielił z kimś łóżko. Oczywiście, wierzyli, że tym kimś był Harry. Więc teraz Louis nie mógł już unikać kłamania swoim fanom. Desperackie czasu wymagają desperackich kroków. Louis nienawidził  kłamstw i sekretów. Zarząd jednak nie pozwalał mu powiedzieć jeszcze prawdy.

  - Więc, Louis, widzieliśmy na Twitterze, że miałeś specjalnego gościa wczoraj wieczorem.

  - Tak, Harry wpadł.

  - Wasza kłótnia na Twitterze była dość zabawna. Powiedz nam, czy Harry rzeczywiście jest tak dobrym graczem w FIFĘ, jak zakłada?

  - Nie tak dobrym, jak ja, wiesz, ale jest w porządku. Opowiada o wielkiej grze, ale wiem, jak go pokonać.

  - Brzmi interesująco. I, przepraszam, że pytam, ale twoi fani chcą to wiedzieć. Tego poranka otrzymałeś połączenie z Radio 1 i niektórzy wydają się myśleć, że nie byłeś sam. Byłeś?

  - Nie, byłem sam. –  _Przynajmniej próbuj brzmieć przekonująco, Tommo_ , jęknął.

  - Więc, Harry nie był w twoim łóżku tego ranka? – Dziennikarka zapytała, wydymając dolną wargę.

                Louis roześmiał się. Nie z tego, co powiedziała, ale z jej zawiedzionej miny.

  - Nie, Harry nie był w moim łóżku tego poranka. –  _Jestem takim kiepskim kłamcą_ , Louis się skarcił.

  - I masz chomika? – zapytała z wahaniem.

  - Tinę, tak. – Cholera. Teraz musi mieć chomika.

  - Masz zdjęcia?

  - Nie. Jeszcze nie. Ale zatweetuję coś, jeśli chcecie. – Cholera. Naprawdę musi mieć teraz chomika.

  - Fajnie. Cóż, dzięki, Louis.

  - Dzięki.

–

  - A co z tobą i Harrym?

  - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

  - Co z tą częścią, kiedy Niall nazwał Harry’ego twoim specjalnym przyjacielem?

  - Miał na myśli specjalnym, bardziej jako wyjaśnienie do jego wolniejszych umiejętności.

                Harry to pokocha. Nie.

–

  - Ty i książę Harry, to bromance czy romance?

  - Jest naprawdę dobrym przyjacielem.

–

  - Spędziłeś noc z księciem Harrym?

  - Spotkaliśmy się wczoraj wieczorem, tak.

–

  - Jesteście razem?

  - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

–

  - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

–

  - Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

–

  - Harry i ja pieprzyliśmy się wczoraj w nocy.

  - Dobrze, to coś, co powinieneś powiedzieć Niallowi. Nie mi – westchnął Liam.

  - Przepraszam. Po prostu musiałem to z siebie wyrzucić.

                Louis sapnął. Cały dzień chciał wykrzyczeć „Harry i ja jesteśmy razem!”, a wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to w kółko powtarzać to samo. To było do bani. Naprawdę. I wiedział, że Harry także musiał to słyszeć.

  - Nienawidzę kłamać. Dlaczego jeszcze nie pozwalają mi powiedzieć?

  - Ponieważ chcą, byście na początku wyglądali jak para, zanim to będzie oficjalne. – Wyjaśnił Liam.

  - Dlaczego sprawiasz, że to wygląda na takie logiczne? Powinieneś ze mną ich nienawidzić.

                Louis odchylił się na kanapie. Byli na backstage’u przed ich ostatnim koncertem w Wielkiej Brytanii, po tym mieli trzytygodniową przerwę, a potem lecieli do Ameryki.

  - Przepraszam.To dla twojego własnego dobra.

                Louis wzruszył ramionami. Koncert zaczynał się za jakieś dziesięć minut, więc wstali i się przygotowali. Harry miał przyjechać w trakcie występu, więc nikt nie powinien widzieć, jak będzie wślizgiwał się do środka. Oczywiście „ktoś” i tak go zobaczy i opublikuje zdjęcie.

                Koncert był dobry, jak zawsze. Wszystko zrobili dobrze, a pytania z twittera jak zawsze były zabawne, nawet jeśli już wiedzieli, co pojawi się na ekranie. Podczas śpiewania, Louis nieustannie patrzył w prawo. Harry tam stał, ładnie ubrany z tym boskim uśmiechem z dołeczkami. Louis nie mógł powstrzymać się od odwzajemnienia uśmiechu. Rozproszył się i zapomniał słów.

  - Przepraszam, Londyn. Właśnie zapomniałem słów. – Próbował śpiewać w tej samej melodii co piosenka. – Nie będę nawet udawał, że ja znam.****

                Jego przyjaciele się roześmiali, a on uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się pod nosem.

  - Na-na-na, YEAH!

                Tłum się roześmiał, a Louis się zarumienił, gdy zerknął na Harry’ego.

   - Kocham cię. – Harry poruszył ustami.

                Louis zrobił to samo. Kiedy nadeszła jedna z wolniejszych piosenek, Louis nie mógł się powstrzymać.

  - Hej, ludzie – powiedział do mikrofonu. – Um, chciałbym zadedykować tę piosenkę komuś specjalnemu. – Ludzie czekali. Powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze? – Um, to tyle. – Potem ludzie wiwatowali. Niezręcznie.

                Zayn posłał mu spojrzenie, ale Louis jedynie wzruszył ramionami. Potrzebował wyrazić w jakiś sposób publicznie swoją miłość do Harry’ego. Potem zaśpiewali.

_\- Am I asleep am I awake or somewhere in between_

_I can’t believe that you are here and lying next to me_

_Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined_

_Like branches on a tree or twigs caught on a vine…_

_Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss_

_And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this_

_I’m just the underdog who finally got the_ … - Louis ominął tę część z dziewczyną. _–_   _And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world…_

_Truly, madly, deeply, I am_

_Foolishly, completely falling_

_And somehow you kicked all my walls in_

_So baby say you’ll always keep me_

_Truly madly, crazy deeply in love with you._

                Louis zaśpiewał piosenkę, patrząc na Harry’ego. Boże, kochał go tak bardzo. Chciał zbiec ze sceny i wziąć Harry’ego ze sobą na jakąś samotną wyspę, gdzie mogliby być sami i być razem na zawsze, i nikt nie mógłby im przeszkadzać.

                Zakończyli koncert i Louis zbiegł ze sceny. Za kurtynami pobiegł prosto w ramiona bardzo wzruszonego Harry’ego i złączył razem ich usta.

  - Zabierz mnie stąd, Harry.

  - Gdzie?

  - Gdzieś, gdzie będziemy sami.

  - Moje mieszkanie?

  - Nie, jak, zabierz mnie do Nowej Zelandii albo do Peru, albo gdzieś, gdzie ludzie nie będą wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy.

  - Mogę to zrobić.

  - Chodźmy.

  - Teraz? – Harry posłał mu niedowierzające spojrzenie, gdy trzymał go w mocnym uścisku.

  - Tak, teraz! Dlaczego nie? Nie mam nic do zrobienia przez trzy tygodnie. Mogę przesunąć kilka wywiadów. Chodź. Chodźmy na plażę! Słońce, opalenizna i zabawa. Zapomnijmy o martwieniu się przez chwilę.

  - Ale co z zarządem?

  - Pieprzyć zarząd.

  - A zobowiązania?

  - Pieprzyć zobowiązania! Możesz nacisnąć na kilka rzeczy!

                Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Moja mama będzie wkurzona.

  - Pieprzyć twoją mamę!  _– Okej_ , pomyślał Louis.  _Może trochę przesadziłem_. Harry patrzył na niego ze zmrużonymi oczami. – Um, nie „pieprzyć twoją mamę”, wiesz… Och, zamknij się, wiesz, co mam na myśli!

                Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

  - Więc, idziemy?

  - Zgadzasz się?

  - Tak, tak sądzę.

  - Kocham cię, Haz.

  - Też cię kocham, Boo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *w oryginale „suck”, czyli ssał.  
> ** w oryginale „that son of a…” co miało być “that son of a bitch” czyli sukinsyn.  
> *** w oryginale „sucker”, co oznacza „frajera”, ale także osobę, która ssie/robi loda.  
> **** bardzo podobna sytuacja miała miejsce w czasie tracy TMH, gdy chłopcy występowali w Cardiff. Louis zapomniał słów do „Teenage Dirtbag” i powiedział „Okay, I’ve just forgotten the lyrics. I’m not even going to pretend I know them!”.x


	15. Perspektywa Harry'ego

  - Tak, nikt cię teraz nie zauważy.

                Harry przewrócił oczami na Louisa, który miał na sobie beanie, okulary przeciwsłoneczne i naciągnął na głowę kaptur. Wyglądał bardziej głupio niż cokolwiek innego. Szli przesz lotnisko, próbując być niewidoczni i była druga nad ranem.

  - Cokolwiek, po prostu naciągnij kaptur, Haz.

                Harry zrobił, co mu powiedziano, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Wyglądali bardziej jakby próbowali wysadzić lotnisko, niż starali się być nierozpoznani.

  - Możesz przynajmniej wyglądać, jakbyś się starał, Harry? – westchnął Louis. – Nie przyszedłem w tych przebraniach na darmo.

                Harry jedynie się roześmiał.

                Po koncercie pojechali prosto do swoich mieszkań i się spakowali. Oczywiście, James i Pete zauważyli to i teraz podążali ich krokami, ale wyglądając o wiele lepiej w przebraniu pary turystów. Przez całą drogę na lotnisko, Louis mówił o tym, jak ważne jest, by nie zostali zauważeni. Jego zarząd by go zabił, poważnie. Ale Harry nie mógł poradzić nic na śmiech, ponieważ próba Louisa wtopienia się w tło była do bani.

  - Już mamy problem z twoimi obcisłymi spodniami, Haroldzie. Każdy może nas rozpoznać.

                Dotarli do odprawy i wyciągnęli swoje paszporty. Harry miał nadzieję, że to pójdzie szybko. Kiedy nadeszła ich kolej, Louis niechętnie opuścił kaptur i zdjął okulary. Harry zrobił to samo.

  - Cześć, paszporty proszę? – powiedziała dziewczyna za biurkiem, wyglądając na znudzoną.

                Nie spojrzała jeszcze w górę, tylko wyciągnęła w ich stronę rękę. Podali je jej i Harry rozejrzał się niespokojnie wokół. Nikt nie mógł ich zobaczyć. Jeśli Modest! dowie się o tym, zanim wsiądą do samolotu, nie będzie możliwości, by opuścili kraj.

                Oczy dziewczyny się rozszerzyły, gdy patrzyła na paszporty i poderwała głowę do góry.

  - Louis Tomlinson?

  - Tak, to ja.

  - I... i H-Harry Styles?

  - Tak. – Uśmiechnął się do niej.

                Jej oddech przyspieszył. _Proszę, nie fangirluj_ , Harry błagał w milczeniu. Nauczył się tego słowa z Tumblra.

  - Um, tak, uh, wasz um... bagaż, proszę. Połóżcie tutaj.

                Zrobili, jak im powiedziała, a ona szybko przypięła do nich metki, jej palce drżały lekko.

  - Tutaj są wasze karty pokładowe.

  - Dzięki – powiedział Louis, gdy oddała im razem z nimi paszporty.

                Ponownie szybko naciągnął kaptur i założył okulary. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Był uroczy.

  - Bezpiecznej podróży – powiedziała pozbawiona tchu, gdy patrzyła, jak Harry obejmował ramieniem pas Louisa. Nie obchodziło go to, że to zobaczyła. I tak nie mogła zrobić zdjęcia, a Louis miał się ostatecznie ujawnić, więc.

  - Kochanie, tędy – powiedział Harry i pociągnął go w drugim kierunku. Louis czasami był dość zakłopotany. – Przyszliśmy stamtąd.

  - Wiedziałem.

  - Jasne. – Harry uśmiechnął się. Jak ten idealny chłopak stał się jego?

                Spędzili kolejną godzinę czekając na samolot. Louis ciągle się martwił, że zostaną zauważeni i Harry musiał go w kółko uspokajać.

  - Nie rób mi tego, zegarze. Przechodziliśmy przez to. Przestań mnie irytować. – Louis spojrzał na wolno tykający przedmiot.

  - Zostało jakieś dwadzieścia minut do samolotu. Zrelaksuj się na chwilę.

                Siedzieli na krzesłach w poczekalni ze spuszczonymi głowami. Harry poklepał go lekko po udzie. Palce Louisa sięgnęły i złączyły się z tymi Harry’ego. Patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy wcześniej nie trzymali swoich dłoń publicznie. Harry poczuł powolny uśmiech wpełzający na jego twarz. Ciepło dłoni Louisa było niesamowite. To było tak, jakby mógł oddychać. Mógł pozwolić odejść temu ciężarowi w płucach i poczuł ulgę. Po raz pierwszy pokazywał ludziom publicznie, że dba o Louisa. Oczywiście, nikt nie wiedział kim byli, ale wciąż.

                Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać. Powoli się pochylił i złożył mały pocałunek na ustach Louisa. To było miękkie i szybkie, ale, _och_ , wspaniałe. Louis wydawał się myśleć o tym samym.

  - Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będziemy daleko. Wtedy będę mógł cię całować cały czas.

  - To samo, kochanie.

                Harry spojrzał na ludzi dookoła nich. Nikt nie wydawał się zauważyć tej małej wymiany. Poza Jamesem i Petem. James uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo, a Pete po prostu patrzył na niego, niezadowolony. Nie był bardzo szczęśliwy z decyzją Harry’ego o wyjechaniu za granicę i Harry poczuł się nieco źle, że Pete musiał zostawić swoją rodzinę i jechać z nim. Ale hej, zaoferował, że pojedzie sam.

  - Idę po jakieś słodycze ze sklepu. Chcesz coś? – Harry zapytał Louisa.

  - Zaskocz mnie.

                Harry skinął i poszedł do sklepów. Wciąż nie rozumiał, że to robi. Nie powiedział nikomu innemu niż Petowi i Jamesowi, a Louis powiedział jedynie Liamowi. Z całą pewnością ludzie zauważą ich nieobecność. Modest na pewno.

                Harry wziął im trochę czekolady i innych słodyczy, a potem wziął coś do picia na długi lot. Gdy stał  w kolejce, przeglądał mentions na Twitterze, z przyzwyczajenia. Twitter był czymś, na czym był dość często w dzisiejszych czasach i wciąż był wdzięczny Gemmie, która przekonała go, by zatweetował do Louisa za pierwszym razem. Od wtedy powoli zaczął rzeczywiście lubić tę stronę. To był najlepszy i najszybszy sposób by nadążyć za plotkami i informacjami, które odnosiły się do jego związku z Louisem.

                Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie. To był Louis. Miał tą samą bluzę, którą miał dzisiaj, ale zdjął okulary. Oczy Harry’ego powędrowały do miejsca, gdzie Louis siedział. Nie miał swoich Ray Bansów. Harry jeszcze raz spojrzał na tweeta i zobaczył, że został opublikowany zaledwie minutę temu. Cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera, cholera. Ktoś właśnie je zrobił. Kurwa. Wtopieni. Całkowita wpadka. Szczęśliwie, ich lot był tylko za kilka minut. Harry zapłacił za swoje rzeczy, ale nie wrócił do Louisa. Osoba, która zrobiła mu zdjęcie, prawdopodobnie wciąż była w pobliżu i z pewnością nie zawahałaby się opublikować kolejnego zdjęcia. Harry napisał do Louisa.

**Ktoś opublikował cię na twitterze. Jest zdjęcie zrobione minutę temu.**

_Żartujesz? Kurwa. Ale lecimy za minutę. Gdzie jesteś?_

**Nie przyjdę do ciebie dopóki nie polecimy. Nie mogą nas zobaczyć. Poczekam aż wszyscy wejdą.**

_W porządku, ale wyglądam dziwnie siedząc tu sam._

**Widzę cię.**

_Przestań być straszny_.

**Wyglądasz dziwnie.**

_Dzięki._

**Ale seksownie _._**

_Możemy uprawiać seks w toalecie samolotowej?_

                Cóż, to nasiliło się szybko. Louis najwyraźniej miał coś do miejsc publicznych; Harry zdążył zorientować się do tej pory. Harry poczekał, aż niemal wszyscy weszli na pokład, a potem podszedł do Louisa.

  - Ktoś patrzy? – mruknął.

                Louis rozejrzał się wokół.

  - Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Chodźmy na pokład.

                Obaj weszli, starając się nie wyglądać zbyt podejrzanie i totalnie zawiedli, podczas gdy Pete i James wykonali raczej dobrą robotę, nie wyglądając, jakby podążali za dwójką dziwaków.

                Harry i Louis zajęli swoje miejsca przy oknie, z Petem i Jamesem w rzędzie za nimi. Ich miejsca nie były w pierwszej klasie, do czego przywykł Harry, ale było w porządku. Tuż przed tym, jak samolot zaczął się ruszać, telefon Louisa zadzwonił.

  - Halo? – odpowiedział ostrożnie.

                Harry patrzył na niego, blady.

  - Nie jestem na lotnisku. – Skłamał Louis, a potem słuchał odpowiedzi. Przewrócił oczami. – Właściwie, jestem w samolocie. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – Cóż, do bani dla ciebie. – Czekał. – Przepraszam, muszę włączyć tryb samolotowy. Do zobaczenia, zarządzie. Będę w domu za kilka dni. Buziaki. – Zakończył połączenie i uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego.

  - Jestem z ciebie dumny. – Harry roześmiał się.

  - Cokolwiek. Pieprzyć zarząd.

                Tak, to zdanie było naprawdę chwytliwe. Harry pochylił się i pocałował go w policzek.

  - Wolałbym raczej pieprzyć ciebie.

\---

  - To łóżko jest naprawdę wygodne... – powiedział Harry.

  - Co ty nie powiesz?

                Harry pochylił się i pocałował chętne usta Louisa. Dotarli do Sydney, Australii w sobotni wieczór i wzięli taksówkę prosto do hotelu. Pete i James mieli pokój na tym samym piętrze, ale nie obok, co było wysoce docenione. Louis przewrócił ich, więc teraz, dla odmiany, Harry był pod nim. Harry przywykł do sprawowania kontroli, ale kiedy Louis czuł się dominująco, pozwalał mu na to. Louis, z nogami po bokach ciała Harry’ego, umieścił dłonie w jego lokach i całował szyję. Jego usta naprzeciw jego szczęki i poniżej ucha zostawiały małe znaki i ścieżki śliny. Potem jego palce śledziły boki chłopaka i Harry wił się pod nim. Louis zawsze sprawiał, że czuł _tak_ dużo. Nie tylko kochany, ale był tak dobry we wszystkim, co robił. Mógł szeptać coś, co powinno ujść jako coś, co powiedziałby ktoś z ekstremalnymi problemami seksualnymi, a Harry by za nim szalał. Lub mógł po prostu polizać swoje wargi z tym wiedzącym spojrzeniem w oczach i miałby Harry’ego, błagającego o to.

                Louis wypracował sobie drogę w dół klatki piersiowej Harry’ego; chłopak zadrżał, gdy język Louisa kręcił się wokół jego sutka.

  - Kochanie...

  - Hmpf – sapnął Harry.

                Dotyk Louisa palił na jego skórze.

  - Przepraszam – powiedział, zanim pocałował Harry’ego pod jego pępkiem.

  - Dla... – Harry musiał wziąć oddech. - ...czego?

  - Myślę... że będziesz musiał... zapłacić dodatkowo za nowe prześcieradła. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie pomiędzy pocałunkami.

                _Zemdleję,_ pomyślał Harry. _Zemdl..._

  - Och, kurwa! Louis...! – jęknął głośno.

  - Cicho, Haz. – Louis roześmiał się i przykrył jego usta dłonią.

                Druga dłoń trzymała mocno biodro Harry’ego. Harry nie mógł powstrzymać stłumionych jęków, gdy usta Louisa prześlizgnęły się po jego biodrze, niżej i niżej, dopóki nie zamknęły się wokół niego.

 _Tak_ , pomyślał Harry. _Louis zdecydowanie będzie moją śmiercią_.

\---

(Niedzielne popołudnie)

**Louis Tomlinson zauważony w Sydney**

_Sławny Louis został zauważony na ulicach Sydney w Australii w tę niedzielę. Po tym, jak był widziany na lotnisku w Londynie w środku piątkowej nocy, w końcu wiemy, gdzie poleciał. Oczywiście, zastanawiamy się co tutaj robi. Po wielu plotkach i podejrzeniach, jakoby spotykał się z gejem, księciem Walii, może zdecydował się na ucieczkę z kraju? Nie wiemy jeszcze, ale jesteśmy pewni, że się dowiemy! Niektórzy ludzie zastanawiają się (w tym i my), czy przyleciał sam. Spójrzcie na to zdjęcie. Czy to nie wygląda jak dwie kurtki na jego siedzeniu? I dlaczego potrzebowałby dwóch bagaży podręcznych? Jesteśmy całkowicie pewni, że to niedozwolone, Louis, ty niegrzeczny chłopcze!_

\---

(Poniedziałkowe popołudnie)

                Harry nie mógł powstrzymać się od patrzenia na niego. Jego skóra była opalona, wyglądała na gładką i miękką. Mokre krople wody ochlapały jego klatkę piersiową i resztę ciała. Jego kąpielówki były mokre i przylegały do mięśni ud w najbardziej atrakcyjny sposób, a jego uśmiech nie pomagał uspokoić motylków w wnętrznościach Harry’ego. To nie miało znaczenia, jak wiele razy Louis mówił Harry’emu, że go kocha lub jak wiele razy Louis nazwał go swoim chłopakiem, lub jak wiele razy rysował palcem ich imiona na sercu Harry’ego, gdy leżeli w łóżku... Harry nigdy nie rozumiał jak ktoś taki jak Louis mógł go chcieć. Był idealny. Louis był taki dobry i uprzejmy, i zapierająco dech w piersiach piękny. Jak mógł chcieć Harry’ego?

                Louis zdjął swoje Ray Bany jednym, gładkim ruchem, opierając się na ręce. Boże, był tak seksowny.

  - Przestań się gapić. To niegrzeczne.

  - Nie gapię się. – Zaprotestował Harry.

                Tak, robił to. Jak mógł tego nie robić? Byli na plaży, leżąc na ręcznikach, Pete i James byli kilka metrów dalej. Spędzili tam cały dzień i było genialnie. Nikt do nich nie podszedł i przynajmniej nie widział nikogo robiącego im zdjęcia. Ta podróż była naprawdę dobrym pomysłem.

                Harry podparł się na łokciach, gdy Louis leżał na boku, marszcząc się na niego.

  - Nie sądzę, że powinieneś tak bardzo eksponować swoją skórę – powiedział.

                Harry roześmiał się.

  - Wiem. Wszyscy mężczyźni i wszystkie kobiety wokół mają kłopoty z oddychaniem jedynie na mnie patrząc. Ale nie bądź zazdrosny, kochanie. Jestem twój. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Nie to miałem na myśli. Robisz się czerwony. Twoja skóra jest zbyt mleczna, by łatwo się opalić. Poparzysz się.

  - Och. – Harry spojrzał na swoją klatkę piersiową. Rzeczywiście zrobiła się lekko czerwona.

  - Nie martw się. Później posmaruję to balsamem. – Louis uśmiechnął się.

                Serce Harry’ego zabiło szybciej. To była mieszanka oczekujących uczuć w jego ciele i absolutnego geniuszu tego uśmiechu.

  - Nie mogę się doczekać. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jego oczy spoczęły na ustach Louisa. Były różowe i cienkie. – Naprawdę, naprawdę chcę cię teraz pocałować – powiedział.

  - Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobisz?

  - A co z tymi ludźmi?

  - Nikt nie patrzy – powiedział Louis po tym, jak się rozejrzał. – Nie wiedzą o nas.

  - To Sydney, nie Biegun Północny. Ludzie wiedzą kim jesteśmy, zwłaszcza ty.

  - Cokolwiek.

  - A co jeśli ktoś zrobi zdjęcie?

  - Podejmuję ryzyko.

                Louis wzruszył ramionami. Harry poddał się i zamknął oczy, gdy Louis pochylał się nad nim i złączył razem ich usta. Dłoń Harry’ego chwyciła jego policzek i pieścił go powoli. Usta Louisa smakowały jak sól i woda, a potem jak jego normalna słodkość. Nigdy nie był zmęczony całowaniem Louisa. Kiedy oddech Harry’ego zaczął robić się szybszy, Louis odsunął się, potrząsając głową.

  - Nie, to za dużo.

                Harry rozejrzał się.

  - Nikt nie patrzy.

  - Nie będziemy jedną z tych par, na którą ludzie wzdychają, gdy obściskują się publicznie.

  - Nie lubisz publicznego okazywania uczuć?

  - Cóż, trzymanie się za rękę i małe pocałunki są w porządku.

  - Czy to nie ty sugerowałeś, żebyśmy zrobili _to_ wczoraj w Starbucksie?

  - Ale to co innego. Nikt by nas nie zauważył, a jeśli by słyszeli, nie mogliby powiedzieć kto to jest. Ale publicznie... Mam na myśli, nasz związek jest nasz, wiesz? Nie chcę robić tego przed obcymi.

                Harry rozważył to. On także niespecjalnie lubił patrzeć na inne obściskujące się pary i tak, rozumiał, skąd to przyszło do Louisa. Ale to wciąż było dziwne, jak robienie tego publicznie działało.

  - Ale chcę cię pokazywać. Jesteś mój. – Harry wydął dolną wargę.

  - Jestem twój, skarbie. To już całkiem oczywiste. Ale tylko tyle dostaniesz tutaj.

  - W porządku, biorę to. – Harry uśmiechnął się i cmoknął go w policzek.

\---

(Poniedziałkowy wieczór)

  - Hej, spójrz Lou – zawołał Harry, stojąc przed lustrem. – Złapałem trochę koloru.

  - Tak, czerwonego. – Jego głos doszedł z drugiego pokoju.

  - Nie.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi, gdy Louis wszedł, odziany jedynie w pot. Boże... ten brzuch. Wyglądał tak dobrze i cały opalony. Teraz, dlaczego Harry nie mógł mieć tego rodzaju opalonej skóry?

  - Nie widzisz? Spójrz tutaj. I tutaj. Jest brązowe. Jeśli tego nie widzisz, powinieneś lepiej sprawdzić sobie wzrok.

                Louis roześmiał się.

  - Kochanie, jeśli już, to jest jedynie odrobinę ciemniejszy odcień. Niemal niezauważalny.

  - To kolor!

  - Nie.

  - Tak, jest!

  - Wybacz, stary. Nie.

  - Udowodnię ci.

  - I jak zamierzasz to zrobić? – Zastanawiał się Louis.

  - Zapytam moich uroczych, uroczych fanów, oczywiście.

  - To nie sprawiedliwe! Powiedzą wszystko dla ciebie. – Narzekał Louis.

                Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wiedział to. Ale wszystkie sztuczki były dozwolone.

  - Wiem. Po prostu opublikuję to na moim Instagramie i to pokaże się na moim Twitterze.

  - To oszustwo.

  - Nie.

  - W porządku, zatem ja po prostu użyję moich fanów, by skopać twój tyłek. – Louis skrzyżował ramiona.

  - Jak zamierzasz wygrać?

                Poważnie, Louis nie miał szans. Harry zawsze wygrywał. Powinien to wiedzieć.

  - Och, zobaczysz, suko.

  - Nie. Ty zobaczysz.

                Harry zmrużył oczy. Louis pójdzie na dno. To był zdecydowanie kolor na jego policzkach. Dosadnie usiadł na jego stronie wielkiego łózka, tyłem do Louisa. Podniósł swój telefon i zrobił sobie zdjęcie, a potem je opublikował.

**Instagram: Harry_Styles**

_Tanstagram*... To jest kolor, prawda? Opaliłem się!_

**Twitter: Harry Styles  
** _Tanstagram... To jest kolor, prawda? Opaliłem się! pic.instagram.com/1298490_

                Zaledwie sekundę po opublikowaniu, miał setki retweetów na twitterze i komentarzy na instagramie.

  - Przełknij to, Tomlinson. Mówią, że jestem opalony.

                Zmarszczył brwi. Cóż, większość z nich.

  - Tylko czekaj. Tylko czekaj.

**Louis Tomlinson**

_@Harry_Styles Hah, jeśli to kolor. Jesteś blady. #HarrysNotTan_

  - Ssiesz. Używania hasztagów jest słabe. Wiesz, że będą to trendować.

  - Nie ma zasad, księżniczko.

                Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy położył się obok niego na łóżku. Cóż, jeśli on gra nieczysto, to Harry też może.

**Harry Styles**

_@Louis_Tomlinson Blady? Poszedłeś prosto w serce, prawda? Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny o moją mleczną skórę. #LouisWantsMilkyBody_

                Louis roześmiał się na głos.

  - Louis chce mleczne ciało? – Zachichotał. – Wiesz, że to będzie w trendach.

  - Zgaduję, że wygrałem.

  - Och, zobaczymy.

                Weszli w swoje interakcje na Twitterze i uśmiechnęli się na komentarze.

**Światowe Trendy  
** _#5SOSFamilyForever_

_J-Lo_

_#HarrysNotTan_

_#ReplaceLyricsWithBoobs_

_#IhateItWhen_

_#LouisWantsMilkyBody_

**CaraLovesLou**   
_@Louis_Tomlinson Nie @Harry_Styles definitywnie nie jest opalony. Zawsze po twojej stronie, kochanie <3_

**LarryLover1234  
** _@Harry_Styles i @Louis_Tomlinson Przestańcie się kłócić i idźcie się obściskiwać._

**StylinsonSara  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson chce mlecznego ciała @Harry_Styles, to na pewno. Ale to już wiemy. #LouisWantsMilkyBody_

**James Kay  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson nie możesz mieć mlecznego i seksownego ciała @Harry_Styles. On jest nasz!_

                Harry zmarszczył brwi. Dobrze, najwyraźniej ludzie wzięli to tak, że Harry miał na myśli, że Louis chce ciała Harry’ego. To nie to, co miał na myśli. Chodziło mu o to, że Louis chciał ciała jak jego, nie _rzeczywiście_ jego. Ale zgadywał, że to też zadziała. Ale zarząd nie będzie szczęśliwy.

**Alice Roberts  
** _@Harry_Styles JESTEŚ W SYDNEY? CZEKAJ, CZEKAJ. CZY @Louis_Tomlinson TAM NIE JEST? CZEKAJ. JESTEŚCIE RAZEM??!! #LarryIsFuckingInSydney_

  - Czekaj, co? – powiedział Harry, zmieszany.

                Louis spojrzał na niego znad telefonu.

  - Smutny, że przegrywasz?

                Harry prychnął. Nie przegrywał. Ale co, do cholery, to było?

  - Nie. Ale kochanie, spójrz. – Pokazał mu tweeta. Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  - Jak, do...? Kurwa. Masz włączoną lokalizację.

                Harry chciał uderzyć się w głowę i utopić się pod prysznicem. Zamknął w zamian oczy, uderzając się w czoło.

  - Cholera.

                Taki, kurwa, głupi! Zawsze miał wyłączoną lokalizację! Zawsze! Taki głupi! I, jak na dodatek, jego telefon zawibrował. Dostał wiadomość.

 **GemmaGemsGems napisała:** _Jesteś w Australii???!! Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś??? LOUIS TAM JEST? NIE KŁOPOCZ SIĘ, WIEM, ŻE TAK. TY PODSTĘPNY DRANIU. MODEST WIE?_

                Harry westchnął. Teraz Gemma wiedziała, gdzie był i oczywiście wiedziała o sprawie z Modestem. Powiedział jej wszystko od początku. Teraz, nie tylko ona, ale prawdopodobnie jego mama wiedziała, gdzie ukrywał się przez ostatnie kilka dni, ale także reszta świata.

  - Kurwa. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy razem.

  - Może po prostu usuń tweeta – powiedział Louis, nawet jeśli obaj wiedzieli, że to sprawili, iż będzie to jeszcze bardziej oczywiste.

  - Może. – Harry powiedział i tak.

                Cóż, coś musi być zrobione. Wszedł na swój profil i próbował go znaleźć.

  - Nie mogę go znaleźć. On... zniknął.

                Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Potem Louis sprawdził swój telefon.

  - Mój też. – Spojrzeli znad swoich telefonów nad siebie i uderzyło to w nich w tym samym czasie.

  - Modest – powiedzieli w zgodzie.

  - Pieprzony Modest – powiedział Louis, wyglądając na niezwykle zirytowanego. Harry poczuł to samo. Telefon Louisa wydał dźwięk. – Świetnie. To prawdopodobnie oni. – Louis niechętnie ponownie podniósł telefon, ale potem powiedział zaskoczonym tonem: - To nie Modest.

  - Kto to? – Kto to mógł być, jeśli to Modest?

  - Jest gorzej. – _Co?_ – Cześć, Niall.

  - Louis, ty skurwysynie... skreśl to, ojcojebczy dupku! – Telefon był na głośniku i Harry zamrugał na krzyki z niego dochodzące. – TY I HARRY POJECHALIŚCIE DO AUSTRALII BEZE MNIE?

  - Niall, na litość boską. Mówię ci to po raz ostatni! Ty. Nie. Jesteś. W. Tym. Związku.

  - Ale nawet nie powiedziałeś!

  - Niall, prawdopodobnie zrobiłbyś nie bardzo subtelnego tweeta, mówiącego o tym, że razem wyjeżdżamy. Nie możesz naprawdę winić Louisa za to, że ci nie powiedział – powiedział Harry, ale uśmiechnął się.

                Niall był niemożliwy. Dla Louisa, z drugiej strony, było to mniej zabawne.

  - Nie zrobiłbym tego! Powiedziałeś w ogóle komuś, że wyjeżdżasz z Harrym?!

  - Liam wie.

  - POWIEDZIAŁEŚ LIAMOWI A MI NIE? LIAMOWI, ZE WSZYSTKICH LUDZI?

  - Niall, to prawdopodobnie najlepsza osoba do wybrania – powiedział Louis.

  - Nienawidzę cię.

  - Nieprawda.

  - Dlaczego usunęliście tweety? To genialny dowód Larry’ego!

  - Modest je usunął – odpowiedział Harry.

  - Kurwa, powinienem wiedzieć. – Niall milczał przez chwilę, potem jego głos zabrzmiał nieco jaśniej i Harry mógł niemal _usłyszeć_ diabelny uśmiech Nialla. – Cóż, zawsze mogę to dla was naprawić.

  - Niall, nic nie rób! – zawołał Louis.

  - Nie martw się, Boo. Tylko pomagam.

                Harry roześmiał się na to, że Niall użył ksywki Harry’ego dla Louisa. Louis posłał mu stanowcze spojrzenie.

  - Nienawidzę cię, Niall.

  - A ja kocham was obu. Pa, Louis i pa, Harry, mój przyszły zięciu.

                Niall się rozłączył. Louis westchnął,gdy położył się na łóżku i zakopał się w pościeli. Harry uśmiechnął się i wczołgał się pod kołdrę, ukrywając twarz w szyi Louisa. Było ciepło i powietrze było rozrzedzone wokół nich.

  - Jesteśmy martwi. – Harry szepnął w szyję Louisa, wciąż się uśmiechając.

  - Wiem, ale nie mogą nic rzeczywiście zrobić. Dali nam zieloną kartę na ujawnienie się.

                Harry uśmiechnął się. To było tak, jakby byli psotnymi dzieciakami, nie żałującymi niczego, czekając, aż zostaną skarceni i skrzyczani.

                Louis pogłaskał policzek Harry’ego, a dotyk rozprzestrzenił ciepło po jego ciele. Kiedy jego serce przestanie bić jak szalony młot w jego piersi, gdy Louis to robi? Harry zgadywał, ze nigdy.

\---

(Wtorkowy poranek)

_Louis Tomlinson i książę Harry spędzają razem wakacje? A Twitter Nialla to potwierdza.  
Dzień dobry drogie directioners, fani Harry'ego i sugarscapersi. Ostatniej nocy obserwowanie zostało zapisane: Larry miał kłótnie na Twitterze o to, czy Harry jest opalony czy nie. Harry zakłada, że Louis chce jego ciała. #HarrysNotTan i #LouisWantsMilkBody było w trendach światowych. Harry przypadkowo wydał ich małą wspólną podróż, a Niall miał wielką tyradę na Twitterze._

_Ale gdzie się podział dowód? Po przypadkowym wydaniu swojej wycieczki (Harry pozostawił włączoną lokalizację i tym samym ujawnił, że był w tym samym miejscu co Louis i nie możemy zrobić nic, jak wierzyć, że są razem), ich tweety tajemniczo zniknęły, nie pozostawiając nic oprócz dwóch_ _światowych trendów i złamanych serc dziewczyn Louisa._

_Ale na nasz ratunek przybył rycerz w lśniącej zbroi, nasz bardzo uroczy Kapitan Niall ze swoim własnym statkiem Larry'ego, by wyjaśnić rzeczy. Niall utrzymywał nas na bieżąco z całym randkowaniem Larry'ego Stylinsona, ale po jego tyradzie na Twitterze, jego tweety także tajemniczo zniknęły. Szczęśliwie,Sugarspace ma je zapisane. Tweety Nialla poniżej._   
**Niall Horan**   
_@Louis_Tomlinson jest podstępnym gnojkiem.  
_ **Niall Horan**   
_@Louis_Tomlinson ma przede mną sekrety._   
**Niall Horan**   
_@Louis_Tomlinson Nasz związek ma właśnie przerwę._   
**Niall Horan**   
_@Harry_Styles na ciebie też jestem zły._   
**Niall Horan**   
_@Harry_Styles @Louis_Tomlinson to jest ta część w której przepraszacie._   
**Niall Horan**   
_@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles A potem zamawiacie mi bilet do waszej sekretnej miejscówki.  
_ **Niall Horan**   
_@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles Uups! To jest, nie tak sekretnej miejscówki_   
**Niall Horan**   
_Ignorują mnie. Larry jest obecnie na mojej czarnej liście._   
**Niall Horan**   
_Wszyscy powinni zaspamować ich twittery. Dawajcie, moi kochani, SPAMUJCIE_   
**Niall Horan**   
_#LouisTanIsFake #NiallDoesntWantHarrysMilkyBody #NiallerIsBetterThanLarry_

Harry przeczytał artykuł i przewrócił oczami. Typowy Niall. Harry nauczył się przez ostatni miesiąc, że Niall był niedorzeczny, kiedy chodziło o ich związek, a pomimo tego, że był wdzięczny z jego pomoc w ujawnieniu ich, wciąż myślał, że chłopak nieco przesadzał. Louis wciąż spał obok niego, wyglądając uroczo i idealnie spokojnie. Miał blady ślad po ugryzieniu na ramieniu, który Harry pamiętał, jak robił wczoraj w nocy, a pod jego szczęką była mała malinka. Harry lubił patrzeć na ślady, które zrobił na ciele Louisa. Nie mogli jeszcze powiedzieć ludziom, że Louis był jego, ale jeśli ludzie zobaczą te znaki, przynajmniej będą wiedzieli, że Louis był _kogoś_ i nie wolno go dotykać. Tak, Harry był nieco zaborczy.

Harry przejechał przez swoje interakcje i znalazł różne uwagi odnośnie seksualności Louisa i prawie wszystkie wydawały się być o głupocie ludzi, którzy nie rozumieli, że Louis i Harry byli razem. Harry zgadzał się prawie ze wszystkim, co pisali fani Larry’ego i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwie na ich reakcje. Nie mógł się powstrzymać od zatweetowania czegoś.

**Harry Styles**   
_Jak niektórzy z was pewnie zgadli... Tak, jestem w Sydney._

Uśmiechnął się, gdy jego interakcje oszalały. Ci fani Larry’ego byli niesamowici.

**CaptainNiallsShip <3**   
_@Harry_Styles Ja myślę, że Harry lubi Louisa._

                Może zarząd go za to udusi, ale Harry nie mógł się oprzeć.

**Harry Styles**

_@CaptainNiallsShip <3 Ja też tak myślę._

                Tweety zaczęły masowo napływać. Jego interakcje z minuty na minuty się zwiększały i Harry uśmiechał się na nie. Tweety były szczęśliwe i zachęcające, sprawiając, że Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Modest nie pozwolił Louisowi ujawnić się wcześniej. Ci fani byli niesamowici, po prostu nieprawdopodobni. Ale potem, jego telefon zawibrował z powiadomieniem. Dziwne, robił tak tylko, kiedy ktoś, kogo obserwował, wspomniał go. Znalazł tweeta i jego serce opadło do żołądka.

**Ty Claude**

_@Harry_Styles Ja myślę, że nieodwzajemniona miłość wisi w powietrzu. Znowu._

                Harry ugryzł wnętrze policzka, by powstrzymać się od krzyku. Zacisnął oczy, starając się odegnać ból. Ty nie kontaktował się z nim przez dwa miesiące. Przez dwa miesiące nie usłyszał od niego słowa. Żadnej wiadomości, żadnego telefonu czy rozmowy, od kiedy to się stało. Po okropnej konfrontacji, absolutnie ze sobą skończyli.

                Łzy złości spłynęły po policzkach Harry’ego. Otworzył nową wiadomość i wpisał numer, który wciąż znał na pamięć.

**Czego chcesz?**

_Niczego szczególnego. Dlaczego piszesz smsa? Myślałem, że do mnie zatweetujesz. Wydaje się, że ostatnio wszystko robisz przez Twittera. Czy kiedyś nie powiedziałeś, że Twitter jest dla ludzi, którzy potrzebują uwagi od fanów? Tweetowanie to oszukiwanie, prawda? ;)_

                Harry dobrze to pamiętał. Wspomnienia leżenia na łóżku obok Ty’a, ich dwójka śmiejąca się z tweetów celebrytów była tak jasna, jak szkło. Uczucia, które miał po zerwaniu, wracały teraz.

**To jest prywatne.**

_Louis nie jest prywatny? Myślałem, że nikt nie może o was wiedzieć. Ale strasznie ukrywasz swoje uczucia, jak zwykle. Ja byłem lepszy._

**Czego chcesz?** Harry napisał ponownie, wysyłając swoją nienawiść nad morzami. Jego policzki były mokre, a zaciskające uczucie w klatce piersiowej, które zniknęło w momencie, gdy poznał Louisa, zaczęło wracać.

_Nie sądzisz, że jestem zraniony, że teraz lubisz kogoś innego? Myślałem, że byłem twoją „prawdziwą miłością” i że „nigdy nie pokochasz nikogo innego” z mojego powodu? Zgaduję, że teraz ty jesteś kłamcą._

**Oto chodzi. Nigdy nie byłeś prawdziwy.**

_A Louis jest? Jesteś pewien, że to nie jakiś rodzaj niegodziwego chwytu reklamowego jego zarządu? Powinieneś teraz wiedzieć, że ta branża jest skomplikowana. ; )_

**To nie prawda. Louis mnie kocha, a ja kocham jego.**

_Więc nie jesteś wciąż zraniony przeze mnie?_

**Nie.**

_Więc nie płaczesz teraz?_

                Harry skrzywił się na telefon. Ty znał go zbyt dobrze. Wiedział, że Harry był niesamowicie zły w chowaniu swoich uczuć i dobrze zgadywał, kiedy myślał, że Harry wciąż był przez niego złamany.

**Jestem szczęśliwy z Louisem.**

_Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że w chwili, kiedy ty i Louis wyjdziecie publicznie, jego kariera się rozpadnie. Może fani nie będą was nienawidzić, ale etykiety nie zostaną zdjęte z zespołu. Zrujnujesz ich kariery._

**Nie prawda.**

_Udawaj dalej. A co sprawia, że myślisz, że Louis nie zostawi cię w chwili, gdy zda sobie sprawę, że zniszczyłeś jego życie?_

**Nie zrobi tego. Kocha mnie. Robi to, ponieważ chce tego.**

_Jasne. Myślałeś, że ja cię kocham._

**Pieprz się.**

_Harry, skarbie, udowodnij. Udowodnij, że jesteś szczęśliwy i udowodnij, że on cię kocha._

                Zdrobnienie to sprawiło, że Harry poczuł, jak jego serce się rozłamało. Odrzucił telefon , a ten wylądował szorstko na podłodze pod drzwiami łazienki. Widział, że ekran był pęknięty. Nie dbał o to. To był dobre. To było tak, jakby złamał tę małą cząstkę Ty’a, która była teraz w jego telefonie.

                Pieprzony Ty. Ale tak, zamierzał to udowodnić. Zamierzał sprawić, że Ty uświadomi sobie, że Harry faktycznie miał się dobrze bez niego. Było mu lepiej. Do momentu, dopóki Ty do niego nie zatweetował, był szczerze szczęśliwy, co było czymś, czego nie miał od czasu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że Ty nigdy go nie kochał. Harry był szczęśliwy z Louisem. Louis był genialny i idealny, i sprawiał, że Harry czuł się o wiele lepiej. Ty nigdy nie był tym jedynym. Louis był. Louis był tym pieprzonym, jedynym, i lepiej, żeby Ty to wiedział.


	16. Perspektywa Louisa

                Harry był małym, gderliwym dupkiem przez niemal cały dzień. Wybaczcie wyrażenie, ale Louis był nim zirytowany. Nie mógł powstrzymać myślenia o tym, że ten dzień byłby o niebo lepszy, jeśli Louis po prostu byłby sam. Zrzędliwy nastrój Harry’ego zabijał gwar ostatnich kilku dni. Tego wtorku Louis obudził się przy bardzo przytulaśnym i kochającym Harrym. Poranek był wypełniony pocałunkami i jękami ze strony Louisa. Ale po tym, jak kilka razy przerwał im wibrujący telefon Harry’ego, Louis obserwował go, jak odpowiadał i widział, jak jego twarz robiła się za każdym razem coraz bardziej kwaśna po każdej wiadomości. Pocałunki i dotykanie urwały się po dziesiątej wiadomości od Bóg wie kogo i Louis zrobił się bardzo zirytowany. Przez resztę dnia Harry nie robił nic, oprócz bawienia się telefonem, który był tajemniczo zepsuty i jego nastrój zniknął od 10 do 0.

                Harry nie odpowiadał właściwie na pytania, a jedynie mamrotał cierpko, gdy Louis próbował z nim rozmawiać. I nawet nie wiedział dlaczego. Harry nie chciał robić niczego, kiedy wyszli i tylko wzruszał ramionami na wszystko, co Louis sugerował. Louis miał tego dość.

                W tym momencie, Harry siedział przy jednym ze stolików na zewnątrz kawiarni, wystukując coś na telefonie, podczas gdy Louis był w środku, zamawiając. Louis zerknął na zewnątrz i natychmiast spochmurniał. Harry smsował. Z kim, do diabła, pisał? Dlaczego, do cholery, pisał, kiedy powinien spędzać czas ze swoim chłopakiem? To była ich wycieczka i ich czas. Powinni trzymać się za ręce i skradać sobie pocałunki, gdy nikt nie patrzył.

                Kiedy ich kawy były gotowe, Louis podszedł do ich stolika i bez słowa położył ją przed Harry’em. Chłopak nawet nie spojrzał znad telefonu. Louis odchrząknął, chcąc pstryknąć palcami i zaklaskać, jak HALO, tutaj twój chłopak! Powoli, Harry spojrzał znad komórki.

  - Och – powiedział i podniósł kubek do ust.

                Louis gapił się na niego, unosząc brwi z ciśniętymi wargami. Harry spojrzał na niego na sekundę, a potem wrócił do pisania na komórce. Złość rozlała się wewnątrz Louisa. Co zrobił, że zasłużył na takie traktowanie? Albo zrobił coś, czego nie był świadom, albo Harry był po prostu małym dupkiem.

                Siedzieli tak przez kilka chwil, nic nie mówiąc. Kiedy telefon Harry’ego znowu zawibrował, Louis miał dość.

  - Z kim piszesz? – warknął.

                Oczy Harry’ego podniosły się i spojrzał na Louisa. Zawahał się.

  - Z nikim.

                Kłamca.

  - Harry. Wiem, że piszesz. Kto to?

  - Powiedziałem, że to nikt. – Oczy Harry’ego z powrotem powędrowały do telefonu.

  - Nie kłam. – Louis powiedział, zły.

                Dlaczego nie mógł powiedzieć? Wtedy zalało go zmartwienie. Zazdrość nie była teraz jedyną rzeczą w jego żyłach. Fakt, że Harry wolał raczej pisać z kimś, niż spędzać czas z Louisem, zdecydowanie sprawiała, że był zaniepokojony. Kim była ta osoba? Co, jeśli to chłopak? Ta myśl sprawiła, że Louis poruszył się na krześle. Harry był jego.

  - Powiedz mi. Siedziałeś przy swoim pieprzonym telefonie cały dzień i nie powiedziałeś do mnie nawet dwóch pełnych zdań. Teraz mi powiedz.

  - Louis – powiedział Harry. – To nic. Po prostu odpuść. Nie czuję się zbyt dobrze, to wszystko.

                Kłamał. Louis to wiedział. To ten sposób, w jaki jego lewe oko zadrgało i to małe, niemal niezauważalne spojrzenie w lewo. I pieprzona oczywistość całej sytuacji.

  - To, kurwa, nie jest nic... – zaczął Louis, ale Harry wstał.

   - Masz wielbicieli. – Skinął na coś za Louisem, gdy ktoś poklepał go w ramię.

                Co?! Chciał krzyczeć. Szybko obrócił się i zobaczył dwie dziewczyny w wieku Harry’ego.

  - Cześć! – Obie uśmiechnęły się szeroko.

  - Cześć? – powiedział, chcąc przewrócić oczami. – Mogę wam pomóc?

  - Jesteś Louis Tomlinson! – powiedziała jedna z nich, podskakując.

                Harry westchnął i szybko opuścił stolik, zanim dziewczyny zdały sobie sprawę kim był i poszedł w dół chodnika, wślizgując się do małego sklepu, kiedy dziewczyny paplały. Louis chciał go uderzyć.

  - Kocham cię i Nialla, i Liama, i Zayna, i waszą muzykę, i wszystko! Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że cię poznałam!

  - Kocham cię, Louis, proszę, mogę dostać twój autograf? – spytała druga dziewczyna, spoglądając na niego z nadzieją.

                Louis zmusił się do uśmiechu. Kochał swoich fanów tak niewiarygodnie mocno i zawsze był im tak wdzięczny, ale teraz potrzebował porozmawiać z Harrym.

  - Proszę, proszę, mogę zdjęcie? – Zastanawiała się ta wyższa, brunetka.

  - Jasne – odpowiedział, błagając, by to było szybkie.

  - Czy to Harry odszedł? Słyszeliśmy, że jest tu z tobą.

  - Tak. – Louis odpowiedział prosto.

  - Nie jesteście razem, prawda? Mam na myśli, kocham wasz bromance, ale ludzie przesadzają, prawda? Mam na myśli, powiedziałeś, że jesteście tylko przyjaciółmi? – powiedziała jedna z dziewczyn, spoglądając na niego oczekująco.

                Brunetka pokiwała głową.

  - To znaczy, wiemy, że Harry jest gejem, ale to nie znaczy, że ty nim jesteś, tylko dlatego, że spędzasz z nim czas. Ludzie są niepojętni. Larry shipperki, o mój Boże, po prostu dajcie spokój, no nie? Spotykałeś się z Eleanor przez niemal rok! Mam na myśli, otwórzcie oczy!

                Nastrój Louisa już w tym momencie był zły, a te dziewczyny nie pomagały. Udał uśmiech, gdy dziewczyny zrobiły zdjęcie, a potem odwrócił się do nich.

  - Wybaczcie dziewczęta, chciałbym z wami dłużej porozmawiać, ale muszę nakrzyczeć na mojego chłopaka. Był dzisiaj dupkiem, więc zobaczymy się później, dobrze? Pa, buziaki! – powiedział, zostawiając je, gapiące się.

                To było dobre.

                Szedł szybko chodnikiem, starając się znaleźć sklep, w którym widział Harry’ego. Znalazł go w środku, ale widok sprawił, że jego serce opadło na podłogę. Harry rozmawiał z jakimś przypadkowym kolesiem, uśmiechając się i gawędząc. Nie, kurwa. To nie było w porządku.

  - Harry – powiedział stanowczo, podchodząc. – Idę do domu.

  - Och, dobrze. Dlaczego?

                Koleś tylko patrzył się na nich, poświęcając Louisowi jedno spojrzenie, a potem przenosząc oczy z powrotem na Harry’ego. Ten koleś obczajał Harry’ego. To nie było w porządku.

  - Ty. – Louis powiedział do niego. – Idź. Sio. Daleko.

  - Louis? – spytał Harry. – Co ty robisz?

                Dlaczego ten facet wciąż tam stał?

  - Cóż, najwyraźniej nie mam się tak wspaniale, kurwa. Idę.

  - Um...

  - Dlaczego, do cholery, wciąż tu jesteś? – Louis warknął na irytująco dobrze wyglądającego mężczyznę.

                Ten posłał Louisowi ciemne spojrzenie, a potem niechętnie się odsunął. Louis nie mógłby dbać o to mniej.

  - Louis, dlaczego taki jesteś? – zapytał Harry. Był teraz poważny?

  - Zabawne, zastanawiałem się nad tym samym. – Louis patrzył na niego, oczekując wyjaśnienia. To nie nadeszło. – Wychodzę – zawołał, rozdrażniony.

                Zaczął wychodzić z małego sklepu, a gniew aż z niego buchał. Słyszał za sobą powolne kroki Harry’ego.

  - Mógłbyś przynajmniej udawać, że nie wolałabyś raczej flirtować z jakimś przypadkowym frajerem niż spędzać czas ze mną? – powiedział Louis, zawodząc w ukryciu bólu w głosie.

  - Louis... – powiedział Harry, idąc obok niego, próbując złapać jego rękę. Louis odsunął się z jego zasięgu. – Kochanie, przepraszam, dobrze?

  - Nie, nie jest dobrze. Dlaczego taki jesteś?

                Wyszli na ulicę i Louis zamachał na taksówkę.

  - Ja... – powiedział Harry, wahając się.

                Cóż, Louis nie miał czasu czekać. Obracając się na pięcie, otworzył drzwi taksówki i próbował zamknąć je za sobą. Dłoń Harry’ego powstrzymała go i Louis patrzył, jak chłopak także wsiada do samochodu.

  - Więc, teraz chcesz być ze mną?

  - Kochanie...

  - Nie kochaniuj mi.

                Harry przewrócił oczami.

  - Louis. To nie ty...

  - Świetnie. Teraz wychodzisz z kiczem. Zrywasz teraz ze mną?

                Harry zignorował go.

  - ...i nie wolałbym flirtować z tamtym kolesiem niż być z tobą. Kocham cię, skarbie.

                Tak bardziej, jak Louis nienawidził tego w tym momencie, jego żołądek zatrzepotał głupio, tak jak zawsze, kiedy Harry mówił te słowa, a jego gniew nieco zszedł z tonu. Mimo to, wciąż był zły.

  - Możesz mi zatem wyjaśnić, dlaczego wcześniej odszedłeś i dlaczego zachowywałeś się tak humorzaście przez cały pieprzony dzień?

                Kierowca taksówki odchrząknął. _Racja_. Louis podał mu adres, a potem odwrócił się do Harry’ego, oczekująco. Chłopak marszczył brwi i gryzł dolną wargę. Czuł się niezręcznie, Louis mógł to stwierdzić. Harry nic nie powiedział i to bolało. To było dźgnięcie prosto w serce, wiedza, że Harry czuł, jakby nie mógł z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy w ogóle sprawił, że Harry czuł się niewygodnie? Lub kiedy wyśmiał go lub sprawił, że poczuł się źle? Louis mówił Harry’emu o wszystkim, dlaczego zatem on nie mógł zrobić tego samego?

  - Dlaczego to dla ciebie takie trudne, rozmawiać ze mną? – Louis spytał niskim głosem, czując, jak łzy pieką go w oczy. _Nie, nie będę płakać_ , powiedział sobie. _Nie będę, kurwa, płakać._

  - Louis, to nie tak, że nie mogą z tobą rozmawiać...

  - Zatem co? – Harry nie odpowiedział. – Z kim pisałeś? Dlaczego to taki sekret?

  - To nikt specjalny. Obiecuję ci, jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

                Louis nie czuł się bardzo zapewniony. Zapadł się w siedzenie, a cały gniew przemienił się w brak nadziei.

  - Nie czuję się tak, Harry – wymamrotał, patrząc w okno.

                Harry nic nie odpowiedział. Jechali w ciszy, Louis starając się nie wyglądać na zniszczonego przed Harrym. Niszcząc ciszę, telefon Harry’ego wydał dźwięk. Louis usłyszał, jak Harry go podnosi i stracił to. Obrócił się do niego, patrząc wściekle, zły na niego. Harry zatrzymał się, oddając spojrzenie, niepewny co zrobić. Ich oczy wędrowały od telefonu w dłoni Harry’ego do siebie nawzajem.

  - Jeśli, kurwa, odblokujesz ten telefon, Harry... Przysięgam na Boga.

                Louis nie dokończył, nie do końca wiedząc co zrobi. Jeśli Harry wybierze tego tajemniczego rozmówcę ponad niego, to może to sobie wsadzić. Louis kochał Harry’ego całym swoim sercem i wiedza, że Harry rozmawiał z kimś innym zabijała to. To było bolesne i czuł się tak, jakby jego serce rozpadało się na kawałki. A humorzaste zachowanie Harry’ego nie pomagało i wszystko było gówniane. Ale nawet, kochając go tak mocno, Louis nie pozwoli się wkręcać.

                Harry spojrzał na niego blado. Louis niemal zapomniał jak strasznie mógł wyglądać, kiedy był wkurzony. Harry powoli odłożył telefon na siedzenie obok siebie, patrząc w dół i nie napotykając oczu Louisa. Owiał go powiew ulgi. Nie wiedział, co miałby ze sobą zrobić, jeśli Harry wybrałby drugą drogę. Co było z nim nie tak? Zaledwie tego ranka było dobrze. Byli idealni. Co się stało?

                Louis nie wiedział, ale był pewien, że osoba, z którą pisał Harry, miała z tym coś wspólnego.

\---

                Kiedy poszli tej nocy do łóżka, Louis nie wiedział czy położyć się blisko Harry’ego, czy nie. Wciąż był wkurzony i zraniony, ale kiedy Harry otworzył ramiona i przytrzymał pościel, bez słowa wspiął się na łóżko i przytulił do niego. Jego ciepłe ramiona były pocieszające, a powolny oddech uspokajający. Ale kłujący ból wiedzy, że źródło jego komfortu nie czuło tego samego był okropny.

                Następny dzień był nieco inny, ale wciąż dość podobny. Rozmawiali, ale wymieniali tylko krótkie zdania. Louis wciąż był zły o smsowanie, ale przynajmniej Harry nie robił już tego przy nim. Słyszał, jak jego telefon dzwonił, ale kiedy to się działo, obaj to ignorowali, jednak Louis wiedział, że Harry odpowie na to później. Cały dzień płynął powoli i szczerze, Louis chciał po prostu wrócić do domu. Nagle zaczął tęsknić za irytującą paplaniną Nialla i towarzystwem Liama i Zayna.

                Było późno, niemal jedenasta i Harry był pod prysznicem, kiedy Louis przeglądał swój telefon. Miał kilka wiadomości od chłopaków z zespołu, ale nie miał ochoty odpisywać. Nie chciał wracać do domu, wciąż kłócąc się z Harrym, ale nie chciał też zostać w Australii. Jego twitter był zatłoczony jak zwykle i znalazł wiele interakcji dotyczących Harry’ego. Kliknął na załączony artykuł, który zwrócił jego uwagę.

 **Louis Tomlinson i książę Harry razem w taksówce. Posłuchajcie ich rozmowy tutaj**.

_Nasze źródło wysłało nam taśmę, na której Louis Tomlinson i walijski książę Harry Styles, rozmawiają i śmieją się podczas jazdy taksówką. Kliknij „play” i baw się! Czy to nasza Larry para czy nie? Cóż, to, co wiemy, to to, że rozmawiająca para się kocha. Proszę, niech to będzie nasz Lou i Haz._

**Stłumione dźwięki.**

**\- To było kiepskie.**

**Śmiech.**

**\- Jesteś pewien, bo mogę powiedzieć to znowu...**

**\- Twoje dowcipy ssą, stary. Nie ma potrzeby.**

**Stłumione dźwięki.**

**\- Kocham cię.**

**\- ...Też cię kocham.**

                Tak, to byli oni. Ich głosy były niemal niezrozumiałe, ale Louis pamiętał tę rozmowę z taksówki sprzed kilku dni. Harry powiedział ten głupi żart o grzybach i mieli tyle zabawy, i skończyli całując się przez całą drogę. Fakt, że ktoś ich nagrał był odpychający. Ale to nie było najgorsze. Najgorsze było uczucie, które miał teraz Louis. Tylko dwa dni temu byli idealnie w porządku, a teraz ledwie rozmawiali. To były dwa dni, a nie mieli rozmowy trwającej dłużej niż minutę i to były dwa dni, od kiedy się przytulali i dwa pieprzone dni, od kiedy Louis dostał porządnego całusa od Harry’ego. Chciał go dotknąć i trzymać, i robić z nim rzeczy, które zawsze robili, ale teraz ból w jego klatce piersiowej powstrzymywał go i nie zamierzał się poddać. Harry musiał do niego przyjść. Louis nie był tym, który zrobił coś źle. Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje ani co chodziło po głowie Harry’ego. Był zraniony przez coś? Dlaczego był taki przybity? I dlaczego rozmawiał z jakimś dziwakiem, którego Louis nawet nie znał, zamiast rozmawiać z Louisem? Pytania gryzły i rozdzierały go, sprawiając, że czuł się przygnębiony i samotny.

                Kiedy usłyszał, że Harry wychodzi z pod prysznica, usłyszał także jak telefon Harry’ego dzwoni. Zamarł na sekundę i zobaczył światełko na stoliku nocnym. Powinien...? To było prawdopodobnie złe, ale zmartwienie i zazdrość przejęła nad nim górę. Powoli sięgnął i podniósł popsutego iPhona. Mały podgląd wiadomości lśnił na ekranie.

_Jesteś co do tego pewny, kotku? Kochanie, znasz uczucie mojego dotyku..._

                Louis chciał umrzeć. Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, a on nie rozumiał. Co, dlaczego, kto, kiedy, jak. DLACZEGO? Czuł, jakby jego serce było w milionach kawałków, rozbite, przebijając resztę jego wnętrzności, rozrywając wszystko na swojej drodze. Usłyszał kroki Harry’ego dochodzące z łazienki. Louis spojrzał na jego wilgotne włosy i nagą klatkę. Miał na sobie dresy i skarpetki. Brak koszulki. Tylko pierś i mięśnie. Mięśnie Louisa. Cóż, mięśnie, które myślał, że należały do niego.

  - Co to, do cholery, jest? – zawołał, pokazując mu telefon.

                Widział, jak robi się blady, a potem wyrwał telefon z dłoni Louisa.

  - To nie tak, jak myślisz, Louis! – powiedział desperacko.

  - Zatem co to, do cholery, jest?! – krzyknął Louis.

                Nie miał czasu na więcej kłamstw i niejasnych wyjaśnień. Potrzebował wiedzieć. Ale zgadywał, że już wiedział. To była osoba, z którą Harry pisał przez dwa ostatnie dni. Ta osoba przerwała ich kochanie się i zrujnowała wycieczkę, a Harry mu pozwolił. Harry wolał pisać z tą osobą, niż całować Louisa. To było tak proste. I najwyraźniej pisanie o tego rodzaju rzeczach z tą osobą było lepsze, niż robienie tych rzeczy naprawdę z Louisem. Najwyraźniej.

  - To jest... – Harry zawahał się na krzyk Louisa. – To tylko Ty... Ja...

  - KIM, DO CHOLERY, JEST TY?

                To rozrywało serce. Harry nie odpowiedział. Louis pociągnął za swoje włosy, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Harry rozmawiał tak z kimś innym? Harry był... Nawet nie mógł o tym myśleć. To było zbyt bolesne. Ufał Harry’emu. Ujawniał się, prawdopodobnie rujnując swoją karierę dla Harry’ego.

  - Zaufałem ci, Harry. A ty się mną zabawiłeś! – krzyknął.

                Chciał coś uderzyć.

  - Louis! To nie to, co myślisz! To nie tak! My nie... Mam na myśli. – Harry wyjąkał, próbując wyrzucić z siebie słowa.

                A łzy nie przestawały płynąć. Na jego twarzy był wodospad. Louis chwycił swoje serce, ściskając koszulkę, starając się podtrzymać. Harry rozejrzał się z irytacją dookoła, starając się znaleźć słowa.

  - Kochanie, Louis, kocham cię, to nie... Ty nie jest...

  - Kim, do cholery jest Ty, Harry? – wrzasnął.

                Teraz Harry także płakał. Louis patrzył, jak przebiegł dłońmi przez włosy i wytarł mokre policzki.

  - On jest... On jest byłym chłopakiem... Nie, Louis!

                Zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. Nie mógł tego dłużej znieść. Harry zdradzał go. To go łamało. Nie mógł patrzeć na płacz Harry’ego, bo nawet jeśli Harry poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, to Louis czuł się gorzej. Poczuł dłonie Harry’ego na swoich ramionach i odwrócił się, wyrywając się spod jego dotyku.

  - Nie dotykaj mnie, kurwa, Harry – krzyknął, opierając się o drzwi.

  - Louis, proszę, pozwól mi wyjaśnić... Ja... – powiedział Harry, desperacko chwytając się ubrań Louisa, nie znajdując niczego, czego mógłby się podtrzymać.

  - Nie kłam, widziałem wiadomość. Tylko dlaczego, Harry? Dlaczego? – Głos Louisa łamał się, a jego koszulka była mokra od łez. Jego klatka piersiowa się rozpadała. Bał się, że upadnie na ziemię, zawali się pod bólem.

  - Louis, przysięgam...

  - Widziałem pieprzoną wiadomość! – wrzasnął, gdy Harry opadł na kolana, ściskając uda Louisa. – Nawet nie wiem dlaczego. Harry, przestań kłamać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ani jak, ani kiedy to się zaczęło. Nie wiem. Od początku? To działo się wcześniej, czy to ja? Zrobiłem coś? Nie rozumiem. Kocham cię. Myślałem, że ty kochasz mnie. Dlaczego? – Bredził, nie wiedząc kiedy przestać. – Dlaczego?

  - Louis, pozwól mi wyjaśnić...

  - Właściwie, zmieniłem zdanie. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Nie chcę wiedzieć. Po prostu... Po prostu... Chcę wrócić do domu – załkał, opierając głowę o drzwi.

  - Skarbie... – Harry wyszeptał. – Kochanie...

                To słowo wywołało płomienie wewnątrz Louisa. Ty użył tego słowa. Nienawidził go. Absolutnie go nienawidził. Louis odepchnął od siebie Harry’ego i odwrócił się.

  - Nie, Louis! Proszę! Nie odchodź! – Błagał Harry.

  - Nie chcę czekać na twoje wyjaśnienia. Wiadomość jest wystarczająca – powiedział Louis, gdy szarpnął za drzwi.

                Starał się brzmieć na pozbieranego i spokojnego, ale jego nierówny oddech i guzek w gardle to uniemożliwiały.

  - Nie opuszczaj mnie. – Harry szepnął za nim.

                Louis się nie odwrócił. Wyszedł z pokoju hotelowego i zamknął za sobą drzwi.


	17. Perspektywa Louisa

                Uciekł. Nie jechał windą. Poszedł schodami. Biegł, starając się uciec. Kiedy dotarł na parter, jego oddech był szybki, a on wydostał się z pustego lobby. Było ciemno i późno. Świeże powietrze uderzyło w niego jak bicz. Ale powietrze wydawało się zatkane i ciężkie, nie mógł oddychać. Pochylił się przy ceglanej ścianie hotelu, opierając  ramiona nad głową, próbując złapać oddech. Płakał za bardzo i był pozbawiony tchu, by móc się uspokoić. Zajęło mu kilka minut, by spowolnić puls i przestać kasłać i sapać. To nie było z wysiłku fizycznego, zbiegł tylko po kilku schodach, wiedział to.

                Oparł się o ścianę. Jego oczy bolały od płaczu, a serce bolało wściekle. Chciał uciec. Chciał zapomnieć. Nie mógł sobie z tym teraz poradzić. Było za dużo bólu. Jego oczy spoczęły na grupie ludzi, idących pijacko w dół ulicy. Szli do klubu. To powinien zrobić.

                Louis zaczął iść ku głośnej muzyce, a sądząc po głosach, miejsce było zatłoczone. Nie miał nic przeciwko. Szedł tam, by się zatracić. Został wpuszczony do środka z podejrzliwym spojrzeniem od mężczyzny przy wejściu. Nie wiedział, czy to przez jego czerwone oczy i zniszczony wygląd twarzy, czy mężczyzna rozpoznał go po prostu jako czwartego członka One Direction, ale nie dbał o to.

                Louis szybko znalazł bar i zapłacił za drinki. Wypił trzy pod rząd, ciesząc się pieczeniem w gardle i słabym wirowaniem w głowie. Szybko zamówił więcej i wypił. Pomyślał o minionej godzinie. Pił, tańczył i pił więcej. Wydawał się zapomnieć o czymś, ale kujący ból w klatce piersiowej nigdy nie zmalał, ból był tam całą noc.

                Odnalazł się, tańcząc z dziewczyną. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ponieważ nie miał na to ochoty. Ona po prostu tam była, ocierając swój tyłek o jego krocze. Nie dbał o to. Ona po prostu tam była. Ale tańczył. Był spocony i ciepły. To było dobre. Nie musiał myśleć. Po prostu tańczył i słuchał łomoczących basów wydobywających się z głośników. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i zarzuciła ręce wokół jego szyi. Jej ciało było naprzeciw jego, nic mu nie robiąc. Ponownie, ona po prostu tam była. Jej piersi były przyciśnięte do jego klatki piersiowej, a ona ocierała się o jego krocze. Ale jej ciało było za małe. Louis powinien być tym małym. Powinien położyć swoje ręce na ramionach kogoś innego. A blondynka była za niska. Jej ramiona były za małe i wiotkie, a jej ciało zbyt zakrzywione. Była zbyt lekka. Nie była facetem. A jej włosy nie były kręcone. Nie była... Harrym.

                Dziewczyna pochyliła się do pocałunku, a Louis oderwał swoje ciało od jej. Patrzyła na niego, zmieszana, ale on po prostu się odwrócił. Przecisnął się przez zatłoczony parkiet, muzyka i spocone ciała nagle wydawały się klaustrofobiczne. Dotarł do rogu przy barze i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Znalazł masę przegapionych połączeń i mógł zgadywać od kogo są, ale znalazł numer, którego szukał. Po trzech sygnałach, odebrał.

  - Halo? Louis?

  - Liam? – powiedział chrapliwym głosem.

  - Tak, Louis? Wszystko w porządku? – Głos Liama był zmartwiony. – Louis? Lou? Czy... czy ty płaczesz?

                Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że łzy znów zaczęły spływać.

  - Ja... ja... Li...

  - Piłeś, Louis?

  - Tak... ja... Liam?

  - Tak?

  - Chcę... – wymamrotał.

  - Lou, gdzie jest Harry? Jest z tobą?

  - Harry pieprzy jakiegoś innego kolesia.

  - Czekaj, co?!

  - Liam... Chcę wrócić do domu. Proszę. Po prostu... zabierz mnie do domu.

  - Lou, posłuchaj mnie. Zadzwoń do Harry’ego.

  - Nie.

  - To zadzwoń do jego ochroniarza. Po prostu wróć do hotelu i zadzwoń do mnie rano, dobrze? Zarezerwuję ci lot do domu, w porządku?

  - Możesz mnie odebrać, Li? – powiedział, opierając się o ścianę.

                Chciał wrócić do domu. Chciał swoje własne łóżko i możliwość przytulenia się do Zayna lub Nialla, lub także do Liama.

  - Jak dużo wypiłeś, Louis? Jesteś w Australii. Proszę, powiedz mi, że nie jesteś w alejce, ani nie leżysz na chodniku.

  - WYLUZUJ, Liam. Jestem w klubie. I wypiłem tylko... – Próbował policzyć w głowie. Problem: nie pamiętał.

  - Racja. Dobrze, zadzwonię do Harry’ego i każę mu wysłać po ciebie ochroniarza.

  - Liiaaammm! Nie dzwoooń do niego!

                Nie mógłby znieść widoku jego twarzy. Poddałby się i pozwolił Harry’emu mieć go z powrotem. Ale nie mógł z nim być, wiedząc, że Harry był z kimś innym.

  - Wybacz, stary. Nie dajesz mi wyboru.

                Louis się rozłączył. Dlaczego Liam musiał być tak złośliwy? Nie był _aż tak_ pijany. Mógł o siebie zadbać.

                Ponownie przecisnął się przez tłum, wycierając resztki łez z policzków i idąc do baru. Jeśli ma widzieć Harry’ego, to potrzebuje czegoś mocnego. Zapytał o butelkę wódki i zapłacił, a barman patrzył na niego, jakby zastanawiał się, czy sprzedawanie tego Louisowi było rzeczywiście dobrym pomysłem.

                Podniósł butelkę do ust i pociągnął. Alkohol przestał smakować źle już dawno temu. Powrócił na swoje miejsce przy ścianie i wziął łyka. Czas wydawał się uciekać, a on nie zauważył, że butelka wydawała się być bardziej pusta niż wcześniej. Louis pomyślał, że zaśnie przy ścianie, ale poczuł, jak ktoś klepie go w ramię. Była tam dziewczyna z telefonem. Była dość wysoka, z falowanymi blond włosami i krótką spódniczką.

  - Cześć! Louis, prawda?

  - Si-ema – wymamrotał.

                Kręciło mu się w głowie. Czy miał nogi? Nie czuł ich.

  - Mogę zdjęcie?

  - Cokolwiek.

                Uniósł dłoń w znaku „yo” i uniósł brwi, gdy dziewczyna zrobiła zdjęcie, z butelką wciąż z drugiej ręce.

  - Dzięki. – Uśmiechnęła się, pochylając się nad nim. Wzruszył ramionami. Cokolwiek, to było tylko zdjęcie. – Jesteś sam?

                Louis zakasłał, odczuwając mdłości.

  - Ta.

  - Ja też...

                Uśmiechnęła się, przekrzywiając głowę. Pachniała jak wanilia, za bardzo jak wanilia. Ale uśmiechała się i to było dobre. Może mogła usunąć trochę smutku z niego. Podniósł butelkę, oferując jej trochę. Wzięła ją i pociągnęła łyka. Odebrał ją i ponownie oparł się o ścianę. Dziewczyna pochyliła się bliżej. Jej dłoń była na jego ramieniu, a potem brutalnie przycisnęła usta do jego szyi. To był złe. To nie było dobre. Nie pasowali do siebie. Przycisnęła ich ciała do siebie. Czuł, jak jego ramiona obejmują ją w talii, przyciągając bliżej. Nie pasowali do siebie. Nie pasowali jak kawałki puzzli i nie byli dwoma połówkami całości. Nie solą i pieprzem, i nie groszkiem i marchewką. Chwyciła mocniej jego szyję i to było złe. Harry nigdy tego nie robił. Jego dłonie były zawsze w jego włosach lub na policzkach albo biodrach. Harry zawsze przyciągał jego biodra i złączał ich klatki piersiowe. Harry zawsze był ciepły i Louis zawsze czuł się bezpieczny przy nim. Dziewczyna była brutalna i atakująca. To było obrzydliwe. Czuł się zniesmaczony, nie tylko sytuacją, ale także samym sobą. Mdłości w jego brzuchu zamieniły się w zwykłe nudności. Odepchnął ją. To nadchodziło. Wszystko. Ruszył tak szybko, jak mógł, próbując nie upaść, gdy się spieszył. Kiedy był na zewnątrz, odwrócił się do najbliższej alejki i zwymiotował. Jego żołądek wywracał się na lewą stronę i wszystko wychodziło przez jego gardło. Krztuszenie się i kaszlenie zajęło mu kilka minut, zanim skończył. Stał tam, opierając się o ceglaną ścianę, znów płacząc. Nawet już nie pamiętał, gdzie był. Wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć to Harry, Harry, Harry, tylko _Harry_. Chciał do domu. Domem nie było już jego własne łóżko i ciasne uściski Liama. Domem były ciepłe ramiona Harry’ego i bezpiecznie ciało. Ale potem, przypomniał sobie, że Harry pieprzył jakiegoś innego kolesia. Dom nie był już tak bezpieczny.

  - Louis?

                Odwrócił się szybko, a to sprawiło, że zakręciło mu się w głowie. Potknął się nieco.

  - James Bond?

  - Tak, Louis. – Facet skinął głową, gdy Louis patrzył na niego, starając sobie przypomnieć, gdzie go wcześniej widział. Imię po prostu wyleciało mu z głowy.

  - Gdzie jest Piotruś Pan? – Gdziekolwiek był Bond, był tam i Piotruś Pan, racja? Albo...

  - W hotelu. Też powinniśmy tam wrócić?

  - Hotel. Łóżko. Yey. Chodźmy.

                Louis uśmiechnął się. Chciał spać. Ruszył wzdłuż ulicy. Niemal się wywrócił. James złapał go i przytrzymał.

  - Ej. – Louis powiedział do nikogo szczególnego. – Pieprzony asfalt.

                Krótka droga do hotelu odbyła się bez wydarzeń, z wyjątkiem kilku prawie potknięć i upadków. Dotarli do windy w hotelu i pojechali w górę. Louis w połowie spał już. James ciągnął go, Louis opierał się na jego ramieniu, mamrocząc o tym, jak poduszki są bardzo wygodne w tym hotelu. James postawił go przed drzwiami.

  - To mój pokój?

  - Tak. Teraz do łóżka.

  - Jasne, Bond. James Bond. Bond.

                Uśmiechnął się śpiąco, a James otworzył mu drzwi. Louis wszedł do środka i znalazł kędzierzawego chłopaka siedzącego na podłodze, opierającego się o łóżko. Jego oczy były zamknięte. Widok ten otrzeźwił go nieco. Usłyszał, jak James zamyka za nim drzwi.

  - Stoisz mi na drodze, Curly.

                Oczy chłopaka otworzyły się i wstał.

  - NIE zdradzam cię, Louis. – Chłopak powiedział, zdeterminowany. – Kocham cię. Ty jest kretynem i prowokował mnie, a ja zdecydowanie nie wymieniałem się z nim erotycznymi wiadomościami. To była głupota, odpowiadać na jego wiadomości i nie rozmawiać z tobą, a słuchać jego. Obiecuję ci, wyjaśnię wszystko rano, potrzebuję tylko, żebyś wiedział, że cię kocham i że nie jestem z nikim innym niż z tobą.

  - Harry... – Tego było za dużo. Była piąta rano, bolała go głowa, a chłopak płakał przed nim. Tego było za dużo. Był zbyt zmęczony by krzyczeć i zbyt zmęczony, by walczyć. Nienawidził patrzeć na płacz Harry’ego. To był straszny widok. – Nie jesteś z nim?

  - Nie – powiedział, a jego oczy były poważne.

  - Ale on pisał ci rzeczy?

                Louis nie był co do tego pewny. Widział wiadomość. Ale Harry wydawał się poważny. Kłamał? Louis naprawdę miał problem ze zdecydowaniem. Jego umysł był mglisty.

  - Pozwolę ci przeczytać wszystko. Będziesz wiedział, że to nie tak, jak się wydaje. Obiecuję ci, nie jestem w nic z nim zaangażowany. Kocham cię.

                Był teraz bliżej, jego ciepłe ciało było tylko kilka metrów dalej. Louis tęsknił za tymi ramionami. Uczuciem ciepłego torsu przyciśniętego do niego, tęsknił za tym zbyt długo.

  - Kochasz mnie? – Łza spłynęła z kącika oka. Otarł ją szybko.

  - Bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

                Louis skinął głową. Słowa wydawały się prawdziwe. Słyszał je setki razy wcześniej. Ale... Harry zrobił krok bliżej. Jego ramiona były otwarte. Jeśli Louis zrobiłby malutki krok na przód, byłby otoczony przez te silne i bezpieczne ręce. Powinien to zrobić? Chciał tego. Harry nie kłamał, prawda? Nie mógłby. Te oczy były tak szczere i czyste, i nie było w nich tego zamknięcia, które było tam przez ostatnie dwa dni. Ale jeśli to zrobi, to wtedy Harry będzie musiał wyjaśnić. Wszystko, bez kłamstw i mydlenia oczy.

                Louis zrobił krok. Natychmiast ramiona otoczyły go, przyciskając z mocą do parzącego uścisku. Louis płakał, gdy Harry trzymał go znowu razem. Sól i pieprz. Groszek i marchew. Dwie połówki całości... Płakał za dużo przez ostatnie godziny, ale jego oczy wydawały się nigdy nie przestać. Harry też płakał.

  - Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – zaszlochał. – _Wszystkim_.

\---

                Budzenie się było trudne i nie bardzo przyjemne. Głowa Louisa pulsowała boleśnie, a całe jego ciało było ciężkie. Niechętnie otworzył oczy, widząc światło przebijające przez zasłony. Próbował się przewrócić, ale nie mógł. Czyjeś ramiona obejmowały go ciasno, sprawiając, że poruszenie się było niemożliwe. Strach i panika go uderzyła. Miał blade wspomnienia tańczenia i picia. _Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie,_ pomyślał. Dobry Boże. Nie myślał, że mógłby znieść to, jeśli poszedłby do domu z jakimś przypadkowym kolesiem. Powoli obrócił się w ramionach mężczyzny, ale wypuścił oddech ulgi, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to nie było to, co myślał. Był w hotelowym pokoju, który dzielił z Harrym i także w ramionach należących do jego chłopaka.

                Louis próbował sobie przypomnieć, jak tu dotarł. Bolesne wspomnienia walki i znalezienia tej wiadomości były jasne, jak szklanka, a reszta wspomnień z wczorajszej nocy powoli wracała. Wyszedł i się upił, i tańczył z dziewczynami. Nie wiedział nawet dlaczego z nimi tańczył. Może po prostu dlatego, że chciał zranić Harry’ego, nie wiedział. Dlaczego ponownie wczołgał się w ramiona Harry’ego? Blade i mgliste wspomnienie ich dwójki w ciemnym, hotelowym pokoju pojawiło się w jego umyśle. „Nie zdradzam cię. Wyjaśnię.” Dlaczego Louis mu uwierzył?

                Powoli odsunął się od ciepłego ciała Harry’ego i tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, wysunął się z łózka. Wstał za szybko. Jego głowa pędziła. Ugh, i potrzebował prysznica. Pachniał jak alkohol, wymioty i pot. Poszedł do łazienki i zdjął spodnie. Jego uda były poznaczone od spania w dżinsach. Zbadał się w lustrze. Jego oczy były czerwone, a włosy stały w każdym kierunku. Miał bladą malinkę na obojczyku. Chciał się uderzyć. Wspomnienie. Pozwolił jakiejś pijanej dziewczynie się oznaczyć! Jedyna osoba, która miała do tego prawo, spała w łóżku w tym właśnie pokoju hotelowym. Nawet jeśli był wkurzony na Harry’ego, nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Był teraz tak samo zły, prawda?

                Wszedł pod prysznic i pozwolił ciepłym kroplom wody spływać po nim. Woda oczyszczała jego myśli, a głowa nieco wytrzeźwiała. Odrętwiałe i mgliste uczucie w ciele zdawało się zniknąć, a on czuł się świeższy. Kiedy wyszedł spod prysznica, oddychał trochę łatwiej.

                Nagle był nerwowy. Nie wiedział czego oczekiwać od Harry’ego. Oczywiście, było tam gdzieś pewne nieporozumienie i Louis nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Harry powiedział, że to nie tak, jak się wydawało, ale nie wyjaśnił dlaczego zachowywał się tak wcześniej.

                Z wahaniem, niechętnie otworzył drzwi łazienki i wszedł do pokoju. Harry siedział na łóżku, opierając głowę o kolana, które jego ramiona ciasno obejmowały. Miał na sobie jedynie parę dresów i zwykły, czarny t-shirt. Spojrzał do góry, a jego oczy były wielkie i zmartwione. Louis stał tam niezręcznie, z ręcznikiem wokół pasa, niepewny co powiedzieć.

  - Cześć – powiedział. _Świetnie, dobry początek, Louis_.

  - Cześć.

                Patrzyli się na siebie przez kilka chwil. _To jest złe_ , pomyślał Louis. _To jest bardzo złe_. Cóż, przynajmniej mógł założyć jakieś ciuchy. Podszedł do nierozpakowanej walizki po drugiej stronie łóżka. Harry siedział tyłem do Louisa, gdy ten się przebierał. Założył parę bokserek i skarpetki, i naciągnął spodnie, desperacko próbując wymyślić coś do powiedzenia. Jego dłonie przesunęły się po ubraniu w jego torbie i zamarł. Bluza Harry’ego. Pożyczał ją tak wiele razy, że była teraz poniekąd jego. Była granatowa, rękawy były zbyt długie i zawsze nieco je podwijał. Była tak miękka i wygodna. Chciał ją założyć. Ale była także Harry’ego. Nie wiedział już co myśleć. Chciał Harry’ego i kochał go, i tak bardzo chciał z nim być, ale tak długo, jak Harry nie wyjaśni lub nie powie mu wszystkiego, nie może tego zrobić. Nie mógłby nosić jego bluzy. Nie mógłby być z nim.

  - Ty... powiedziałeś, że wyjaśnisz – powiedział powoli.

                Harry skinął głową, wstał i okrążył łóżko. Ta niewygodna postawa wróciła, ale jego oczy były twarde i zdecydowane. Stał tylko metr dalej i ciało Louisa bolało dla niego, ale nie mógł się zmusić do tego, by sięgnąć. Harry usiadł powoli na łóżku, przygryzając wargę. Louis chciał ją wyrwać. Mów!

  - Harry? – powiedział zamiast tego.

                Harry ponownie skinął głową i drżąco otwarł usta.

  - Um, zanim ja... poznałem ciebie. – Zaczął i przełknął głośno. – Umawiałem się z kimś innym. Nie mogę naprawdę nazwać tego umawianiem się, bo to nie było tak. Mam na myśli, myślałem, że tak było, ale... – Wzruszył ramionami.

                Louis był zmieszany. Marszcząc brwi, usiadł obok Harry’ego, ale zachował dystans, upewniając się, że ich kolana się nie dotykają.

  - Nie rozumiem, Harry.

  - Cóż, byliśmy razem naprawdę długo. Jak, to był pierwszy chłopak, z którym umawiałem się otwarcie po tym, jak się ujawniłem... i ja byłem... zakochany w nim. – Harry odchrząknął ponownie i ściągnął brwi, marszcząc czoło.

                Louis tylko słuchał. Jego głos był niespokojny i napięty, wyraźnie było to coś, o czym Harry nie lubił mówić i było to dla niego bardzie trudne. Louis starał się być cierpliwy, ale chciał po prostu zrozumieć i co to wszystko miało wspólnego z nimi?

  - I-i, jak się okazało po miesiącach... on mnie nie kochał.

  - Zerwał z tobą czy co? Przepraszam, nie łapię.

  - To nie było naprawdę zerwanie. Po prostu usłyszałem, jak mówił o tym na imprezie.

  - Mówił o czym?

  - O tym, jak umawia się ze mną tylko dlatego, żeby jego tata miał postęp ze swoją działalnością z nami... O tym, jak chcą pieniędzy i sławy. O tym, jak potrzebuje tylko jeszcze jednego miesiąca, by przypieczętować umowę... I o tym, jak nie czuł, kurwa nic, kiedy się całowaliśmy.

                Twarz Harry’ego była zakryta rękoma, gdy ześlizgnął się na ziemię, opierając o łóżko.

  - On... Przez tak długo udawał, że cię kocha? – szepnął Louis. _Jak ktoś mógł...?_

  - Ta. Najgorsza część to fakt, że miał rację. Zrobiłbym dla niego wszystko.

                Ból i gniew były połączone w jego głosie i Louis czuł te same emocje w sobie.

  - Czy Ty... Czy to Ty jest tym facetem, który kłamał? – zapytał.

Dlaczego w ogóle Harry pisał z kimś takim jak on?

  - Tak. – Był teraz oparty o swoje podciągnięte kolana.

                Louis po prostu siedział na łóżku, gapiąc się w przestrzeń. Nie łapał tego. Co spowodowało, że Harry był taki oddalony przez te ostatnie dni? I dlaczego, do cholery, pisał z Ty’em?

  - Możesz, proszę, wyjaśnić ostatnie dni? – spytał.

                Harry pokiwał głową, podnosząc głowę z kolan. Oparł kark o krawędź łóżka. Spojrzał na Louisa czerwonymi, załzawionymi oczami.

  - Nie zdradzam cię, Louis. Kocham cię. Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek mi się przytrafiła.

                Louis skinął głową, nie spotykając oczu Harry’ego. Wiedział, że Harry go kochał, ale te słowa niczego nie wyjaśniały.

  - Proszę, wyjaśnij.

  - On... um, zatweetował do mnie. A potem zaczął mówić rzeczy o tobie i mnie. Sprawiając, że przez sekundę zwątpiłem. – Spojrzał niepewnie na Louisa. – A potem zaczął mówić o sobie i o mnie i, i ja... To pierwszy raz, kiedy ze mną rozmawiał od czasu naszej konfrontacji i ja... Nie mogłem go zignorować. To po prostu... Nie wiem. Mówił rzeczy i to mnie doprowadzało do szału, ale to było mylące. Ja... ja nie...

  - Dlaczego ze mną nie porozmawiałeś, Harry?

  - Nie mogłem!

  - Dlaczego? – Louis powiedział w rozdrażnieniu. – Dlaczego byłeś taki humorzasty w stosunku do mnie? Ledwo mówiłeś i zachowywałeś się tak, jakbyś nie chciał być ze mną widziany. Harry, ja po prostu chcę wiedzieć co zrobiłem, że we mnie zwątpiłeś.

  - Nic! – zawołał. – Nie zrobiłeś nic, Louis! – Uklęknął na kolanach i spojrzał na Louisa z płomieniami w oczach. – Po prostu nie mogłem spojrzeć ci w oczy i powiedzieć ci, że ktoś, kto nigdy mnie nie kochał, wciąż mnie rani, za każdym razem, gdy jego imię jest wspomniane. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, że nie wychodziłem przez tydzień po tym, jak zakończyliśmy związek i nie mogłem ci powiedzieć, że upijałem się każdego pojedynczego wieczoru, tylko po to by spróbować i zapomnieć przez chwilę. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć tego, ponieważ myślałbyś o mnie inaczej. Nie mogłem ci powiedzieć ponieważ widzę teraz, jak głupi byłem, zraniony przez kogoś takiego jak on, kiedy teraz wiem, że nasz związek był niczym. To było nic i nie ma porównania z tym, co mamy ja i ty. Kocham cię, jakbyś był łańcuchami trzymającymi moje ciało razem, jakbyś był sercem pompującym moją krew, jakbyś był powodem, dla którego moje ciało działa. Kiedy trzymasz moją dłoń, albo kiedy szepczesz moje imię, wszystko, o czym mogę myśleć to fakt, iż chcę spędzić z tobą moją wieczność. Jesteś _wszystkim_. – Zapłakał.

                Piękna, mokra łza spłynęła po jego umęczonej twarzy. Louis nie mógł być dłużej zły. Powoli sięgnął i wytarł łzę spod oka Harry’ego.

                Siedzieli razem. Louis nie wiedział, czy powinien przytulić Harry’ego. Prawdopodobnie. Ale nie mógł poruszyć ramionami. To, co ten facet zrobił Harry’emu było nieakceptowalne, odrażające i straszne. I przez sposób, w jaki Harry się zachowywał, Louis rozumiał, że Harry naprawdę go kochał. I także nigdy go nie przebolał. To bolało, wiedza, że kiedy przychodziło do Ty’a, Harry prawdopodobnie zrobiłby wszystko, by zrozumieć. Zgadywał, że Harry po prostu potrzebował wiedzieć. Był tak czysty i niewinny. Harry chciał _zrozumieć_. Ale jak ktoś mógł zrobić coś takiego komuś takiemu jak Harry było niezrozumiałe. To było czyste zło.  Harry potrzebował wyjaśnienia od Ty’a. Louis naprawdę nie sądził, że Harry mógł pojąć, że nie było za tym żadnego rozsądnego wyjaśnienia. Może wciąż miał nadzieję, że Ty naprawdę go lubił, chociaż trochę.

                Louis chciał wylać na głowę Harry’ego wiadro zimnej wody, krzycząc „ZAPOMNIJ O NIM. JEST DUPKIEM. PRZESTAŃ TĘSKNIĆ ZA CZYMŚ, CO NIE JEST JUŻ WARTE TWOJEJ UWAGI. ON NIE ZASŁUGUJE NA TWÓJ BÓL.” Ale wiedział, że to by nie pomogło. Nawet, jeśli Harry nie był już zakochany w Ty’u, wciąż był zraniony tym, co się stało i to nie mogło zniknąć w jedną noc. Ale Harry głośno zdeklarował swoje uczucia i miłość do Louisa, i wszystko, co Louis mógł czuć, to poczucie winy.

  - Myślę, że kogoś pocałowałem. Albo przynajmniej ktoś pocałował mnie – powiedział Louis.

                Potrzebował to z siebie wyrzucić. Harry po prostu tam siedział, ze zwieszoną głową, z oczami na kolanach. Pociągnął nosem i pokiwał.

  - Tak – sapnął złamanym głosem. – Tak.

  - Tak bardzo przepraszam.

                Louis nie wiedział co jeszcze powiedzieć. Gdyby tylko Harry powiedział mu wcześniej i mogliby wrócić, i te ostatnie godziny bólu i głupie błędy mogły zniknąć.

  - Tak. – Skinął głową, wciąż nieco szlochając. – Widziałem zdjęcie. Ale to i tak moja wina.

  - Zdjęcie?

  - Ty je przysłał... – Harry podał telefon Louisowi.

  - Wciąż z nim piszesz? – zapytał, niezdolny ukryć urazy w głosie.

  - Nie! Ale on to wysłał, a ja przeczytałem...

                Powoli Louis wziął telefon i rozmowa pomiędzy Harrym i Ty’em była w jego dłoni. Była zaskakująco krótsza, niż oczekiwał i przepłynęła przez niego ulga. Wrócił na początek i zaczął czytać. Gdy przewijał rozmowę, robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. Ten facet był absurdalny, lekceważący, niegrzeczny i był pieprzonym kłamcą. Jak Harry mógł umawiać się z kimś takim było nieprawdopodobne. Ale to był także facet, który mógł udawać, że kogoś kocha przez cztery miesiące. A na szczycie tego wszystkiego, ten dupek był dokuczliwy i mówił krzywdzące rzeczy tylko dla zabawy. Louis był zadowolony, widząc, że Harry nie odpowiedział na pojedynczą wiadomość od czasu ich kłótni, nawet jeśli Ty wysłał ich mnóstwo. Zdjęcie było najgorsze.

_Jesteś pewny, że kochaś naprawdę jest szaleńczo i głęboko zakochany? To jest zabawne. Jak widzę, historia się powtarza._

                Pod spodem było zdjęcie Louisa i dziewczyny, tańczących razem na parkiecie. Louis wyglądał, jakby naprawdę był myślami gdzie indziej i był dumny, że nawet nie miał wokół niej ramion. Ale to nie powstrzymywało jej od pocierania tyłkiem o jego krocze. To było bolesne, zobaczyć to zdjęcie. To było nawet gorsze, wiedza, że Harry je widział.

                Ale Louis był wściekły. Jak ten dupek mógł być tak krzywdzący i faktycznie wysyłać je do Harry’ego. Pieprzona ciota. Szybko, Louis wszedł w listę kontaktów na telefonie Harry’ego i znalazł numer. Dwa sygnały później, połączenie zostało odebrane.

  - Och, hej, Harry. Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Stęskniłeś się?

                Nawet głos sprawiał, że Louis czuł mdłości.

  - To nie Harry, „kotku”. – Podkreślił słowo, nienawidząc je. – Tu jego chłopak. Jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek spróbujesz wyciągnąć to, co starasz się zrobić teraz, z przyjemnością cię znajdę, będę cię torturował, nakarmię cię twoimi własnymi oczami, a potem radośnie zepchnę z klifu. Rozumiesz? A mogę jeszcze dodać, że twój dotyk nie jest tak pamiętny. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, myślę, że Harry powiedział coś o tym, jak czuł jakby tarka przebiegała po jego ramieniu. I po prostu, kocham Harry’ego bardzo szalenie, głęboko i szczerze, i jestem najlepszym seksem, jaki kiedykolwiek miał, więc tak, możesz teraz spadać. Pa, pa, piękny.

                Louis zakończył połączenie, wypuszczając oddech. Pozbywając się tego z piersi poczuł, jakby ciężar został zdjęty z jego ramion. Ten dupek po prostu prosił się o cios w twarz, być może krzesłem. Miał szczęście, że nie był w zasięgu dotyku. Harry gapił się na niego szerokimi oczami.

  - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że po prostu do niego zadzwoniłeś.

  - Przepraszam – wymamrotał Louis.

                Jeśli Harry zamierzał teraz na niego nakrzyczeć... Nagle, usta Harry’ego z siłą zderzyły się z jego. Kolana Louisa zmiękły bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek i miał szczęście, że siedział, ponieważ w innym wypadku na pewno by go zawiodły. Miękkie usta Harry’ego napadły na jego, słodki smak przejął go, a idealny język Harry’ego sprawił, że widział gwiazdy. Tęsknił za tym. Tęsknił za dotykiem dłoni swojego chłopaka i ciepłym oddechem na skórze. Nie dotykali się przez dwa dni. To było boleśnie dobre, mieć te uczucia z powrotem. Motyle w jego brzuchu były dzikie.

                Za szybko, pocałunek się skończył; trwał tylko kilka sekund, a Harry odsunął się, patrząc na niego bez tchu.

  - Kocham cię.

  - Też cię kocham.

                I w końcu, _w końcu_ , Louis wyciągnął ramiona. Harry wczołgał się w nie bez sekundy wahania. Harry był w jego ramionach. Nie zdradzał Louisa. Był prześladowany przez jakiegoś dziwaka, tak, ale nie, nie był z nikim innym. Był w ramionach Louisa i po prostu leżeli tak na łóżku, biorąc ciepło drugiego. Głowa Harry’ego na piersi Louisa i twarz Louisa schowana w jego lokach. Pachniał jak Harry. Głupio, uroczo, ale jak Harry Louisa.

                To było tak, jakby leżeli tam na zawsze. Nic nie mówili i nie potrzebowali tego. Uczucie mocnego uścisku drugiej osoby na ciele było wystarczające.

  - W ciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że myślałeś, że pomyślałbym o tobie inaczej. Nie ufasz mi? – Louis powiedział cicho po chwili.

  - Ufam ci moim życiem. – Wziął oddech. – To po prostu...

  - Trudne. Wiem. – Louis westchnął. – Od teraz mówisz mi wszystko. Nigdy więcej nie chcę przez to przechodzić.

  - Zgoda.

  - Możemy znowu spać? Moja głowa mnie zabija.

  - Oczywiście.

  - I, Harry? – Louis wymamrotał w jego włosy.

  - Tak? – powiedział miękko.

  - Kocham cię, jakbyś był powietrzem, którym oddycham. Kocham cię, jakbyś był słońcem w deszczowy dzień. Kocham cię, jakbyś był kroplą wody na pustyni. Kocham cię jak... Kocham cię, jak mojego Harry’ego.

  - Kocham cię. – Harry powiedział prosto.

  - Kocham cię.

  - Ale moje metafory były lepsze.

  - Nie były takie złe.

  - Moje były lepsze.

  - Cicho, Harry.


	18. Perspektywa Harry'ego

_Larry Shippers są wściekłe po tym, jak wyciekły zdjęcia Louisa Tomlinsona w klubie razem z dziewczyną._

_Twitter padł, zaledwie dwanaście godzin temu, po tym, jak wyciekły pewne zdjęcia naszego Louisa Tomlinsona. Przyczyną tej katastrofy jest fandom, który został utworzony, gdy zeszły się drogi Louisa Tomlinsona i księcia Harry’ego Stylesa. Fandom ten składa się z ludzi wierzących, że nasz kochany książę i cenna gwiazda pop są, w rzeczywistości, w romantycznym związku. Ale po zdjęciach Louisa tańczącego i pijącego z nieznaną dziewczyną, rozpętał się chaos. Ta sytuacja spowodowana została głównie przez fanów, którzy pierwotnie byli fanami księcia Harry’ego Stylesa; twierdzą oni, że nastąpiła zdrada. Widząc, jak „para” pojechała razem na wycieczkę do Australii, wyraźnie coś się dzieje. Albo związek nigdy nie był prawdziwy, albo czeka ich poważna rozmowa chłopak-chłopak. Spójrzcie na zdjęcia poniżej i skomentujcie. Czy Larry był w ogóle prawdziwy?_

**Komentarze:**

**_Jessica K:_ ** _Omg. Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Louis zdradza Harry’ego! TO NIE JEST W PORZĄDKU.  
 **Erica L:** LUDZIE. To oczywiste, że Louis jest pijany. On nie wie, co robi._

**_Kate A:_ ** _LOUIS NIE JEST GEJEM. Nigdy nie byli razem w sposób romantyczny. Larry nie jest prawdziwy i nigdy nie był, a Louis może robić cokolwiek chce z każdą dziewczyną, jaką lubi. Odwalcie się._

**_Candice L:_ ** _To jest pokręcone. Kto jedzie na wycieczkę ze swoim chłopakiem tylko po to, by przespać się z jakąś przypadkową laską, kiedy ten nie patrzy? Nigdy nie zaufałabym komuś takiemu jak Tomlinson. Harry zasługuje na coś o wiele lepszego._

**_Shalley G:_ ** _Zatrendujmy coś, żeby mieć pewność, że Harry wie, że jesteśmy w 100% za nim. #wewillalwaysbehereHazza_

                Harry zamknął pokrywę komputera. Nie chciał czytać więcej. To, co przeszkadzało mu najbardziej, było to, że nikt z tych ludzi nie miał pojęcia, co się między nimi działo, a wciąż zachowywali się tak, jakby znali każdą pojedynczą część ich życia. Harry uświadomił sobie, że większość fandomu wydawała się nienawidzić Louisa. Nie mógł tego znieść. On był tym, który spowodował to on początku i po prostu myśl, że Louis musi przyjąć całe to gówno, była odpychająca.

                Ale te zdjęcia... raniły. Wiedział, że Louis był zraniony i smutny, i myślał, że Harry robił to samo jemu. Nie winił go za to. Ale widział szczątki tego bałaganu, dosłownie oznaczone na szyi Louisa i to było straszne. Całą noc po tym, jak Louis zostawił go w pokoju hotelowym, Harry desperacko chciał go z powrotem. Dzwonił i zostawiał wiadomości, i płakał i wyrywał włosy. Był tak kompletnie głupi. Dlaczego po prostu nie dorósł, nie zmężniał i nie powiedział Louisowi prawdy? Był dziecinny i wyładował cały swój ból na jedynej osobie, która sprawiała, że czuł się dobrze. Louis był teraz światełkiem w jego świecie i to było dosłownie bolesne, myśleć o bólu, którego Harry był powodem. Całe to gówno pochodziło od Harry’ego, nie mówiącego co się dzieje i nigdy więcej nie zamierzał postawić ich w tej samej sytuacji.

  - Kochanie? – Louis powiedział do niego, wychodząc z łazienki, ubrany  i gotowy.

  - Tak, skończyłem. Chodźmy.

                Harry wstał z łóżka i podszedł do Louisa. Sięgnął prawą dłonią i złapał tę Louisa między palce. Louis spojrzał w dół, na ich dłonie, przygryzając dolną wargę.

  - Naprawdę, naprawdę przepraszam. – Harry wymamrotał cicho. Nie mógł powiedzieć tego wystarczająco wiele razy.

  - Po prostu o tym zapomnijmy, dobrze? – Louis posłał mu mały uśmiech, chociaż jego oczy były smutne. Oglądanie tego było okropne. Wyglądał na tak małego. Wziął oddech i pozwolił swoim ramionom się zrelaksować. – Cieszmy się tym dniem i starajmy się ruszyć dalej?

                Harry starał się uśmiechnąć tak jasno, jak mógł.

  - Tak.

                Ze splecionymi dłońmi, Harry wyciągnął Louisa za sobą z pokoju. Spacer przez korytarz minął w ciszy, chociaż uścisk Louisa na dłoni Harry’ego był silniejszy i to było uspokajające uczucie. Louis wciąż tam był. Nie uciekł znowu. Minęli pokoje Peta i Jamesa.

  -Um, zapomnijmy powiedzieć im, że opuszczamy hotel? – poprosił Louis i Harry nie miał serca, by mu teraz czegokolwiek odmówić.

  - Jasne – powiedział.

                Weszli do windy i gdy opierali się o ścianę, Louis oparł głowę o pierś Harry’ego.

  - Wciąż jestem zły, że mi nie zaufałeś, Harry.

  - Wiem.

  - Ale pozwalam temu odejść, ponieważ nie chcę, by to się zdarzyło ponownie.

                Na ustach Louisa pojawił się niewielki ton ostrzeżenia i Harry przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że jeśli coś takiego powtórzy się ponownie, nie będzie mógł nic zrobić, aby zatrzymać Louisa od odejścia ze swojego życia.

  - Obiecuję, nie powtórzy się. Kocham cię – mruknął.

                Nigdy nie zamierzał pozwolić, by to się stało.

  - Kocham cię – odpowiedział miękko Louis.

                Winda zatrzymała się, a oni odsunęli się od siebie i wyszli.

                Skończyli rzeczywiście dobrze. Nie wzięli ze sobą telefonów, ponieważ naprawdę nie chcieli, by ktoś im przeszkadzał. Żadnego twittera, żadnego Internetu, żadnych połączeń czy wiadomości. Harry nie chciał tego widzieć, tak jak i Louis.

                Nastrój Louisa wydawał się zmieniać na lepszy i zabrał ze sobą Harry’ego. Kiedy po raz pierwszy wyszli, był środek dnia. Szli ulicami, rozmawiając o rzeczach, które nie miały znaczenia. Śmiali się ze śmiesznych przedmiotów w sklepach, zatrzymali się na lody w parku i kiedy Louis pozwolił swoim palcom wślizgnąć się w te Harry’ego, gdy siedzieli na ławce w parku, było po prostu idealnie. Dzień był słoneczny i ciepły, i to było niemożliwe, by się nie cieszyć. Poza tym, Louis nosił te Ray Bany i tę koszulkę w paski, która pasowała na niego tak szczególnie, i ten widok sprawił, że wnętrzności Harry’ego płonęły z pożądania.

  - Wyglądasz teraz o wiele lepiej. – Zaśmiał się Louis po tym, jak posmarował nos Harry’ego lodami.

  - Naprawdę? Zatem myślę, że też powinieneś je mieć. – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale zamiast podnieść lody na nos Louisa, zetknął ich nosy razem, pozwalając lodom spaść na Louisa. Nie dbał o to, kto patrzył.

                Louis roześmiał się i pogłaskał żuchwę chłopaka.

  - Kochanie, jeśli nie wyglądałbyś teraz tak uroczo, uderzyłbym cię za ubrudzenie mnie.

  - Ale brudzę cię cały czas...

  - Harold! – Louis zawołał figlarnie. – Ty brudny…

  - O MÓJ BOŻE! – Zaskoczył ich głos. – To wy! Nie mogę uwierzyć, to wy! – To była dziewczyna. Prawdopodobnie w wieku Harry’ego, a wyraz jej twarzy był niemal śmieszny. – Louis i Harry! Nigdy nie myślałam, że was zobaczę, ale, o mój Boże, oto jesteście! – Louis posłał Harry’emu ukośne spojrzenie, a Harry odwzajemnił gest z uśmiechem pod nosem. – O mój Boże! Wyglądacie tak uroczo! Mogę zdjęcie?

  - Um, jasne – powiedział Harry i niechętnie puścił dłoń Louisa, którą wciąż trzymał między ich udami. Obaj wstali, a dziewczyna podniosła telefon i wszyscy uśmiechnęli się do zdjęcia. Potem Harry uświadomił sobie, że ich nosy wciąż były usmarowane lodami.

  - Wyglądacie tak uroczo! Dziękuję bardzo! Jesteście najlepszym bromancem kiedykolwiek! – zaświergotała, zanim odbiegła.

                Harry poczuł, jak jego uśmiech załamał się i wytarł twarz z lodów. Bromance. Spojrzał na Louisa, którego twarz miała taki sam wyraz. _Najlepszy. Bromance. Kiedykolwiek_. Harry nienawidził tego słowa. Bromance. Bro-mance. Jakby byli braćmi. Ale Louis był daleki od bycia bratem Harry’ego. Nie uprawiasz seksu ze swoim bratem. Nie całujesz go i nie pozwalasz, by wziął cię na tylnym siedzeniu pieprzonego auta. Louis był chłopakiem Harry’ego. Mieszanina jasnych znaków, nadal widocznych na szyi Louisa, obraz Louisa z dziewczyną, artykuł i komentarze, i każda zaborcza kość w ciele Harry’ego, to wszystko zsumowane razem sprawiło, że był zły. Gorzki smak całej sytuacji z tym-którego-imienia-nie-wolno-wymawiać powoli wkradł się z powrotem na usta Harry’ego. Ludzie powinni wiedzieć, że Louis był jego. Ludzie powinno wiedzieć, że nie było żadnej pieprzonej dziewczyny na tym obrazku.

  - Najlepszy bromance kiedykolwiek... – wymamrotał Louis.

                Harry chwycił jego nadgarstek i zrobił krok do przodu.

  - Jesteś mój, Louis – powiedział uroczyście. – Ludzie powinni wiedzieć. Chcę się przyznać.

  - Wkrótce, Harry. – Louis spojrzał w górę i spotkał jego spojrzenie, widząc w jego oczach tę samą tęsknotę i obiecał cicho. – Wkrótce.

\---

                Wydawało się, że po incydencie z bromancem, Louis nie mógł trzymać rąk z dala od niego. Wydawało się, że dzielili te same uczucia. Obaj należeli do siebie nawzajem i nawet jeśli nie byli oficjalni, lepiej, żeby ludzie na ulicach widzieli, że żaden z nich nie jest osiągalny. I to nie tak, że Harry narzekał. Kochał to, jak Louis dotykał go przy każdej okazji i rozkoszował się tym. Dłonie Louisa były tak miękkie, jak zawsze, a jego dotyk płonął na skórze. Harry nie miał Louisa, przyciśniętego do niego, od dni. To była jego własna wina, wiedział to, ale pożądanie go teraz wypełniało. Patrzył na Louisa w tych dobrze pasujących spodniach i patrzył na tę koszulkę przylegającą do każdej części ciała.

                Byli skupieni na sobie i niewiele osób wydawało się ich rozpoznawać. Za każdym razem, gdy widzieli, jak ktoś podnosi telefon, odsuwali się od siebie i nie było już nic, czemu ktoś mógłby zrobić zdjęcie.

                Wyszli na całe popołudnie i szli ulicą, rozproszeni przez siebie nawzajem, nie widzieli paparazzi, który chował się za samochodem po drugiej stronie ulicy. Louis wciąż trzymał ramię Harry’ego, praktycznie wisząc na nim, z ustami na jego uchu.

  - Przestań to robić! – powiedział Harry w rozdrażnieniu. Już ledwo mógł to znieść.

  - Co? – szepnął Louis. – To...? – wyszeptał jakiś nonsens, a jego oddech wysłał ciarki w dół szyi Harry’ego. Potem zaczął powoli ciągnąć ustami małżowinę. Twarz Harry’ego poczerwieniała. Byli na środku ulicy, na miłość Boską!

  - Louis! – Skarżył się, odsuwając się, ale w niechętny sposób.

                Jeśli teraz nie ujawnili się publicznie, to...

  - Co? – Louis uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

                Harry potrząsnął na niego głową. Przechodzili obok restauracji, która wyglądała przytulnie i Louis zatrzymał się.

  - Masz ochotę na randkę, mój piękny chłopaku?

  - Nie mogę niczego odmówić mojemu seksownemu chłopakowi, prawda? – Harry uśmiechnął się.

                Słońce zaczynało zachodzić, pozostawiając czerwone i różowe światło, które pięknie podkreślało opaleniznę Louisa. Wyglądał niesamowicie. Oto, gdzie przynależał. W blasku słońca, szczęśliwy, uśmiechający się i noszący wygodne ubrania, i patrzący na Harry’ego tymi niebieskimi, niebieskimi, niebieskimi oczami... Boże, jak Harry go kochał. I był tak wdzięczny. Mógł być sam w tym momencie, ponieważ Louis mógł powiedzieć, że są skończeni. Louis mógł się wynieść i zostawić Harry’ego. Był dupkiem i nie wiedział, jak mógł być tak doszczętnie głupi. Louis był idealny. Nikt nie powinien kiedykolwiek sprawić, że Harry w niego zwątpi. Harry nigdy nie zamierzał powtórzyć tego błędu.

                Louis uśmiechnął się i złapał jego nadgarstek, ciągnąc go do wejścia. Zajęli boks w rogu i usiedli naprzeciw siebie. Dziwne uczucie deja vu uderzyło Harry’ego i uśmiechnął się.

  - Pamiętasz, kiedy ostatni raz tak siedzieliśmy?

  - Tak – odpowiedział Louis. – Niall szpiegował nas z rogu.

  - Co? Jak do...? Więc rzeczywiście go tam widziałem.

  - Tak, a przed kolacją zmusił mnie do złożenia pinky promise, że cię pocałuję.

                Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  - Cóż, z pewnością nie łamiesz obietnic.

                Harry pamiętał, jak siedział okrakiem na tylnym siedzeniu i całował szyję Louisa i... Potrząsnął głową. Nie uprawiał seksu przez dni i to było bardzo niekomfortowe, zwłaszcza od kiedy przywykł do orgazmów z Louisem każdego dnia od kiedy się zeszli.

\- Nie, nie łamię - powiedział Louis

  
                Kelner dotarł do ich stolika i wręczył im menu. Wydawało się, że ich nie rozpoznał, co było miłe i przyjął zamówienia napojów. Pomysł przyszedł mu do głowy.

  - Zamówię dla ciebie, a ty dla mnie? - Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego i Harry się uśmiechnął.

  - To zaczyna wyglądać, jakbyśmy świętowali jakąś rocznicę.

  - Cóż, byliśmy razem prawie codziennie przez niemal miesiąc. Może to czas, by świętować.  
               

                To naprawdę był tylko miesiąc? Harry kochał tego chłopaka, jakby go znał od wieków i wiedział, że to uczucie nie zniknie szybko.

  - Może tak. - Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy kelner wrócił z butelką wina i kieliszkami. - Przepraszam - powiedział do niego. - Moglibyśmy dostać także butelkę szampana? Poprosimy najdroższy jaki macie, do deseru.

  - Uh, jasne.

                Kelner patrzył między nimi. Harry mógł się założyć, że nie podawał tak ekskluzywnych rzeczy codziennie. Odszedł, po tym jak napełnił ich kieliszki winem i zapytał o to, co zamawiają.

  
  - Więc, mój uroczy, uroczy chłopaku. Chciałbym wznieść mały toast. - Louis uśmiechnął się złośliwie i Harry wybuchnął śmiechem. Loyis naprawdę nie był typem, by robić takie rzeczy na poważnie. - Za wspaniały miesiąc z kilkoma wzlotami i wieloma upadkami. - Harry wystawił na niego dziecinie język. - Zdrooooowie! 

                Stuknęli się kieliszkami i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego. Wciąż nie widzieli paparazzi, który teraz ociągał się przed restauracją, z aparatem w dłoni.  
Kolacja była dobra. Louis i Harry uśmiechali się do siebie znad talerzy o Louis kopał nogę Harry'ego pod stołem, kiedy ten starał się kraść z jego talerza. Wkrótce, butelka wina zaczęła pustoszeć, a oni skończyli jeść. Został przyniesiony deser, tak jak ich butelka szampana.

  
  - Słodko, czekoladowe brownie! - Louis wiwatował szczęśliwie i posłał Harry'emu aprobujący uśmiech za deser, który im zamówił. Harry wiedział, co Harry lubił. - Zasługujesz na nagrodę, chłopaku.

  - Chodź tutaj i mi ją daj. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - Chcę buziaka.

                Jego umysł wydawał się w tym momencie trochę wyłączony. Louis pozwolił swojej łyżeczce podnieść kolejny kawałek ciasta i umieścił ją w ustach. Zassał łyżeczkę, rzucając Harry'emu porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Droczył się. Żołądek Harry'ego zacieśnił się i przygryzł wargę.

  
  - Louis... - Schwycił końcówkę łyżeczki i delikatnie wyciągnął ją z jego buzi; usta Louisa ssały ją. – Wiesz, że przez to będziesz musiał zrobić mi to później.

                Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - To nie tak, że mam coś przeciwko.

                Przesunął się na drugą stronę boksu, nieco chwiejąc się na nogach i wskoczył pomiędzy Harry’ego i ścianę. Położył dłoń na udzie Harry’ego, patrząc na niego spod rzęs. Ciało Harry’ego bolało o więcej i miało to przez długi czas. Louis musiał wiedzieć, ponieważ przesunął się nieco w bok, a jego dłoń teraz sunęła w górę. Harry wstrzymał oddech i przełknął ślinę.

  - Nie denerwuj się kochanie – wymamrotał Louis. – Zachowuj się normalnie.

  - To trochę trudne, zważając na to, że mnie teraz pobudzasz. – Harry niemal sapnął, gdy poczuł dłoń Louisa między swoimi nogami. – Louis... – sapnął, gdy jego chłopak uśmiechnął się pod nosem. – N-nie sądzę, że to jest... dobry p-pomysł.

  - Nigdy nie widzi. – Zapewnił go.

                Boże, dlaczego Louis musiał mieć coś do miejsc publicznych? I nie pomagało to, ze Harry był zbyt chętny, by powiedzieć nie. Dłoń Louisa była na jego ramieniu, ciało przyciśnięte do niego, druga dłoń powoli masowała go przez spodnie. Harry oddychał chrapliwie, przygryzając wargę, wpatrując się w ścianę za Louisem. Dobry Boże. Wstrzymał skomlenie. Powoli, Louis pochylił się i szeptał cicho głupoty w jego szczękę, ledwo dotykając go wargami. Louis go zabijał.

  - Ach – sapnął Harry.

 - Cicho, kochanie – wymamrotał Louis.

                Jego usta unosiły się nad tymi Harry’ego. Zamknął oczy, starając się wyglądać na wyluzowanego, ale jego serce biło, a spodnie były tak ciasne na jego erekcji. Czuł, jak Louis przyciska usta do jego i automatycznie oddał pocałunek. Pocałunek był powolny, mokry i stały. Nie ruszali głowami i żaden z nich nie wydał dźwięku. Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego pozwala, by to się zdarzyło. Całowali się publicznie w restauracji, a ręka Louisa masowała go mocniej i mocniej. Nie mógł oddychać. Musiał puścić pyszne usta Louisa. Nie mógł już tego znieść.

  - Louis – sapnął, marszcząc brwi.

  - Bądź cicho, kochany... – Louis wyszeptał w jego skórę, całując go w szczękę.

  - Nie chcę dojść w spodniach – powiedział Harry.

                Otworzył ponownie oczy i spojrzał błagalnie na Louisa.

  - Łazienka. – Zdecydował Louis i wstali.

                Louis trzymał jego nadgarstek, ciągnąć ze sobą Harry’ego, który próbował zakryć swoją pokaźną erekcję. Wślizgnęli się do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Harry oparł się o ścianę, niecierpliwość paliła jego członki. Potrzebował zdjąć te spodnie. Teraz.

  - Wezmę to obciągnięcie teraz – sapnął.

                Louis uśmiechnął się, ale nie zawahał. Odpiął guzik ciasnych dżinsów Harry’ego i pociągnął je w dół, do połowy ud, sprawiając, że Harry westchnął. Oparł głowę o ścianę, zamykając oczy. Louis pocałował jego udo, a potem ściągnął także bokserki. Harry przygryzł ostro wargę na nagłą wolność. Usta Louisa całowały jego biodra, a potem jego dłonie ścisnęły je mocno, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Powoli, jego usta zamknęły się wokół niego i Harry nie mógł dłużej tego wstrzymać.

  - Kurwa, Louis! – westchnął głośno.

                Czuł, jak wargi pracowały gładko wokół niego i wił się, nie potrafiąc się kontrolować. Dłonie Louisa surowo trzymały go, przyciskając do ściany. Louis pochylił się niżej, a on jęknął. Nie kłamał, kiedy mówił, że Louis był najlepszym seksem, jaki miał. Zdecydowanie był. Nie zdał nikogo tak idealnego. Cholera, mógł brać go głęboko. Ani razu się nie krztusząc.

                Dłonie Harry’ego znalazły się we włosach Louisa, chwytając je ciasno, gdy poczuł to znajome zaciskanie się w żołądku. Louis także wiedział, kiedy był gotowy i Harry patrzył na niego w osłupieniu. Widok był idealny. Niebieskie, niebieskie, niebieskie oczy Louisa spotkały jego spod długich rzęs i mrugnął dwa razy, jakby mówił, że jest na to gotowy. Harry nie mógł się już kontrolować. Louis znał go zbyt dobrze, a ten widok był przytłaczający. Doszedł w jego ustach, z imieniem Louisa na wargach. Jego ciało opadło na ścianę. Louis uśmiechnął się i podciągnął jego spodnie, zapinając je.

  - Nie ma za co, kochanie – powiedział słodko i dał mu niewinnego buziaka w usta.

  - Kocham cię – sapnął Harry.

  - Wiem – powiedział Louis z tym spojrzeniem w oczach.

 

                Wrócili do swojego boksu i Harry uświadomił sobie, jak dużo alkoholu musiał wypić, by pozwolić, żeby to się wydarzyło. Wypili wino i szampana, i po tym diabelnym obciąganiu kolana Harry’ego były słabe. Usiedli, a kelner przyszedł pospiesznie do ich stolika, gdy Harry próbował zliczyć jak wiele pustych kieliszków mieli on i Louis.

  - Dzięki Bogu, myśleliśmy, że wyszliście – powiedział kelner.

  - Och, bez obaw. Ja tylko obciągałem mojemu chłopakowi w łazience.

                Harry zgadywał, że wiele kieliszków. Kelner skrzywił się i gapił na nich.

  - Dobry Boże. – Zmarszczył nos, patrząc w kierunku łazienek.

  - Przepraszam – powiedział Harry, ale nie mógł ukryć uśmiechu. Mina kelnera była bezcenna.

  - Po prostu zapłaćcie – powiedział, bez wątpienia starając się pozbyć tego obrazu z głowy.

                Harry wręczył chłopakowi swoją kartę kredytową. Odszedł, a chwilę później był z powrotem, oddając mu ją, a potem szybko wycierając dłoń o spodnie. Louis się roześmiał.

                Wyszli z restauracji, przylegając do siebie i starając się iść prosto. Raz jeszcze przegapili paparazzi, który chętnie za nimi podążył. Harry miał swoje ramię przerzucone przez ramiona Louisa, gdy jego chłopak trzymał go w pasie. Harry kochał to uczucie.

  - Powinniśmy iść do baru! – Zdecydował Louis.

  - Powinniśmy. – Harry zgodził się chętnie.

                Poszli do najbliższego, jaki mogli znaleźć. Miejsce było jednym z tych bez ścian i mogłeś po prostu wejść. Bar był okrągły, z wysokimi stołkami barowymi przy nim. Miejsce było dość zatłoczone, ale nie było zbyt wielu ludzi. Światła były bardzo przytłumione i grali muzykę, do której tańczyło kilka dziewczyn. Podeszli prosto do barmana i zamówili drinki.

  - Pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy? – wybełkotał Louis, wyrazy złączyły się trochę.

  - Próbowałem podbić do ciebie z moimi raczej niesamowitymi tekstami. – Roześmiał się Harry.

  - Były do baaaaaaaaani. – Louis roześmiał się głośno.

                Dźwięk ten spowodował, ze tańczące dziewczyny rzuciły im spojrzenie i się zatrzymały. Harry i Louis nie słyszeli, gdy szeptały.

  - Czy to Louis z One Direction? – Jedna z nich, wysoka brunetka, zapytała. Miała na imię Eleanor.

  - Tak! Zdecydowanie. To musi być Harry! – powiedziała blondynka, jej przyjaciółka.

  - Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! – zaświergotała inna z dziewczyn.

  - Co, jeśli oni są rzeczywiście gejami?

  - Dowiedzmy się! – Eleanor uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i mrugnęła.

                Wszystkie zachichotały, gdy ruszyła do tej dwójki. Jej przyjaciółka podniosła telefon.

  - Cześć, jestem El. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko do Louisa.

                Opierał się o bar, z oczami na księciu. Nie ubierał się jak książę. Jego ubrania nie były tak eleganckie, jak w telewizji, a jego włosy były wszędzie i wyglądał na speszonego. Eleanor spojrzała na niego z krytyką w oczach.

  - Cześć, El! – Louis odwrócił się do niej.

                Pozwoliła swoim oczom przenieść się z księcia na Louisa. Był przystojny. Zawsze był jej ulubieńcem z zespołu.

  - Słyszałam, że jesteś w Australii! Więc, miło cię poznać. – Pogłaskała jego ramię i poczuła, jak chłopak sztywnieje. Był gejem, mogła to stwierdzić. Kątek oka zauważyła twarde spojrzenie Harry’ego. – Mogę kupić ci drinka, Louis? – Spojrzała na jego rzekomego chłopaka. – To znaczy, jeśli jesteś singlem. Ale widziałam zdjęcia, jak imprezujesz, więc... – Wzruszyła ramionami. Patrzyła, jak obaj spojrzeli w podłogę.

  - Właściwie, mam swojego drinka, dziękuję bardzo – powiedział Louis.

                Harry patrzył na nią, wściekle. _Odejdź, suko_. Wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła, dołączając do przyjaciółek.

  - Przysięgam na Boga... – warknął Harry.

                Jego oczy przesunęły się w kierunku Louisa i przerwał swoje zdanie. Louis wyglądał na wściekłego.

  - Harry, nie mogę już tego robić. – Harry zmarszczył brwi. O czym on mówi? – Nie mogę. To za wiele. – Harry mógł stwierdzić, że alkohol go przytłaczał. – Wszystko, co wydarzyło się w ostatnich dniach. Nie mogę...

                Harry patrzył, jak się załamuje, nie wiedząc zupełnie, co powiedzieć.

  - Kochanie...

  - Nie, Harry. Wszystko z Ty’em, a potem to zdjęcie mnie i tej dziewczyny... Wszystko! A wszystko, czego chcę, to być z tobą! Nie byłeś ze mną szczery i kurwa, spieprzyłeś to! A potem ja to jeszcze pogorszyłem! To jest cholernie trudne. – Jego głos robił się głośniejszy, zdesperowany. – I cały dzień próbowałem zapomnieć o tym i przez ten dzień uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo chcę z tobą być! Wszystko, co dzisiaj zrobiliśmy było idealne! I chcę być zdolny robić to z tobą każdego dnia. Chcę trzymać twoją dłoń, całować cię i, i...

                Łzy wypełniły jego oczy i jedna spłynęła po jego policzku. Harry słuchał w bólu, gdy kontynuował.

  - Chcę nazywać cię moim... Chcę móc im powiedzieć. – Louis wskazał na wszystkich w barze. – Chcę krzyczeć, bo to mnie też rozdziera. Nie jesteś jedynym, który to czuje. Chcę krzyczeć i biegać wokół miasta z banerem mówiącym „Harry Styles jest mój”. Jesteś mój – powiedział Louis.

                Łzy spłynęły i Harry poczuł, że także zbiera mu się na płacz. Uniósł dłoń i starł łzę z policzka chłopaka. To było okropne, widzieć go takiego.

  - Jesteś moim chłopakiem! – wyszeptał.

                Harry się nie przejmował. Nie mógł się przejmować. Wszyscy ci ludzie wokół nich mogli usłyszeć, a mogli nie. Ale Harry otworzył ramiona, a Louis wczołgał się w nie i płakał w jego pierś. Harry schował twarz w jego szyję. Mamrotał tysiące „kocham cię” i całował jego ramię. Jego ręce były owinięte wokół niego, jakby od tego zależało życie Louisa. Harry poczuł, jakby Louis rozpadał się przed nim, a on musiał trzymać go razem. Potrzebował trzymać ICH razem. Po chwili uniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Spotkał spojrzenia grupy dziewczyn. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Uniósł dłoń i machnął na nie. _Jebane cipy, znajdźcie sobie coś innego do roboty_.

  - Louis? – wymamrotał.

  - Tak. – Usłyszał jego mruczenie.

  - Powinniśmy iść do domu?

  - Tak. – Skinął głową.

\---

                Harry obudził się następnego ranka przez dzwoniący telefon. Nie spojrzeli nawet na swoje telefonu, kiedy wrócili do domu poprzedniej nocy. Harry odebrał i wymamrotał przywitanie.

  - NARESZCIE jeden z was odebrał – wrzasnął głos Liama. – To jest teraz, kiedy mówisz mi, kurwa, co się do cholery dzieje. Zarząd i twój zespół reklamy szaleją. Zamierzają was zabić. Absolutnie zamierzają urwać wasze głowy! Nikt nie rozumie co się do cholery dzieje! Najpierw wychodzi wasze zdjęcie na specjalnej podróży do Australii, potem Louis dzwoni do mnie i mówi, że go zdradzasz, ale potem w mediach pojawiają się JEGO zdjęcia, a potem, tego ranka, pojawia się tysiąc zdjęć waszej dwójki, spędzających razem dzień i wyciekł filmik waszej kłótni i przytulania się. Co, do kurwy! MUSICIE wrócić, kurwa, do domu. Teraz. – Głos Liama był śmiertelnie poważny i Harry przełknął. Głos Liama zmienił się na poważny. – Nie sądzę, że to skończy się dla was dobrze. To bardzo zła reklama, Harry. Nie zaskoczyłoby mnie to, jeśli zarząd już zmienił swoje zdanie o pozwoleniu na wasze ujawnienie się. – Przerwał. – Wróćcie, kurwa, do domu, Harry.

                Linia była martwa. Telefon Louisa zaświergotał i Harry sięgnął po niego. To było od kogoś zwanego Johan z Modestu. Harry wziął przestraszony oddech.

  - Tutaj są kody na bilety samolotowe, które wam kupiliśmy. Samochód zawiezie was na lotnisko, a kiedy przylecicie, zawiezie was na spotkanie.

                Harry spojrzał zmartwiony na opalone ciało, które dzieliło jego łózko. Nie wiedział co zrobi, jeśli Modest zmienił zdanie. Nie wiedział, co Louis zrobi. Nie wiedział co będzie z ich związkiem.

                Ostatniej nocy Harry uświadomił sobie, że to zbyt trudne dla nich, by sobie z tym poradzić. Uwaga mediów, Ty i fakt, że przeznaczenie zespołu Louisa mogło być w ich rękach... to wszystko rozdzierało go. A wczoraj zrozumiał, że Louisa rozdzierało to nawet gorzej.

                Jeśli zarząd zmienił zdanie, to Harry był prawie pewny, że byli skończeni. To byłoby za ciężkie. Głos Liama dźwięczał mu w uszach. „Nie sądzę, że to skończy się dla was dobrze”.

                Najgorszą częścią tego wszystkiego było to, że to była wina Harry’ego. To jego przeszłość spowodowała ten bałagan. On był słaby i zrujnował to wszystko. On spowodował to wszystko. Mieli się dobrze, mieli się w porządku i mieli się ujawnić z stosunkowo dobrą przyszłością bycia zaakceptowanym przez dobrą reklamę. Teraz to było zniszczone i to była wina Harry’ego. Może nie powinni się ujawniać, mimo wszystko. Może byłoby po prostu lepiej, gdyby tego nie zrobili, a wtedy nic by się nie stało zespołowi Louisa i nic, prócz plotek, nie splamiłoby prawie nieskazitelnej reputacji Louisa.

                Harry przygryzł wargę. To wszystko była jego wina.


	19. Perspektywa Harry'ego

            Tym razem Harry nie był tak głupi jak wcześniej. Więc kiedy uświadomił sobie, że znów się wycofuje przez zżerające go poczucie winy, powiedział o tym. Louis uderzył go w tył głowy książką.

  - Mów. – Zażądał.

            I Harry usiadł na łóżku, mówiąc. Powiedział Louisowi jak się czuł i to faktycznie przyniosło ulgę. Louis słuchał i Harry uświadomił sobie, że nie ma czego się bać. Louis nie myślał o nim inaczej i nie śmiał się, ani nie powiedział niczego, starając się odegnać winę. Harry nie chciał, by to zrobił, bo wiedział, że jeśli Louis powiedziałby, że nie zrobił nic złego, obaj wiedzieli by, że kłamał. Louis po prostu słuchał, a potem przytulił go ciasno i obiecał, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

            Następny tydzień był gorączkowy dla Modest!Management, a także dla zespołu reklamowego Harry’ego. Po długim, długim spotkaniu odnośnie wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło, doszli do wniosku, że spróbują to naprawić. Harry i Louis przez całą godzinę byli besztani, a Louis był z zarządem w bardzo złych warunkach. Nie pozwolono mu pisać na Twitterze ani na żadnych stronach społecznościowych pod żadnym warunkiem, a Harry i Louis nie mogli wychodzić razem, jeśli nie było to zaplanowane przez zarząd. Oczywiście, mówili to wcześniej, ale teraz Louis dostał ochroniarza, który nie miał opuszczać jego boku, chyba, że było to pilne. A Pete i James byli wściekli na Harry’ego. Po „małym wyczynie”, który zrobił, przez nie mówienie im gdzie był cały dzień w Australii i nie wzięcie ze sobą telefonu, nie opuszczali jego boku nawet na sekundę. Normalnie, jak Harry zauważył wcześniej, żaden z nich nie przepadał w szczególności za Modestem, ale teraz chętnie współpracowali z ochroną Louisa.

            A media były w chaosie. Po tym, jak zdjęcia Harry’ego i Louisa wyszły publicznie, nikt nie wiedział w co wierzyć. Były radosne tweety i walki w trendach, a potem Louis imprezował z jakąś dziewczyną, ale potem były ich urocze zdjęcia z lodami na nosach, z fanką. Po tym, pojawiły się ich zdjęcia z reszty ostatniego dnia i pewne zdjęcie ich w restauracji było chętnie omawiane. Wyglądali, jakby się całowali, ale nikt nie był pewien. Jedyną rzeczą, której ludzie byli pewni, było to, że pod stołem trzymali dłonie na swoich udach, ale oczywiście Harry wiedział, że to nie było tak niewinne, że w rzeczywistości Louis go masował, a Harry ściskał jego nadgarstek.

            Nienawiść na Louisa była ogromna i i Harry nie mógł tego znieść. Zatwettował:

 **Harry Styles**  
Co do zdjęć Lou, to nie tak, jak myślicie

            Nienawidził tego, że nie mógł być bardziej szczegółowy, a odpowiedzi, które otrzymał, były w pewien sposób dobre, ale w tym samym czasie nawet gorsze. Niektórzy ludzie zaczęli wierzyć, że ich dwójka się nie spotyka i że Louis nie zrobił nic złego, ale w tym samym czasie to, kurwa, ssało, ponieważ oni się _spotykali_ i Harry chciał, żeby ludzie w to wierzyli. Ale tweet zmieszał ludzi bardziej, niż cokolwiek i nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje.

            Modest wziął w swoje ręce naprawienie publicznej sytuacji. Starali się, by ludzie myśleli, że to była ich wina, że Louis wyszedł z dziewczyną. Starali się sprawić, żeby wydawało się, że to oni próbowali zatuszować to, że Louis był gejem i umawiał się z księciem Harrym Stylesem i zmusili Louisa do zrobienia tego, a to sprawiło, że wyglądał jak zły koleś. To było raczej dość łaskawe z ich strony, ale naprawdę, Harry wiedział, że po prostu próbowali to naprawić, by nie stracić swoich pieniędzy, ale i tak to doceniał.

            Więc, gdy minął tydzień, coraz więcej ludzi zaczynało być pewnymi tego, iż Harry i Louis faktycznie się spotykają. „Sekretne” spotkania były ustawione i kiedy Harry pojawił się w programie Alana Carra i pokazali zdjęcie Harry’ego wymykającego się z budynku Louisa, zachowywał się tak, jakby był zaskoczony. Nie był zaskoczony, Alanowi powiedziano, by to zrobił.

  - Spójrz na to, Harry! – Było tam zdjęcie Harry’ego z włosami wyglądającymi jak po dobrym pieprzeniu, a on sam wyglądał na zmęczonego. Rzeczywiście się wtedy pieprzyli, więc nie winił ludzi za to, że uwierzyli w to zdjęcie. – To ty, próbujesz być sprytny i z niepowodzeniem wymykasz się z budynku Louisa, starając się być niezauważonym. Jakiś komentarz? – Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

  - Tylko spałem na jego kanapie – powiedział Harry.

            To było żenujące, mówienie o nim, śpiącym z kimś, w telewizji! Kolor purpury na jego policzkach jedynie sumował to, dlaczego ludzie mu nie wierzyli. Widownia się roześmiała.

  - Naprawdę? – powiedział Alan. – Spał na jego kanapie! – Ogłosił widowni, która zaśmiała się jeszcze bardziej.

  - To prawda! – Harry rzeczywiście spał na kanapie... z Louisem. – Dlaczego się śmiejecie? – To sprawiło, że śmiali się nawet bardziej. – To prawda!

            Ich śmiech z jego kiepskich wymówek był nieco upokarzający i zdecydowanie żenujący, ale śmiech sprawiał, że to wszystko było oczywiste. Ludzie wiedzieli, że coś było na rzeczy i mieli ubaw z faktu, że próbował temu zaprzeczyć. Wydawało się, że akceptowali to i Harry nie czuł już, jakby ukrywał tak wiele.

            Chodziło o to, że fani Harry’ego wydawali się być w porządku z tym, iż umawia się z Louisem (i oczywiście z tą częścią o byciu gejem), ale to fani Louisa go martwili. Louis był w sławnym na całym świecie zespole i nie tylko jego kariera wisiała na włosku. Miliony dziewczyn trzymały w swoich rękach przyszłość chłopców i to wszystko zależało od tego, jak to zrobią. Jak na razie wszystko szło dość dobrze, poza faktem, że cała ta ostatnia drama spowodowała dużą ilość reklamy, a to wszystko obróciło się w większą sprawę, niż powinno być.

  - Więc, młody Haroldzie – powiedział Alan, zwracając jego uwagę. – Byłeś w Australii z Louisem, prawda? Jak było?

            _Strasznie. Boleśnie. Niektóre godziny były najgorszymi w moim życiu._

  - Było uroczo.

  - Naprawdę?

  - Tak, absolutnie. – _Zanim ta cała sytuacja miała miejsce, tak._

  - Wszyscy widzieliśmy zdjęcia Louisa z dziewczyną. A potem ty zatweetowałeś o rzeczach, nie będących takimi, jakimi się wydają?

            Harry wzruszył ramionami. Nie, nie zamierzał o tym rozmawiać.

  - Zechcesz wyjaśnić? – Zasugerował Alan, a widownia pochyliła się w oczekiwaniu.

  - Bez komentarza. – Harry odpowiedział prosto.

  - Och, naprawdę?

            Harry ponownie wzruszył ramionami. Alan wydawał się zrozumieć, że nie dostanie innej odpowiedzi i porzucił temat. Wywiad toczył się dalej.

            Po wywiadzie, Harry był skarcony za nie mówienie więcej o Louisie i nie odpowiedzenie na więcej pytań o Australii. Po prostu to olał. Jego publicystka nie znała powodu, dla którego Louisa opuścił go tej jednej nocy, więc nie bardzo dbał o to, co o tym mówiła. Kiedy skończył, natychmiast poszedł do swojego pokoju hotelowego. Minął masę fanów na zewnątrz hotelu, z czwórką ochroniarzy otaczających go. Kiedy w końcu dotarł na górę, rzucił się na łóżko, wykończony. Miał ostatnio tak dużo do roboty. Wywiady i sztuczki reklamowe, i spotkania, a na szczycie tego wszystkiego, jego normalna praca, uwzględniająca pracę charytatywną, gale i otwarcia. Był tak zmęczony, że chciało mu się płakać. Ale jego telefon wydał dźwięk, nie pozwalając mu zamknąć oczu.

  - Co? – jęknął w telefon, nieco zirytowany.

  - Mógłbyś brzmieć na nieco bardziej szczęśliwego, rozmawiając ze swoją kochaną siostrą – powiedziała Gemma.

  - Czego chcesz?

 - Tylko przypominam ci o weselu. Jest w sobotę. W piątek jest kolacja próbna, na której wystąpi twój sekretny chłopak, a Szatan także tak będzie, ale wątpię, byś o tym zapomniał. W każdym razie, ostatnia przymiarka będzie w czwartek rano, to jest jutro, a w piątek samochód odbierze cię o piątej.

  - Dziękuję ci, kochana siostro. – Harry już to wszystko wiedział.

            Przerażał go to przez cały tydzień. Każdy szczegół był boleśnie wydrukowany w jego mózgu. Na szczęście Louis będzie tam, coś, na co nie liczył zaledwie tygodnie temu. Minęły prawie dwa miesiące, odkąd się poznali i widzieli się niemal codziennie. To wydawało się surrealistyczne, że tydzień temu myślałby, że będzie musiał zmierzyć się z tym w sobotę samemu, kiedy teraz Louis obiecał być przy jego boku.

  - Nie ma za co. W każdym razie, gdzie jest dzisiaj Louis?

  - Jakaś impreza na jachcie. – Pisał do Harry’ego przez całą noc, narzekając, jak nudna była ta impreza bez niego.

  - Och, w porządku. Miałam nadzieję z nim porozmawiać, ale zadzwonię do niego później

            Harry stłumił chęć przewrócenia oczami. Przedstawił sobie tę dwójkę jakiś czas temu, a między nimi natychmiastowo zaiskrzyło. Gemma była wystarczająco szybka, by wymyślić odpowiedź na bezczelność Louisa, a Louis dorastał do jej sarkazmu.

  - I, hej, mama kazała przekazać, że twój apartament jest skończony. Mieszkanie jest gotowe, byś się wprowadził.

            Harry uśmiechnął się. Tęsknił za swoim mieszkaniem.  Ten pokój hotelowy był w porządku i w ogóle, ale nie ważne jak wiele razy jego mama decydowała, by odnowić jego mieszkanie, mimo wszystko to był dom.

  - Dzięki, Gems.

  - Raz jeszcze, nie ma za co. Musze uciekać. Pa, kochanie. – Rozłączyła się, a Harry zamknął oczy, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zasnąć czy czekać najpierw, aż Louis wróci do domu.

            Dom. Ostatni to było to, o czym myślał cały czas. Jakby to było, dzielić dom z Louisem. Może, kiedy będą starsi i wszystko zadziałała, mogliby mieć razem dom, taki ładny, poza miastem, z dużym trawnikiem i ogrodem. Widział przed sobą mały staw i piękny widok z okna z kuchni. Mogliby mieć ładny taras, na którym mogliby stanąć, obserwując biegające i bawiące się dzieci. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć, to miniaturowa wersja Louisa z karmelowymi, delikatnymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami. Może mogliby mieć dziewczynkę z lokami, która chichotałaby w ten uroczy sposób, tak jak Louis.

            Harry jęknął. Takie myślenie było głupie. Miał dziewiętnaście lat, a Louis był tylko kilka lat starszy. Ale jeśli Louis chciałby, mógł poczekać. Czekałby na to wieczność.

            Jego telefon zaświergotał i z niechęcią odłożył swoje fantazje.

 **Od: Niall**  
 _Rusz swój tyłek na jacht. Czas, by wykonać ruch_.

            Harry zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział: _O czym ty mówisz?_

            Odpowiedź przyszła szybko. _Mam plan. Przyjdź tu_. Pod spodem był adres.      

            Harry westchnął i zeskoczył z łóżka. Prawdopodobnie najlepszym rozwiązaniem było zrobienie tego, co mówił Niall, plus, Louis tam będzie, więc to tylko oznaczało, że zobaczy go szybciej. Więc nawet pomimo tego, iż był zmęczony, Harry zerknął szybko w lustro, zauważając, że jego włosy wciąż wyglądały w porządku od stylizacji przed wywiadem, a potem zadzwonił po Peta i Jamesa. Próba wymknięcia się im, była ostatnio bezcelowa. Ochroniarze podążyli za nim i został dla niego podstawiony samochód. Podał kierowcy adres, który podesłał mu Niall, a potem ruszyli. Było już późno, kiedy wyjechali i Harry dotarł na jacht po jedenastej. Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się, w środku wciąż było mnóstwo ludzi, w ładnych sukienkach i drogich koszulach. Harry w życiu nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić Louisa, bawiącego się na tego rodzaju imprezie. Na zewnątrz było kilku paparazzich i Harry tylko im pomachał, kiedy pstrykali swoimi aparatami. Przy drzwiach stał ochroniarz, ale natychmiast rozpoznał Harry’ego i pozwolił mu wejść, razem  z ochroniarzami. Miejsce było zadymione, oświetlone jak pub. Ale było bardziej wyszukane, a ludzie pili raczej wino niż piwo. Miejsce było kosztownie udekorowane, z satyną na meblach, a stoły i krzesła były z ciemnego drewna. Raz jeszcze Harry zastanawiał się co, do cholery, robili tam ludzie tacy jak Niall i Louis.

            Zauważył Zayna przy rogu stolika, siedzącego na kanapie. Louis był obok niego, słuchając uważnie czegoś, co mówił. Zayn wyłapał wzrok Hary’ego i przerwał, a Louis odwrócił głowę, zastanawiając się, co zwróciło uwagę jego przyjaciela. Widząc Harry’ego, wyszczerzył się i pomachał mu. Harry uśmiechnął się i podszedł, opadając na krzesło obok Louisa.

  - Dotarłeś. – Louis uśmiechnął się i ścisnął jego udo pod stołem.

            Zayn przywitał się z nim radośnie i zamachał na kogoś, kto tam pracował.

  - Szampan dla tego pana. Na mój koszt – powiedział, a Harry posłał mu zmieszany uśmiech.

  - Co zrobiłem, że na to zasłużyłem?

  - Cóż, Niall ma jakiś plan, jak to geniusz, którym jest i nie będziemy mieć później czasu, by to uczcić, więc pomyślałem, czemu nie teraz?

  - Mówiąc o tym, gdzie Niall? – Zastanawiał się Louis.

  - Co świętujemy? – zapytał Harry, akurat, gdy Niall opadł na kanapę obok Zayna.

  - Chłopaki. Jedziemy z tym planem. Tylko słuchajcie, nie przerywajcie, albo was zabiję. Po pierwsze, Harry i Louis, ufacie mi?

  - Uh-

  - Zależy-

  - Dobrze. Skoro wesele jest w sobotę, a próbna kolacja w piątek, to jest najlepszy moment, jaki mamy. Zrzucimy bombę w sobotnie popołudnie.

  - Czekaj, co masz na myśli... – Harry próbował się wtrącić.

  - Ale zanim to zrobimy, potrzebujemy trochę uwagi. Niezbyt dużo, ale trochę. Plan jest w cieniu wielkiego ślubu, więc to będzie mniejsza rzecz. Ale musimy rzucić coś przed wielką rzeczą, jak granat przed bombą nuklearną, aby ludzie widzieli, co nadchodzi. – Niall mówił szybko i Harry naprawdę nie nadążał.

  - Czekaj, więc co dzisiaj robimy? – spytał, zmieszany.

  - W ogóle rozmawiałeś o tym z zarządem?  - zapytał zmartwiony Louis.

            Niall prychnął, jakby to było najgłupsze pytanie, jakie słyszał od lat.

  - Louis, zamknij się. Harry, dzisiaj rzucamy granat. Dałem cynk kilku paparazzim, że wasza dwójka tutaj jest.

  - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – jęknął Louis.

  - Ludzie muszą to zobaczyć, żeby zadziałało. Duh! Aparaty tutaj nie są dozwolone, więc paparazzi na zewnątrz są konieczni.

  - Zayn, co myślisz? – spytał Harry.

            Jeśli ufał czyjemuś osądowi przy tym stole, to był Zayn.

  - Niall powiedział mi wcześniej większość tego planu i wydaje się być całkiem dobry. Myślę, że Niall wie co tu robi – powiedział, a Niall uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. – Ale-

  - Dobrze. – Przerwał mu Niall. Nienawidził „ale”. – Krok pierwszy, zdobyć uwagę, iż jesteśmy tu wszyscy. Niezbyt dużą, ale jakąś. Potem wszyscy będziemy szczęśliwi, a wasza dwójka będzie zachowywać się uroczo. Krok drugi, ja wyjdę, by zdobyć uwagę paparazzi, by upewnić się, że wciąż tu będą, a przy tym posieję plotkę o tym, że wasza dwójka jest „och taka słodka”. – Niall przerwał, by wziąć oddech. – Krok trzeci, Zayn wyjdzie z Joshem, Andym i Liamem, którzy są gdzieś tutaj, a to wywoła komentarze o „Louisie i Harrym, tylko we dwoje”. Krok czwarty, wasza dwójka wyjdzie razem do auta. Nie róbcie nic, jak całowanie się, ponieważ to będzie musiało poczekać do soboty. Pamiętajcie, dzisiaj to tylko granat.

  - Naprawdę chcesz być w filmie akcji, prawda? – spytał Louis, potrząsając głową.

  - Tak – odpowiedział oczywiście Niall.

            Harry był nieco przytłoczony. Tego było dużo. Czy właśnie nie skłamał w telewizji, mówiąc, że są tylko przyjaciółmi? Wydawało się że trochę za dużo w jedną noc.

  - Wszystko jasne w tej sprawie? – zapytał pilnie Niall.

            Louis zatrzymał się i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Harry  zobaczył w nim nerwowość i pozwolił swojej dłoni wślizgnąć się między te Louisa.

  - Chcesz to zrobić? – spytał, szukając wszelkiego rodzaju wahania w oczach Louisa.

            To była wielka sprawa dla Louisa, nie Harry’ego. Tu chodziło o karierę Louisa. Ale Louis się nie wahał, kiedy skinął głową. To było nerwowe skinięcie, ale wyglądał na zdeterminowanego.

  - Tak.

Ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego i nagle pierś chłopaka przeszył dreszcz zdenerwowania. Robili to. Nagle, to marzenie o domu i dzieciach nie wydawało się takie odległe. Dobrze, może to było przesadzone, ale nieważne. Wciąż, jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Harry będzie mógł po sobocie nazwać publicznie Louisa swoim chłopakiem.

  - Wspaniale! – Ucieszył się Niall. Zawołał Liama, Andy’ego i Josha do ich stolika, gdy ci stali przy barze. Klasnął w dłonie. – Wprawmy to w ruch. – Liam i pozostali doszli do nich.

  - Więc, wszystko jasne? – spytał Liam.

  - Chwila! – Harry podniósł dłoń, która nie była zaciśnięta w spoconej dłoni Louisa. – To dla was w porządku? – Spojrzał na pozostałych członków zespołu. To także mogło dotknąć ich.

  - Nie chcę niczego wam niszczyć – powiedział Louis cichszym głosem.

  - Jesteście najgłupszymi żyjącymi ludźmi. – Harry był w szoku, kiedy zorientował się, że te słowa wyszły od nikogo innego, niż od Liama. Oczekiwał ich od Zayna, może od Nialla, ale nie od Liama. – Nawet nie zamierzam na to odpowiadać. – Liam potrząsnął głową, jakby to, co powiedzieli, były największą bzdurą, jaką w życiu słyszał. – A teraz ruszmy z tym.  
  - Powodzenia, chłopaki. – Josh wyszczerzył się i poklepał Louisa po ramieniu.

            Harry wziął głęboki wdech i posłał Louisowi mały uśmiech.

  - Gotowy? – szepnął, a boki ich ciał docisnęły się do siebie.

            Jego serce biło szybko, a kiedy Louis, zakryty przez Andy’ego, cmoknął go w szczękę, poczuł się, jakby miał zemdleć. To było publicznie, nawet jeśli nikt nie zobaczył.

  - Dobra, przejdźmy do tego! – zawołał Niall, a potem wszystko poszło w ruch.

            Kelner przyszedł z butelką szampana i wznieśli toast. Niall nalegał, by zrobili konferencją na jakiejś aplikacji, by mogli w jakiś sposób wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Wszyscy przewrócili oczami, ale zgodzili się i tak ściągnęli aplikację. „Jakoś” ludzie uświadomili sobie, że książę Harry Styles przyjechał i nagle dużo więcej uwagi było na nich skupionej. Harry podejrzewał, że komentarz Nialla do kelnera o tym, iż „książę zasługuje na najlepsze traktowanie” było wskazówką. Słowo rozeszło się szybko i może dostali trochę więcej uwagi, niż zamierzali. Ze stałymi upomnieniami od Nialla przez aplikację chatu, Harry starał się być słodki i uroczy z Louisem, który jedynie przewracał oczami na każdą próbę Harry’ego, ale jednak uśmiechnął się czule i nawet oparł się na jego ramieniu, kiedy ktoś przyszedł porozmawiać. Popijali dużo szampana; nie wystarczająco, by mieć poważne efekty, ale tyle, aby się rozluźnić.

  - Wciąż myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? – Harry spytał Louisa, kiedy Niall po raz trzeci poprosił o więcej drinków.

            Louis spojrzał na niego i odgarnął mu loki za ucho, uśmiechając się blado, ponieważ wiedział, że Harry tego nienawidził.

  - Tak. – Opuszki jego palców zatrzymały się na policzku chłopaka, a jego druga dłoń spoczywała na tej Harry’ego, którą trzymał na udzie Louisa. – To dość duża sprawa. Prawda?

  - Prawda.

  - Chciałbym, żeby to był już koniec, abyśmy mogli robić co chcemy.

            Obraz domu i ogrodu ponownie rozkwitł w głowie Harry’ego, a on zdecydowanie to odepchnął. Było na to zbyt wcześnie.

  - Ja też. – Harry wymamrotał w odpowiedzi.

            Jego telefon zaćwierkał w kieszeni i przewrócił oczami, gdy przeczytał wiadomość Nialla na czacie.

**Niall: Powiedziałem granat nie bomba!!!!!**

            Harry przewrócił oczami, ale odsunął się od dotyku Louisa, posyłając Niallowi spojrzenie. Louis prychnął, ale oddał Harry’emu jego przestrzeń osobistą. Telefon Harry’ego i pozostałych zaćwierkotał ponownie.

**Niall: Wykonuję swój ruch. Krok drugi jest gotowy.**

            To było trochę smutne, jak te wszystkie wiadomości były od Nialla. Harry zdecydował się być miły i odpowiedział mu.

**Harry: Ay, ay, kapitanie.**

            Louis prychnął.

**Andy: Naprawdę musimy tego używać? Siedzimy przy tym samym stoliku.**

**Josh: To wygląda dziwnie, że wszyscy piszemy.**

**Louis: Używasz tego teraz.**

**Andy: Możemy przestać?**

**Liam: Niall, wykonujesz swój ruch czy nie?**

**Niall: Wykonuję!**

**Liam: Patrzenie na kelnerkę nie jest wykonywaniem twojego ruchu.**

**Niall: Wybieram mój cel!**

**Josh: To wciąż jest dziwne.**

**Harry: Wszyscy jesteśmy cicho, otoczeni przez ludzi, którzy patrzą, jak smsujemy...**

**Liam: Niall, rusz się i wykonaj swój ruch**

**Niall: Nie mów mi, co mam robić, suko**

**Louis: ktoś jest w złym humorze**

            Nastąpiła przerwa, kiedy nikt nie pisał, wszyscy oczekując jakiegoś wybuchu ze strony Nialla. Kiedy wiadomość w końcu przyszła, nie była od blondyna.

**Zayn: Wszyscy jesteście kretynami.**

            Harry zachichotał i wyszczerzył się do Zayna. Niall potrząsnął głową, jakby był zawiedzionym ojcem, a oni wszyscy jego źle zachowującymi się dziećmi. Ale wstał i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze zatrzymał się przy kelnerce, mówiąc jej coś, zostawiając ją, gapiącą się za nim. Noc trwała dalej i Louis poszedł do łazienki razem z Joshem, a potem Liam i Andy rozmawiali z jakimiś kolesiami, którzy rozpoznali ich grupkę. Harry przesunął się, by usiąść koło Zayna i wyszczerzył się.

  - Czy ten plan znaczy, że mam twoje błogosławieństwo? – spytał zaczepnie.

            Zayn roześmiał się i przewrócił oczami.

  - Tak sądzę.

  - Więc, nie myślisz, że jestem tu dla pieniędzy?

  - Myślę, że sam masz ich trochę, stary. – Zayn uśmiechnął się, a potem spoważniał. – Harry, lubię cię, naprawdę. Jestem zadowolony, że Louis cię ma.

            Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. To wiele znaczyło. Nawet jeśli wiedział, że jest przyjaciółmi z nimi wszystkimi, oni byli absolutnie najlepszymi kumplami Louisa i posiadanie z ich strony swego rodzaju błogosławieństwa dla ich związku było dla niego ważne.

  - Ale – powiedział Zayn. – Louis jest jednym z moich najlepszych kumpli i kocham go całkowicie. Więc mam  nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli go skrzywdzisz, to będzie nagrobek z twoim imieniem. Ręcznie rzeźbiony przez Nialla, polerowany przez Liama, a ja umieszczę cię w tym pudełku.

            Harry roześmiał się, chociaż czuł się nieco blado. Zayn też się szczerzył, ale był poważny pod tym uśmiechem i wiedział, że Harry to wie.

  - Nie zawiodę cię. – Obiecał Harry.

  - Dobrze. – Potem Zayn się roześmiał. – To śmieszne, czuję się, jakbyś mnie pytał, czy możesz go poślubić, a ja jestem jego groźnym, starszym bratem.

            Harry się nie roześmiał, ale uśmiechnął. Zayn nie miał pojęcia, jak Harry bardzo by chciał, aby to była prawda.

**Niall: WYKONAJCIE SWÓJ RUCH, NIE BĘDĘ CZEKAŁ WIECZNOŚĆ W NASZYM AUCIE**

            Zayn jęknął, ale podniósł się z siedzenia i złapał ramię Liama, mówiąc mu, że była ich kolej. Kiedy Josh wrócił, cała trójka wyszła przez drzwi. Harry siedział przy stole w rogu, czekając na powrót Louisa, kiedy James wyszedł zza niego. Całkowicie zapomniał, że jego ochroniarze tam byli.

  - Co ty robisz, Harry?

  - Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem  - powiedział, przeczesując dłonią włosy.

  - Mam w ogóle zadawać sobie trud, ostrzegając cię o konsekwencjach?

  - Nie. – Harry westchnął. Na to było trochę za późno.

  - Tak myślałem.

            Ramiona Jamesa opadły i potrząsnął głową. Potem przyszedł Louis i James ponownie cofnął się na swoje miejsce. Louis szczerzył się i uśmiech także uformował się na ustach Harry’ego. Był taki piękny. Jego uśmiech mógł rozświetlić świat w ciągu kilku sekund. Był jego słoneczkiem i chciał go na zawsze. Usiadł przy Harrym i złączył ich dłonie pod stołem.

  - Zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, kowboju.

  - Ostatnia bitwa i wojna jest wygrana. – Harry wyszczerzył się. – Czy coś takiego.

  - Tak to widzisz? Jako wojnę? – spytał Louis, szukając jego oczu.

            Harry myślał o tym, gdy wziął dłoń Louisa i zaczął rysować wzory, skupiając wzrok na bladych liniach.

  - Czasami tak... Czasami, czuję się tak, jakbyśmy nigdy nie mieli wygrać, tak jak w Australii. Czasami czuję się potężny i tak, jakbyśmy rzeczywiście to robili. – Druga dłoń Louisa znalazła jego nadgarstek. – Czasami myślę o tym, o co rzeczywiście mamy się martwić, kiedy to się skończy... – Urwał, a mały uśmiech zagrał na jego ustach. – Głównie po prostu chcę być z tobą. – Spojrzał w górę i spotkał się z wielkimi oczami. Uwielbienie było na twarzy Louisa i potrząsnął głową.

  - Jak możesz być prawdziwy? – szepnął.

  - Jak możesz mnie chcieć? – odpowiedział Harry, tak samo potrząsając głową.

            Palce Louisa potarły wytatuowaną skórę na nadgarstku Harry’ego.

  - Nie mogę się zmienić...

  - Nie mogę zmienić tego, że jestem w tobie zakochany.

  - Naprawdę chcę cię pocałować. – Louis przygryzł wargę.

            Harry musiał sobie przypomnieć, że dzisiaj była noc granatów, nie bomb nuklearnych.

  - Zatem chodźmy stąd.

            Louis wstał szybko i przecisnęli się przez tłum, a każda mijana osoba zawieszała na nich oko. Wyszli przez drzwi, a za nimi podążali James i Pete. Na zewnątrz byli paparazzi, ale o to chodziło. Harry podszedł do swojego samochodu, który został podstawiony, z Louisem przyciśniętym do boku. Pozwolił swojej dłoni spocząć na biodrze Louisa, bardzo widocznie dla paparazzich, a ci oszaleli.

            Kiedy dotarli do domu i byli w sypialni Harry’ego, nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać. Wziął Louisa i pocałował go ciężko, miażdżąc jego ciało swoim. Pocałunek był mokry i pełny emocji. Harry był pewien, że następny dzień będzie stresujący i plan Nialla będzie musiał przejść. Chciał, żeby Louis wiedział, że go kocha, a wydawało się, że jedynym sposobem, aby to właściwie przekazać, był pocałunek. Louis całował go powoli, z dłońmi w jego lokach. Przytulił go do siebie i szeptał miłosne rzeczy do jego ucha. Ostatecznie, Louis złagodził pocałunek i usadził ich na łóżku. Rozebrali się, a kiedy byli pod pościelą, Harry owinął ramiona wokół Louisa.

  - Denerwujesz się zdjęciami, kochany? – Harry spytał Louisa.

  - Boję się trochę tego, co pomyślą fani. Nie będziemy jeszcze oficjalni, ale to wciąż wielka sprawa. Ręczny granat czy cokolwiek. – Prychnął na słowa Nialla.

  - Ale są tam Larry shippers. Obiecuję, że wszystko będzie dobrze. – Harry pocałował jego nagie ramię.

  - Jak możesz to obiecać, kiedy sam byłeś tego niepewny zaledwie kilka dni temu? Nawet jeszcze się nie rozpakowałem.

  - Po prostu mam to uczucie... – powiedział Harry.

            Tym uczuciem było słońce i niebieskie niebo i ładny dom na przedmieściach.

  - Cóż, uczucie tego nie przerwą, Haz – powiedział Louis, nieco ostrożniejszym tonem.

            Zamilkli, ale było coś, co dręczyło Harry’ego od czasu, gdy zadzwoniła Gemma.

  - Wiesz – powiedział, biorąc głęboki oddech. To było to. – Teraz, kiedy moje mieszkanie znowu jest odnowione...

  - Tak?

  - Może mógłbyś po prostu... rozpakować swoje rzeczy tam? – Jego serce biło ciężko w jego piersi. Co, jeśli powie nie?

  - Co masz na myśli? – Harry mógł usłyszeć dezaprobatę w jego głosie. – Czy to nie byłoby niewygodne?

  - Nie, jeśli miałbyś też tam inne rzeczy... – Dlaczego on tego nie łapał? Byłoby niezręcznie, gdyby nie zdał sobie sprawy, co miał na myśli.

  - Ale jak to miałoby działać? Mam na myśli-

  - Lou.

  - Tak?

  - Mógłbyś mieć tam wszystkie swoje rzeczy. – Harry wstrzymał oddech. Sekundy mijały i Harry robił się z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej niepewny.

  - Och. – Louis powiedział w końcu.

            Och? Nie powiedział nic więcej. Ostatecznie, Harry musiał coś powiedzieć.

  - Och?

  - Ja tylko... Nie wiem co powiedzieć. – W jego głosie była niepewność, brzmiał na trochę rozdartego.

  - Chcę, żebyś się do mnie wprowadził, Louis – powiedział Harry.

  - Ja...

  - Louis, co myślisz?

            Harry potrzebował wiedzieć. Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał. Nie wiedział nawet _czego_ oczekiwał, ale nie tego.

  - Ja... – Zawahał się. – Harry,  tego wszystkiego jest teraz po prostu dużo. Nawet nie wiem, czy to zadziała i to wszystko jest teraz naprawdę stresujące.

  - Co masz na myśli mówiąc „czy”? Będziemy razem, nawet, jeśli będą nas nienawidzić, Louis – powiedział Harry. – Prawda?

  - Oczywiście! Ja po prostu... Harry. To dużo w tej chwili.

  - Powtarzasz to.

  - Pozwól mi o tym pomyśleć, dobrze?

            Brwi Harry’ego zmarszczyły się nieszczęśliwie.

  - Dobrze? – powiedział, czując, jak ton niezadowolenia grozi wyślizgnięciem się z jego ust.

  - Zobaczymy po weekendzie, dobrze?

  - Oczywiście. – Harry odpowiedział beznamiętnie.

            A Louis przewrócił się, wysuwając się z jego ramion i chowając twarz w poduszce.

  - Dobranoc, Haz.

            Harry tylko przewrócił się na drugą stronę, gapiąc się z niezadowoleniem w sufit.

  - Dobranoc.


	20. Perspektywa Harry'ego i Louisa

                Dzień po małym granacie Louisa i Harry’ego (i nuklearnej bombie Harry’ego) minął szybko, a potem był piątek, dzień, którego Harry obawiał się od miesięcy. Zaczął się źle i Harry jedynie oczekiwał najgorszego. Louis nie leżał koło niego w łóżku, tak jak i ostatniego poranka. Kiedy Harry obudził się poprzedniego dnia (dzień po tym, jak poprosił, by Louis się do niego wprowadził), jego łóżko było całkowicie puste, a po telefonie dowiedział się, że Louis poszedł wcześnie na próbę. Harry wiedział, że go unikał. Mimo tego, że spotkali się później i Louis pocałował go przez pójściem do łóżka, Harry się dąsał. Szczerze mówiąc, był zirytowany i rozdrażniony. Sobą.

                Jego zrzędliwy nastrój nie poprawił się do piątku. Kiedy otworzył oczy i nie poczuł ciepła Louisa, miał ochotę rzucić poduszką przez długość pokoju. Był zły na siebie za to, że w ogóle pytał o to Louisa. Było na to za wcześnie, prawda? Powinien zatrzymać to dla siebie. Głupi Harry.

                Stoczył się z łóżka i wziął prysznic. Miał być odebrany o czwartej, żeby się ubrać, a potem miał iść z Gemmą na kolację. Mieli też spotkać tam rodziców. Zrobił sobie lekkie śniadanie, niepewien, czy jego żołądek zniesie coś więcej niż croissanta i herbatę, myśląc o godzinach, które miały nadejść. Był przerażony i niespokojny, i poczuł mdłości na samą myśl bycia w tym samym pokoju co _on_. Louis nie będzie w stanie być tam u jego boku każdej sekundy tej nocy, ale próbował o tym nie myśleć.

                Kiedy nareszcie nadszedł czas, Gemma także przyszła i poszli się ubrać. To było tajne miejsce i weszli tylnym wejściem do małego, ale bardzo luksusowego sklepu krawieckiego. Mieli tam też sukienkę Gemmy, a podczas gdy byli w swoich garderobach, Gemma mówiła do Harry’ego.

  - W porządku, Harry?

  - Tak. Wiem, jak się ubrać.

  - Wiesz co mam na myśli – odpowiedziała poważnie.

  - Jak myślisz? – mruknął, wkładając buty. Lśniły odrobinę za bardzo jak na gust Harry’ego.

  - Tylko proszę, nie rozmawiaj z nim. Wiem, że się zdenerwujesz i ty też to wiesz. Nie pozwól mu do siebie dotrzeć, proszę.

                Harry jedynie wymamrotał coś w odpowiedzi. Dlaczego miałby chcieć z nim rozmawiać? Ty go zrujnował. Nawet niemal zrujnował to, co Harry miał z Louisem. Harry był zdeterminowany. Nie zamierzał na niego spojrzeć, zerknąć w jego kierunku. Ty nie dostanie nawet szansy, by ponownie spróbować zrujnować związek Harry’ego.

                Martwienie się Ty’em sprawiło, że myślał o Louisie, a myślenie o Louisie również bolało. Dlaczego Louis nie rozmawiał z nim teraz, nie pisał do niego i nie mówił, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Racja, ponieważ Harry schrzanił i był zbyt nachalny, i zbyt chętny i _zbyt_.

                Harry wyszedł z przebieralni, a wkrótce po nim Gemma zrobiła to samo. Spojrzał na nią w jej pięknej, brzoskwiniowej sukience, z włosami opadającymi z gracją na ramiona.

  - Nieźle, siostrzyczko.

                Odwzajemniła uśmiech.

  - Ty też, mały braciszku. Louis to pokocha. – Uszczypnęła lekko jego policzek, a Harry przewrócił oczami.

                Komentarz jednak rzeczywiście sprawił, że poczuł się nieco lepiej. Wsiedli do auta, kiedy byli gotowi i piękni, nogi Harry’ego niespokojnie podskakiwały. Nienawidził tego, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jeśli Ty by teraz go zobaczył, śmiałby się. To sprawiło, że Harry przestał.

                Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Harry wciąż nie słyszał nic od Louisa. Jego nastrój robił się gorszy z minuty na minutę. Akurat, gdy miał wychodzić z samochodu, jego telefon zaświergotał. Przez chwilę bał się, że to Ty. Jednak nie.

**Louis**

_Kocham cię i jeśli będziesz się źle czuł, napisz mnie, a ja wymknę się jakoś i ci obciągnę ; ) xx_

                To było tak, jakby ciężar spadł z jego ramion. Louis wciąż się przejmował, nawet jeśli mógł być „nieco” przytłoczony przez propozycję Harry’ego. Wiadomość nie była niczym poważnym, ale znaczyła wszystko. Harry wolałby teraz ciepły uścisk i buziaka, ale wiadomość zdziałała cuda.

                Cóż, przynajmniej działało przez jakiś czas. Robienie zdjęć i uśmiechanie się do paparazzi nigdy nie było bardziej okropne. Harry nie był w nastroju na swoje zwycięskie uśmiechy czy na wyglądanie, jakby się dobrze bawił. Udawał tak bardzo, jak mógł, ale nie był pewien, czy się udało. Kiedy w końcu dotarli do środka hotelu; Gemma uwiesiła się na jego ramieniu; znaleźli się w wielkiej sali balowej. Stoły były zastawione wizytówkami na każdym talerzu, a na samym końcu pomieszczenia była ustawiano mała scena, gdzie Louis i reszta zespołu będzie występować później tej nocy. Pomieszczenie było pięknie udekorowane, na złoto i biało, a ludzie byli ubrani w drogie suknie oraz diamentowe bransoletki i kolczyki.

                Harry nerwowo się rozejrzał, gorączkowo szukając tej jednej osoby. Nie był pewien jak zareaguje, widząc go. Minęło tak dużo czasu. Gemma pociągnęła go za ramię i zmieszali się z innymi gośćmi, rozmawiających o rzeczach, które nie mogły go mniej obchodzić.

____

                W tym czasie natomiast Louis stał przed lustrem, niespokojnie szarpiąc kołnierz. Miał na sobie szary garnitur z białą koszulą i muszką. Było wystarczająco odpowiednie, ale nie mógł przestań trząść się na uczucie, że on nie będzie wystarczający. Wszyscy ci ludzie tam będą członkami rodziny królewskiej; pieprzona królowa, księżniczki, książęta i lordowie, i kobiety, niezależnie jak tam je nazywano. Louis był pewien, że nigdy wcześniej nie denerwował się tak przez żadnym koncertem.

                I była ta cała sytuacja Harry’ego. Ty Claude był gdzieś w tym pokoju, sama jego obecność raniła Harry’ego, a Louis nie wiedział nawet jak ten dupek wyglądał. Martwiło go to, że Harry nie przebolał tego kolesia, raniło nawet, ale powiedział sobie, że Harry był smutny przez tę sytuację, nie przez tego kutasa. Harry wciąż był przez to zraniony i Louis chciał go ochronić w każdej sekundzie. Chciał być przy jego boku przez całą noc, trzymając jego dłoń i szepcząc pocieszające słówka i upewnić się, że miał się dobrze. Ale nie mógł, ponieważ miał koncert do przygotowania i nawet nie był usadzony przy stoliku Harry’ego. Miał nadzieję, że Harry przynajmniej uspokoi się przez jego wiadomość. Louis mógł wysłać ich tysiąc, ale chociaż kochali się i chcieli być tam dla siebie, Louis miał to uczucie, że Harry nie był nim teraz specjalnie zachwycony.

                Louis wiedział dlaczego. To przez jego odpowiedź. Nie była właściwa i Louis wiedział to bardzo dobrze. Była tylko jedna dobra odpowiedź, jedna wystarczająco dobra, a Louis jej nie udzielił. Ale to było przytłaczające. Miał tylko dwadzieścia dwa lata i już zobowiązał się do bardzo poważnego związku, miał ujawnić publicznie swoją ukrytą seksualność, jego zespół był szalenie znany i po prostu miał teraz dużo na głowie. Harry chciał z nim przyszłości, to było oczywiste i Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nigdy nie przeszło mu przez głowę posiadania rodziny w wielkim domu, wzięcie ślubu z Harrym. Tak było, wiele razy, ale powodem, dla którego nie mógł po prostu powiedzieć „tak” i zrobić to, było to, iż chciał być szczery z Harrym, ponieważ go kochał. Był pewien, że chciałby z nim zamieszkać w przyszłości, ale nie był pewien, czy był na to gotowy _teraz_. Może powinien powiedzieć to Harry’emu. Louis chciał mu powiedzieć _taktaktak_ , ale zrobienie tego i dodanie _za jakiś czas_ wydawało się, że zabije nastrój i będzie wymijające. Prawdę mówiąc, gdyby Louis był uczciwy wobec siebie, chciał powiedzieć tak i zrobić to. Po prostu nie był pewien, czy ich związek był na to gotowy.

  - Pozostała godzina i będziemy występować przed pieprzoną królową Anglii! – wykrzyknął Niall, uderzając Louisa w tył głowy, przebiegając obok jedynie w skarpetkach i bokserkach.

___

                Harry siedział przy swoim stoliku, sącząc szampana, który prawdopodobnie kosztował tyle, ile połowa jego nowo wyremontowanej kuchni. Jeśli miał być szczery, wypił za dużo kieliszków, a nie było jeszcze dziewiątej.Przyjęcie było ładne – panna młoda i pan młody byli okropnie szczęśliwi, a goście dobrze się bawili – i on także dobrze by się bawił, gdyby nie był opętany klaustrofobicznym uczuciem bycia w tym samym pokoju co Ty, a gdyby nie dłoń Gemmy na jego ramieniu, wyszedłby z tego pomieszczenia w przeciągu sekundy. Nie zauważył jeszcze rzeczywiście Ty’a, ale wiedział, że tam był. Harry po prostu chciał, by czas płynął szybciej. Tupał nogą o podłogę, niecierpliwie czekając na występ Louisa, by móc oderwać się od imprezy.

  - Haz, po twojej prawej. – Gemma poinformowała Harry’ego,a on poderwał głowę.

                Tak, po jego prawej stał Ty. Był nieco wyższy niż Louis, miał matowe włosy, które były ciemniejsze niż jego chłopaka, ale jaśniejsze niż Harry’ego. Stał pewnie, rozmawiając z jakimiś panami, z plecami odwróconymi do Harry’ego, ale gdy poczuł jego oczy na sobie, odwrócił się. Jego zwykłe, brązowe oczy patrzyły się w te Harry’ego i to było jak nóż w serce. To było jak cios w żołądek, dźgnięcie w nerkę i czuł się tak, jakby to podwajało się w bólu. Ty uśmiechnął się do niego i _mrugnął_. Widelec, który trzymał, wyślizgnął się z jego palców i wylądował z hałasem na talerzu. Ty zachichotał i ponownie się odwrócił.

                To było bolesne.

                Zanim Harry się zorientował, dłoń Gemmy spoczęła zapobiegawczo na jego ramieniu, powstrzymując go od wstania; oczy Ty’a lśniły, gdy bawił się telefonem w dłoni, a potem mężczyzna na małej scenie mówił, że powiedziano mu, jak bardzo panna młoda Kate kocha boybandy, więc teraz One Direction zaśpiewa dla niej kilka piosenek. Harry wyjął swój telefon.

**Ty**   
_Wyglądasz uroczo. Taki przystojny w tym garniturze... mmm._

                Harry ściskał swój telefon tak mocno, ze jego knykcie pobielały. Zerknął raz jeszcze na Ty, a kiedy ten zobaczył wzrok Harry’ego, oblizał prowokująco usta. Harry wsunął ostro telefon do kieszeni.

  - Ignoruj go. – Ton Gemmy był twardy.

                Harry skinął sztywno głową, a potem ludzie klaskali grzecznie, a oczy wszystkich były skupione na scenie. Louis, Zayn, Niall i Liam siedzieli na wysokich krzesłach, gitara Nialla w jego rękach.

  - To dla panny młodej i pana młodego.

                Liam uśmiechnął się a potem głos Zayna wypełnił pomieszczenie słowami do „Little Things”. Wszyscy słuchali uważnie, a pan młody i panna młoda patrzyli na siebie z uwielbieniem. Oczy Louisa odnalazły Harry’ego, kiedy śpiewał swój wers i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, pomimo sytuacji. Louis zawsze sprawiał, że się uśmiechał. Piosenka się skończyła i z wdziękiem przeszli do piosenki, którą Harry rozpoznał bardzo szybko. Foolishly, Completely, Falling.

  - Zamienię tylko kilka słów z matką, dobrze? – powiedziała Gemma. – Nie rób niczego głupiego, gdy mnie nie będzie.

                Wstała i odeszła od stołu. Harry ledwo to zauważył. Louis patrzył na niego tymi oczami i piękne słowa opuszczały jego usta, podczas gdy Ty uśmiechał się pod nosem w jego kierunku. Harry poczuł, jak jego telefon wibrował jeszcze raz.

____

                Louis pozwolił swoim oczom prześlizgnąć się do Harry’ego, gdy śpiewał. Jego twarz była nie do odczytania, ale zerkał w stronę sceny. Louis patrzył, jak Gemma opuściła miejsce obok Harry’ego, a jego oczy spotkały się z tymi chłopaka. Mały uśmiech wydawał się wkradać na jego twarz i Louis poczuł się nieco lżej. Było w porządku. Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech, a potem musiał odwrócić wzrok, by spojrzeć na pannę młodą. Większość jego nerwów odpłynęło podczas piosenki, tak jak zazwyczaj i nie mógł naprawdę zrozumieć, że śpiewa przed prawdopodobnie całą rodziną królewską. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak jakaś postać stanęła za Harrym. W zmieszaniu patrzył, jak oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się, gdy mężczyzna szepnął coś do jego ucha. Louis zmarszczył brwi. Co się, kurwa, dzieje? Harry widocznie przełknął ślinę, a facet za nim uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Louis zmrużył oczy. Czy on nie stał nieco za blisko? Louis miał nadzieję, że Harry pomacha kolesiowi na pożegnanie. Nie zrobił tego. Louis patrzył w niedowierzaniu i zmieszaniu, kiedy Harry wstał od stolika i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Facet podążył za nim z uśmiechem, z jedną dłonią na plecach Harry’ego.

                Co, do kurwy, się stało.

                Końcowe słowa piosenki, którą śpiewali, wyślizgnęły się z pomiędzy jego ust i nuta się skończyła. Harry nie był już w pomieszczeniu.

                Natychmiastowo, kiedy zeszli ze sceny, a panna młoda i pan młody podziękowali im po raz tysięczny i byli z powrotem w pokoju, w którym się ubrali, Louis odwrócił się do Liama.

  - Widziałeś to?!

  - Tak! Kate była niemal w łzach! – pisnął. Westchnął ciężko. – To najlepszy dzień mojego życia.

  - Nie, nie ją! Harry’ego!

  - Co z Harrym? – Niall zastanawiał się bezładnie.

  - Wyszedł z jakimś facetem w środku utworu. Tuż przed moimi oczami!

  - Co masz na myśli przez „wyszedł” z jakiś facetem? – Niall zmarszczył brwi.

  - Jak _wyszedł_ wyszedł. – Louis powiedział szorstko.

  - Pokłóciliście się? – Liam spytał cicho po chwili ciszy. – Stało się coś, co mogło spowodować, że zrobił coś takiego?

  - On prawdopodobnie nawet tego nie robi – wymamrotał Zayn, ale Louis nie mógł powstrzymać pamiętania o tym, że Harry zwykł sypiać z ludźmi. Wieloma. Nienawidził się za to, że w ogóle o tym myślał, ale Harry rzeczywiście właśnie wyszedł z jakimś facetem.

  - Poprosił mnie, bym z nim zamieszkał, a ja nie powiedziałem tak. – Louis powiedział bez tchu, uświadamiając to sobie.

  - Och – powiedział Liam, a jego oczy były smutne.

                Nikt inny nie wydał dźwięku i unikali niedowierzających oczu Louisa. Nie powiedzieli nic, ale to nie miało znaczenia. Ich cisza była wystarczającą odpowiedzią.

                Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a następnie Gemma wetknęła głowę w małą przestrzeń między drzwiami a ścianą.

  - Cześć, chłopcy. Dobra robota. – Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie. Chłopcy podziękowali jej, rumieniąc. Louis próbował przynajmniej wyglądać na nieco wdzięcznego. Gemma odwróciła się do niego. – Louis, nie widziałeś Harry’ego, prawda?

  - Wyszedł z jakimś facetem – powiedział, zaciskając szczękę.

                Kurwa, nie myślał, że Harry będzie tak zraniony, kiedy nie powiedział tak. Kurwa!

  - Jakim facetem? – Zmrużyła oczy.

  - Wysoki. Ciemne włosy – odpowiedział ponuro.

  - Louis – powiedziała słabo, a jej oczy wypełniły się skruchą. – To Ty.

                Całe ciało Louisa zrobiło się zimne.

___

  - Harry, mam nadzieję, że wiesz co z nim zrobisz – wycedził Ty.

                Harry oparł się o ścianę. Byli na korytarzu, na zewnątrz sali balowe. Nie wiedział, co do cholery tam robił. Ale w głębi duszy chciał porozmawiać z Ty’em. Chciał krzyczeć i uderzyć go w twarz za to, co zrobił, ale ponad wszystko chciał odpowiedzi. _Jak, do cholery, mogłeś mi to zrobić?_

                Ty uśmiechał się „współczująco” na zmiażdżoną postawę Harry’ego. Jakoś, cały krzyk, który planował Harry, uciekł mu i wszystko, co czuł, to zmęczenie.

  - Co masz na myśli? – Próbował wyciągnąć tyle wrogości w swoim głosie, ile tylko mógł. Przez wyraz twarzy Ty’a wydawało się że nie poszło mu to za dobrze.

  - Och, Harry. – Pokręcił głową litościwie. – Musisz wiedzieć co się dzieje.

                Harry przełknął ślinę. O czym on, do cholery, mówił?

  - Co?

  - Harry. Naprawdę myślisz, że to wypali?

  - Ja i L-Lou? – zapytał drżącym głosem. To nie było tak, jak spodziewał się, że potoczy się ta rozmowa.

  - Tak. Ty i Louis Tomlinson. – Harry nienawidził tego, jak wypowiedział on imię Louisa. Nienawidził tego na języku Ty’a. Brzmiało tak źle. – Facet, który nawet nie przyznaje się do tego, że się z tobą spotyka. – Ty prychnął.

                Harry wiedział, że to nie tak.

  - To nie tak.

  - On chce, żebyś tak myślał, kochanie. Powiedz mi – uśmiechnął się, zamykając nieco dystansu między ich ciałami – czy kiedykolwiek walczył dla ciebie ze swoim zarządem? Czy kiedykolwiek wrócił do domu płacząc po spotkaniu, ponieważ nie pozwolili mu trzymać twojej dłoni... – Prześledził placami zaciśniętą w pięść dłoń Harry’ego - ...publicznie?

                Harry wyrwał swoją dłoń.

  - To nie tak – powtórzył.

                Nie, nie było takiej potrzeby, ponieważ zarząd był po ich stronie! Prawda...?

  - Dokładnie. – Ty powiedział słodko. – Nie wiesz, Harry? W głębi duszy, wiesz. On cię nie chce. – Potrząsnął głową jakby to było niemożliwe. Harry patrzył na niego, starając się powstrzymać łzy złości. – Dlaczego miałby, kochanie? Jest gwiazdą popu! Jest w największym zespole na świecie, ma sławę i ma pieniądze. Nie potrzebuje cię.

  - Ja... – Harry próbował, ale Ty kontynuował, przestrzeń między ich ciałami robiła się coraz mniejsza.

  - Harry... Dlaczego miałby to wszystko ryzykować? Przez powiedzenie światu, że jest gejem? – Prychnął. – Jesteś w ogóle pewien, że tak jest? Mam na myśli, dlaczego miałby zrobić to dla _ciebie?_ Jesteś niczym. On zyskał sławę i pieniądze przez ciężką pracę. Ty nie. Ty urodziłeś się w tym. Nie zasłużyłeś na to. Dlaczego miałby cię chcieć? Jesteś niczym.

                To bolało. Naprawdę. To było jak zostać przejechanym przez autobus. Dwukrotnie. Harry poczuł zimno i łzy zaczęły napływać do jego oczu.

  - On nie chce przyszłości z tobą. Jesteś jedynie jakąś zabawką, póki jeszcze ma ochotę. On chce takiej przyszłości, jak ty. Nie chce mieć dzieci i nie chce się żenić, wprowadzać się razem do wielkiego domu. On nawet nie kończy tego, co zaczął. Wycofa się, zanim w ogóle będziecie trzymać się publicznie za ręce.

                To było zbyt wiele.

  - Kochanie... – szepnął Ty. – Twój związek nie jest prawdziwy.

                Łzy popłynęły. Wściekłość wzięła nad nim kontrolę i nie wiedząc jak, odepchnął go tak mocno, jak potrafił. Chciał go jak tak najdalej od siebie, jak to było możliwe.

 

                Louis wyszedł na korytarz z walącym sercem i wirowaniem w głowie, z Liamem depczącymi mu po piętach. Rozdzielili się z pozostałymi chłopcami i Gemmą, szukając Harry’ego. Dotarli tam akurat na czas, by zobaczyć Ty’a i Harry’ego, stojących blisko pod ścianą. Louis już miał krzyczeć, kiedy nagle Harry popchnął mocno chłopaka w klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że upadł. Louis musiał przyznać, że był dumny z Harry’ego.

  - Co się dzieje? – Liam wyszeptał, pozbawiony tchu.

  - Nie wiem – odpowiedział Louis, gdy podeszli bliżej.

  - Tak, jakbyś wiedział cokolwiek o prawdziwym związku! – Harry warknął na Ty’a. Jak on śmiał?

  - Kochanie – powiedział Ty, uśmiechając się uprzejmie. – W tym rzecz. Poznaję fałszywy związek, kiedy go widzę.

  - Pieprz się. – Harry potrząsnął głową.

  - On cię nie kocha. – Ty powiedział smutno. – Nie kocha. W głębi duszy musisz to wiedzieć.

  - Ja-

  - Harry. Wiesz to, prawda? Nie jesteś wystarczająco dobry – powiedział powoli. – Nie jesteś wystarczający.

  - Kurwa! Wiem, w porządku?! – Tak, oczywiście, że wiedział! Wszystko zawsze było zbyt dobre, by mogło być prawdziwe. – Wiem to! Łapię! Wiem. Wiedziałem od początku – wrzasnął Harry. – Wiem!

                Louis nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał. Był teraz wystarczająco blisko, by zobaczyć łzy spływające po policzkach Harry’ego.

  - Wiem – wyszlochał, ponownie opierając się o ścianę. – Wiem. Po prostu proszę... Po prostu odejdź. Wiem. Po prostu... odejdź. – Błagał.

                To nie było w porządku. To na pewno nie było, kurwa, w porządku.

  - Co jest, kurwa?! – Louis eksplodował.

                Zarówno głowa Harry’ego, jak i Ty’a poderwała się na dźwięk jego głosu.

                Harry patrzył, jak Louis rzucił się na Ty’a, przypierając go mocno do ściany. Louis wzdrygnął się, gdy zobaczył swoją pięść połączoną ze szczęką Ty’a. Zanim mógł zrobić coś innego, ramiona Liama były wokół niego. Louis próbował się uwolnić. Chciał go skrzywdzić. Tego faceta, który nie robił nic, poza zaszkodzeniem innym dla własnej przyjemności. Zasługiwał, by poczuć ból. Boże, Louis tak cholernie chciał go zranić. Był manipulującym, psychicznym draniem, którego miejsce było na oddziale psychiatrycznym.

                Ty wstał z podłogi, przecierając twarz, a Louis w końcu uwolnił się z ramion Liama. Ty wyprostował garnitur i ponuro skinął głową w stronę Harry’ego, stojącego za nimi.

  - Uroczo. Wstawił się za swoim małym przyjacielem – powiedział ponuro. – Wiesz, on nie jest tak doskonały jak wszyscy myślą, że jest. Nie znasz go naprawdę.

                Louis poczuł skurcz. Ten skurwiel cholernie błagał o kolejny cios w głowę.

  - Ale hej, tworzycie słodką parę. Może policzysz dla niego łóżka, w które Harry się wsuwa? To może być dużo jak dla Jego Królewskiej Mości.

                Louis starał się, naprawdę się starał, ale po prostu nie mógł się powstrzymać. Próbował dostać się do Ty’a, ale Liam był szybszy. Chwycił mocno ramię Louisa, uniemożliwiając mu ruch.

  - Czy to twój subtelny sposób nazwania mojego chłopaka kurwą? – Splunął ze złością.

  - Jeśli tak chcesz to nazwać. – Ty wzruszył ramionami, a potem dodał w stronę Harry’ego. – I hej, w końcu się przyznał! Radosne ujawnienie się! Chociaż mnie ubiegłeś... Ale muszę ci powiedzieć, zanim zrobisz to na prawdę, że z Harrym trzeba wiele tolerować. Zwłaszcza w sypialni, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli. Ale hej, baw się dobrze. Wiem, że ja się bawiłem. – Mrugnął.

                Louis nie mógł już tego znieść. Nikt nie miał prawa mówić o Harrym w ten sposób. Nikt. To było tak krzywdzące i wredne, a to, że Harry musiał stać tam i słuchać tego, było całkowicie bolesne. Louis musiał zranić Ty’a. Musiał poczuć, jak to jest być zranionym.

                Ale Liam był szybszy. Spokojny, rozsądny, uprzejmy Liam, Liam, który nie skrzywdziłby nawet muchy, dokładnie ten Liam złapał Ty’a za kołnierz i przycisnął go do ściany.

  - Jeśli kiedykolwiek znów będziesz mówił w ten sposób o Harrym, upewnij się że jesteś mile ode mnie, bo obiecuję, że przebiję twoją głową ścianę. – Liam gniewnie szepnął mu do ucha.

                Pchnął go na nią, puścił go i cofnął się. Ty zakaszlał i faktycznie wyglądał na przerażonego.

  - Cokolwiek. – Starał się uspokoić. – Ale myślę, że zgubiliście kochasia. – Skinął głową w kierunku końca korytarza i Louis miał czas, aby wyłapać plecy pospiesznie uciekającego Harry’ego.

                Cholera.

___

                Harry płakał głośno, gdy opuścił korytarz. Nie wiedział co do cholery zrobić. Jego głowa była zrujnowana. Ta scena przed nim – to było za wiele. Ty i Louis w tym samym czasie, walcząc i Harry nie mógł patrzeć, jak Ty uświadamiał Louisa, jak mało Harry był wart. Nie mógł patrzeć, jak Louis zdawał sobie sprawę, że chłopak miał rację. Harry był niczym.

  - Harry! – Usłyszał za sobą głos Louisa.

                Nie, nie mógł czekać. Potrzebował się stamtąd wydostać. Potknął się przy tylnych drzwiach, wychodząc na parking. Oparł się o czarną limuzynę, którą przyjechał. Nie widział mężczyzny z aparatem.

                Szlochał w dłonie, krztusząc się i kaszląc, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Czuł się złamany. Kawałki jego zostały rozrzucone dookoła i nie mógł dopasować już nawet dwóch.

                Zaledwie minutę później tylne drzwi hotelu otworzyły się ponownie i Louis wybiegł na ciemny parking. Jego oczy znalazły Harry’ego i pospieszył do jego boku.

  - Kochanie – powiedział cicho. Nie wiedział, jak do niego podejść.

  - Nie. – Zaszlochał Harry.

  - Skarbie... – Próbował, sięgając, by go dotknąć.

  - Nie. – Harry uniknął jego dotyku.

  - Haz, proszę. – Louis błagał.

  - Nie, ja... – Zaszlochał.

                Nie mógł na niego patrzeć, wiedząc, że Louis słyszał wszystko, co Ty o nim powiedział.

  - Pozwól mi – powiedział Louis, sięgając do niego.

  - Nie. – Zaprotestował Harry.

                Ale Louis nie dbał o to, i tak go wziął. Przytulił go mocno, nawet pomimo tego, iż Harry protestował, powtarzając „nie” i próbując się odsunąć. Louis trzymał go, miażdżąc go lekko między swoimi ramionami, a Harry płakał. Płakał i szlochał, i kaszlał, i w końcu po prostu opadł w ramiona Louisa, z płynącymi łzami, głową opartą o klatkę piersiową Louisa. Louis nie wiedział jak długo tak stali, ale nie zamierzał puścić, dopóki Harry nie był gotowy. To mogło być dziesięć minut, to mogła być godzina, nie dbał o to. Harry był złamany w jego ramionach i jeśli trzymanie go blisko siebie mogło mu pomóc, to zrobi to, dopóki nie wstanie słońce.

                Louis oparł się o samochód, Harry przylgnął do jego piersi z twarzą schowaną w szyi, łzy powoli spływały po skórzy Louisa.

  - Nie zasługuję na ciebie.

  - Co? – Louis zmarszczył brwi.

  - Nie zasługuję na ciebie. – Harry wymamrotał w jego szyję.

                To była prawda. To był po prostu fakt. Nawet Ty nie chciał Harry’ego. Nie był nawet wystarczająco dobry dla niego, więc jak mógł być wystarczający dla kogoś milion razy lepszego, jak Louis.

  - Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry. – Zapłakał w ramię Louisa.

                Ukrył przed nim swoją twarz. To było poniżające, a jednak stał tam i płakał Louisowi nad nie byciem wystarczająco dobrym dla niego. Louis nie wiedział co zrobić. Jego oczy zapiekły od łez.

  - Haz – powiedział, ocierając łzę rękawem. – Nigdy tak nie mów – szepnął. – Nigdy, przenigdy nie mów tak, ponieważ jesteś wszystkim. Jesteś moim wszystkim i nie mogę znieść słuchania o tym, jakie masz niskie myśli o sobie.

  - Ale to prawda. Nawet, jeśli tego nie powiem, to prawda.

  - Nie, to nie jest prawda. – Zapłakał Louis. – Nie jest. Jesteś idealny. Wszystko, co robisz jest idealny i wszystko to, co teraz mówisz sprawia, że moja klatka piersiowa boli, bo nie mogę tego słuchać.

  - Przepraszam. – Harry pociągnął nosem. – Kocham cię, ale-

  - Żadnego ale. – Przerwał Louis. – Kocham cię tak bardzo i to koniec.

                Harry odchrząknął i ze łzami w oczach podniósł głowę ich twarze dzieliły tylko centymetry.

  - Jak możesz mnie kochać? Nic nie zrobiłem. Nie zasługuję-

  - Haz – powiedział Louis, ścierając kciukiem łzę z policzka Harry’ego. – Nie musisz na mnie zasługiwać, jeśli już, to ja nie jestem wystarczający dla ciebie. Ale jeśli byłbyś piekarzem, kochałbym cię tak samo i założę się, że jeśli pracowałbym w sklepie z zabawkami, ty też byś mnie kochał. Chodzi o to, że nie dbam co zrobiłeś lub czego nie zrobiłeś... Kocham cię dla ciebie. Tylko ciebie.

  - Lou...

  - Harry, dałeś mi wszystko tylko byciem ze mną – szepnął Louis.

                Harry przygryzł wargę tak ostro, że popłynęła krew. Jego oddech utknął i raz jeszcze schował twarz w szyi Louisa. Louis po prostu go trzymał.

  - Kocham cię. – Louis szeptał w kółko.

                Harry potrzebował tego. Ty namieszał w jego głowie, a ten chłopak był tak podatny na zranienie przez niego ze względu na ich przeszłość. Louis kontynuował powtarzanie tych słów w jego włosy.

  - Kocham cię tak bardzo, kochanie. Nigdy nie przestanę. Kocham cię – mamrotał i czuł, jak Harry wzdycha w jego szyję. – Będę kochał cię na zawsze.

  - Zawsze? – szepnął Harry.

  - Zawsze. – Obiecał Louis. Wciąż go przytulał go, palcami przesuwając przez jego miękkie włosy. – Kocham cię zawsze... Kiedy będziemy starzy i posiwiali, i pomarszczeni. Kiedy nasze dzieci wezmą ślub, kiedy będziemy świętować nasze rocznice ujawnienia się... Kiedy nasze wnuki będą biegać po trawniku. – Westchnął ciężko. – Kiedy przeprowadzimy się do jakiegoś dużego domu z ogromnymi oknami w kuchni z pięknym widokiem na mały staw...

                Harry ponownie podniósł głowę, z czerwonymi oczami i mokrymi policzkami.

  - Chcesz tego?

  - Tak – wychrypiał Louis.

                To było żenujące do powiedzenia, ale tego chciał.

  - Ja też – odszepnął Harry.

  - Dobrze. – Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie i odgarnął kilka loków z jego czoła. – Pocałuj mnie – poprosił.

  - Co, jeśli ktoś wyjdzie? – Harry zmarszczył brwi.

  - Nie dbam o to. I tak się ujawniamy, prawda?

                Louis uśmiechnął się i Harry po prostu go pocałował. Miękkie, wilgotne wargi i szorstkie policzki, i zimna skóra w jesiennym powietrzu. Usta Louisa pomiędzy Harry’ego były jak powrót do domu. Jeśli ktokolwiek, to Louis był tym, który mógł go naprawić. Być jego brakującym kawałkiem układanki.

                Jego dłonie ujęły twarz Louisa, a w zamian jedna dłoń Louisa obejmowała jego szyję, a druga wplątała się w jego włosy. Harry mógł w nim utonąć. Ostatecznie odsunęli się z powolnego pocałunku i Harry odchylił się, by spojrzeć w oczy Louisa.

  - Bądź moją randką. Jutro. Na weselu. – Poprosił bez tchu.

  - Naprawdę? – zapytał Louis. Jego oczy były pełne pytań.

  - Bądź moją randką. – Harry przełknął ślinę.

  - D-dobrze. – Louis skinął głową. – Dobrze.

                Wszystko, co Harry mógł zrobić, to ponownie złączyć ich wargi. Louis był wszystkim, czego kiedykolwiek chciał i najwyraźniej on także go chciał.


	21. Perspektywa Harry'ego i Louisa

**SZOKUJĄCE ZDJĘCIA KSIĘCIA HARRY’EGO I LOUISA TOMLINSONA, PRZYŁAPANYCH NA POCAŁUNKU!**

Zaledwie wczoraj w nocy słynny członek zespołu, Louis, został przyłapany na złączeniu swoich ust z nikim innym, jak księciem Harrym! Zespół Louisa Tomlinsona występował dla panny młodej na weselu i, szokująco, został zauważony na tylnym parkingu dużo później, tej samej nocy, razem z księciem Harrym. Para została znaleziona „ściskając się przy samochodzie, całując namiętnie”, jak mówi nasze źródło.

Od dłuższego czasu plotkuje się, że para się spotyka, chociaż jak dotąd zaprzeczali każdej plotce, twierdząc, że są tylko bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Cóż, faktycznie muszą być bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi, jeśli te zdjęcia mają coś do powiedzenia.

Książę wyszedł z szafy jako gej nieco ponad dwa lata temu, a chociaż Louis Tomlinson jeszcze nie ujawnił się publicznie ze swoją ukrytą seksualnością, to oczywistym jest, że nie wszystko jest tak proste, jak byliśmy skłonni wierzyć.

Para była znana jako „przyjaciele” przez kilka miesięcy, pierwszą publiczną interakcją wydaje się być tweet członka zespołu, mówiący o tym, jak to książę jest jego ulubionym członkiem rodziny królewskiej. Naprawdę musi tak być, jeśli te zdjęcia są jakąś wskazówką! Zobaczcie sami.

___

                Kiedy Louis się obudził tego ranka, zajęło mu chwilę, zanim przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczoru. Harry leżał bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, z nagim torsem, ciepły. Louis choć raz był większą łyżką, owijając Harry’ego w kokonie swoich ramion. Pocałował delikatnie jego ramię i poczuł, jak Harry poruszył się pod jego dotykiem, przyciskając się bliżej do piersi Louisa. Znalazł jego dłoń nad swoim brzuchem i złączył ich palce, przytulając do siebie ich ciała. Louis wycisnął kolejny pocałunek na ramieniu Harry’ego.

  - Nie chcę się budzić – wymamrotał Harry, głosem zachrypniętym od snu.

  - Możemy poleżeć trochę dłużej. – Louis odpowiedział, trzymając go mocniej.

                Leżeli razem, pozwalając mijać minutom. Pokój był cichy za wyjątkiem ich oddechów i powolnego dźwięku kciuka, głaszczącego nagą skórę.

  - Jak się dzisiaj czujesz? – Louis zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się czy Harry był gotowy na taki wielki dzień.

  - Gdy mnie tak trzymasz, lepiej.

                Louis obrócił go w swoich ramionach, tak, że leżeli teraz twarzą do siebie. Chciał zobaczyć jego oczy.

  - Jesteś pewien, że jest w porządku?

                Harry wzruszył ramionami. Był tak w porządku, jak mógł być. Jeśli miał być szczery, czuł  się całkiem zadowolony w tej pozycji, po prostu leżąc w ramionach Louisa, ale powiedzenie, że nie był wciąż zraniony i zawstydzony, byłoby kłamstwem. Louis pozwolił swoim dwóm palcom lekko musnąć jego czoło, powoli odgarniając loki.

  - Kocham cię. – Zmarszczył czoło. Potrzebował, by Harry był tego pewny.

  - Ja ciebie też – mruknął Harry.

                Louis przełknął ślinę.

  - Wiesz, że nigdy cię nie zostawię prawda? – szepnął. Niemal bał się powiedzenia tego. Harry był cicho przez chwilę, a jego zęby wbijały się w dolną wargę. Louis zmusił go do przestania, kciukiem pocierając jego usta. – Mów – szepnął. Harry wciąż potrzebował lekkiego popchnięcia, by się otworzyć.

  - Czuję się głupio przez to, że w ogóle z nim wyszedłem – wymamrotał. Oczy Harry’ego były smutne, a jego wzrok utkwiony był na klatce piersiowej Louisa, nie chcąc już spotkać jego oczu. – Powinienem wiedzieć, że to się stanie, ale chciałem po prostu... Chciałem odpowiedzi.

                Czoło Louisa było pomarszczone i nie lubił tego uczucia, które dostawał, obserwując swojego Harry’ego w takim stanie. A Harry jeszcze nie odpuścił. Chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego był tak potraktowany i jak Ty mógł zrobić coś takiego.

  - Zgaduję, że w końcu wiem, że dla niego nie było w tym nic innego jak pieniądze. W ogóle się nie troszczył – powiedział Harry, kładąc się na plecach.

  - Chciałeś, żeby się troszczył? – Głos Louisa był miękki.

  - Oczywiście. – Harry westchnął. – To trochę straszne, wiedzieć, że ktoś, kogo kochałeś, jedynie udawał, że czuje to samo.

                Louis przygryzł wargę. Rozumiał to i wiedział już, że Harry nie czuł wciąż tego samego do Ty’a. Te uczucia do niego dawno znikły, a jedyną rzeczą, którą Ty po sobie pozostawił, to bolesne wspomnienia w sercu Harry’ego. Louis zakładał, że ból w końcu wyblaknie i miał nadzieję, że nastąpi to wkrótce. Część niego była zazdrosna i zirytowana, że musiał dzielić się Harrym z tym dupkiem, nawet jeśli nie w ten sposób. Ale większość niego była po prostu zła na fakt, że Ty pozostawił taką bliznę. Nie zasługiwał na to, by być zapamiętanym.

                Louis skinął i położył się, z głową na ramieniu Harry’ego. Dłoń Harry’ego uniosła się, by poklepać delikatnie jego policzek i Louis złapał ją, składając na niej pocałunek.

  - Ale teraz to wiem. Wiem, że nie było w tym nic prawdziwego, a nawet jeśli by było, nigdy tego nie chciałem. Nie, odkąd poznałem ciebie – powiedział.

                Palce Louisa zamknęły się mocniej wokół niego.

  - Po dzisiejszym dniu on zniknie z naszego życia – powiedział Louis.

                Harry westchnął długo, zmęczony.

  - Tak.

                Trwali w ciszy przez kilka kolejnych minut, dopóki Louis nie usłyszał niskiego chichotu Harry’ego.

  - Co? – zapytał, zmieszany.

                Zanim się zorientował, Harry siedział na nim okrakiem, przyciskając go do miękkiego materaca.

  - Za dwie godziny wyjdę z tego mieszkania z tobą na moim ramieniu. – Harry wyszczerzył się, pochylając się by pocałować skórę poniżej ucha Louisa. Mając mały problem z powodowany nagłą zmianą nastroju Harry’ego i słowami, które powiedział, Louis poczuł, jak kręci mu się nieco w głowie.

  - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się dzieje. – Louis przełknął ślinę. – Dzisiaj.

                Poinformował swój zarząd (i chłopców) poprzedniej nocy, zanim poszedł do łóżka, a oni po prostu westchnęli, zanim się zgodzili. Nie było nic więcej, co jego kierownictwo mogło teraz zrobić. Wszystko było już w ruchu od tygodni i więcej osób, niż oczekiwano, już zorientowało się, że byli razem. A chłopcy byli po jego stronie nie ważne co. Kochali Harry’ego i dla nich szczęście Louisa było najważniejszą rzeczą. Teraz po prostu mieli utonąć lub płynąć.

  - Wiem. – Harry uśmiechnął się beztrosko.

                Pocałował ponownie jego szyję i Louis poczuł, jak ociera się o niego. Odetchnął, gdy język przetoczył się przez jego skórę. Harry poruszął się coraz niżej na klatce piersiowej Louisa, kończąc na ssaniu jego sutka. Louis zadrżał, gdy druga dłoń Harry’ego bawiła się drugą brodawką, sprawiając, że stwardniała i zamknął oczy, starając się wyrównać oddech. Jego penis wypełnił się krwią i niemal przewrócił oczami na chichot swojego chłopaka, gdy ten trącił jego biodro. Paznokcie Louisa przesunęły się po plecach Harry’ego, wbijając się nieco głębiej, by usłyszeć jego skomlenie. Usta Harry’ego wciąż były na piersi Louisa, wargi ciasno zaciśnięte wokół jednego sutka, podczas gdy drugim bawiły się dwa palce i nagle pojawił się ból. Harry pstryknął w jego brodawkę wskazującym palcem i to było ostre. Louis jęczał i wzdychał w jednym, zdławionym dźwięku, a w odwecie jego dłoń przesunęła się przez włosy Harry’ego, lądując na jego karku i pociągnął go, mocno. Głowa Harry’ego została odciągnięta w tył, a Louis przewrócił ich.

  - Perwersyjny, czyż nie? – Louis szepnął wulgarnie w jego ucho, dłonią wciąż ściskając włosy na karku. Uda Louisa ściskały biodra Harry’ego, a jego nos szturchał go pod szczęką, by odchylił głowę do tyłu.

  - Tylko ty to wiesz – sapnął Harry, dłońmi przesuwając po udach Louisa.

                Louis kochał jego dłonie. Duże, silne, szorstkie kiedy chciał, ale czasami tak miękkie. Pocałował szyję Harry’ego, upewniając się, że nie zostawi żadnych śladów, ponieważ mimo wszystko biorą udział w królewskim weselu. Ugryzł żartobliwie ucho Harry’ego i poczuł, jak jego dłonie wiją się jak węże, ściskając jego pośladki. Rękami ugniatał je, popychając go w dół tak, by ich krocza się spotkały. Harry przewrócił ich na bok, wyciągając nogę Louisa by położyć ją na swoim biodrze.

                Louis sapnął ciężko, kiedy poczuł palce Harry’ego przesuwające się po rowku między pośladkami, by szturchnąć dziurkę.

  - Harold! – sapnął, odpychając twarz Harry’ego od swojej szyi. – Jeśli chcesz, żebym był zdolny do chodzenia wyprostowanym, sugeruję byś wziął swoje palce z daleka ode mnie. A ten twój piękny kutas jest wykluczony.

                Harry spojrzał na niego, bardzo niezadowolony.

  - Poważnie?

  - Tak. I będziemy w obecności księdza! Nie będę utykać, przechodząc obok niego, kiedy on będzie głosił na temat celibatu aż do ślubu – powiedział, ale uśmiechnął się, schodząc z chłopaka.

                Jego penis wciąż pulsował mocno, ale mógł poczekać aż do końca ceremonii, by rzucić się na ten wspaniały bałagan, który leżał w jego łóżku. Chwila. W łóżku Harry’ego. To nie było _ich_ łóżko. Było Harry’ego. Jego całkowicie. Cóż, technicznie, to wciąż był hotel... Harry sapnął i jęknął.

  - Nienawidzę cię.

                Louis cmoknął go w policzek i wstał z łóżka. Oczy Harry’ego podążyły za jego nagim ciałem, leniwie, ale wciąż wygłodniale spoglądając na jego tyłek, gdy przechadzał się wokół łóżka. Louisowi było trochę ciepło. Przeszedł przez pokój w stronę łazienki.

  - Nie wierzę, że odmawiasz mi seksu w nasz wielki dzień! – Louis usłyszał, jak chłopak za nim wołał.

                Zostawił drzwi do łazienki otwarte i włączył prysznic, pozwalając wodzie się ogrzać.

  - Cóż, jeśli chcesz być tym, który będzie kuśtykał na ziemi świętej, to proszę bardzo. Rozłóż się dla mnie, a ja będę pieprzyć cię jak małą dziwkę – zawołał Louis, uśmiechając się lekko.

                Cisza sprawiła, że ten uśmiech się poszerzył; Harry faktycznie to rozważał.

  - Właściwie, myślę, że poczekam do wieczora – powiedział Harry.

                Louis roześmiał się i przesunął dłonią przez włosy i zawołał, zanim wszedł pod prysznic.

  - Harry, jeśli się pospieszysz, to ci obciągnę pod prysznicem!

                Dźwięk odrzucanej pościeli i pospieszne kroki sprawiły, że się roześmiał, ale po chwili został przyciśnięty do płytek, woda płynęła po jego kończynach. Harry szepnął do jego ucha, uśmiech był oczywisty w jego głosie:

  - Wciąż jesteś świętoszkiem.

  - A ty wciąż jesteś dziwką. – Louis uśmiechnął się, myśląc o tym czasie w limuzynie, gdzie dzielili swój pierwszy pocałunek.

  - Twoją dziwką – powiedział Harry, dopasowując do siebie ich biodra.

  - Moją dziwką. – Louis roześmiał się zanim został uciszony przez mokre usta.

-

                Skoro Louis nie planował iść na to wesele, nie miał co na siebie założyć. Garnitur Harry’ego był gotowy od tygodni i zasugerował on, by Louis założył jego zastępczy garnitur, ale Louis odmówił, ponieważ wyglądałby absolutnie śmiesznie w garniturze większym o co najmniej o dwa rozmiary. Oczywiście, miał tony garniturów w domu, ale nie były w połowie wystarczająco ładne na tę okazję.

  - Dlaczego nie założysz tego, co miałeś wczoraj? – zapytał Harry, leżąc na łóżku z jedynie ręcznikiem owiniętym w pasie.

  - Dwa razy z rzędu? Nie sądzę – prychnął Louis. – Poza tym, chcę do ciebie pasować.

                Harry uśmiechnął się uroczo, a jego oczy zalśniły.

  - Jesteś najsłodszym chłopakiem – zaśpiewał.

  - Najsłodszym chłopakiem, który uderzy cię, jeśli mi nie pomożesz – powiedział Louis, rzucając w niego koszulką, która leżała na podłodze.

  - Wyluzuj, kochanie. Po prostu zadzwoń do swojej stylistki. – Odrzucił koszulkę zanim zachichotał.

                Louis zrobił co mu powiedziano i zmarszczył brwi na olbrzymią ilość połączeń i wiadomości od przyjaciół, rodziny i zarządu. Pokazał to Harry’emu.

  - Możemy po prostu zignorować dzisiaj wszystko? – powiedział Harry, patrząc na niego z łóżka. – Chcę, żeby to był nasz dzień i nic nie powinno tego zniszczyć.

                Jego oczy błagały i były łagodne, i Louis nie mógł zrobić nic, jak tylko zgodzić się na jego prośbę. Harry pociągnął Louisa na łóżko i wziął jego dłonie w swoje. Ich ramiona i uda dotykały się, a dłonie spoczywały na kolanach Harry’ego.

  - To nasz dzień, dobrze? – powiedział Harry, oddechem owiewając policzek Louisa.

                Louis skinął głową i oddychał. To był ich dzień. Wszystko było rozplanowane. Miał się obnażyć, pozwolić wszystkim zobaczyć kim naprawdę jest i to było straszne, ale poniekąd radosne. W końcu nie będzie musiał się ukrywać.

  - Dobrze – odszepnął.

                Harry przysunął go bliżej i pocałował delikatnie.

 

                W przeciągu godziny garnitur został dostarczony do hotelu, razem z pasującymi butami i notatką od stylistki. To po prostu stwierdzało fakt, iż Louis był szalony, ale i tak kochany. Garnitur był szary na prośbę Harry’ego i pasował idealnie. Louis założył pod to białą koszulę i poprawił przed lustrem marynarkę. Pracował nad włosami, tak, że fantazje Harry’ego o pieprzeniu Danny’ego Zuko były okropnie blisko rzeczywistości.

                Harry założył ciemnogranatowy garnitur, w którym, jak powiedział mu Louis, jego ramiona wyglądały niesamowicie. Stał przed lustrem w łazience, nerwowo próbując ułożyć włosy. Zadzwonił wcześniej i prze-aranżował ich plany, i to było takie dziwne, wiedzieć, że to wszystko dzieje się teraz, dzisiaj. To sprawiało, że się trząsł, ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu. Czuł się dziwnie, bo już raz się ujawniał, ale tym razem był zdenerwowany dla kogoś innego. Dziwne było to, martwić się tak głęboko o inną osobę, że wiesz, iż każdy rezultat wpłynie na ciebie tak samo, jak na nią. To było dziwne, ale sprawiało, że Harry czuł się poniekąd cały, jakby byli jednością. Wiedział, że nigdy nie czułby tego z kimś innym i dla Louisa, mógł zrobić wszystko. Mógłby spaść z dziesiątego piętra i wiedział, że byłby cały, bo Louis byłby tam, by go złapać.

                Plany były niemal takie same. Gemma miała przyjechać na wesele ze swoim chłopakiem, angielskim lordem. Harry miał przybyć z rodzicami, ale teraz, zamiast tego, miał przyjechać ze swoim chłopakiem. Miejmy nadzieję, że to będzie miła niespodzianka.

                Louis stał przed lustrem, poprawiając marynarkę, kiedy Harry stanął za nim. Trzymał dwie chusteczki materiałowe, jedną szarą i jedną ciemnogranatową. Louis uświadomił sobie, że idealnie pasują do ich garniturów. Harry w milczeniu stał za nim i składał schludnie granatowy materiał, a potem ostrożnie umieścił go w kieszonce na piersi Louisa. Bez słowa Louis wyjął szarą z jego rąk i umieścił ją w kieszeni Harry’ego. Ostatecznie wygładził jego garnitur i przesunął dłońmi po jego ramionach, idealnie układając materiał. Louis spojrzał na Harr’ego, a ich oczy się spotkały. Nic nie powiedzieli. Nie potrzebowali tego. Obaj wiedzieli, że kochają się głęboko i nie ważne co się dzisiaj stanie, nadal będą się kochać.

                Harry westchnął i wszystko, co zrobił, to położył dłoń na plecach Louisa, by ten zamknął przestrzeń między nimi i i oparł głowę o jego pierś.

-

  - Chciałem pieprzyć cię w tej windzie odkąd pierwszy raz w niej byłem. – Wyznał Louis w drodze na dół.

                Harry zaśmiał się.

  - Myślisz o tym teraz?

  - To zawsze pojawia się w mojej głowie, gdy tu jestem.

  - Dobrze, skoro robimy wyznania na ostatnią chwilę, mogę ci powiedzieć, że chciałem cię w mojej limuzynie od naszego pierwszego pocałunku.

                Louis uśmiechnął się.

  - Możemy zrobić to później.

                To było dziwne uczucie, wychodzić z windy i wiedzieć, że mogą być po prostu sobą, kiedy przekroczą linię publiczną. Nie było więcej linii, żadnych bezpiecznych miejsc, żadnych zakazanych miejsc. Wszystko było teraz „bezpieczne” i wszystko dozwolone. Żadnych więcej zasad. Mogli być jak każda inna normalna (chociaż sławna) para na świecie.

                W holu spotkali się z czwórką ochroniarzy; Petem i Jamesem, kolesiem z zespołu Louisa i jeszcze jednym, którego Louis nie znał. Pete spojrzał na nich poważnie.

  - Tam jest istne szaleństwo.

                Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Louis spytał w zmieszaniu:

  - Co masz na myśli?

                Ochroniarze zaczęli prowadzić ich do wyjścia i zanim moli odpowiedzieć, wybuchły krzyki przed budynkiem. Przez szerokie szklane okna Louis mógł zobaczyć przerażającą masę ludzi. To było więcej, niż można opisać jako obleganie. Louis poczuł skręt żołądka. Wyglądało na to, że większość ludzi na zewnątrz, to głównie dziewczyny i większość wydawała się fankami Louisa. To go zmyliło. Wiedział, że przed budynkiem będą fani Harry’ego, chcący zrobić sobie zdjęcie zanim chłopak pojedzie na wielkie wesele, ale jak i dlaczego jego fani One Direction byli tutaj, nie miał pojęcia. Jak mogli wiedzieć już, że tam był?

                A jego fani mogli go widzieć tak, jak on widział ich, i ludzie krzyczeli i wrzeszczeli. Nie mógł stwierdzić, co mówią, ale miał nadzieję, że to nie były przekleństwa czy coś gorszego. Louis wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na Harry’ego. Chłopak uśmiechał się blado.

  - Jesteś gotowy, kochanie? – spytał.

                Louis wiedział, że wszyscy mogli ich widzieć, a na zewnątrz była nawet policja, próbując utrzymać tłum za barierkami, ale i tak skinął głową.

  - Tak – powiedział. – Chodźmy.

  - Kocham cię, Louis – powiedział poważnie Harry.

  - Kocham cię – odpowiedział Louis.

                Potem ochroniarze poszli do drzwi, otaczając Harry’ego i Louisa ze wszystkich stron, a drzwi zostały otworzone i Louis czuł, jakby jego uszy miały eksplodować od głośnych krzyków.

  - Nie zatrzymujemy się. – Zdecydował Pete i nie było miejsca na kłótnie.

                Policja starała się zrobić wystarczająco szerokie przejście i odpychała z drogi fanów i fotografów. Zrobili prostą linię do końca krawężnika, gdzie stał czarny samochód i Louis i Harry byli eskortowani między tłumem.

                Wszystko, co Louis widział, to rozmazane twarze. Ludzie krzyczący i chcący, by podszedł bliżej, a on czuł się jak w zamknięciu. Nie słyszał co mówili ludzie, było za dużo zamieszania. Nie wiedział, czy to okaże się dobre czy złe i to go przerażało.

                Niemal dotarli do samochodu, kiedy Louis to usłyszał. Słowo „pedał” zostało wykrzyczane  z jego prawej strony i natychmiast się zatrzymał. Odwrócił się i zobaczył kobietę, która to krzyknęła i poczuł się, jakby tonął. Nigdy wcześnie nie został tak nazwany. Harry zatrzymał się obok niego i położył dłoń na jego plecach. Louis poczuł ją przez marynarkę i usłyszał, jak ludzie krzyczą w podekscytowaniu z powodu tego małego dotyku i poczuł, jak Harry pochyla się bliżej.

  - Ona chce tylko, żebyś zareagował. – Harry szepnął mu do ucha. Louis to wiedział. To robili paparazzi. Wykrzyczeliby wszystko, aby otrzymać reakcję, by mieć coś, by sprzedać gazety. – Nie pozwól jej zrujnować naszego dnia. – Harry powiedział mu do ucha, a Louis poczuł jego nos w swoich włosach.

                To nie było nic dużego, ale bycie tak blisko w tym tłumie było dziwnie uspokajające i Louis skinął głową. Harry uśmiechnął się i ruszyli dalej, a on trzymał rękę wokół pasa Louisa. To było wszystko, czego Louis potrzebował, by kontynuować.

                Dotarli do samochodu, a kierowca odjechał tak szybko, jak mógł. Louis sapnął w uldze, a ręce Harry’ego natychmiastowo zamknęły się wokół niego. Louis odetchnął w jego pierś i poczuł, jak jego oddech drży. Odsunął się od Harry’ego.

  - Jak wiedzieli? – zapytał. – Jak?

  - Nie wiedzieliście? – zapytał James z przedniego siedzenia. – Wasze zdjęcia są wszędzie w internecie i w tabloidach. Myślałem, że wiedzieliście.

  - Jakie zdjęcia? – spytał Harry, zszokowany.

  - Waszej ostatniej nocy? Zostały opublikowane dziś rano. Wy, całujący się przy samochodzie. – Wyjaśnił James z napiętą twarzą.

                Harry schował twarz w dłoniach. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Oczywiście, że ludzie ich sfotografowali! Najbardziej upokarzający moment w jego życiu został sfotografowany i wydrukowany w gazetach. A to nie było najgorsze. Ta cała sprawa – to miały być piękne i szczęśliwe zdjęcia na pięknym weselu. Nie skradzione pocałunki na ciemnym parkingu. To sprawiło, że wszystko wyglądało na takie brudne i haniebne.

  - Kochanie, jestem pewny, że zdjęcia są ciemne. – Próbował Louis. – Nie wiedzą co się na nich dzieje. Mają nas całujących się, to wszystko. Nie wiedzą niczego więcej.

  - To jest teraz wielkim skandalem! – jęknął Harry. – To powinno być idealne. Zdjęcia zniszczyły wszystko.

  - Nie, nie zniszczyły, Harry. – Louis powiedział zdeterminowany. – Ze wszystkiego, co wiedzą, mogliśmy wiedzieć, że robią nam zdjęcie. Może chcieliśmy być widziani? To niczego nie niszczy. To tylko ostatni krok, a to był tylko mały wybój na drodze. Sprawy mogą iść teraz tylko gładko. – Wziął dłonie Harry’ego z jego twarzy i spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Teraz, mówiłeś mi cały dzień, bym nie pozwolił by cokolwiek to zniszczyło. Nie waż się pozwolić temu zniszczyć nasz dzień.

                Harry wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował zebrać się w sobie. To był tylko wybój na drodze. To niczego nie rujnowało. Niczego.

  - Po prostu chciałem, żeby to było dla ciebie idealne.

                Twarz Louisa zmiękła, kiedy zobaczył setki cieni i uśmiechnął się czule.

  - Nie wszystko może być idealne, Haz. Ale dziękuję.

  - A teraz jedźmy z tym gównem. – Przeklął Harry, a Louis roześmiał się, łącząc ich palce.

                Jego telefon zadzwonił, a na ekranie pokazała się wiadomość od Nialla.

_Jesteście wszędzie na twitterze. Byliście od samego rana. Powodzenia i kocham was obu._

                Uśmiechnął się i pokazał to Haryr’emu, a potem wysłali mu podziękowania. Zbliżali się do kościoła i już tony ludzi tłoczyło się na ulicach. Ludzie pochodzenia królewskiego zjeżdżali się zewsząd, wchodząc po czerwonym dywanie do kościoła. Fani i ludzie, którzy chcieli patrzeć, tłoczyli się przy każdej bramie. Louis nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale był idealny, letni dzień. Słońce świeciło i drzewa były zielone. Goście byli ubrani kolorowo i drogo jak cholera, i Louis przełknął ślinę. On tutaj naprawdę nie pasował, prawda? Ale znów, Harry był tam i jak długo tak było, Louis zawsze będzie przynależał.

                Do tej pory media z pewnością dowiedziały się, że Louis uczestniczył na ślubie z Harrym i jeśli nie było już tam pełno reporterów ze wzgląd na właściwe wydarzenie – ślub – z pewnością było ich tam teraz więcej. Louis i Harry zdecydowali już, że będą zachowywać się, jakby to nie było nic ważnego. Wyjdą na czerwony dywan jak każda inna para, za pozują do zdjęć i podpiszą kilka rzeczy dla fanów, a potem wejdą razem. Jeśli ludzie chcieli obrócić to w coś wielkiego, to ich problem. Louis planował zachowywać się tak, jakby on i Harry byli najbardziej naturalną rzeczą na świecie i dla niego, ich dwójka razem taka właśnie była.

                Samochód zatrzymał się i Louis czuł, jak serce waliło w jego klatce piersiowej. Dla niego było to wielkie ujawnienie się. Dla Harry’ego, pokazanie się światu z nowym chłopakiem, mając nadzieję, że pokochają go tak bardzo, jak on. Wiedział, że ludzie już kochali Louisa i także jego. Pytaniem było, czy pokochają ich razem.

                Harry poprawił strój Louisa, a także chusteczkę. Louis uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie i poprawił jego loki.

  - Wyglądasz bardzo przystojnie. – Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Louis przewrócił oczami i cmoknął go miękko w usta.

  - Chodźmy, chłopaki – powiedział Pete, a potem wyszedł z samochodu, otwierając ich drzwi.

                _Głęboki oddech, Tommo_ , pomyślał Louis. Harry wyszedł z samochodu, a fani wybuchnęli okrzykami. Media zwróciły na niego uwagę, a pozostali goście na dywanie odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na niego z zaciekawieniem. Wiedzieli bardzo dobrze, że był gejem. Oczywiście, niektórym się to nie podobało, ale większość była dość tolerancyjna. Jednak Harry nie był pewien jak będą się czuć, kiedy przyprowadzi kogoś ze sobą na królewski ślub w kościele. Zdecydował, że nie dba o to, co pomyślą.

                Harry zszedł z drogi i Louis wziął głęboki oddech.

  - No to idziemy – szepnął do siebie.

                Kiedy wyszedł, to było tak, jakby sekundy mijały w zwolnionym tempie. Wyszedł i poprawił garnitur, i rozejrzał się dookoła. Ludzie patrzyli na niego. Fani krzyczeli, a paparazzi pstrykali aparatami, a ludzie oceniali. Louis wyprostował ramiona i próbował okazać pewność siebie. Obok niego, Harry uśmiechnął się i obaj ruszyli do przodu.

                To było dziwne. Ludzie zewsząd domagali się ich uwagi i Louis był wdzięczny, że Harry był przy jego boku. Harry miał swój zwycięski uśmiech na twarzy, a przez jego lśniące oczy Louis mógł stwierdzić, że to było szczere. Szli do przodu, uśmiechając się jasno i odpowiadając na pytania, i pozując do zdjęć. Harry bezpiecznie trzymał swoją rękę na jego plecach przez cały czas i to było więcej niż wystarczające, by dodać Louisowi pewności siebie.

  - Louis! Harry! Tutaj! – krzyknęli paparazzi i obaj obrócili się na prawo. – Uśmiech! – Zażądali, a Louis, który zawsze nienawidził ich bezwzględności, przewrócił oczami.

                Ale i tak uśmiechnął się, i to było szczere. Harry stał blisko niego, z ręką na jego pasie i szepnął mu do ucha:

  - Myślisz, że całowanie cię właśnie tutaj byłoby kuszeniem losu? – spytał, uśmiechając się.

  - Poczekamy z tym. – Louis wyszczerzył się popchnął Harry’ego dalej na dywan.

                Reporterka zamachała na nich histerycznie i Harry pociągnął Louisa, mówiąc: „dlaczego, kurwa, nie”.

  - Książę Harry! Louis! – Niemal wykrzyknęła.

  - Dzień dobry – odpowiedzieli uprzejmie.

  - Jak się macie? – zapytała, a Louis wiedział, że naprawdę chciała tylko przejść do sedna sprawy.

  - Bardzo dobrze, dziękuję – odpowiedział.

  - Przyszliście tu razem, tak? Jak na randkę? Jako para? – Jej oczy były szerokie i Louis czuł, jak wszyscy w zasięgu słuchu, słuchali uważnie.

  - Louis jest moją osobą towarzyszącą, tak. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

                Louis był całkiem pewny, że reporterka chciała wybuchnąć.

  - I widzieliśmy wasze zdjęcia tego ranka. Zgaduję, że jesteście ze sobą od jakiegoś czasu?

  - Cóż, tak. To już trwa, tak. – _Dobra odpowiedź, Tommo._ Louis niemal przewrócił na siebie oczami.

  - Jak długo?

  - Już kilka miesięcy? – Harry zapytał Louisa, jakby ich związek był bardziej swobodny, niż w rzeczywistości, i jakby nie wiedzieli dokładnie ile miesięcy, tygodni i dni są razem.

 - Tak, kilka. – Louis odpowiedział mu uśmiechem.

                Pete obok nich wskazał, by ruszyli dalej. Reporterka zobaczyła to i pospieszyła ze swoimi pytaniami.

  - I jesteście razem szczęśliwi i wasz związek jest poważny? Będziecie dobrze bawić się razem na tym weselu?

  - Tak i będziemy. – Harry skinął głową.

  - Dziękuję wam bardzo. – Reporterka potrząsnęła ich dłońmi.

  - Dzięki. – Louis uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

  - Cóż, to było łatwiejsze niż oczekiwałem. – Louis wymamrotał do Harry’ego, gdy wchodzili do kościoła.

                Czuł ulgę, gdy wyszli z tłumu. Zrobili sobie razem mnóstwo zdjęć, podpisali kilka rzeczy dla fanów i powitali uprzejmie innych gości, otrzymując zaciekawione spojrzenia z prawej i lewej strony. Fani prosili ich o pocałunek, a to sprawiło, że Louis rumienił się tak bardzo, że chciał ukryć twarz. Harry zamiast tego złączył ich dłonie z czułym uśmiechem.

                Kiedy szli do swoich miejsc, Louis i Harry niemal zapomnieli o Ty’u. Stał na tyłach kościoła przy swoim miejscu, rozmawiając ze starszym mężczyzną, kiedy go mijali. Skóra przy jego oku była w kolorach żółtym i fioletowym, niemal wyglądając trochę zielono. Ty tylko patrzył na nich na początku, a potem uśmiechnął się złośliwie na ich złączone palce.

  - Jesteście pewni, że możecie to tutaj robić? Mam na myśli, mimo wszystko, to święte miejsce. – Parsknął.

  - Jak tam oko? – Odparł Louis. – Chcesz kolejne do pary?

                Potem po prostu go minęli. Harry odmówił nawet patrzenia w jego stronę, a Louis nie spędziłby nawet dodatkowej chwili w jego obecności, nawet, gdyby mu zapłacono. Obaj zajęli miejsca w czwartym rzędzie po prawej stronie nawy, witając się z Gemmą i jej chłopakiem, którzy siedzieli obok nich. Harry trzymał dłoń Louisa i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.

  - Jesteś bardzo przystojny. – Louis wyszczerzył się do niego.

  - Mogę dostać teraz tego buziaka?

  - Oczywiście.

                Louis pochylił się, a ich usta się spotkały. Pocałunek był słodki, dłoń Harry’ego spoczywała delikatnie na policzku Louisa. Nie trwał długo, ale czuli, jakby to były godziny. Po raz pierwszy całowali się publicznie i to nie mogło być bardziej właściwe. Gemma podzieliła uśmiech z Harrym i przytuliła Louisa, który siedział najbliżej.

  - Gratulacje, Lou – szepnęła ciepło.

                Wkrótce zaczął się ślub. To była piękna ceremonia. Will wyglądał stylowo w ozdobnej, czerwonej marynarce, a Louis mógł niemal zapłakać nad pięknem Kate. Jej ciemne włosy idealnie kontrastowały z bielą, a jej sukienka płynęła za nią falami. Ksiądz mówił przez długi czas, a Louis patrzył na dłonie swoje i Harry’ego. Kiedy doszli do część z „tak”, Louis miał to uczucie w klatce piersiowej. Te dwójka ludzi przed nim deklarowała sobie nawzajem wieczną miłość, coś tak świętego i pięknego, i to było dziwne. Czuł, jakby miał wszystko, poza jednym, brakującym kawałkiem. Może teraz było bez niego dobrze, ale nie na długo. On już wiedział, że należał do Harry’ego, ale chciał mieć to symbolicznie, na papierze, w formie domu, w formie złotych pierścieni.

  - Haz – szepnął.

                Harry opierał już głowę o jego ramię i skinął nią.

  - Hm?

  - Zamieszkajmy razem.

                Harry podniósł głowę, a jego oczy były szeroko rozwarte.

  - Co? – szepnął.

  - Chcę być z tobą. Chcę wszystkiego z tobą. – Wyznał Louis. – Chcę tego wszystkiego. Chcę nas mieszkających razem. Chcę ten dom, o którym rozmawialiśmy i chcę te dzieci, i chcę za ciebie wyjść.

                Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

  - Ja...

  - Proszę, pozwól mi ze sobą zamieszkać. Mieć ciebie przez resztę życia. – Louis patrzył na niego, oczami tak jasnymi i niebieskimi, i chętnymi. Louis chciał tego. Chciał wszystkiego, czego chciał Harry i Harry czuł, jak jego ciało robi się ciepłe aż do palców u stóp. Jego gardło było zaciśnięte, a to było wszystko, czego Harry chciał. – Nie ważne co się stanie z naszymi życiami, chcę ciebie. Chcę być twój w każdy możliwy sposób.

  - Lou. – Głos Harry’ego był zachrypnięty. – Bardzo bym tego chciał.

                Spojrzeli sobie w oczy i wszystko, co zobaczyli, to szczera miłość. Louis chciał niczego innego, jak Harry’ego, przez resztę swojego życia. Harry nie chciał niczego bardziej, niż Louisa.

                Harry pochylił się i pocałował go. Wydawało się, że nikt nie zauważył, ale to było wybuchowe. Faktycznie, pocałunek był powolny i miękki, ale w ich głowach były fajerwerki.

  - Myślę, że się poprawiliśmy. – Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Od ocierania się o siebie w limuzynie do dzielenia słodkich pocałunków w kościele w zaledwie kilka miesięcy. To imponujące.

                Louis przewrócił oczami.

  - Ty mała dziwko.

  - Świętoszek. – Harry parsknął śmiechem.

\--

**Rok później**

Sugarscape

_Mieliśmy wielką przyjemność rozmawiania z największym boybandem na świecie – One Direction. Spytaliśmy o ich nadchodzącą trasę światową, już drugą, a istnieją razem jako zespół jedynie cztery lata. Ich sukces był niesamowity i nawet z Louisem Tomlinsonem, wychodzącym z szafy rok temu, ujawniając fanom swoją ukrytą seksualność – sława zespołu pozostaje nienaruszona, bez większych strat. Pytamy Louisa o jego związek z księciem, a Niall Horan uprzejmie odpowiada za niego._

_„Są okropni. W pierwszym roku myślałem, że byli uroczy, a teraz są po prostu irytujący. Zawsze robią te rzeczy, które lobią pary”, krzywi się na swojego kolegę z zespołu, a Louis wystawia na niego język._

_„Nie, ale z całą powagą”, mówi Louis. „Jest świetnie. Nie jesteśmy zawsze w tym samym miejscu na świecie, ale kiedy jesteśmy, wszystko jest idealne.”_

_Czy to pierścionek zauważyliśmy na cennym małym palcu Louisa? Pytamy go o to i najwyraźniej to nie jest pierścionek zaręczynowy, chociaż Louis mówi nam, że nie miałby nic przeciwko. Łap aluzję, Harold!_

\--

**3 lata później**

_Płyną łzy. Po sześciu latach One Direction, zespół zdecydował się wszystko zakończyć. Na konferencji prasowej Liam Payne powiedział nam: „Robiliśmy to przez długi czas i myślę, że po prostu dorośliśmy. Mógłbym to robić na zawsze, ale są inne rzeczy, czekające w życiu. To musiało się kiedyś skończyć”, kończy z uśmiechem. Z dzieckiem w drodze, Payne najwyraźniej planuje wziąć trochę wolnego. Niall Horan także planuje rok relaksu i zastanawiania się nad tym, co dalej. Zayn Malik i Louis Tomlinson jeszcze niczego nie ujawniają._

_Zespół wydał swój ostatni utwór i teledysk zaledwie wczoraj wieczorem, a fandom dosłownie rozpada się na kawałki, kiedy na ekranie pojawiają się twarze naszej szlachetnej czwórki chłopców, śpiewających swój pierwszy cover „Torn”._

_Ich ostatni wspólny występ odbędzie się 10 października na ArenieO2 w Londynie_.

\--

**4 lata później**

  - _Dwukrotni zwycięzcy „pary roku”, książę Harry i Louis Tomlinson są nominowani ponownie. Para jest razem od 2013 roku, teraz prawie cztery lata. Dziś są uważani za jedną z najbardziej wpływowych par na świecie._

_\- Producent i kompozytor, Louis Tomlinson, napisał utwór dla starego kolegi z boybandu, Zayna Malika! Zayn jest bardzo popularny w gatunku R &B i z piosenką napisaną przez nikogo innego, jak nagradzanego autora tekstów, Louisa, spodziewamy się magii!_

\--

**5 lat później**

_\- Wygląda na to, że drzewo genealogiczne rodziny królewskiej się powiększa! Książę Harry i jego długoterminowy chłopak, Louis Tomlinson, zostali zauważeni w sklepie dla dzieci, kupując różowe i niebieskie skarpeteczki dla dzieci. Wszystko, o czym możemy myśleć to bliźniaki, bliźniaki, bliźniaki! I, oczywiście, kiedy te śliczne zaręczynowe pierścionki zmienią się w złote?_

\--

**5 lat i pięć miesięcy później**

Twitter

**Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)**

_Mam syna i córkę._

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
** _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem taaaaaatą!!!! Dwójka dzieci dodana do rodziny!! :D_

**Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson @Harry_Styles ZAKLEPUJĘ OJCA CHRZESTNEGO_

**Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
** _@NBiallOfficial Pff, proszę, dobrze wiesz, że jestem już podpisaną matką chrzestną!_

\--

**7 lat później**

Twitter

**Gemma Styles (@GemmaAnneStyles)  
** _Małżeństwa gejów w końcu zaakceptowane w Anglii. O tak!_

**Louis Tomlinson (@Louis_Tomlinson)  
** _Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mogę teraz poślubić mojego księcia._

**Liam Payne (@Real_Liam_Payne)  
** _Ten dzień powinien zostać zapamiętany. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że trwało to tak długo. #LGBTQRights_

**Zayn Malik (@zaynmalik)  
** _Mój najlepszy przyjaciel może teraz wziąć ślub :D x_

**Niall Horan (@NiallOfficial)  
** _W końcu!!! Czekałem przez dekadę !!  
  
_ **Harry Styles (@Harry_Styles)  
** _@Louis_Tomlinson Wyjdziesz za mnie?_

\--

**10 lat później**

  - Jestem trzydziestojednolatkiem! – Louis niemal zapłakał, kiedy Harry pocałował go na wszystkiego najlepszego tego poranka.

                Śnieg był na ziemi, przykrywając ich zielony trawnik, a stawek za szklanymi drzwiami ich sypialni był skuty lodem. Harry zachichotał miękko i objął go mocno. Louis zakopał twarz w poduszce.

  - Kochany... – Zachichotał Harry.

  - Zamknij się, Harry.

  - Trzydzieści jeden to nie tak źle.

  - Co ty tam do cholery wiesz, ty masz dwadzieścia dziewięć! – jęknął, próbując się ukryć pod pościelą.

                Harry odłożył ją na bok i położył się obok niego.

  - Chcesz, żeby nasze dzieci na zawsze miały pięć lat?

                Louis rozważał to zaledwie przez chwilę.

  - Nie.

                Harry zaśmiał się i uśmiechnął słodko.

  - Zatem musisz się zestarzeć. Plus, masz to zrobić ze mną.

  - W przeciągu kilku miesięcy, kiedy skończysz trzydziestkę, nie będziesz tak optymistyczny. Obiecuję ci. – Louis prychnął, ale Harry objął go ramionami. – Ale starzenie się z tobą jest miłe.

  - Tak, jest.


End file.
